The Showdown
by shea33fan
Summary: Santana feels like her world has been destroyed after everyone finds out she's gay. During and after the mash-up...talk of rape
1. Chapter 1

_The showdown_

_I own nothing, just had to write how I would have liked it to go….so disturbing._

"I haven't even told my parents yet!" Santana runs crying out of Coach Sylvester's office. As she runs down the hall Brittany was waiting for her locker at her. She runs right into Brittany's arms crying.

"Santana what's wrong?" Brittany asks holding her tightly.

"Santana!" Mr. Schuester hollers as he chases her down the hall. "Santana wait, let us help."

"San, what's going on, help you with what?" Brittany asks confused by what's happening.

"Brittany if you don't mind I would like to talk to Santana alone" Mr. Schuester says apologetically as he walks closer.

"No, please Britt don't leave." Santana cries not letting go of the blonde "Mr Schue, she's my….my…girlfriend." Santana mumbles looking into Brittany's eyes. Brittany smiles at her nodding her head. This is the first time they have labeled their relationship but Brittany liked the idea of being Santana's girlfriend.

"Oh….okay then will you both please come with me back to Sue's office so we can talk, we really do want to help," he says quietly.

"Help with what?" Brittany asks as she wraps her arm around Santana's shoulder walking down the hall towards Sue's office. "San, this is all starting to scare me, are you okay?" Santana shakes her head as tears stream down her cheeks. Once the girls are sitting Coach Sylvester plays the video for Brittany. Santana can't even face the tv, she sits with her head in her hands. "Oh my God, San we have to tell your parents before they see this."

"I know but I'm not ready, I can't do it. I wasn't ready to tell anyone." Santana sobs into Brittany's neck as the blonde pulls her into an embrace.

"It's ok I will be there with you, I won't let you do it alone. We will figure it out." Brittany whispers kissing her head.

Coach Sylvester puts her hand on the head cheerleaders shoulder , "Santana is there anything we can do, I feel responsible for all of this somehow."

Santana quickly rises "I've gotta go," she walks dumbfounded to the door.

"Santana, where are you going?" Brittany questions. "We have to do our mash-up."

Santana keeps walking ignoring the calls for her. Brittany stands as Coach Sylvester grabs her arm "B, I don't think I have ever seen her like this, please let us know if we can help."

"There's nothing anyone can do, this was her biggest fear. She just wanted to get through the school year, she didn't want people to find out, she can't handle it" Brittany answers without looking up. "I'm sorry I have to find her" she says as she exits the office.

Mr. Schuester walks to the auditorium to inform Shelby that the mash-up may have to wait.

"Why, your kids are here and mine are getting ready" Ms. Corcoran responds. "Afraid of defeat Will?" She laughs. When he doesn't smile or comment back she knows that something is wrong.

"You might be down 2 girls" he whispers trying not to let the kids hear him.

"What? Why? Where are my girls?" She responds rather loudly causing the New Directions to take notice. Mr. Schuester takes her by the arm leading her out into the hallway.

"Okay, I don't know what is going on but Santana is in there throwing chairs and swearing left and right. I am not sure she can sing, but if not I can do her parts too" Mercedes huffs.

"Santana's here?" Mr. Schuester asks surprised.

Mercedes looks at him confused "yeah, where else would she be, we have to perform in a couple minutes."

"Good, is Brittany with her?" he asks quickly.

"Yeah when have you ever seen those two apart, it's quite annoying actually" Mercedes replies putting her hands on her hips.

"Okay, Mercedes I will go calm her down and we will get ready to go on" Ms. Corcoran announces.

"Shelby wait! Let me come with you" Will shouts following her closely.

"Why are you so concerned about my girls all of sudden?" Shelby questions.

Will takes her by the hand leading her away from the kids and explains the last couple of hours to her. When they get to the room hurricane Santana had definitely struck. The room was a mess, chairs were thrown around and the girls all sat in one corner while Santana sat in the back by herself. They walked over to Brittany. "Is she okay, are all of you okay." Everyone nodded not really sure what was happening.

"No, she is not okay, she is scared, hurt, she wants to be alone but I am not leaving, I told them to leave," Brittany points to the other girls "but they wanted to stay. She needs to know we are here for her."

"I know Brittany and we are all here for both of you." Ms. Corcoran says hugging the blonde then turning her attention to Santana. "Santana, you want me to reschedule this?"

No….no…I'm ready." She stands walking towards the rest of her group. She reaches for Brittany's hand who takes it immediately giving her a big smile. "I'm sorry."

Santana manages to make it through most of the performance. Every word seems to sting a little as the words to the song cut into her, make her remember Finn's words "_Brittany doesn't love you_." She sees Finn whispering something to Rachel, Rachel immediately turns to look at Santana. As the song finishes Santana jumps off the stage walking up to Finn "what did you just say to her! Did you tell her too!" Brittany takes a few steps closer in case she needs to calm Santana down. She has only seen this side of Santana a few times and the outcome was never good.

Finn comments back to Santana who reels back and delivers a forceful slap to Finn's face. "You happy now, you ruined my life!"

"Santana!" Brittany shouts as she jumps down behind the brunette wrapping her arms around her waist.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Finn rises from his seat getting in her face.

"You know damn well what I am talking about!" Santana yells trying to get out of Brittany's grasp.

Mr. Schuester and Ms. Corcoran both stand from their seats a few rows back. "Santana! Finn! That's enough!" Mr. Schuester shouts.

"Poor Santana, you can dish it out but you can't take it" Finn replies sarcastically. "I call you out and now I have ruined your life. So what you're gay, if you weren't such a coward you would have admitted it a long time ago instead of making everyone miserable!"

"You son of a bitch! It wasn't for you to tell! Do you have any idea how many people you have hurt? My family is going to see that! Santana screams as she lunges at Finn again. Brittany holds on to her waist pulling her away as tears fall from Santana's face.

"Maybe it's time your family knew" Finn says softly as he turns to sit back down.

"You don't know her family, you don't know her. What you did was disgraceful; I thought you were my friend" Brittany says angrily still holding her girlfriend tightly.

"I am your friend Britt, this is between Santana and I." Finn calmly states trying not to upset her anymore, he had never seeing Brittany get angry before.

"No, Finn, you're not, not after what you did. You hurt the person I love more than anything, you told her I didn't love her, you outed her to the whole school. She wasn't ready for that Finn! You can't force someone to be ready. Now she has to tell her family and hope they understand." Brittany releases her grip on Santana's waist when she feels her body trembling. She grabs Santana's hand quickly pulling her out of the auditorium before she breaks. Santana reaches the hallway and the whimpers turn into gasps as she tries to catch her breath between sobs. Brittany pulls her down to sit with her as she holds her letting her cry.

Mr. Schuester runs out into the hallway. "Brittany, are you guys going to be alright?"

Brittany shrugs her shoulders as she holds Santana, "we are going to have to tell them before they see it and honestly I don't know what will happen."


	2. Chapter 2

The Showdown Chapter 2

_I don't own anything, just would like to see it go this way._

As soon as Mr. Schuester leaves the auditorium Kurt rises from his chair, "tell me you did not out her to the whole school?"

"Kurt seriously you of all people should know that hiding is worse, besides I didn't plan to do it she was such a bitch I got angry and just blurted it out" Finn responds. "I didn't think she would freak out."

"Then you are an idiot Finn!" Quinn speaks up "Brittany was right, you don't know her family or what this will do to her."

"Finn, you can't force someone to accept that they are gay, they have to do it on their own time, she obviously wasn't ready for that. This could do a lot of damage to her, her family…..I mean this is why teenagers are killing themselves, their scared of not being accepted," Blaine comments walking towards Kurt.

"Please Santana afraid" Finn laughs. "We all know she doesn't have a heart."

"Finn you're a real jerk you know that. You ever think maybe she acts like that because she didn't want people to know, she didn't want anyone to get close enough to know her" Quinn shouts.

"So everyone's taking her side." Finn yells looking around the auditorium at his friends.

"Finn, there are no sides" Rachel adds holding his hand "but that was beyond name calling."

Puck stands from the row behind him "dude, I have known that girl my whole life, I have never seen her that broken. What you did was wrong" he says walking towards the door.

"Puck! Where are you going?" Rachel asks "I thought we were going to rehearse."

"I'm going to see if she will let me help her, she's going to need friends." Puck says turning his head towards the door.

"Puck, wait. I'm going with you," Quinn shouts rising from her chair.

As she walks out behind Puck, Kurt's Dad comes walking through the doors. "Hey, Mr Schue said I would find you here." He looks around the room at the somber faces "everything alright?"

"Dad, why are you here?" Kurt asks.

"I was meeting with Coach Sylvester and Mr. Schuester, there was a student who might need some help so I tried to help." Mr. Hummel looks around the auditorium to see if Santana was there.

"Why would they call you?" Kurt asks confused.

"Gee, thanks Kurt" Burt answers. Ms. Corcoran stands and acknowledges Mr. Hummel, giving him a look of concern. Burt lowers his head knowing that things must not have gone well.

Mr. Schuester walks back in shaking his head at Shelby before noticing all his kids were not there. "Where are Puck and Quinn?"

"They wanted to be there for Santana" Rachel responds.

"Santana went home, so I take it everyone is aware of what happened?" Mr. Schuester asks. The kids all nod their heads.

"Yes, Mr. Schue, but we are confused as to why she thinks everyone will know, she said everyone not just the school?" Tina asks looking perplexed.

Burt looks to Mr. Schue and then back to Kurt "something happen?"

"Finn outed Santana, she flipped, she was screaming at him and then hit him" Kurt said looking over to Finn.

"Are you okay?" Burt asks Finn, who just nods. "Is she okay?" he questions looking to Mr. Schuester who just puts his head down.

"Wait, Dad is that who you were trying to help?" Kurt asks in a high pitch voice.

Burt places his hands on Kurt's shoulders, "look Kurt this is worse than just coming out to the Glee club, there's a video."

All heads turn to Finn "I didn't make a video!"

"No, Finn didn't, but mine and Coach Sylvester's opponent did and he pretty much used Santana's sexuality as the main focus" Burt explains.

"Why, why would someone do that?" Rachel asks.

"To get ahead" Mr. Schuester adds. "Look Finn, I am sure you didn't mean to take it this far, but those ads will be hitting TV soon and her secret will be out to everyone. She is hurt, she is afraid of what is going to happen and we need to be there to show her it's okay."

"I didn't know, I just wanted to get back at her for all the crap she said to me," Finn says sympathetically.

"Well maybe next time you won't use someone's sexuality as a way to hurt them." Kurt says turning his back and leaving with Blaine following.

Once Brittany was able to get Santana to calm down they decided to go face the brunette's parents. She knew if they saw the ad before she told them it would be worse. When they arrived she saw that both her parents were home. She walked in the front door hoping to have a few minutes to think before she had to tell them. What she saw made her realize she didn't have any time. Santana followed by Brittany stepped into the Lopez house and sitting by the bottom step was Santana's suitcase. Santana looked at her father who was pacing in the living room, her mother sitting on the couch weeping.

"Dad," Santana said softly "what's going on?"

"Well Santana your mother and I sat down to watch some TV and those annoying campaign ads kept coming on, only there was one that caught our eye" Mr. Lopez states. "Can you guess which one?"

"Dad, I am so sorry I wanted to tell you, I didn't want you to find out like this" Santana responds as tears fall from her eyes.

"So it's true? My daughter is a lesbian?" He asks loudly.

"Yes" she mumbles.

"What Santana? I didn't hear you!" He shouts.

"Yes…yes… I am….a lesbian" Santana stutters.

Mrs. Lopez stands looking at her daughter who is crumbling and she wants to grab her, hold her, tell her she loves her but her husband's faith won't allow it. She watches as Brittany stares at her daughter with so much love, she wants to be excited that Santana finally allowed someone to love her. Then her husband's stern words snap her out of it.

"You will not live under my roof and be in a relationship with a girl. Santana you have a choice, you can live here, stop seeing her," He points to Brittany who has tears of her own streaming down her cheek, "and transfer schools, OR you can leave" he says nonchalantly. "It's your choice."

Santana quickly looks back to Brittany who is trying hard not to look at her. "But Dad, I…..I love her."

"Well I guess it's your choice, your family or her?" Mr. Lopez shrugs his shoulders as his wife covers her face trying to hide the tears of her own.

Santana looks to Brittany again who quickly wipes the tears from her cheek and tries to smile at her "Britt…..I…."

"San, I know. It's okay, you know I will wait forever for you. You do what you have to do." Brittany says calmly trying not to cry in front of her.

"But I love you Britt…I need you" Santana cries.

"I love you too, but you need your family too." Brittany answers trying to say what Santana needs to hear. She doesn't want Santana to have to choose, no matter what she will regret her decision and Brittany knows that alone will eat away at the brunette the rest of her life.

Mrs. Lopez whispers something to her husband who rapidly turns towards the girls. "Santana, why don't you think it about and make a decision tomorrow, your mother thinks you need time to think." He says looking disturbed with his wife.

Santana nods her head. She then looks into Brittany's eyes which are filling again with tears, "Britt, can I stay with you tonight?"

Brittany manages a little smile and nods her head. "Yeah."

"Fine, but tomorrow after school, we need a decision. This is not how I raised you and this nonsense will stop soon." Mr. Lopez says walking up the stairs.

Santana crumbles to the floor. Brittany sits behind her holding her as Mrs. Lopez cries with them. "Honey, I am sorry" she says following her husband upstairs.

Once Santana has calmed down she goes upstairs to get a few clothes and they drive to Brittany's house. Santana has not stopped crying since she left her house. Brittany doesn't know how to fix this, she wants to tell Santana to leave her, but she fought so hard to get her to want to be with her to begin with. She has to think about Santana and what's best for her, but all she can think about is how her own heart is breaking.


	3. Chapter 3

The Showdown - Chapter 3

_I own nothing, I am just making things up. _

Brittany and Santana arrive at the Pierce household as Brittany's family is just sitting down to eat. Brittany holds Santana's hand as they enter the kitchen. "Hi," Brittany says softly "sorry I am late."

"It's ok we just sat down," Mrs. Pierce says motioning for them to sit down. "Hello, Santana, let me grab you a plate, I didn't know you would be joining us."

"It's ok Mrs. Pierce I am not hungry" Santana responds graciously.

"San, you have to eat, at least something" Brittany says taking her hand and pulling her over to sit by her.

"Honey, is everything okay? You have been crying." Mrs. Pierce asks looking at Santana.

"Mom, after dinner please," Brittany glances to Rory who is sitting at the table. Her mother nods.

Santana sits pushing the food around her plate, not looking up the entire time. Brittany places her hand on the brunette's thigh squeezing it occasionally. When Mrs. Pierce and Rory are finished they clear the table. Mrs. Pierce notices Brittany didn't eat much either. Rory who is quite uncomfortable after witnessing the event in the auditorium and then hearing about the video from Kurt's dad excuses himself and goes to his room.

"Okay, someone needs to tell me what is going on" Mrs. Pierce says as she sits back down at the table. Santana can't hold back the tears any longer as she tries to look away before anyone notices.

"It's okay San," Brittany speaks softly while pulling her closer. "Mom, I love Santana in more than a best friend kind of way. I know I should have told you sooner but Santana was afraid of what would happen and well….."

"Santana are you that upset that she is telling me?" Mrs. Pierce questions having a feeling something else is going on. Santana tries to speak but all that comes out are gasps as she tries to catch her breath. "Brittany something else is going on, what is it?"

Brittany stands up pulling Santana's chair away from the table and kneeling in front of her "take a deep breath, you are alright." Brittany looks at Santana's hands which are trembling and takes hold. "Mom, will you please just tell us you are okay with us, you know, being a couple, please I don't think she can take anymore today."

"Honey, if Santana makes you happy, then I am fine with it, you know that." Mrs. Pierce states. "What else is going on Brittany?" She asks walking over to the girls. She kneels down next to Brittany wrapping her arm around her shoulders and taking Santana's hand, "what happened?"

Brittany lays her head on her mother's shoulder as she lets the tears that she had been holding for so long finally fall. Mrs. Pierce hugs the girls as she also lets a few tears fall. Brittany explains what happened at school with the video, Finn and then Santana's parents.

Mrs. Pierce who has known Santana's family for years is shocked that Mrs. Lopez is allowing this. She knows Santana almost as well as Brittany does. She knows how she tries to act tough to hide her feelings. She knows that she loves her daughter. She also knows what Santana's reputation means to her and how this will destroy her. "Santana I can't even imagine what you are feeling, honey, but you are welcome to stay here as long as you like. I know you have a hard decision to make but know no matter what we are here for you."

Santana nods her head as she grabs Mrs. Pierce hugging her tightly, "thank you."

Brittany and Mrs. Pierce both look at each other when they hear a knock on the front door. "I'll get it." Brittany announces, "I will be right back San." As Brittany walks to the door Mrs. Pierce sits down next to Santana holding her close.

As she opens the door she sees Pucks and Quinn standing there. "Hey, we are looking for Santana, we went to her house and her Mom said she was here" Puck says putting his hands in his pockets.

"It's not really a good time" Brittany responds.

"Britt, we want to help, is she okay?" Quinn asks. Brittany shakes her head as she starts to cry. Quinn reaches for her hugging her. "Britt let us help. Tell us what's going on."

Brittany steps outside closing the door behind her, she tells them about the video and Santana's parents. "I don't know what she is going to do, Quinn she is in so much pain and I don't know how to help her and if she chooses her family, I can't help her."

"Can we please talk to her Britt, I promise we won't upset her, we just want to let her know we love her" Puck says sympathetically. "What he did was wrong but I don't think he ever thought any of this would happen."

Brittany opened the front door walking inside with her friends. She led them to the kitchen where Mrs. Pierce was still holding a weeping Santana. "Hey San, Puck and Quinn are here, they wanted to see if you were alright."

Santana's head jolts up "I don't want anyone's sympathy, just leave me alone!" she yells pushing past them as she runs up the stairs to Brittany's room.

Mrs. Pierce stands looking at them, "she needs you, all of you."

Brittany takes Quinn's hand leading her up the stairs as Puck follows. Brittany opens her bedroom door to find Santana lying face down on her bed crying into her pillow. She sits next to her rubbing her back gently, "please let us be there for you."

"Santana, Quinn and I have known you for a long time and you have never once asked us for help, but we are here to help you whether you want it or not" Puck says sitting on the opposite side and pulling Santana up so that she is looking at him. "Look at me I will kick anyone's ass who even looks at you or Brittany differently."

Santana sits up gripping a pillow tight against her chest "I'm not going to be able to protect Brittany anymore they are going to find out."

"San, let us be there for you guys. We will protect Brittany and you" Quinn responds.

"Why? Why do you want to help me, I have been such a bitch lately" Santana mumbles into the pillow.

Brittany takes the pillow tossing it to the floor pulling Santana into her as she wraps her arms around her, "because your awesome, just like I have been telling you, gay or straight you are amazing."

"So, you two huh? How long?" Puck asks.

Brittany smiles at him, "since we met. I've always loved her." Santana smiles into Brittany's neck as she hugs her tighter.

"Santana, I know you can stay here, but you know you are welcome at my house too. You don't have to choose, you can have Brittany and a family, it just won't be the same family, but we love you and we are going to be there for you" Quinn states rubbing the brunette's back. "Whatever you need."

"I think I just want to be alone right now." Santana says looking sadly into Brittany's eyes. Brittany kisses her forehead and releases her grip. As she stands she hands the pillow back to Santana before leading Quinn and Puck back downstairs and out the front door.

As Brittany closes the door she can hear her mother whispering to someone on the phone. She walks closer to the kitchen trying to hear what is being said. She hears her mother trying to calm someone down and reassure them that things will be okay. Her mother notices her standing there and quickly ends the call. "Mom, who was that?"

"Um….I called Santana's mother." Mrs. Pierce says quietly in case Santana was with her.

"Why?" Brittany asks angrily "she didn't even try to help Santana she just let her go."

"Honey, things are more complicated than that. Santana's father is a very stubborn man with strong beliefs." Mrs. Pierce answers taking Brittany's hands.

"I don't care what he believes, you don't tell your daughter that she is not welcome based on who she loves, you don't make her feel worthless and you sure as hell don't make her choose!" Brittany yells.

"Brittany!"

"No, Mom, what they are doing to her is killing her. She is so scared, she feels so alone and no matter how many times I tell her she isn't, she doesn't believe me. She won't ever believe me because the people she trusted most just told her what she felt was wrong. I won't let anyone else hurt her!" Brittany shouts turning and running back up the stairs.

Brittany sees Rory standing in his doorway as she comes up the stairs. She glances at him briefly before closing her bedroom door. She crawls into bed wrapping her arms around Santana. "I know you want to be alone, but I need you and if this is our last night together I want to spend as much time with you as possible" she says softly into Santana's ear.

Santana turns in Brittany's arms pulling the blonde closer, "I love you Britt."

"I love you San." Brittany replies kissing Santana. "I always will."


	4. Chapter 4

The Showdown Chapter 4 "Catch me if you can"

_I don't own anything, just wish sometimes there was more to a storyline….Thanks for all the reviews, appreciate them._

Santana wakes up to Brittany staring at her. She gives the blonde a little smile as she rubs her eyes and rolls onto her back staring at the ceiling.

"Morning" Brittany whispers. Santana looks over to Brittany as tears fill her eyes, "San, don't cry, it will be okay. Brittany wraps her arms around the brunette as she cries. "Have you decided yet?"

Santana shakes her head "I'm sorry, I know this isn't easy for you either." Santana takes a deep breath, "Britt, when we get to school today, keep your distance okay."

"What? No, Santana I am going to be there for you." Brittany replies surprised Santana would even think that she would leave her alone.

"Britt, please just stay away from me today" Santana says sitting up.

"Why?" Brittany asks taking Santana's hand.

"I…I don't know what's going to happen. I am sure they have seen the ad too, so just stay away from me. I don't want anyone to hurt you." Santana stands grabbing her bag and walking into the bathroom.

After showering she opens the door seeing Brittany still sitting in the same spot.

"We are not done talking about this" Brittany says with hurt in her eyes. "You are my girlfriend, I don't care who knows it. I don't care what they call me or do to me, you are not going to be alone" she rises off of the bed standing in front of Santana.

"Then I am breaking up with you" Santana says bluntly as she walks around Brittany to the door.

"San! Why are you doing this?" Brittany asks as a tear runs down her cheek.

"Because, I love you." Santana says matter-of-factly. Brittany wipes at the tears falling from her eyes. "Brittany I don't know what is going to happen, if I stay it's better for you if they don't know we are together. If I go then they will never have to know about us. It's just easier."

"Santana, I am sick of this! I don't care! When are you going to see that? I would rather have one day where I get to be your girlfriend instead of a lifetime of hiding it. I am proud of you, I am proud to call you my girlfriend!" Brittany can't keep the tears from flooding her face as she yells at Santana.

Santana quickly pulls Brittany into a tight embrace, "shh…. Britt, I am sorry, I don't want to hurt you. I don't want anyone to ever hurt you."

Santana waits downstairs in the kitchen as Brittany gets ready for school. Rory comes down the stairs dropping his bag by the front door. Santana watches him as he pours his cereal both sit in silence as he eats. As he finishes he places his bowl in the sink and turns to Santana. "I'm sorry this happened to you." Santana lifts her head to look at Rory. Rory can see she has been crying again but the brunette doesn't speak. She grabs her keys walks out the front door.

Santana arrives at school a little early, but it was worth it not to have to face everyone in the parking lot. She feels bad about leaving Brittany but knows she has to make her decision and having the blonde around her is not helping. As she walks towards her locker she hears a voice calling her name. She turns to see Quinn jogging towards her.

"Why are you here early?" Santana asks.

"I wanted to be here for you and Britt, where is she?" Quinn asks looking around.

"Home, I guess, I don't know, I left without her" Santana states walking down the hall.

Quinn runs to catch up, "San? Why did you leave without her? You guys have a fight?"

"Look Quinn, I will tell you the same thing I told her, stay away from me. It won't do either one of you any good hanging around me." Santana says stopping at her locker. She opens the locker to see a picture of her and Brittany staring back at her. She yanks the picture down throwing it in the back of her locker then she starts ripping the other notes and pictures down as well.

"Santana!" Quinn wraps her arms around the brunette when she sees her shaking. "Stop, it will be alright. I meant what I said last night, I am here for you."

"Ahhh, how cute the little lesbian already has a lover." A football player calls out walking by them seeing Quinn with her arms around Santana.

Santana pushes Quinn away "that is the reason I don't want you guys around me, please just leave me alone!" Santana slams her locker closed walking away from Quinn.

Quinn turns to walk away when Brittany comes running down the hall. "Quinn, have you seen San?"

"Yeah Britt" she says sadly. "She doesn't want me around her either."

"Well which way did she go? I am not going to let her go through this alone. The first person who says something is going to get kicked." Brittany says narrowing her eyes angrily.

"Too late" Quinn replies. "She was upset so I hugged her and a football player made a comment about her being a lesbian, she took off Britt."

Brittany sighs, looking down she sees the pictures she made for Santana laying on the floor. "What happened to these?" She asks quietly.

"She's just upset. She didn't mean anything by it. Come on." Quinn says taking Brittany's hand as they walk in the direction Santana took off in.

Santana had done a good job avoiding Brittany most the morning. She made sure she took as many books as she could carry so she wouldn't have to go back to her locker in between classes. She took the long way to her classes so she wouldn't risk running into her. At lunch Santana wasn't hungry so she decided to avoid the cafeteria all together and sit in the auditorium where it was quiet. She still hadn't decided what she was going to about her parents' ultimatum and she was running out of time. She sat in one of the chairs in the back with her knees pulled up under her chin. It was peaceful. The only noise she heard was the ticking of the clock. She closed her eyes taking a deep breath trying to figure out who she could live without. She was almost 18 so she would be on her own soon enough anyways, but without her parents help, where was she going to go, she couldn't afford a place to live or college. But without Brittany she would be miserable. She wouldn't be allowed to see her, talk to her or even attend the same school as her. Santana laid her head back as the tears washed down her face. Suddenly she felt the softest lips on her forehead and she jerked her head up, opening her eyes.

"Hey, I'm sorry I scared you. Are you okay?" Brittany asks softly. Santana nods her head wiping the tears from her cheeks. "So you have been avoiding me all morning, has it helped?" Brittany says taking a seat next to Santana.

Santana quickly sits up wrapping her arms around Brittany's neck hugging her "I can't live without you. If I choose my parents I won't even be allowed to talk to you but if I choose you, then…then…." Santana breaks down sobbing.

"Then we will make it work. We will be a family and we will support each other" Brittany responds. "I love you Santana."

"I love you too Britt." Santana looks over Brittany's shoulder realizing that they weren't alone. She quickly releases Brittany. "I…..I didn't know…. anyone else was here" she stutters.

Quinn looks at the girls with a big smile on her face "don't mind me."

"San, she was helping me find you, she is worried about you too. A lot of people are," Brittany states.

"I just don't want…." Santana starts to say before Quinn cuts her off.

"If you say you don't want anyone else to get hurt, I will hurt you." Quinn says walking closer pointing a finger at Santana. "We can take care of ourselves. People called me names all last year, I don't care anymore. I just want my friends back."

Santana smiles "I could use some friends right now." Quinn reaches her hand down and Santana grasps it tightly. "Thank you."

As they exit the auditorium Brittany has her arm around Santana's shoulder protectively as they walk down the hall with Quinn by their side. As they turn the corner they see a bunch of football players standing in a group. Quinn and Brittany walk a little faster pulling Santana along with them. They know these guys and if anyone is going to give Santana a hard time, it's them. As they are walking by they hear one of them call out "so what's a guy gotta do to get a threesome with the two hottest dykes in school?" Brittany can feel Santana tense up as the words come out of his mouth. Quinn grabs onto Santana's arm encouraging her to keep walking. "What's the matter Santana you turn gay and you lost all your fight, I thought lesbians were supposed to be all manly."

"Hey!" Knock it off!" Finn yells at his team as he approaches.

One of the big guys steps forward "well look who it is, Mr. Dyke finder himself. Oh Finn thanks a lot by the way you sleep with the slut and turn her gay and ruin her for all the rest of us."

Santana tries to hold it together but she knows she has to get away now, she needs to be alone. She brushes Brittany's arm off her shoulder and pulls away from Quinn's grip and runs down the hall. Brittany chases after her trying to catch her. "Santana stop! San please!" Santana keeps running until she passes Mr. Schuester who grabs ahold of her wrist as she tries to pass him by. Brittany races up to them. "Santana please, talk to me" Brittany pleads.

Mr. Schuester notices the stares coming from the other students and some faculty. "Um, Brittany, why don't you guys come in my office?" He motions with his head not letting go of Santana's wrist. Brittany takes Santana's hand dragging her behind. "What's going on? Where were you going?" He asks looking at Santana.

"I…I don't know." Santana replies quietly "I just need to be alone."

"No, Santana, you don't. You need to be with people who love you." Brittany responds taking the brunette's hand.

Santana quickly pulls her hand away "did you not just hear them Britt? How long will it be before you start believing the things they say? When will you leave me?" Santana tries to fight the tears she has been holding in but can't.

Brittany grabs ahold of Santana's hand again holding it with both hands "I am not your parents, I will not leave you." Brittany didn't mean for it to come out as harshly as it did but it got Santana's attention as she quickly lifted her head to look at the blonde. "I love you, I will always be there. I know you don't believe it, but I will."

Mr. Schuester didn't know what Santana's families' reaction had been. But he assumed after hearing Brittany say that, it wasn't good. "Santana, what happened when you told your parents?"

She looks away from Brittany to her teacher "they told me to choose, them or Brittany."

Mr Schuester takes a deep breath "I'm sorry Santana, is there anything I can do? I can try talking to them for you."

Santana shakes her head "no, I have to decide tonight."

"Do you know what you are going to do?" He asks carefully.

"I thought I did, but now, I don't know" Santana says lowering her head as Brittany lets go of her hands. "Britt, I am so sorry."

"it's fine San, I have to get to class, I will see you in Glee club later." Brittany says heartbroken as she stands and walks out of Mr. Schuester's office.

Santana thanks her teacher, walking out a few minutes after Brittany. She keeps her head down as she walks trying to avoid eye contact with anyone in the hall. She manages to blend in the rest of the afternoon. She arrives in the choir room after everyone else. She notices Brittany sitting talking to Mercedes. After what she did to Brittany she figures she should probably sit somewhere else and give her space. She places her bag down next to a chair a few seats over "what are you doing?" Mercedes questions.

Santana turns around confused "what?"

"Why are you sitting way over there? You afraid we bite?" Mercedes says laughing.

Santana looks at Brittany "um, no, just didn't want to interrupt."

"San, please…. come here" Brittany smiles.

Santana walks slowly over to where the girls are sitting "yeah, Britt?"

"I am not mad, you have to do what is best for you, I understand that." The blonde announces standing up and kissing her, catching Mercedes and the other girls off guard.

Santana pulls away "Brittany?"

"I don't care who knows I told you that. I love you and I will tell the whole world." Brittany says smiling at Santana, who couldn't resist smiling back.

"Can I give you a ride home after rehearsal?" Santana asks as Brittany nods her head and hugs her.


	5. Chapter 5

The Showdown Chapter 5

Santana hasn't spoken since they left the school. She knew the time had come. She had to make a decision that was going to affect the rest of her life. She was either going to lose the love of her life or the people who gave her life. In her head she ran through all the scenarios again; place to live, college, food… love.

"San, are you okay?" Brittany asks barely above a whisper. Santana smiles politely at the blonde next to her. "You can talk to me, you know. I won't get mad if you choose your family."

"Britt, I want to choose you, I do but….I just don't know if I can make it on my own" Santana answers honestly.

"You wouldn't be on your own. I will help you and you know my family will do whatever they can for you" Brittany says rubbing Santana's shoulder.

"I am not going to ask your family for anything Britt" Santana announces. "I couldn't." Brittany sighs turning her head to watch out the window. "Is it okay if I take you home first? I don't want you to have to deal with them."

"Santana, I want to be there for you, if I have to say goodbye I want them to see how much I love you." Brittany says turning her attention back to Santana.

Santana nods her head taking Brittany's hand in hers and letting them rest on her leg. "Britt, I love you." Santana pulls in her driveway turning off the ignition. She gives Brittany's hand a squeeze and then releases it. She gets out of the car waiting for Brittany to walk beside her to the front door. As she opens the door she can hear her parents talking in the kitchen. Santana takes small steps on her way to face them. Brittany follows closely unsure of Santana's decision. When she reaches the kitchen she clears her throat to let her parents know she is there. Her mother gives her a small smile while her father glances at her and then to Brittany.

"Well, I guess you have made a decision then?" He asks looking back at his daughter.

"Um….no, not really, I don't want to have to choose. You're my parents. I don't want to lose you. But I love Brittany. She makes me happy, she gives me the strength to face each day. Please don't make me choose." Santana pleads as tears start to run down her cheeks "Mom, please."

Mr. Lopez stands walking closer to his daughter "Santana we had this discussion, no daughter of mine is going to live in my house and be gay. That is not what our faith preaches."

"Dad, I can't help who I fall in love with" Santana tries again to get her father to understand.

"Love! You are 17 years old, what do you know about love?" He shouts.

Santana looks briefly at Brittany and then back to her father, "I know she makes me feel like nothing else matters. She makes me laugh, holds me when I cry. When something happens good or bad, I want to share it with her. I feel safe when I am with her. My stomach gets all funny when I am about to see her and when she kisses me, it makes the hair on the back of my neck stand up."

"I don't care to hear about any of this, I have heard enough! What is your decision? Are you going to choose the family that has provided for you or this…..lifestyle?" Mr. Lopez demands. Brittany walks closer to take Santana's hand and let her know she understands either way, she reaches for it but is startled when Mr. Lopez who is eyeing her closely screams "No! Do not touch my daughter in MY house. I do not have to witness this nonsense. Santana a decision now!"

Santana tries to wipe some of the tears so she can look at Brittany. "I…" she looks over to her mother who is also crying, "Mom?" Santana cries. Her mother starts to get up when her husband motions for her to sit.

"Now Santana!" Mr. Lopez yells again as he steps even closer.

Santana takes a step back away from her father. "I choose…..Brittany," she whispers cringing as she says it, waiting for a hand to strike her.

"Then get out of my house!" Mr. Lopez shouts pointing towards the door.

"But Dad….please I love you, please don't do this" Santana begs.

"Go and don't come back" he turns walking out of the room leaving Santana standing there in shock.

Santana feels Brittany's hand on her shoulder, "come on. Let's go."

"But, I don't have any clothes, I don't have anything" Santana cries.

Brittany wraps her arms around her "you can have whatever of mine you want and we will go shopping if we have to."

Santana looks over to her mother who refuses to make eye contact with her, "Mom, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall in love with a girl."

Mrs. Lopez quickly stands up walking over and embracing her daughter. Her eyes meet Brittany's "take care of her." Then she walks upstairs leaving Santana and Brittany standing in the kitchen.

Brittany holds onto Santana as they leave. She drives Santana's car back to her house since the brunette has been in hysterics since they left the Lopez residence. When they walk in the front door Mrs. Pierce jumps up from her seat helping Brittany walk Santana up to the blonde's room. Santana drops on the bed and curls herself into a ball. Brittany motions for her mother to go outside in the hall with her. "Mom, they threw her out" Brittany says as tears fall from her eyes. "How could they do that?"

Mrs. Pierce pulls her daughter into a hug whispering "it will be okay, she can stay here." As Brittany's mom pulls away she has a large grin on her face, "she chose you….she must really love you."

Brittany wipes the tears running down her face, "I love her too." She turns leaving her mother and going back into her bedroom. Santana lies on the bed crying as Brittany changes her clothes placing some on the end of the bed for Santana. She climbs onto the bed crawling up behind the brunette. As she wraps her arms around her Santana turns in her arms. Brittany pulls her closer until Santana is resting her head on the blonde's chest. They lay like that the rest of the night. Santana doesn't speak and Brittany doesn't ask.

When Brittany wakes up Santana is standing at the window looking out into the yard. "Hey, did you get any sleep?" Santana shakes her head. Brittany walks up behind her wrapping her arms around Santana's waist letting her chin rest on her shoulder. "You want to stay home from school today?"

"Home? I don't have a home Brittany" Santana replies walking back to sit on the bed.

"You do have a home, right here. I know it's not the same, but we love you." Brittany says walking over to sit next to Santana.

Santana lays her head on Brittany's shoulder as the blonde wraps her arm around her. "I know you do Britt, it's just…."

"Girls?" Mrs. Pierce calls out as she opens the door. "Everything alright?" Brittany turns giving her mom a fake smile. "I made breakfast why don't you come down and eat."

Santana stands "thank you Mrs. Pierce but I am not hungry, I think I will just get a shower."

"San, you haven't eaten anything in two days, you need to eat" Brittany responds.

"After my shower okay?" Santana asks as she walks into the bathroom closing the door.

"Mom, she's not alright. I have never seen her like this. She didn't sleep at all last night and she hasn't eaten anything in days. I'm worried" Brittany says walking with her mother downstairs to have breakfast.

"I will call her mother today and see about getting some of her things. If she doesn't seem to get any better in the next couple days we will call the school counselor and see if there is something we can do for her. Just take care of yourself honey, so you can be there for her." Mrs. Pierce says kissing the top of Brittany's head.

Santana comes down the stairs about 20 minutes later wearing a pair of Brittany's sweats and a t-shirt. "Is it okay that I borrowed these" she says tugging at the pants. "I have a Cheerios uniform in my locker. I can change when I get to school."

"Of course, I told you, you can wear anything you want. Will you try and eat something, please?" Brittany asks quietly.

"Britt, I am really not hungry. I feel like if I eat I am going to throw up." Santana says glancing at Mrs. Pierce who just nods.

The girls get to school a little early so Santana can change. Brittany waits with her in the locker room. She hears the door open and footsteps walking towards them. "Santana?" she hears Coach Sylvester call out.

"Coach?" Brittany answers.

"Oh, hey B, Santana in here?" Coach Sylvester asks.

"She's changing" Brittany motions to the bathrooms. "Something wrong?"

"Well I guess that depends on who you ask. I got a call from Ms. Pillsbury and I am supposed to send Santana to her office as soon as I see her Coach Sylvester replies.

"Why?" Brittany asks not sure what is going on, her mom said she would call the counselor in a couple days after she had some time to adjust.

Coach Sylvester walks closer to Brittany, "look B, I know you two are close and all but this is a personal matter."

"Please Coach tell me….." Brittany is interrupted when Santana comes out of the bathroom with a questioning look on her face.

"Santana, you're wanted in Ms. Pillsbury's office immediately" Coach Sylvester says as she turns walking out of the locker room.

Brittany walks with Santana to Ms. Pillsbury's office. "You sure you don't want me to come in with you?" she asks.

"No, Britt go ahead to class, I will catch up with you later" Santana says rubbing the blonde's shoulder.

As Santana opens the door to Ms. Pillsbury's office she sees her father sitting in a chair talking to the counselor. She looks between the two adults "Coach Sylvester said you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Santana have a seat" Ms. Pillsbury responds. Santana glances at her father as she sits down. "Your father told me you decided to move out."

"I didn't have a choice" Santana replies quietly.

Mr. Lopez sits in his designer suit with his hands folded on his lap and very calmly answers "you did Santana, you made the wrong one."

Santana turns her attention to the floor not wanting to look at her father. "Santana because you are under 18 if you choose to move out you must have a guardian or be legally responsible for yourself."

"I didn't choose to move out! They threw me out! I have a home, I am living with Brittany" Santana shouts angrily.

Ms. Pillsbury raises her eyebrows while looking over to Mr. Lopez. "Okay Santana if this is true then you still need a legal guardian, someone who is willing to be responsible for you."

"If it's true? He threw me out because I am gay and now you are saying I can't stay with the only person who loves me because I don't have a guardian?" Santana shakes her head "Where am I going to live then?"

"Santana you have a home" Mr. Lopez speaks up.

"Yeah, as long as I don't see or talk to Brittany. Dad I love her, my feelings will not change. I am gay!" Santana shouts loud enough so that people walking by can hear her.

"So then I guess I have to turn you in as a runaway" Mr. Lopez states as he stands thanking Ms. Pillsbury. "I appreciate your time, sorry it wasn't more productive."

Santana watches him leave before she stands to go. "Santana, why don't you stay for a minute and tell me what is really going on?" Ms. Pillsbury says taking a hold of her arm.

"I told you, they made me choose and I chose Brittany" Santana mumbles as she wipes a tear.

"Okay why don't you stay here and calm down a little and I will be right back." Ms. Pillsbury replies as she opens the door.

A few minutes later she comes back in with Brittany following closely behind. "Santana, what happened?" Brittany questions "Ms. Pillsbury said your Dad was here?"

"He is going to turn me in for running away" Santana manages to get out before she starts to cry.

Brittany kneels in front of her holding her close, "can he do that? I mean he threw you out."

Ms. Pillsbury nods her head "yes Brittany she is still a minor, she has to have a guardian. Without a guardian she will be placed in foster care."

"What about my Mom? I mean they let us have Rory" Brittany asks seriously.

"That would be up to your mother. If she wants to go through the paperwork and stuff" Ms. Pillsbury answers.

"We can ask" Brittany says softly kissing Santana's head. "I don't want to lose you."


	6. Chapter 6

The Showdown Chapter 6

_WARNING: suicidal thoughts and actions: I don't own anything, just writing….thanks for all the reviews, appreciate them._

Brittany holds Santana's hand as they walk through the front door. She drags Santana through the house until she finds her mother in the back yard. "Mom" Brittany calls out, "we need to talk to you."

Mrs. Pierce puts down her gardening gloves walking in the door to the kitchen, "honey, is there something wrong?"

Brittany looks over to Rory who is sitting at the table he meets her glare and stands leaving the kitchen. "Mom, Santana's Dad came into school today and told our guidance counselor that he was going to report Santana as a runaway unless she had a legal guardian, will you do it?" Brittany didn't mean to just blurt it out but the thought of losing Santana made her nervous.

"Wow, Brittany slow down. Why would he say you ran away?" Mrs. Pierce asks looking to Santana.

"Cause he didn't get his way" Santana answer quietly.

"So what is this about a guardian?" Brittany's mother asks.

"I won't be 18 for a few months so until I am, I have to have a guardian or…." Santana turns her head wiping a stray tear, "….or go into foster care."

Brittany wraps her arms around Santana pulling her closer "San, it's okay, I won't let that happen." Santana puts her head on Brittany's shoulder as she cries. "Mom, please do something, don't let them take her."

"Brittany why don't you two go upstairs, I will make some calls and see what I can do" Mrs. Pierce responds.

Mrs. Pierce leaves messages for Ms. Pillsbury and at social services before she grabs her keys and heads out the door. The drive to the Lopez household only takes a couple minutes. Mrs. Pierce steps out of her car walking to the front door not really sure of what she is going to say. She knocks waiting for a response, hoping its Mrs. Lopez who opens the door. They had known each other for years and Mrs. Pierce would consider her a friend. They had gotten to know each other after the girls had become friends. When the door opens Mrs. Pierce is greeted by Maria Lopez. Her eyes also showed signs of crying. Maria smiled politely and embraced the elder Pierce.

"Maria, are you alright?" Susan Pierce asks. Maria shakes her head motioning for Susan to come in.

"Would you like some coffee?" Maria asks as she walks to the kitchen.

"Maria, what is going on?" Susan answers as she follows her into the kitchen. "Santana is staying at my house and she is a mess. She won't eat, she doesn't sleep. Brittany is worried sick."

"She is gay" Maria replies. "Her father does not believe in that type of lifestyle."

"What about you? What do you believe? Your daughter needs you. She is so confused. She feels like she has no one, that she is all alone. Maria, she is hurting." Susan says taking a seat next to Maria Lopez at the table.

Maria shakes her head slightly "I can't help her. My husband will not allow it and I don't know how to make her not have those feelings."

Susan takes Maria's hand "those feelings? She is in love. She is in love with my daughter. It doesn't make me love Brittany any less. You can't tell her who to love. But you can be there for her. This is not easy for either of them. I didn't know Brittany was gay or whatever she is, but I see how happy Santana makes her, that's all I want for her, I want her to be loved and to be happy."

"I have waited so long for Santana to find someone who makes her happy. I knew it would be Brittany but I was hoping she wouldn't tell us. I knew her father would not accept it." Maria smiles, "it's not about Brittany, please know that. It's just that it is another girl."

"Maria, your husband went to the school today, he told Santana he was going to report her as a runaway and that she would be placed in foster care. Are you okay with that?" Susan asks.

"No, I didn't know. No I am not okay with that. At least if she is with you I know she is alright that someone loves her" Maria responds as tears run down her cheeks. "I am so sorry that you and your family got brought into this."

"Of course we are involved, Brittany loves Santana. They want me to apply to be her legal guardian. Are you okay with that? I don't want to see her get placed somewhere only to be thrown out when she turns 18" Susan states. "I know she is not mine, but I love her and I don't think she could take that right now."

Maria stands suddenly "I will talk to my husband and see if he will just let it go. I don't want her to have to go through that. But please before he gets home" she says motioning to the door.

"Maria, can you please pack her some clothes and I can stop over and pick them up tomorrow, it would help" Susan asks sadly. Maria nods her head as she reaches for the door. "Maria, she needs you."

Maria Lopez closes the door behind Susan Pierce collapsing to the floor with her head in her hands.

"Mom, where have you been?" Mrs. Pierce hears as she walks in the door.

"I went to talk to Santana's mother" Santana and Brittany both look at Mrs. Pierce. "I tried honey" she said hugging Santana giving Brittany a sad look.

"Thanks" Santana responds as she pulls away. "I think I am going to go to bed."

"San, it's not even 7 o'clock yet and you haven't eaten" Brittany states putting her hands on her hips. Santana is about to reply when Brittany says "and don't say you are not hungry. It has been days you have to be hungry."

Santana mimics Brittany's body language, "fine, I'm hungry okay. Can I go lay down till it's time to eat?"

"I know you're copying me and it's not funny" Brittany says kissing Santana's cheek. "Come on I will lay with you until dinner."

"Um, Britt, I kind of want to be alone. Sorry" Santana says letting her head fall.

Brittany looks to her mother and sighs "oh, okay then." Santana squeezes Brittany's hand before she turns and walks up the stairs.

When dinner is almost ready Brittany walks upstairs to get Santana. She opens the door carefully in case Santana fell asleep but the room is empty. "San?" She calls out. "Santana?" She walks over to the bathroom cracking the door to look inside. Empty. She notices the window is slightly ajar. She looks around and sees Santana's purse is gone. Brittany's runs back downstairs opening the front door to see Santana's car is also gone. "Mom! Santana is gone."

"Okay, calm down, maybe she just needed to be alone," Mrs. Pierce states trying to calm her daughter down. "Try calling her cell."

Brittany quickly picks up her cell phone calling Santana. The call goes directly to voice mail. "Her phone is off."

Santana pulls into her driveway. Her father's car is gone. She walks to the door using her key to unlock it. "Mom!" Santana shouts. No one answers, the lights are all out so she assumes her parents must have gone somewhere. She walks slowly to her room looking around at her things, her clothes, her family pictures, her life. She sits on the bed glancing at a picture that was taken last year of her and her parents. She looks down as the first tear bounces off the glass frame. She takes the picture throwing it against the wall. The glass shatters as it falls to the floor. She stands, walking over picking up her lamp and throwing it across the room. After a few minutes the entire room is in shambles. Santana exhausted sits with her back to the door. "Why? Why did I have to fall in love with Brittany?" Santana screams as she thrusts her arm backwards hitting the door. "Why can't my parents love me if I am gay? I am still me, if they don't even love me, who will?" Santana drops her head on her knees as she cries. After a few minutes Santana wipes the tears from her eyes as she stands walking towards her parent's bedroom. Santana pushes the door open looking for her father's bag. She spots it in the corner by the bed. She picks up the bag taking it with her into the bathroom. As she sits on the side of the tub she opens the bag rummaging through it taking out the bottle of sleeping pills. Santana's father has been taking them for years, being a doctor he worked crazy hours so when he was off he had a hard time falling asleep. She pushed down on the top opening the bottle. She dumps a few in her hand. The tears started streaming down her face. Brittany was going to be so hurt and this would just give her parents another reason to be disappointed in her. But as she swallowed the first couple pills she thought about all the people that this would make things easier on. Brittany's parents wouldn't have to go through all the legal crap to become her guardian. Brittany would be able to walk the hallways without being called names. She wouldn't have to deal with her parents hating her or all the challenges life would bring her without her parents support. She swallowed a few more as she stood up walking back into her bedroom with the pill bottle still in her hand. Santana puts a couple more in her mouth while she lies down on her bed waiting for her eyes to close permanently.

"Honey, is that Santana's car?" Mrs. Lopez asks as they pull in the driveway.

"Why would she be here?" Mr. Lopez questions "Did you tell her it was alright?"

Mrs. Lopez steps out of the car "please don't make a big scene, maybe she just needed some clothes."

Mr. Lopez opens the door "Santana!" he shouts as he starts up the stairs. "You better have a really good reason to be in my home." As he opens the door to her bedroom he sees that the room is in disarray and then notices her lying on the bed sleeping. "Santana, you do not live here any….." Mr. Lopez takes a deep breath when he sees the pill bottle still in her hand. He rushes to the bed, feels for a pulse. "Oh my God, Santana! Maria! Call 911!"

Mrs. Lopez walks in the room seeing her husband performing CPR on her daughter, "NO! Santana, NO!

"Call 911!" Mr. Lopez shouts again. The paramedics arrive a few minutes later. Santana's father had been breathing for her since he found her. The paramedics quickly insert an IV and start pumping fluid into her as they put an oxygen mask over her face. "Please help her" he pleads.

Mrs. Lopez grabs her phone as she follows the ambulance with her daughter and husband in it. She dials the Pierce residence. "Susan!" She cries into the phone.

"Maria? What's wrong, what happened?" Mrs. Pierce asks hearing the frightened tone. She hopes it has nothing to do with Santana.

Mrs. Lopez tries to catch her breath "it's…. it's Santana…"

"Maria, are those sirens I hear, what happened to Santana?" Susan Pierce asks as she looks over to Brittany who quickly stands walking over to her mother.

"Santana tried to kill herself. We found her in her bed. She had taken a bunch of Julio's sleeping pills…" Mrs. Lopez manages to say as she starts to sob.

"Maria, we are on our way," Mrs. Pierce hangs up the phone. "Brittany, get your coat, we have to go."

"Mom, what happened? Please tell me she is okay." Brittany asks as the first tear runs down her face.


	7. Chapter 7

The Showdown Chapter 7

_WARNING: Dealing with suicide. I don't own anything just like to write. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

Mrs. Pierce hasn't said a word since they got in the car. She is trying to figure out a way to explain this to her daughter. She knows Brittany is going to blame herself if anything happens to Santana. Mrs. Pierce is snapped out of her thoughts when Brittany shouts "Mom! Please tell me what happened, did she get into an accident, is she okay?"

"Brittany, I don't know much. Her mom said they were on the way to the hospital." Mrs. Pierce responds.

Brittany looks over to her mother, "why was she with her Mom? Oh, No" Brittany yells "did her Dad hurt her?"

"Honey," Mrs. Pierce stalls again as she parks the car outside the emergency room entrance, "Her father didn't hurt her, she hurt herself."

Brittany stares at her mother with a bewildered look on her face "she hurt herself? What do you mean?"

"Brittany, she tried to take her own life." Mrs. Pierce says quietly taking her daughters hand.

"She….she….why? Is she okay?" Brittany can feel the breath being sucked out of her, "please tell me she is okay."

"I don't know honey" Mrs. Pierce opens the door getting out of the car walking around to help Brittany. Brittany takes a step and doubles over, throwing up. "Honey, come on, try and relax we don't know anything" she says rubbing her back. "Just breathe, calm down."

Brittany's face is covered in tears when they walk into the emergency room. They notice Santana's parents sitting in the corner. Mr. Lopez is holding his wife as she cries in her arms. Brittany stops walking trying to catch her breath. Mrs. Pierce places a hand on her back leading her towards the Lopez's.

"Maria?" Susan Pierce speaks. Maria Lopez looks up at the two blondes. She shakes her head as the tears fall more frequently. "Maria, is she…."

"We don't know anything, they were going to pump her stomach and see if that would help" Mr. Lopez states.

"Pump her stomach? Why?" Brittany asks.

"She took a bunch of my sleeping pills. She wasn't breathing when I found her, I tried…" Mr. Lopez says covering his face with his hand. "I'm going to see if anyone knows anything." He stands leaving the waiting room.

Brittany sits down letting her head fall into her hands "I can't lose her, why would she do this?"

Mrs. Pierce sits next to her daughter rubbing her back as she cries "honey, she was scared. Don't blame her she doesn't need that."

"Then who do I blame? Santana loves me, why would she want to leave me?" Brittany sobs.

Mrs. Pierce pulls Brittany over to her and holds her while she cries. "Maria? Are you okay?" she asks looking over to Santana's mother.

"She needs to be okay" Maria Lopez answers.

Brittany pulls away from her mother "why do you care?" Brittany shouts. "You guys are the reason she did this, you made her feel worthless, like no one could love her."

"Brittany!" her mother calls.

"It's true Mom, they threw her out, told her they wouldn't love her if she was gay…." Brittany replies.

"Brittany that's enough…" Mrs. Pierce demands.

"No, Susan she is right, we did this to her. I didn't know she was feeling like this." Maria Lopez responds.

"You didn't know? How would you feel if the only people you have ever trusted threw you out? You broke her heart, she felt like she had nothing." Brittany says raising her voice again as she stands. "And now, you may have taken the one and only person I will ever love." Brittany breaks down crying as Mrs. Lopez stands up embracing the girl.

"Honey, I am so sorry" Mrs. Lopez whispers to her. Maria Lopez quickly pulls away when she sees her husband come through the emergency room doors. "Julio?"

"She…. she is asking for you" he says looking at Brittany.

"What? She is okay?" Brittany asks turning to look at him.

"She wants to see you" he repeats.

Brittany races over to stand in front of him, "where? Where is she?"

"Follow me" he states taking his wife's hand leading Brittany and her mother to Santana's room.

"She is having a little trouble talking, she will be okay, but her throat is really sore from having her stomach pumped" Mr. Lopez says motioning to the door in front of them.

Brittany quickly opens the door walking inside as Santana's parents and Brittany's Mom look through the window. "San?" Brittany says barely above a whisper. Santana turns her head to look at Brittany as she starts to cry. "Oh, baby, don't cry" Brittany responds racing over to take Santana's hand.

"Britt, I am so sorry. I just couldn't take it anymore," Santana weeps.

Brittany climbs up onto the bed holding Santana, "shhh….don't cry. I love you Santana, don't ever do that again. I can't live without you. I need you" she says kissing her forehead.

Santana's father watches through the window as a tear runs down his cheek. He turns to his wife, "I almost killed her." Mr. Lopez turns and walks away.

Mrs. Lopez opens the door walking into Santana's room followed by Mrs. Pierce. "Oh Santana, I am so glad you are okay" she takes a hold of her daughter's hand.

Mrs. Pierce walks around the other side of the bed kissing Santana's forehead, "me too sweetie."

Santana bursts into tears as she buries her head into Brittany's neck, "San, you are okay, we all love you."

Mrs. Lopez has never seen her daughter this vulnerable, this scared, relying on someone else to protect her. "Santana, please look at me" her mother asks quietly as Santana turns her head. "It will be alright. I am going to be there for you. I love you, I don't care who you want to be with. I just want you to be happy." Mrs. Lopez takes Santana's face in her hands, "we will figure this out, do not think you do not matter."

"Santana, you are not alone. You know I will do anything I can to help you and you know Brittany will be there for you" Mrs. Pierce states. "Please talk to us next time you are feeling like this."

Brittany grips Santana's hand tighter as she starts to cry. "I love you so much Santana."

"Britt," Santana says clearing her throat "I am sorry, I love you too, I didn't want to leave you. I thought it would be easier for everyone."

"Life without you will not be easier for me" Brittany replies bluntly. Santana nods her head as Brittany leans in to kiss her. Brittany lays her head down next to Santana's as she holds her.

Mr. Lopez opens the door with a doctor at his side. "Maria, Santana, this is Dr. Cooper, he is a Psychologist here at the hospital." Santana glances over to the two men. "Santana, you will have to talk to someone, it is mandatory for anyone who tries….who… attempts suicide." Mr. Lopez struggles to continue "we are going to go with you, as a family."

Santana looks at her father confused, "Dad?"

"Santana, I was wrong. You are my daughter and I don't ever want to make you feel like things would be better if you were gone" Mr. Lopez answers. Santana smiles at her father as Brittany jumps up and hugs him. "Um…..thank you" he says smiling down at Brittany.

"Okay, well I will leave you and family to work out the details" Dr. Cooper politely nods to Santana and shakes Mr. Lopez hand as she turns to leave the room.

"Brittany, we should really be going too, Santana needs to get some rest" Mrs. Pierce says as she walks back around the bed towards her daughter.

"But, I don't want to leave her, what if…" Brittany starts to say as Santana interrupts her.

"Britt, I won't, I promise." Santana quickly adds. "I love you too much to leave you."

Brittany pulls the brunette in closer hugging her tighter, "San, I don't want to go."

Mr. Lopez speaks up "Susan, if I can clear it with Santana's doctor, if she wants to stay it is okay with us. It might be good for everyone" he motions with his head towards Santana.

Mrs. Pierce nods her head in understanding, "it is okay with me if you want to stay Brittany, but what about school?"

"Can I please skip tomorrow I don't want to go without Santana, everyone will be asking me where she is? I am not a good liar" Brittany pleads.

"I will come by then in the morning." Mrs. Pierce hugs Mrs. Lopez and gently rubs Mr. Lopez's shoulder as she walks over to the bed. "Santana I am glad you are okay" she says kissing her forehead again before she kisses her daughters cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Well I am going to talk to your doctor and then maybe we should head out too" Mr. Lopez mentions to his wife. "Give them some time." Mrs. Lopez nods her head in agreement as she stands.

"Mom, Dad…..I am sorry" Santana says softly "I didn't mean to make you worry."

"Santana, you are our daughter we will always worry about you," Mrs. Lopez responds kissing her daughter goodbye. "We will be back tomorrow morning…get some rest."

Santana watches her parents leave the room as tears stream down her face. Brittany cuddles into her side and holds her.

'Britt, I am so sorry. I just wanted the pain to go away" Santana says softly as Brittany hugs her tighter.


	8. Chapter 8

The Showdown Chapter 8

_Thank you all for the reviews….appreciate all of them. _

Brittany wakes shifting in her chair trying to get comfortable. She glances over at Santana who has her head turned towards the window. The room is dark but the light from the hallway illuminates a portion of the room. Brittany watches Santana carefully as she could swear she heard her sniffle. She stares at her chest intently making sure it rises and falls until she notices the light reflect of her eyes. "San, are you still awake?" Brittany whispers. Santana nods her slowly as Brittany stands walking over to the bed. "Baby, you should get some sleep, you need your rest." Santana turns her head to look at Brittany. "Why are you crying? What's wrong?" Brittany gently wipes the tears from Santana's cheek as she climbs up onto the bed. "Come here." Santana rolls over burying her face in the blonde's neck. "San, what's wrong?" She asks again.

"Britt…I'm scared" Santana sniffles as she wraps her arm around Brittany's waist.

"Of what?" Brittany asks softly as she strokes Santana's hair. "You are going to be okay, the doctor said so."

Santana lifts her head "Britt I am scared my parents only said that stuff cause I…..I tried to…."

"San they love you, almost losing you made them realize that. Give them a chance to prove to you they are okay with us" Brittany says kissing the brunette. "And you always have me. I will always love you, no matter what. If you are not comfortable going home to your house you can always stay with me."

"If it's okay with your Mom, I would like that Britt. I feel better when I am with you and I don't think I am ready to go home yet" Santana replies sadly.

"San, my Mom already said you could stay with us" Brittany responds.

Santana puts her head on the blonde's shoulder "yeah but that was before I….people are going to think I'm crazy now that I tried to kill myself."

'No they won't," Brittany says hugging Santana tighter as she kisses her head "they will just want to love you more to make you smile again."

"Thanks Britt" Santana mumbles as she closes her eyes.

The next morning Mrs. Pierce and Mrs. Lopez enter Santana's room to find the girls still cuddled together sleeping. "They are adorable together aren't they?" Mrs. Lopez announces.

"Yes, they are" Mrs. Pierce responds before gently kissing Brittany's head. Brittany sleepily turns her head to smile at her mother. "Hi, honey, did you sleep okay?" She asks her daughter quietly.

Brittany nods whispering "yeah I did, it took San a while though but she finally fell asleep."

"Why Brittany, is she okay?" Mrs. Pierce asks.

"Mom, can Santana stay with us for a little while?" Brittany asks softly.

Susan Pierce glances over at Santana's mother "honey, I thought she would be going home with her family now that they sorted things out."

Mrs. Lopez takes a step closer "did she say something Brittany?"

Brittany looks at her mother and then back to Mrs. Lopez "she's um….she's afraid you only agreed to let her stay there because she tried to kill herself. She doesn't feel like you love her anymore."

"Oh Brittany, we do love her, we never stopped. Her father and I see things differently sometimes but I will always love her, she is my daughter" Santana's mother answers with hurt in her voice. Mrs. Pierce reaches over putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Mrs. Lopez, San doesn't trust people easily but she trusts me, she feels safe with me and I don't want to lose her." Brittany turns her attention back to her mother "Mom, please at least until she is better."

Susan Pierce gently squeezes Maria Lopez's shoulder as the woman nods in agreement, "if that is what Santana wants, of course she can stay with us." Maria Lopez's eyes are filling with tears as Susan suggests they go get some coffee.

As the two women walk out of the room Brittany hugs Santana tighter while kissing her head "it's going to be okay San" Brittany whispers.

"Thanks Britt."

Brittany lifts her head quickly "you're awake? Why are you thanking me?"

"For talking to your Mom about me staying with you" Santana mumbles.

"You heard?" Brittany asks sitting up.

"Yeah, I love you Britt. I am sorry for everything." Santana wraps her arms around the blonde's waist.

Brittany looks down at her girlfriend "please don't ever try to leave me again. Promise me."

"I promise. I want to be with you forever," Santana responds sitting up kissing Brittany.

"Ahem" the girls pull apart to see Santana's father standing at the door. "I had a couple minutes so I thought I would check to see how you were doing."

"Um…." Santana stutters backing away from Brittany, "I'm okay. Can I go home yet?"

"Your doctor is going to come see you and then he will release you, probably in a couple hours." He stands there watching his daughter and how uncomfortable she looks with him in the room. "Santana we are going to have to talk about this."

Santana drops her head, "I know."

"I am not comfortable with this," he motions to the two girls, "but I will try, because I love you. I know I don't say it, but I do."

Santana raises her head to look at her father "I'm sorry I know I am a disappointment."

"Santana, you are not a disappointment" her mother says walking through the door pushing by her father. "You are an amazing young woman and we are very proud of you."

Brittany hugs the brunette as she sees tears starting to run down her cheek. "San, you are so special, I wish you would see that."

"Santana, look at me" Dr. Lopez demands. "This is not what we wanted for you but, it doesn't mean we don't love you. I was wrong." He walks closer to the bed taking her hand giving it a slight squeeze before he smiles at his wife and exits.

Santana breaks down weeping in Brittany's arms as her mother rushes over to sit on the bed taking her hand. "Shh….it's okay San" Brittany speaks over and over into her ear getting the brunette to stop crying.

Mrs. Lopez can't help but notice how Brittany is able to calm her daughter. "Honey, Brittany mentioned you might want to stay with her for a little while. If that's what you want your father and I will support that. We want you to be happy."

"Mom, I'm sorry. I...I just" Santana struggles as her mom gives her a small smile before hugging her.

"Let's just work on getting you out of here okay" Maria Lopez says. "I will go find your doctor" she says walking out of the room.

A few hours later all four women are walking through the front door of the Lopez residence. Mrs. Lopez and Mrs. Pierce walk to the kitchen as the girls head up to Santana's room to pack some things.

"Maria, are you sure you are alright with this?" Susan asks walking into the kitchen.

"It doesn't matter what I want Santana needs to feel better about herself and it seems as if Brittany is the only one that can help her. I want her to be happy Susan. I don't want her to try this again or worse do it successfully" Maria says pulling out a chair to sit at the table. Before she is able to sit they hear Brittany yell.

Susan Pierce looks at Maria Lopez as both women turn rushing up the stairs. Mrs. Lopez grimaces as she looks in Santana's room.

"Oh Santana, I am so sorry I didn't have a chance to clean up. We got home late last night and I wanted to get to the hospital as soon as possible this morning." Maria walks over hugging her daughter. Santana is standing still looking around at the room she destroyed the day before. The broken glass still on the floor, clothes are tossed everywhere and lying on the bed is the half empty bottle of sleeping pills.

"San, you did all this?" Brittany asks surprised "why?" Mrs. Pierce quickly walks over picking up the bottle off the bed.

"I don't know Britt, I was mad" Santana answers pulling away from her mother slightly "Mom, I am sorry I will clean it up" Santana says bending down to pick up a couple pieces of clothing.

"Santana" Maria Lopez takes her daughter's arm. "I will take care of it. Just leave it."

"But Mom…" Santana starts to say.

"Santana, you have enough to deal with, I will clean this up. Get whatever you need for tonight and you can come back after school tomorrow to get whatever else you want" Mrs. Lopez tells her.

"Okay, thanks" Santana walks over to her closet taking out a few things and placing them in a bag. She looks at her mom before going into the bathroom. As she comes out she sees Brittany picking up some of the pills that had spilled onto the floor. "Brittany don't! Put them down!"

"San I was just picking them up off the floor, what's wrong?" Brittany asks concerned.

"I'm sorry Britt, I just didn't want you to have to see any of this" Santana answers quietly.

"Why?" The blonde asks innocently.

Santana calmly states "because Britt, I don't want you to worry."

"I am worried San, you tried to kill yourself. I didn't know you felt like that. I should have known" Brittany responds as tears run down her cheek. "I should have known."

"Britt….don't cry. I am so sorry, please don't cry" Santana pleads taking the blonde's hands. "I didn't want anyone to know."

Brittany cries even harder "but I am your best friend, I should have known. I love you Santana, please don't leave me." Mrs. Pierce feels her heart break as she watches her daughter break down in front of her. Mrs. Lopez grabs Susan's hand as she feels her own heart shatter.

"Britt, I love you too, I won't leave you, I promise. Things will be better, I will get better for you but I won't leave you." Santana states hugging Brittany tight. "Let's just get my things and go to your house." Brittany nods as Santana wipes the tears from her cheeks. The girls finish packing her bag before Santana says goodbye to her mother. This time when she leaves she has a feeling of hope instead of hopelessness.


	9. Chapter 9

The Showdown Chapter 9

_Thanks for reading, love the reviews. I will keep writing as long as the ideas keep coming. So bear with me._

Brittany walks through the front door carrying Santana's bags as Mrs. Pierce walks in with her arm around Santana's shoulders.

"Okay Brittany why don't you take those things upstairs while I talk to Santana for a minute" Susan Pierce says smiling slightly at the brunette.

"Mom?" Brittany asks with confusion as she looks over to Santana.

"It's fine Britt" Santana answers.

"Um…okay" Brittany responds before going up the stairs slowly.

Santana drops her head as Mrs. Pierce gives her a hug "honey, I am not upset with you. I just want to make sure you are okay. I don't think my daughter could take finding you in that sort of situation."

"I would never do that to her, that's why I left. I would never want Brittany to see that" Santana quickly answers.

"Santana it's not just about Brittany, I don't want anyone to find you like that. If you are going to stay here you have to promise me if you are feeling like that you come and talk to me. Suicide will not fix anything. It will hurt a lot of people, people like me who love you" Mrs. Pierce states taking her hands.

"It was stupid. I was scared. I thought no one would care if I was gone, I thought people would be better off" Santana replies quietly.

Susan Pierce pulls Santana into an embrace "oh honey, you have a right to be scared, but people would not be better off without you. Brittany would be crushed" she says kissing her forehead holding her as Brittany comes down the stairs.

"Mom, is everything okay? San?" Brittany sees tears running down her girlfriends face as she quickly walks over to her rubbing her back "Are you alright?"

Santana nods as she pulls away from Brittany's mother wiping her cheeks. "Brittany I was just telling Santana how much we love her and we are glad she is okay."

Brittany hugs her "I couldn't imagine not having you in my life. I just got you, I don't want to lose you."

"I'm not going anywhere Britt, I want to be with you" she says wrapping her arms around the blonde.

"San?" Brittany asks releasing her, "what do I tell people at school tomorrow?"

Santana glances over to Mrs. Pierce shrugging her shoulders, "I don't know. I guess just tell them I was sick. I know it's a lie Britt, but I can't…."

"It's okay, I will say that" Brittany says lowering her head.

"Santana your mom is going to go to the school tomorrow and talk to your guidance counselor" Mrs. Pierce states.

"What? Why? If she tells her she will tell Mr. Schue and then everyone will know" Santana shouts angrily.

Mrs. Pierce takes her hand "she has to, the therapist at the hospital told her it would be a good idea in case you were to have those thoughts again, someone could keep an eye on you."

"I don't need someone to watch me. So I won't have any privacy now? Can't Brittany be her spy?" Santana questions.

"I'm not going to spy on you. I just want you to be happy" Brittany replies sadly.

"Sorry Britt, but I already feel like everyone is going to treat me differently. I can't take that. That is why I wanted to die. Whatever…" Santana says turning to walk away, "'I'm alive aren't I? Then I am fine."

Brittany gives her mother a sad look as she wraps her arms around her daughter "she needs you, go ahead" Mrs. Pierce motions with her hand.

"Thanks Mom, for everything. I know you are trying to help her but she is scared" the younger blonde replies kissing her mother's cheek before running up the stairs after Santana.

"Um…Mrs. Pierce?" Rory asks quietly as he walks out from the kitchen "I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but did she really try to kill herself?"

"Oh…uh...Rory" Susan Pierce stutters "um…yes she did, but she is okay. As you probably heard she doesn't want anyone to know just yet."

"I won't say anything but if I can help either here or at school please let me know" Rory responds sympathetically before he walks up the stairs to his room.

Brittany knocks softly as she opens the bedroom door seeing Santana standing at the window. She walks up behind her wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist "whatcha thinking?"

Santana leans her head back on her girlfriend's shoulder "how did things get so screwed up?"

"I don't know San, but things aren't totally messed up. I mean we are together and I will do everything I can to make you happy again, I promise" Brittany responds.

"I am happy when I am with you. I just wish the rest of the world would go away," Santana replies turning in her arms. "I love you Britt, you make me happy."

"You make me happy too, when you don't do things like you did yesterday. San, I won't spy on you, but I am going to make sure you are okay. I need you" Brittany answers leaning in to kiss Santana.

"I just don't want someone thinking that every time I am alone or upset that I am going to try and kill myself. I don't want a babysitter. I won't ever try to leave you again, please believe me" Santana begs as her angry tone has now turned to pain and the first tear falls down her cheek.

"I believe you" the blonde says quickly kissing the tears on her cheeks "Don't cry, come with me." Brittany reaches for Santana's hand as she leads her over to the bed.

Santana follows her lying down next to her. She rests her head on Brittany's shoulder as the blonde wraps her arms tightly around her girlfriend. "This is why Britt, this is why I don't ever want to leave you, I would miss this."

The girls sleep through the night holding onto one another. When Santana wakes the next morning the fear of facing her peers and having to explain to Ms. Pillsbury what happened makes her want to shut her eyes and go back to sleep. Brittany wakes immediately grabbing onto Santana. "I had a dream you were gone."

"I'm here Britt, it's okay" Santana responds kissing her head. "We have to get up or we are going to be late."

"Okay, you want to shower first?" Brittany asks yawning.

"Sure" Santana answers as she lifts the covers off grabbing her bag and walking into the bathroom.

"I'm going to go get some breakfast come down when you're done" Brittany states as she opens the door. Santana nods as she closes the bathroom door.

About 20 minutes later Santana comes down the stairs into the kitchen. "Good morning" she announces to Mrs. Pierce.

"Hi, honey how did you sleep?" Mrs. Pierce responds.

"Fine thanks" the brunette answers as she plays with her skirt.

Mrs. Pierce looks over to her daughter and then back to Santana "why so formal, everything alright?"

"Oh yeah sorry, I guess I am just a little nervous. Britt you better get going, I don't want to be late and get in trouble for that too" Santana replies.

Brittany nods her head and runs up the stairs to shower. "Santana, what are you going to be in trouble for?" Susan Pierce asks.

"Um…I …..I don't know….I guess…" Santana stutters.

Brittany's mother stands walking over to Santana taking her hand "honey, you are not in trouble, just relax. Your Mom is not upset she just wants to make sure you are alright and she wants your guidance counselor to talk to you. You need to have someone to confide in especially when you have thoughts like that."

"I have Brittany" Santana speaks softly.

"Yes, and she loves you but you didn't talk to her the last time and honestly Brittany wouldn't know what to do to help you. She can listen if you talk to her and she can tell you how special you are but you have to believe her. Right now Santana you need someone who has more experience in this sort of thing" Mrs. Pierce states as Santana takes a step back. "Honey, we all just want you to be happy" she says shrinking the distance between them again. "No one is angry with you no one thinks less of you." Mrs. Pierce wraps her arms around her holding her tight. "The things you say to your guidance counselor are private she won't tell anyone."

"Ready San!" Brittany yells as she comes running down the stairs. Santana quickly pulls away from Brittany's mother. "What happened?"

"Nothing Britt, you ready?" Santana answers. "Rory do you need a ride?" She asks seeing him standing behind Brittany.

Brittany smiles at her as he responds "um…sure that would be great."


	10. Chapter 10

The Showdown Chapter 10

Santana pulls up in front of the school taking a deep breath as she turns the car off. "Why don't you guys go ahead and I will catch up with you."

"Okay, thanks for the ride Santana" Rory speaks before getting out and closing the door.

"San, I am waiting for you" Brittany says reaching over taking Santana's hand. "I am here for you, don't push me away."

"Britt…."

"No Santana, I am your girlfriend and I love you. I am going to support you however you need it and I think right now you need someone" Brittany states as she leans over kissing Santana's cheek before she opens the door walking around to the driver's side to wait for the brunette.

Santana opens the door standing next to Brittany "you know I am not used to having someone who cares about me."

"Well get used to it because I love you and I will always care about you" Brittany responds taking her hand leading her towards the school. Santana leans into Brittany smiling at her as they walk.

The girls walk to their lockers to get their books passing by Quinn who smiles at them as they pass. She watches how Brittany lingers at Santana's locker, how she watches her every move, rubbing her back and smiling sympathetically at her. Quinn walks over to the girls "okay what's up? You both were out yesterday and now Brittany is watching you like a hawk."

"Um….nothing is up, I gotta go" Santana says quickly closing her locker walking down the hall.

"San!" Brittany turns to follow but Quinn grabs her wrist.

"Britt, obviously neither of you are sick so where were you yesterday and why are you so worried about her?" Quinn asks.

"Quinn….I can't….I have to go" Brittany pulls her hand away as she walks in the other direction.

At lunch Brittany finds Santana sitting alone at a corner table while the rest of the glee club is sitting together on the opposite side of the room. She walks over to her "hey, what are you doing over here all alone?"

Santana looks up smiling at the blonde "hi, I was kind of avoiding Quinn, she keeps asking questions. And I just wanted to be able to think for a minute."

"Can I join you or do you want to be completely alone?" Brittany asks sadly.

"You can stay, I am not avoiding you" Santana answers taking her hand "Britt, I am okay, I swear."

Brittany smiles before taking a seat next to her girlfriend. "I just worry, I'm sorry. San? What were you thinking about?"

"I….I was just thinking about what I am going to say to Ms. Pillsbury. I know I am going to get called in there today. My Mom was supposed to talk to her and I just don't know what to say" Santana states letting her head fall.

Brittany takes her hand squeezing it slightly "baby, tell her the truth. Tell her how you feel, why you feel that way, please talk to her. I can't lose you."

Santana lifts her head looking into Brittany's tear filled eyes "Britt, I won't leave you. I'm just scared she is going to tell someone."

"Santana the people who love you are not going to think any differently about you…." Brittany starts to say before she is interrupted.

"I know it's all the other people that worry me" Santana says honestly.

"So are you two going to avoid me all day?" Quinn asks catching the girls off guard.

Santana breaks eye contact with Brittany to look at her friend "we are not avoiding you."

"Really?" Quinn responds before sitting down "that's funny cause you sat on the other side of the lunch room to avoid us, you made sure to sit away from me in all our classes and Brittany looks like she is about to cry, so what is going on?"

Santana stands "nothing Quinn just let it go" she says as she starts to walk away.

Quinn grabs onto Santana's arm tightly around the elbow causing the brunette to flinch in pain and pull away. "Santana?" Quinn grabs her arm again pulling her sleeve up noticing all the bruises left by the IV in her arm. "What happened? Where did you get these bruises?"

"Let it go Quinn!" Santana says angrily as she pulls her sleeve down pushing past her.

Brittany quickly stands grabbing Quinn's hand pulling her behind her as she follows Santana.

"Brittany?" Quinn questions.

"Quinn just come on, she needs you too." Brittany says dragging her along.

Brittany follows Santana into the auditorium knowing that's where she goes when she needs to be alone. As they enter she sees the brunette sitting with her head in her hands. She quickly releases Quinn's hand rushing over wrapping her arms around her weeping girlfriend.

"San, it's okay" Brittany whispers as Quinn walks closer confused by what she is witnessing.

"Someone needs to tell me what is going on right now. Santana why the bruises? And why are you so upset?" Quinn asks.

"Britt! Why did you bring her?" Santana shouts pulling away from the blonde.

"San, don't get upset, you can trust her. You are the one who said you know the people who love you will understand. Quinn loves you" Brittany replies sincerely.

"Santana what's going on, why are you yelling at her?" Quinn asks stepping closer.

"I….I'm sorry Britt, I didn't mean to yell at you, but I can't…." Santana is cut off when Brittany grabs her hands.

"Yes, Santana you can, you can tell her" Brittany says looking directly at her "you are stronger than you think."

Santana wraps her arms around Brittany as she breaks down crying. Brittany who had not been able to say the words up until this point pulls the brunette into her as she looks over to Quinn "she tried to kill herself the other night, she was rushed to the hospital and they saved her, the bruises are from the IV" Brittany barely gets the words out before the tears start flowing down her cheeks.

"Oh my God….San…." Quinn stutters. "I…I don't know what to say. Are you okay? I mean what happened? Why?"

"Quinn, she is going to be fine" Brittany replies wiping her face and kissing Santana's head. "Please do not say anything she is not ready for people to know."

"I won't say anything, I promise" Quinn says embracing both of the girls as a few tears fall. "I wish I would have known sooner. Santana?" the blonde asks stepping back "please don't think you are alone, I love you and I would miss you like crazy."

Santana lifts her head off of her girlfriend's shoulder as Brittany gently swipes her thumb across the brunette's moist cheek. She gives Quinn a little smile before she looks back to Brittany "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I love you."

"It's okay I know you didn't mean it and I love you too" Brittany says leaning in and kissing her.

Santana turns her attention to Quinn "I made a mistake I know that now."

"How? I mean what happened?" Quinn asks softly.

"I took my father's sleeping pills. He found me and performed CPR. Then at the hospital they pumped my stomach. Now I have to see a psychologist and have everyone worry about me all day" Santana responds annoyed.

"How did your father find you, I thought you were staying at Brittany's?" Quinn questions.

"I snuck out and went to my house. I knew my Dad had pills and I didn't want Brittany to find me, I didn't want her to see" Santana says quietly.

Brittany wipes away some tears that escape her eyes "she was scared Quinn, but she is going to be fine. She promised she wouldn't ever leave me."

Santana smiles at her "no Britt, I won't ever leave you."

"Santana I wish you would have talked to us, told us you were so upset. Suicide is not the answer. I mean what about Brittany and your parents they would have been devastated" Quinn speaks up.

"I get it Quinn, but at the time I wasn't thinking about that. I just wanted the pain to stop. I didn't want to be the failure anymore," Santana states turning to look at her. "I would never do anything to hurt Brittany and my parents hated me so I wasn't concerned with what they felt."

"But you did hurt Brittany, look at her. She is worried sick about you, she doesn't want you to leave her sight" Quinn replies.

"I know I hurt her! Stop throwing it in my face! God damn it Quinn, I don't need this shit from you!" Santana shouts turning to walk away.

"You do need to hear it Santana! You need to know that people love you and would not be better off if you were gone!" Quinn shouts back.

"Guys stop please" Brittany pleads as tears stream down her face.

"Britt?" Santana turns quickly wrapping her arms around the blonde pulling her into her. "Damn it Quinn, just leave us alone. I was scared. I won't hurt her ever again."

"Until you're scared again" Quinn answers quickly.

"No! No! I won't. I love her, next time I am scared I am going to talk to her. I promised" Santana replies lowering her voice. "I promised I would talk to her and I will."

Quinn smiles at the brunette "that's what I wanted to hear. I am sorry I yelled. I love you San and I am here for you, for both of you. I want to help you."

Brittany lifts her head from the crook of Santana's neck to look at her "you promised."

"I did Britt. You don't have to worry," Santana answers kissing her. "You make me happy."

"Alright you two we have to get to class" Quinn announces pushing the girls up the aisle.

As the enter the hallway walking towards their lockers they see Mrs. Lopez coming out of Ms. Pillsbury's office. She smiles at the girls as she approaches.

"Hi, honey, how are you?" Mrs. Lopez asks looking at her daughter.

"Um…I'm okay, did you talk to her?" Santana motions with her head towards her guidance counselor's office. Mrs. Lopez looks over at Quinn. "She knows."

"Oh, okay. Yes I did. She is going to want to talk to you and possibly Brittany as well" Maria Lopez answers.

"What? Why Brittany?" Santana says getting defensive.

"Honey, she went through something too. Maybe she would like to talk to someone." Santana's mother glances in Brittany's direction "you don't have to if you don't want to. But you" she turns her focus back to her daughter "have no choice, I am sorry."

Santana nods letting her mother know that she knows what she means. "Mom, we have to get going or we are going to be late."

"Okay can you call me tonight or stop by and let me know how it went?" Maria Lopez asks.

"Yeah, sure" Santana responds as she gives her mother a hug. Her mother smiles at Brittany as she hugs her daughter. "Bye" Santana says as she walks away down the hall.

Quinn catches up to her "okay, I am really confused. You and your mom are cool now, then why are you staying at Brittany's?"

"Quinn, this whole sharing our feelings thing is getting old." Santana replies getting her books from her locker. Brittany nudges her slightly "fine, later okay, right now I need to get to class."

Brittany kisses her cheek before she watches her girlfriend walk away. "I love her so much Quinn."

"I know Britt, I know." Quinn responds hooking her arm with the blonde's as they walk in the opposite direction. "She loves you too."


	11. Chapter 11

The Showdown Chapter 11

_Thank you all for the reviews inspires me to keep writing._

Santana and Brittany walk through the choir room door back to their original seats. It's their first time back since they quit and for some reason, neither of them was aware of, they were told to meet in there. As they sit down Brittany moves her chair closer to her girlfriend's, who quickly looks up from her phone "Britt, I'm fine."

"Can't I just sit close enough to hold your hand?" Brittany asks.

Santana smiles, "yeah, sorry. I thought….never mind" she says taking the blondes hand "thanks."

Everyone else has already entered the room except Mr. Schuester and Ms. Corcoran. Quinn glances over to the girls, who are holding hands, smiling at them as Brittany returns the gesture. She takes a chair also moving it closer to Santana. "Feels like you guys never left?"

"Yeah, well a lot has changed, why are we here anyways?" Santana mumbles.

"It's a good change Santana, everything will be better now" Brittany states squeezing her hand.

Puck turns around in his seat to face Santana "so Lopez you and your girl were both sick yesterday huh? I bet I can guess what you two were doing all day and as I remember, you can go all day" he winks at her as he places his hand on her knee.

Santana giving him a dirty look pulls her leg out of reach "it's none of your business."

"Oh come on Santana you were never shy about your sex life before, you don't have to hide it now, in fact I more interested than ever, well I mean since we aren't doing it anymore" Puck states.

"Puck, you're disgusting, leave her alone" Brittany adds as Quinn smacks his shoulder.

"Okay guys" Mr. Schuester calls out as he walks in with Ms. Corcoran "I know that we had some things planned for today but we are going to have to put it off for a little bit" Santana and Brittany look at each shrugging their shoulders not sure what he was talking about.

"What, but Mr. Schue I had already picked out the most amazing song for the occasion" Rachel speaks up.

"Well it's going to have to wait at least for a little while. Santana, Ms. Pillsbury would like to see you in her office and without you we have no assignment" Mr. Schuester announces.

Santana lowers her head as Brittany reaches over rubbing her back "you want me to come with you?"

Their teacher speaks up "actually Brittany she wants to see you too but she wants to see Santana first alone, she told me to send you down in like 30 minutes" he notices the look of concern on the blonde's face. "Everything okay girls?" He asks.

Santana quickly grabs her bag standing up "everything is fine" she turns giving Brittany a small smile before leaving.

Quinn slides over next to Brittany almost immediately after seeing the tear run down her cheek "hey, she will be okay."

"I just don't want her to go through this alone, what if…." Brittany can't finish her sentence as more and more tears run down her face.

Rory rushes over kneeling in front of her taking her hand "Brittany she won't, she loves you and she promised you."

Quinn glances at him and quickly back to Brittany "wait, he knows?"

"You know?" Rory asks surprised that Santana would have told anyone.

"Okay what do you all know that we don't?" Mercedes asks looking back to them "and why is Brittany so upset that Santana left?"

Quinn and Rory both tense up as he stands taking the seat next to Brittany. The blonde looks over at Quinn "I….I can't."

"Brittany if there is something wrong let us help" Rachel replies turning towards her.

"Santana made me promise and she would kill me if I said anything. I already told Quinn. I can't. Please just let it go" Brittany stands to leave as Quinn grabs her hand.

"Maybe she needs more people to understand how she feels Britt" Quinn says softly "can I?"

Brittany shakes her head "No, Quinn it might make it worse, I can't lose her."

"If I tell them she will get mad at me, not you" Quinn responds.

"She's going to be mad" Brittany states as more tears fall.

"Someone tell us already!" Mercedes shouts.

Quinn squeezes her friends hand "Santana tried to commit suicide the other night. Her father found her and saved her. She was in the hospital and she didn't get released until last night that's why they were not here yesterday."

"Oh my….." was all Mercedes could say "she's okay though?"

"What can we do?" Rachel asks stunned.

As everyone starting talking at once and asking questions Mr. Schuester glanced at Ms. Corcoran who shrugged her shoulders. "Okay everyone stop talking….hold up" he yells. "Quinn you're serious? Santana tried to kill herself?" Quinn just nods her head "um Brittany were you there? Are you okay?" Mr. Schuester asks as Brittany looks at him wiping her cheek. "Never mind dumb question. Is she okay?"

"Brittany lifts her head to make eye contact with her teacher "I don't know. She seems a little better. I think she is embarrassed now. But she promised to never do it again."

"How? How did she do it," Puck questions feeling horrible about giving her a hard time minutes ago.

"Pills" Brittany answers bluntly.

Puck shakes his head in disbelief "her Dad saved her? How, I thought she was staying with you?"

Brittany takes a deep breath trying to calm herself, "she went to her house, found his pills and took them. She wasn't breathing when he found her" Brittany starting sobbing as Quinn wrapped an arm around her. "He did CPR and when they got to the hospital they pumped her stomach."

"Britt is there anything we can do?" Finn asks sincerely.

Brittany's head shoots up from Quinn's shoulder "haven't you already done enough"she shouts.

Quinn stands abruptly taking her friends hand leading her towards the door "Mr. Schue I'm going to walk her down to Ms. Pillsbury now."

Mr. Schuester nods "Brittany if there is anything I can do for you or Santana please let me know."

As the girls approach Ms. Pillsbury's office Santana can see Brittany through the window as she sits listening to her guidance counselor. She sees her wet cheeks and puffy eyes as she manages to block out the woman talking to her jumping out of her seat opening the door "Britt, what happened? Are you okay?" Santana quickly engulfs the blonde holding her tight. "Quinn?"

Quinn takes Santana's arm pulling her and Brittany back into the office. "I assume she knows?" she asks pointing to Ms. Pillsbury with her eyes.

"Yeah, my mother told her. Why is Brittany crying?" Santana asks again.

"After you left she got upset. Rory and I tried to calm her down but I think we made it worse" Quinn replies.

"Worse how? What did you do?" the brunette asks angrily stroking her girlfriends back trying to get her to stop crying.

"I might have told them" Quinn whispers.

"You what!" Santana shouts pulling away from Brittany "Quinn how could you? Now everyone is going to be watching me, talking about the gay freak who tried to kill herself!"

"Santana, you are not a freak" Brittany yells getting both of the girl's attention. She grabs a hold of her girlfriend's waist just in case she decides to go after Quinn. "San you are the most amazing person I have ever met. You just got scared, you were sad and confused. There is nothing wrong with feeling that way."

"Not everyone is going to see it like that Britt!" Santana snaps.

"Okay girls why don't we sit down and talk about this. Santana it's going to okay, calm down. They are trying to help you. They want to be there for you, right girls?" Ms. Pillsbury asks smiling at them.

"How? By making my life worse? I can't handle anything else right now!" Santana shouts rising from her chair "I'm sorry Ms. P but I'm done for today, I can't…."

"Santana! Please don't go" Brittany pleads "she didn't do it to hurt you, she just wanted to help, no one wants you to die."

"Britt, I told you I won't and I meant it. But she had no right to tell everyone my business. I'm dealing with it the best I can. I'm here talking to Ms. Pillsbury like you all wanted. I have a shrink, I have you. I'm trying to be happy Britt, I really am" Santana responds sitting back down covering her face with her hands.

When Brittany hears Santana sniffle she wraps her arms around her pulling the brunette into her kissing her head "I know you're trying but now you will have more people to try and make you happy again."

"Santana I'm sorry. I didn't mean to tell everyone, they were all pushing Brittany for answers and I didn't want you to get upset with her. She just wants you to be okay, she loves you" Quinn states as she stands walking towards the door "we all do."

"Quinn?" Santana calls letting her hands fall from her face "thank you for being there for Britt and thanks for caring."

"I love you Santana" Quinn says as she walks back out into the hallway.

"Ms. P, can we please go? I would really like to just go home. I want to take Brittany home." Santana pleads.

Ms. Pillsbury gives her a sympathetic smile "can we talk again in a couple days? All of us?"

Santana nods her head as she stands taking Brittany's hand "sure."


	12. Chapter 12

The Showdown Chapter 12

_Thanks to everyone for reading and letting me know you like the story, or not. I enjoy reading the reviews._

Santana didn't say a word on the way home. She was still angry she knew she was the one who was going to have to face all the questions, concerns and looks from her friends. She didn't want to say anything to upset Brittany so she didn't talk. Brittany sat there watching out the window occasionally looking out of the corner of her eye to glance at Santana. She knew that the brunette was upset but she was hoping she wouldn't get the silent treatment all night.

When they arrived at the Pierce residence Santana quickly got out of the car walking in the front door leaving it open for a trailing Brittany as she went upstairs. Mrs. Pierce notices how Santana doesn't wait and doesn't say a word as she goes upstairs. "Brittany? Is everything alright? How was school?"

Brittany drops her bag shaking her head. "The glee club found out. Santana is upset and now she's not talking to me."

"How did they find out?" Mrs. Pierce asks.

"I guess it's my fault. I told Quinn and then when Mr. Schuester told Santana she had to go see Ms. Pillsbury I lost it. I started crying. Then everyone wanted to know why I was crying and why Santana had to go and I wouldn't tell them Mom, I promised I wouldn't and I didn't. But Quinn thought it would help her so she told them."

"Okay, so how did everyone take it? What did Santana say to them?" Her mother questions.

"They were surprised and sad, they wanted to help. But when Quinn and I went to Ms. Pillsbury's office and told her, Santana got angry and wanted to come home" Brittany says lowering her head. "I think she is mad at me."

"Honey, you didn't do anything. She is probably just scared. Let's go talk to her" the elder blonde says reaching over rubbing her daughter's shoulder. She walks up the stairs followed closely by Brittany knocking on the door.

When Santana doesn't answer Brittany grabs the handle swinging the door open frantically "San!" she yells looking around the room not seeing her. The blonde races into the room looking for her girlfriend "Santana" she screams as she rounds the corner of the bed seeing her sitting on the floor with her back leaning against the bed. "San, why didn't you answer? You scared me to death, I thought….!" Brittany shouts at her. Santana looks up at her with tears running down her face. "Oh baby….I'm so sorry" she says sitting down next to her pulling her into a hug. "I didn't mean to upset you."

Mrs. Pierce rounds the end of the bed sitting down on the other side of Santana. "Brittany told me what happened. Are you okay?"

Santana pulls away from Brittany slightly. "Honestly?" she answers bitterly as Mrs. Pierce nods her head "I am sick of people asking me that. I am sick of people looking at me like I am a fragile little girl. I just want people to leave me alone."

Mrs. Pierce reaches a hand up to Santana's shoulder "honey, you know we can't do that. We are all worried about you. I promised your mother I would take care of you. I know your upset about everyone finding out but Brittany didn't mean for them to find out."

Santana looks at her with her brows furrowed "I don't blame Brittany. I don't blame Brittany for anything. None of this is her fault. I would never blame her."

"San, you're not mad at me?" Brittany asks softly.

"No Britt, I know you didn't tell them. I was just upset and I didn't want to say anything to you I would regret so I figured I would just keep my mouth shut. I'm sorry you thought I was mad at you" Santana says looking over at her girlfriend.

"Quinn only told them because she wanted them to leave me alone, she didn't want me to be upset. She thought maybe if they knew they could help," Brittany states taking the brunette's hand.

"I don't want everyone to know, I don't want their help or their pity. I want to deal with this on my own" Santana replies quietly.

Mrs. Pierce speaks up "Santana, I think it's time you start letting people help you. I know you are a strong independent person but honey everyone needs help sometimes. You tried to take your own life if that's not a cry for help I don't know what is." Santana can't hold the tears in any longer. "It's okay to ask for help or to admit you need it. And Santana you need it, you need to be able to smile again." Mrs. Pierce looks to her daughter who is also crying now. "Let us help."

Santana nods her head as she breaks down crying into Mrs. Pierce's shoulder. Brittany moves closer hugging her. "I love you so much Santana I just want you to see yourself as I do."

"It's going to be okay, I promise. You will get through this…." Susan Pierce is interrupted when the doorbell rings. "I'll get it" she stands kissing Santana's head and smiling at her daughter.

As she leaves the room Santana is able to calm down in Brittany's arms. "I am sorry…. I want to be strong for you Britt."

"You don't have to be strong for me. We can be strong together, that's how it's supposed to work. We help each other San" Brittany replies sincerely.

"I need your help" Santana admits.

Brittany leans closer kissing her "I will be there for you. I love you, whatever you need."

"Girls! Can you come down here please?" Mrs. Pierce calls from the bottom of the stairs. Santana and Brittany both wipe the tears off their faces as the walk down the stairs seeing Mr. Schuester and Ms. Corcoran standing in the living room.

"I can't…" Santana says seeing them looking at her like she could shatter at any minute. She turns to go back upstairs but Brittany grabs her hand stopping her. "I can't."

"Yes you can, you can lean on me, let me help" the blonde whispers.

"Santana, Brittany your teachers stopped by to talk to you" Mrs. Pierce announces with a smile. "Please Santana." Santana still has the urge to turn and run back upstairs but the way Mrs. Pierce looks at her makes her feel like it will be alright. Brittany takes her hand walking her into the living room.

"Hi girls" Mr. Schuester says as they walk in. "Sorry to bother you at home but Ms. Corcoran and I were worried when you didn't come back to glee this afternoon."

"Yeah, sorry that was my fault I didn't feel well and just wanted to come home" Santana states looking down at her hands not wanting to make eye contact.

"Is there anything I can get you two to drink before I go?" Susan Pierce asks.

"No thank you" both of the teacher answer in unison. "Actually, Mrs. Pierce would you join us?" Mr. Schuester asks. Mrs. Pierce nods her head taking a seat next to Santana on the couch. "Okay well Santana I am sure you know that Quinn informed us of what happened." Santana nods her head slowly. "We just want to let you know that we are here for you if you need anything. Somewhere to get away from things, someone to listen, we will not judge you."

Santana doesn't say anything she just keeps staring at her hands. Mrs. Pierce speaks up "I think that will be helpful. Right, Santana?" The woman asks wrapping her arm around the brunette's shoulder. "In fact we were just talking about that. How she is going to ask for help when she needs it because there are too many people that would miss her if she wasn't here."

A tear drops from Santana's face as Ms. Corcoran walks over kneeling in front of her while placing her hands over the brunette's. "You are not alone. I know the last thing you want is for your teachers to show up and tell you they care, but I've been there. I tried to end my life Santana I understand." Santana slowly raises her head to look at Ms. Corcoran "I'm not saying I know what you are going through but I know what it feels like to think it would be easier to end it all." Brittany gently strokes Santana's back as she forces a small smile at her teacher.

"Thank you" Santana manages in a quiet voice.

"Santana are you alright? Is there anything you need, I know you are talking to Ms. Pillsbury but if there is anything you need…." Mr. Schuester states before Santana speaks up.

"Mr. Schue I appreciate you guys coming by. I am sorry for skipping out today I just wasn't ready to face everyone and honestly I am not sure I ever will. I am not proud of what I did. I didn't realize how much it would hurt some people" Santana replies looking at Brittany "I was just thinking that it would end the pain."

"Oh Santana you can't keep things like that bottled up" Ms. Corcoran responds. "If you don't mind me asking was this all about the incident with Finn?"

Santana shakes her head "that is what started it. I told my parents and….well they…..they were not happy. They made me choose between them and Brittany. When I didn't choose them they threw me out. I was going to have to go into foster care because my.…. I…..I just couldn't breathe. I was going to lose everything."

"No Santana I was the one who was going to lose everything" Brittany finally speaks causing her girlfriend to drop her head again.

"Brittany we are here for you too. This cannot be easy for you either and I know you have a loving family who supports you but if you need someone to talk to both Mr. Schuester and I are there for you as well" Ms. Corcoran responds as she smiles at Mrs. Pierce.

"Um Santana are things any better at home?" Mr. Schuester asks quietly.

She lifts her head to look at him "they are trying."

Mrs. Pierce elaborates "she knows she can go home, but right now she is more comfortable here with us and she is welcome for as long as she wants to stay." Santana leans into Mrs. Pierce again laying her head on the woman's shoulder.

"Okay well I guess we will get going we just wanted to talk to you and let you know we are here for you, all of you" Mr. Schuester states smiling at Mrs. Pierce.

"Thanks for stopping by….." Mrs. Pierce says walking them to the door. "And thank you for what you said in there Ms. Corcoran it's the first time she seemed to understand that there are other people who feel like she does."

"I can't imagine what you must be going through, I mean trying to help her and your own daughter. But if you need help I would love to spend some time with Santana, maybe I can get her to open up a little" Ms. Corcoran responds.

"I will mention it to her but I am sure as you know it's not an easy sell though. She is very guarded and doesn't trust too many people" Mrs. Pierce replies as she turns to see Brittany hugging the brunette. "But maybe Brittany can help with that." Ms. Corcoran nods her head understanding.

As Mrs. Pierce closes the door and returns to the living room she sees Brittany sitting there alone "where is she?"

"She went upstairs. Mom today was not easy for her" Brittany answers sadly.

"I know but it will get better, for both of you" Susan Pierce announces as she sits down wrapping her arms around her daughter. "Have I told you what an amazing young woman you are lately? You are so strong and Santana is so lucky to have you."

"Yes, I am" Santana states standing at the top of the stairs catching both of the women by surprise. "Britt, will you lay with me for a while?"

"Of course" Brittany says excitedly as she smiles at her mom before running up the stairs taking Santana's hand.

"I'll come get you two when it's time for dinner" Mrs. Pierce calls up the stairs as she walks into the kitchen.


	13. Chapter 13

The Showdown Chapter 13

_I am so glad you all are enjoying this story sorry it's going so slow but I am really not a fan of stories that skip so much time….I don't own anything, just writing._

Brittany lay with Santana holding her tightly against her as she slept. Santana's head tucked under the blonde's chin as she peppered kisses to her head. She could feel the brunette's heart beat against her chest and with every beat Brittany felt more at ease. She knew this was Santana's way of letting her in. A smile crept onto Brittany's face as she run her fingers through her girlfriend's hair and gently stroked her cheek. This is all she ever wanted. Santana admitted she needed her, she trusts her and let her guard down and is finally letting Brittany love her. The blonde held her tight whispering to her telling her she loved her until her own eyes began to droop. As she started to fall asleep she heard a soft knock on the door. She waited hoping that they would go away but instead there was a louder knock and then the door slowly opened just enough for Mrs. Pierce to reach her head in. She couldn't help smiling seeing the girls cuddled up together and Brittany protecting Santana for a change.

"Brittany" her mother whispers. Brittany turns her head carefully not wanting to wake up her girlfriend as she put her finger up to her lips "sorry honey, there's someone here to see you and Santana."

Brittany quietly and gently slides out from under Santana walking to the door "who?"

"A boy from your school he said he's in glee club with you guys" Mrs. Pierce says quietly.

"Mom I don't want to wake her she just fell asleep. I will see what he wants, did he say his name?" Brittany asks closing the door and walking down stairs with her mom. As she reaches the bottom step she sees Finn standing near the door.

"Why are you here?" the blonde asks angrily.

"Brittany?" her mother says loudly looking at her.

"I...I wanted to talk to you and Santana, is she here? I didn't know what she was going through. I feel horrible Britt, I am so sorry" Finn states.

"You should, you are the reason this all happened!" Brittany shouts "just go!"

"Brittany Susan Pierce what has gotten into you?" Mrs. Pierce calls. "That is not how I raised you to talk to someone."

Brittany turns her head towards her mother and then back to Finn "I don't have anything else to say to you."

"Britt, please let me apologize to her. Can I just talk to her? I need to know she is alright" Finn pleads.

Brittany takes a step closer "no Finn, she is not alright. You made sure everything she feared came true. You did this to her, you broke her."

Mrs. Pierce steps next to her daughter "I am so sorry for my daughter's rudeness."

"It's okay Mrs. Pierce, I deserve it" Finn responds quietly. "I'm sorry I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"Well it did Finn and she almost died. She wasn't ready, she couldn't handle it. You all think Santana is just a heartless bitch. You don't know her. She has the biggest heart of anyone I know and you shattered it. You ever think that maybe she acts that way because she doesn't want to get hurt. She's never had anyone to protect her until now and I won't let you or anyone else ever hurt her again" Brittany says as she opens the door "goodbye Finn."

"Can I please just talk to her?" Finn begs again.

"She's sleeping, she hasn't done much of that lately so I am not going to wake her" Brittany says matter-of-factly.

"Okay" Finn replies turning to walk out the door "Britt, I really am sorry."

Brittany closes the door without responding and turns to walk upstairs. "Excuse me, where do you think you are going?" Mrs. Pierce asks angrily.

"Mom, he is the reason she almost died, he hurt her." Brittany replies as tears start to run down her face. "I won't let him hurt her again."

"Brittany" her mother says sympathetically as she hugs her "come here, we need to talk." They walk over to the couch sitting down. Mrs. Pierce takes her daughter's hand "honey, I'm worried about you."

"Me, why?" Brittany asks wiping her cheek.

Her mother hands her a tissue from the end table "for one I have never heard you talk to someone like you did that boy, you were so angry."

"Mom, I told you he is the reason Santana almost left me" Brittany repeats sadly.

Mrs. Pierce takes both of the blonde's hands in hers "no, honey he is not." Brittany looks inquisitively at her mother. "The only person to blame for that is Santana. And before you get all mad at me, just listen. She was the one who took those pills. She was the one who wanted all those feelings to go away." Brittany pulls her hands away turning her head to avoid looking at her. "I know you love her and you want to keep her safe but you can't blame everyone else. We will help her and she will be okay. She loves you too much not to try for you."

"How is blaming her going to help her feel better?" Brittany asks quietly.

"You don't need to blame her, but you can't blame other people either. You have to give her what she needs but not push too hard. I know it's hard and I know you are scared. I see it in your eyes every time she is out of your sight. You are afraid she is going to attempt it again."

Both women sit in silence for a couple minutes before Brittany speaks "Mom, I am scared she is going to do it again and that she won't come back to me…." Brittany tries to finish her thoughts but the sobs take over and prevent her finishing.

"That's why she is talking to counselors. They will help her so she won't want to do it again. A lot has happened in a short time and she is trying to deal with it. Unfortunately not in the right way, but she will see that in time" Mrs. Pierce states. "She needs you, but you have to take care of yourself too. You can't be angry all the time or worried" she says softly rubbing her daughter's back.

"But I am all of those things" Brittany says apologetically.

"I know Brittany and that's why I talked to Ms. Pillsbury. I think it would be a good idea if you had someone you could talk to as well. I know you have Mr. Schuester and Ms. Corcoran but they are not trained in how to deal with something like this. Maybe it would be good if you and Santana spent some time apart and could be honest with your feelings, it might help you both."

"I don't want to spend time apart" Brittany responds.

"It's okay Britt" Santana announces as she walks down the stairs "maybe your Mom is right. I don't want to hurt you and if I am making you sad or angry that's going to upset me."

Brittany quickly stands from the couch "San, I thought you were sleeping?"

"I woke up and you weren't there, I missed you" Santana replies sweetly causing Mrs. Pierce to smile. "I can get my things and go home tonight Mrs. Pierce."

Brittany races over to Santana's side taking her hand "Mom, no."

"Santana sit for a second please" Susan Pierce states patting the couch. "I think you misunderstood what I was saying. I am not asking you to leave. I just think that my daughter is in a little over her head with trying to help you and deal with her own feelings. When I said time apart I meant during your counseling sessions. I think she should talk to someone too. This is affecting her and after what I saw a little bit ago she needs to express those feelings."

Santana looks curiously at Brittany "what happened a little bit ago?" Brittany squeezes the brunette's hand as she lowers her head "Britt?"

"Um….Finn stopped by while you were sleeping…" the blonde starts to say.

Santana quickly interrupts getting angry "what did he say, did he say something to you?"

"No, San he came to talk to you, well us. He wanted to apologize but I told him to leave that he has done enough." Brittany slowly raises her head looking at Santana "I'm sorry I got mad."

Santana smiles weakly before taking her other hand "you are allowed to get mad, you are allowed to feel whatever you feel. Please don't apologize. I am the one who should be apologizing. I'm the one who made you mad, not Finn."

"I'm not mad at you, I could never be mad at you" Brittany replies.

"Britt ever since I woke up in that hospital bed I've been thinking a lot about things. I'm not exactly a nice person and I've done a lot of things I am not proud of. But I have to try and put that behind me and be a better person, for you. I have never had anyone stand up for me, want to protect me and love me the way you do. I want to be the perfect girlfriend that you deserve. I want you to be proud of me. That's why I am going to see the counselors and I am going to get better, because I love you." Brittany wraps her arms around Santana holding her close. "Tomorrow when we get to school I will talk to Finn and I will deal with everyone else, you get to be you."

Mrs. Pierce stands touching the brunette's shoulder "Santana that makes me so happy to hear you say that and your parents would be very proud of you. But remember you don't have to do all this alone, you have us. But now that you both are awake, you need to eat. Let's go have dinner." 

Dinner was uneventful which was exactly what the girls needed. They were able to talk to each other about things other than the past couple days and Mrs. Pierce could swear she saw the old Brittany coming out. After dinner Rory helped clean up while Santana helped Brittany with some homework and then the girls cuddled up in bed to watch a movie. Santana only lasted about 30 minutes before she fell asleep but Brittany didn't care. Holding her girlfriend in her arms while she slept made her happy. She turned the TV off and pulled the brunette closer before closing her eyes with a big smile on her face. Santana is going to be alright.


	14. Chapter 14

The Showdown Chapter 14

_Thank you again for all the wonderful reviews I wish I could respond to all of them…. I appreciate all of it. _

Brittany wakes up to an empty bed. She sits up slowly looking around the room for Santana. She glances towards the bathroom, the door is open and it's empty as well. On her dresser she notices a piece of paper with her name it. Brittany stands stretching as she rubs her eyes walking over to the note. The blonde knows Santana isn't a morning person so whatever made her get up this early had to be pretty important. As she opens the note she smiles instantly seeing the way Santana wrote Britt Britt at the top and dotted the I's with big hearts. Her girlfriend could be so sweet. She wished everyone could see this side of her. She placed the note back down and hurries into the shower. After a quick shower she heads downstairs clinging onto her cell phone.

"Morning honey, where's Santana?" Mrs. Pierce asks.

"Morning Mom!" Brittany answers cheerfully "she went to talk to her Mom but she said she will text me in approximately 9 minutes and be here right after that to pick me up for school."

"Ok okay well did she say why?" The elder Pierce responds.

"Nope, but Mom, last night she actually laughed, like a real laugh and she told me she loved me and would never leave me. I think she is getting better" Brittany replies enthusiastically.

"That's great honey, but don't get too excited yet. She has a long way to go to feel better about herself, but you obviously are helping" Brittany's mother states walking over to refill her coffee.

"I want to make her happy. I would do anything to make her better. I won't even care if she wants to call Rachel names. I love her so much Mom" the younger Pierce states grabbing her phone as it vibrates "she's on her way."

"Honey, you act like you haven't seen her in weeks" Brittany's Mom says laughing. Brittany smiles shyly at her mom as she quickly eats a banana.

"Hello!" Santana calls out walking through the front door "Britt? Are you ready?" She enters the kitchen as Brittany lunges at her catching her by surprise "I missed you too" Santana responds smiling.

"Morning San! I did miss you. How's your Mom?" Brittany questions, not really wanting to force Santana into telling her why she went if she didn't feel like it.

"She's good. She said to tell you both hello. Oh and Mrs. Pierce she asked if you could call her later. I think she thinks I'm not behaving or something" Santana says shrugging her shoulders.

"You dear? Never" Mrs. Pierce laughs.

"Um….San why did you go?" Brittany asks softly "I mean if you want to tell me."

Santana takes Brittany's hand "I won't ever hide anything from you again Britt. I had a message from my Dad about the therapist he wants us to see. I am kind of nervous about it so I went to talk to my Mom. I don't know what my Dad will say. I mean what if he can't love me because I'm…"

"No Santana he loves you. It's just hard for him" Brittany states leaning into kiss the brunette's cheek. "It will be okay."

"Thanks Britt. I also talked to her about coming home if my Dad is okay with us being together" Santana speaks quietly thinking it may upset her girlfriend.

"But why San? Did I do something? Do I snore? Brittany asks seriously.

Santana laughs "actually you do sometimes, but I think it's adorable. I love you but I love my family too. It will be fine, I promise. We will still see each other all the time and hopefully we can still stay at each other's houses sometimes. Besides I don't know when and it all depends on how things go today."

"Yeah, about that staying at each other's houses, we will have new rules" Susan Pierce announces with a smirk. "So you go today?"

Santana nods smiling at the elder woman "yes, today after school I have to meet them there."

"Today?" Brittany asks lowering her head.

"Hey, I don't think after one session my Dad will be okay with who I am. So if it's still okay with you I would like to stay until I am ready to go home" Santana replies reaching her hand across to the blonde's shoulder.

"You're not leaving tonight? You promise?" Brittany questions.

"I promise no matter what I will stay tonight. I love you so much, I don't know what I would do without you," Santana states laughing at how Brittany is pouting her lips. She leans in kissing them until she feels her lips curl upwards into a smile. The brunette quickly pulls away once she remembers that Brittany's mother is still standing there. "Ah, I am so sorry….I didn't mean to…."

"Santana relax. It's okay honey. I know what couples do. You don't think I know what goes on between you two?" Mrs. Pierce responds as Santana's mouth drops. "Really, it's okay. You don't have to be afraid to show affection, you can be yourselves here. But you two better think about getting to school soon."

Brittany could tell Santana was nervous about going in to school to face everyone by the way she gripped her hand the entire ride. Santana was trying to find herself again but she knew that after hearing Mrs. Pierce say that it was affecting Brittany that she had to fix it and she had to do it soon. She was not going to hurt Brittany ever again. The brunette had already planned to let everyone know that Brittany was off limits. As they exit the car Santana waits for Brittany as she reaches out her hand.

Brittany smiles at her as she grabs her hand. "Are you sure?" Santana smiles at her as she nods her head.

They walk through the doors and to their lockers hand in hand. "I'm going to go grab my book. I'll be right back Britt" Santana states winking at the blonde who laughs out loud at her girlfriends antics.

"Hey Brittany" Quinn calls as she walks up to her. "Where did you guys go yesterday you never came back to Glee club?"

"Hi Quinn, um…. we went home. Santana wasn't feeling well" Brittany responds.

Quinn takes a few steps closer whispering "is she alright? I mean, you know…"

"Quinn you want to know something, ask me" Santana announces as she steps beside Brittany. "In fact if anyone would like to know anything about my life, come to me, ask me!" She yells causing several students to turn their heads to look at her.

"San, it's okay. She just wanted to know what happened to us yesterday" Brittany replies confused by the brunette's outburst.

"I don't care Britt everyone in this school needs to stop asking you questions about my life. You don't need that" Santana responds angrily.

Brittany reaches for Santana's hand "wait, is this about what my Mom said last night? I'm fine. Really." Quinn watches the two confused by their conversation.

"Look Quinn you and everyone else need to leave Brittany alone. If you want to know about me, ask me okay? Cause I promise one more person makes her cry and they will deal with me" Santana announces closing the blonde's locker as she takes her hand leading her away. Quinn just stood their taken back by her friend's behavior. She knew the old Santana wasn't far behind.

Santana rarely left Brittany's side the whole day. If they didn't have class together she walked her there. At lunch they sat with their friends but Santana spoke to no one other than her girlfriend. She saw how everyone was looking at her and whispering. But she focused on Brittany, held her hand, looked at her. She is what makes the brunette happy and if she was going to get through this she needed Brittany more than anything.

When they arrived at Glee club most everyone was already there. Brittany smiles as she takes her seat in the back. Santana sits her bag down next to her chair as she notices everyone watching her again. She just shakes her head letting out a small laugh as she sits down. The blonde reaches over placing her hand on her thigh as she could see her leg bouncing. "Hey San, it's okay, relax" Brittany says smiling at her before laying her head on the brunette's shoulder. "I love you" she whispers. Santana smiles against Brittany's forehead.

As the last few people come in so does Mr. Schuester and Ms. Corcoran. Both glance at Santana as they enter. Ms. Corcoran places a hand on her shoulder as she walks by to sit a few chairs away. "Okay listen up guys" Mr. Schuester calls out getting everyone's attention. "I know what we have been planning but Ms. Corcoran and I both feel that it's just not the right time for it. Santana it was actually for you. We wanted to help you with coming out and let you know we support you but after the chat we had earlier in my office….well I think I will just let you explain."

Santana stands as Brittany gives her a questioning look. She squeezes the blonde's hand before releasing it and walking to the front of the room. "Thanks Mr. Schue. I appreciate you guys wanting to support me and Brittany. We both do. We didn't plan for any of this and it's still very confusing. I mean I love Brittany that's not confusing but the looks we get and the words that we hear are very confusing. Mr. Schue told me what you guys were doing and I just don't think it's appropriate right now. I know you want to let me know you support me but I can't let you waste your time when I don't believe any of it myself. I don't believe in myself right now. As I am sure you all heard yes, I tried to kill myself" Santana swallows hard. "I was scared….I am scared. My family threw me out and besides Britt I felt like I had no one" Santana looks at Brittany trying to fight the tears back. "Brittany and her family let me stay with them but my Dad was not okay with that. He didn't want me anywhere near Brittany. I couldn't lose her too. I felt like I couldn't breathe, I was angry, I hated everyone, I hated myself, so I decided to end all of it." Santana quickly wipes a tear that escapes and runs down her cheek as Brittany stands, "I'm okay Britt," the blonde smiles at her before sitting back down. "My Dad saved my life. Things are getting better. He said he would try and I am seeing a therapist that will help me deal with all of it. But what I need from all of you is patience. I am trying. I don't need to be pushed and I don't want anyone pushing Brittany for anything. If there is something you want to know you come to me, leave her alone" Santana states as she glances over to her teacher. "I think that should cover it Mr. Schue sorry for taking up your time."

"Not a problem Santana and remember if there is anything you need from us you let us know" Mr. Schuester answers as Santana takes her seat next to Brittany.

"Um...Mr. Schue can I say something please?" Finn speaks up as his teacher nods. "Santana, I just want to apologize to you. I did not mean for any of this to happen. What I said was stupid and I only said it because I was angry. You didn't deserve any of this."

"No Finn she didn't" Brittany announces.

"Britt!" Santana calls.

"No San it's time I say this. You know we sit here and talk about how it's us against this school when in reality we are our own worst enemies. We hurt each other more than anyone else. We put each other down, we call each other names, it's us. Why does someone have to be hurt or degraded before we stand up for each other? This should have never happened. San and Finn should not have been fighting to begin with. We need to support one another at all times. I am tired of it. My God Santana tried to kill herself how much more real does it need to get. I almost lost the love of my life…." Brittany tries to continue but the tears are falling too fast and it's hard for her to catch her breath.

Santana quickly stands wrapping her arms around the blonde "shh…Britt, it's okay, I am right here, I am fine."

"Look guys Brittany has a point we need to start being there for each other. Stop with all the names and putting each other down" Quinn replies trying to take the attention off of her friends.

"I agree and I think we all owe it to Brittany to try" Mr. Schuester says.

Santana sits down holding Brittany tightly. She doesn't care that everyone is seeing how loving and sweet she can be, that her reputation for not having a heart is far from the truth. She just wants to make sure Brittany is all right. After all she did just call her the love of her life.


	15. Chapter 15

The Showdown Chapter 15

_So I think I am going to take this story farther…have some ideas. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

Once Brittany calmed down Santana was able to just sit in the back of the room watching everyone perform. After her speech Mr. Schuester realized they didn't have anything else planned so with Santana's permission she agreed to let them sing their songs as long as they didn't sing to her. When the bell rings most of the group takes off immediately Santana grabbing Quinn' arm as she gets up to leave. "Hey can you give Brittany a ride home?"

Quinn gives her a puzzled look "of course, but why can't you take her?"

"Look, Q I don't need you in my business. I have something I have to do. Just make sure she gets home alright okay," Santana replies squeezing Brittany's hand before she turns to leave.

Quinn takes a few steps reaching out to grab Santana's shoulder "Santana please I just want to help you. Please don't run off by yourself and do something stupid."

Santana turns around pushing Quinn's hand off her shoulder "are you serious? You know nothing about me Quinn or what's going on. Just leave me alone and get her home safe."

"San she didn't mean anything by it" Brittany replies quickly stepping between the two girls.

"I'll call you on my way home, I love you" Santana responds before glancing at Quinn and walking away.

"Love you too Santana" Brittany calls out as Santana walks out the door and to her car. Brittany hurries to her locker meeting back up with Quinn. "Thanks for bringing me home."

"No problem Britt, it's on my way anyways" Quinn answers as she links her arm through the blonde's as they walk out to her car. "Look I know she will kill me for asking you but is she okay, she seemed nervous about something."

"Quinn" Brittany whines "you have to ask her she will get mad at me for talking to you about it."

"I know but I am worried about her too. She used to be one of my best friends and she tried to kill herself. I feel awful Britt. I should have been there for her and now she won't talk to me. And she won't let you talk to people, she is being selfish Brittany" Quinn states starting the car.

Brittany turns angrily in her seat "she is not being selfish Quinn. She feels like she lost everything and is scared. She is going to talk to a therapist she is not going to hurt herself." Once the blonde finishes her sentence she realizes what she just said "That wasn't nice Quinn."

"Sorry I just want to help honestly. Is today the first day she is going?" Quinn asks.

"Please she is already going to be mad I told you" Brittany replies covering her face with her hands.

Quinn reaches a hand over placing it on her shoulder "first off she can never get mad at you. Somehow you make her almost human…"

"Stop saying that, Santana is amazing. She is so sweet and caring and she is going through a lot and she is scared Quinn. I've never seen her like this. She cries all the time. She is human and she has a huge heart that is broken and I want to fix it. I don't like to see her sad" Brittany sadly states. "I hope the therapist can help them."

"Them?" Quinn inquires.

Brittany lets out a deep breath "she is going to kill me. She is meeting her parents there. It's for all of them to try and get them to except her."

"Did it really get that bad Brittany?"

Brittany turns her head towards the window wiping a tear "yeah Quinn. It broke my heart to see her father talk to her like that. I thought he was going to hit her…."

Quinn reaches over taking Brittany's hand "I'm sorry that you both have to go through this." She puts the car in park in the blonde's driveway. "I meant what I said. I want to help her and you. You girls are my closet friends."

"Thanks Quinn. I will tell her and thanks for the ride" Brittany replies opening the door walking to the front door of her house. She turns waving goodbye to Quinn before entering. Her mother is in the kitchen when she goes in. She smiles at her before heading upstairs.

Seconds later there is a knock on her bedroom door "hey sweetie" Mrs. Pierce calls as she opens the door. "Are you okay?" she asks walking over to sit next to her daughter.

"Just worried about San" Brittany mumbles.

"Everything go alright at school?" her mother asks.

"Yes actually. She was awesome. She held my hand in the halls and in Glee club she stood up and told everyone what happened. I was so proud of her" Brittany forces a smile before the tears fall.

"Why are you crying?" Mrs. Pierce engulfs the younger girl.

"I don't know…I just feel so bad" Brittany sobs.

"Why? Did something else happen?" her mother questions.

"She is trying to be so strong for me, trying to protect me, telling people to leave me alone and I should be protecting her. Mom I don't know what I would do if Dad said he didn't love me anymore" the blonde cries.

"Honey, people are raised with different beliefs, different values, Mr. Lopez loves Santana. They will work through this" Mrs. Pierce states rubbing her daughter's back. "Maybe you should talk to Santana and tell her how you feel."

"No, no I don't want her to worry about me…."

"Brittany she obviously is already worrying about you. She loves you, she will always worry that's just what you do. Just like you worry about her" the elder Pierce says standing. "Why don't you come help me with dinner."

Santana pulls out of the parking lot trying not to let her tears over take her vision. She was not prepared to hear the things that came out of her father's mouth. She honestly thought things were going to be better. They were told to be honest but her father's honesty broke her heart. How can someone claim to love you but say such hurtful things. She hasn't changed she is still the same person. Santana's tears start falling faster making it hard to see. She pulls over parking her car at the local park. She can't face her girlfriend yet, not like this.

Santana sits on the bench watching the children on the playground with their parents. She recalls the times her father would bring her here, the tears start to fall faster than she can wipe them. She takes her phone out of her pocket gripping it in her hand wanting to call Brittany. This is not her problem, her parents love her. Santana puts the phone back in her pocket covering her face with her hands sobbing.

"Santana?" a soft voice calls from behind her as a hand touches her shoulder.

Santana tries to quickly wipe away the tears "um….Ms. Corcoran" she sniffles. "Hi Beth" she fakes a smile reaching down to play with the little girl.

"Santana are you okay?" Ms. Corcoran asks with concern. The brunette shakes her head as the tears start again. "Okay honey, come with me. Let's go talk" she states wrapping her arm around the younger girls shoulder.

Ms. Corcoran opens the door to her apartment motioning for Santana to enter. "Let me just put Beth down and I will be right back. Make yourself at home."

As Santana sits down on the couch her phone buzzes in her pocket. She takes it out looking to see she has a new message from Brittany. She tucks the phone back in her pocket without reading it as her teacher walks back into the room. "Santana? What happened? Are you okay? I mean you're not thinking about trying to hurt yourself again are you?" she asks quietly.

"No I promised Brittany. I never break a promise to Brittany" Santana replies emotionless.

Ms. Corcoran sits down on the couch next to her "okay well that's a start, why are you so upset?" Santana looks away. "Look I know you don't know me that well and you have no reason to trust me but you look like you need to talk to someone and I would like to help you Santana."

"Why, why do you want to help me? No one gives a shit about me except Brittany. Everyone would be better off if I was dead. No one would miss me" Santana responds angrily.

Ms. Corcoran reaches over turning the brunette's head to face her "that's not true. Brittany would be lost without you. She loves you and your family and friends…."

"Ha! What family? What friends? My own father just told me the life I live is a disgrace, that he is ashamed. He feels like a failure because of me," Santana sobs.

"Honey, I don't know your father but I can guarantee you he loves you. He is just trying to process all of this. He may not understand now but that doesn't mean he never will. Give it some time" Ms. Corcoran replies calmly. "What about Brittany's parents, are they supportive?"

Santana nods her head "yeah they are."

"And you are still staying there right?" her teacher questions. Santana nods again. "Give your family time but in the meantime it seems like you have a family that loves you, let them." Santana wipes her cheek as her phone buzzes again. They both glance down to her pocket. "Are you going to get that?"

"It's probably just Britt wondering where I am" Santana shrugs.

"Okay, well then you should respond. She is probably worried about you" Ms. Corcoran says. Santana takes the phone out of her pocket quickly reading the messages. "Well?"

"She is worried" the brunette responds.

Ms. Corcoran stands "well then let her know you are alright. I will go check on Beth."

Santana quickly types out a reply - _Sorry to worry you, I'm ok. Just needed some time alone. I love you, be home soon._

Ms. Corcoran comes out of the other room carrying Beth "well someone wasn't ready for a nap after all. Did you get a hold of Brittany?"

"I text her told her I was ok. I should probably get going or she will start looking for me" Santana says as she puts her phone back in her pocket.

"Are you sure, you seemed pretty upset. Santana, can I ask you something?" Ms. Corcoran responds. Santana looks at the woman. "Why won't you let people help you?"

The brunette lowers her head "I don't know. I guess I am just kind of a loner."

Ms. Corcoran nods her head "really? That's not what I see. I see someone who is trying so hard to get people to notice her. Captain of the Cheerios, Glee club, straight A student and now a suicide attempt. Why put yourself through all of that if you want to left alone?"

"It doesn't matter what I do I will never be good enough for them. I am a failure in their eyes. I just figured instead of being a constant disappointment I would end it and look I can't even do that right. I even screwed up killing myself." Santana manages before she breaks down.

"Oh Santana," Ms. Corcoran sits her daughter down on the floor embracing her student. "You are not a failure. I don't know why your family is hard on you. But you can only do your best. That is all anyone can ask from you."

They sit in silence for a few minutes before Santana speaks "why did you do it?"

"Attempt suicide?" Shelby Corcoran asks. "I had just given up my child for my career. My dreams of being on Broadway meant everything to me and I didn't get the part. I had nothing. No job, no family and couldn't afford rent. Didn't seem like I had any other choice."

"What about your family?" Santana asks softly.

"I don't have any. The only family I had was my daughter and she was gone. I didn't have someone who loved me and people who cared about me." Ms. Corcoran responds.

"But you are okay now?" Santana replies.

Ms. Corcoran smiles "things get better. Not getting that part may have seemed like the end of the world but it was just another diversion. I would have never have been given a second chance with Beth. You won't feel better tomorrow or even next week but eventually things get better. Your perspective will change and you will see what you truly have."

Santana slowly nods her head taking in everything Ms. Corcoran said to her "I better go" she states standing.

"Santana anytime you want to talk I am here. You have people who support you and care about you, use them. Stop pushing people away. You are not alone, remember that" her teacher announces.

"Thanks" the brunette says tickling Beth "you have a pretty cool Mom kid."

"Promise me you will go right home" Ms. Corcoran states.

"Home?" Santana laughs bitterly.

"Santana you have a home where people love you…"

"I know, yes Ms. C I am going home to Brittany's. Thanks again" Santana replies turning to leave.

When Santana arrives back at the Pierce residence she can see Brittany and her mom through the window, sitting on the couch watching TV. She takes a deep breath as she knocks lightly on the front door.

Brittany jumps up to answer it. "San? Why did you knock?" she asks hugging her. "I missed you."

"Seemed like the right thing to do" Santana responds coldly.

"You live here, you don't have to knock. Where were you? I was worried" Brittany asks rapidly as she takes Santana's hand leading her into the living room.

"Hello, Mrs. Pierce" the brunette states formally as she enters.

"Um…hello Santana. You don't have to knock sweetie" Mrs. Pierce replies seeing that the girl looks upset. "Did you eat?" Santana shakes her head. "Brittany why don't you go make her a plate of leftovers." As Brittany leaves her mother pats the cushion next to her on the couch "come here, sit." Santana walks over sitting down next to her. "Your mother called earlier, said you were quite upset when you left the therapists office. She wanted to make sure you were okay." Santana stares ahead without responding. "I know I am not your mother but I love you like you were one of my own. I have watched you grow up into this incredible young woman who my daughter loves with all her heart. You make me very proud. The way you care about Brittany and want to take care of her, you are an amazing person. Your father will come around but until he does please know how much this family loves you and wants you to be here."

The tears stream down Santana's face "thank you, I love you guys too."

Mrs. Pierce wraps her arms around the brunette holding her close "it will be okay. No matter what, I will always be here for you." Santana nods as she holds on to the elder Pierce tightly. "Honey, I do have to ask, where did you go? Were you going to try…."

"No Mrs. Pierce" Santana interrupts. "I had those thoughts but then I thought of Brittany. I could never hurt her like that. I promised her. I just went to the park, I didn't want Britt to see me upset then I ran into Ms. Corcoran and we talked. I guess I just needed someone to talk to."

"Why couldn't you talk to me San?" Brittany asks with a frown from the doorway.

Santana quickly stands walking over to her "I can talk to you Britt. I didn't want you to have to worry about me."

"Well I did worry, you didn't come home and then your Mom called and she was upset. It scared me San, I was scared you…" Brittany stops herself.

"Scared I would kill myself" Santana finishes irately. "Look I promised you and I have never broken a promise to you, so please trust me. My Dad said some things that really hurt Britt. A lot. I just needed to think and then Ms. Corcoran found me and we talked. She told me how lucky I was to have you and your family and she was right."

"But I want you to come to me when you are upset so I can hug you, tell you how much I love you and how awesome you are" Brittany states sadly.

Brittany stands there pouting as Santana wraps her arms around her "I love you Britt, you will always be the most important person in my life."

"Was she at least nice to you?" Brittany asks concerned.

The brunette laughs "yeah, she was very nice. You like her, why are you asking me that?" The blonde lowers her head to avoid eye contact "Britt Britt are you jealous?" Santana asks teasingly as she kisses her girlfriend's cheek over and over making the blonde smile. "No one can ever compete with you."

'You mean that?" Brittany questions raising her head.

"Of course I mean it. I am madly in love with you. I could never love someone more than I love you. I trust you completely. You are my best friend, my soul mate," Santana cups her face "and the reason I want to live."

Brittany leans forward kissing her. After several seconds Mrs. Pierce clears her throat causing the girls to separate. "I want you to want to live because you are worth it San, not just for me."

"I'm trying Britt, just keeping telling me that okay" Santana responds hugging her.

"Always" Brittany replies gently placing a kiss on her head.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_Thanks for all the great reviews….again I am totally making this up I own nothing. Also if you are reading my other story I Never Told You, I will update soon, writer's block. Any ideas would be good Also you can find me on twitter Terid77….but please direct message me about stories….don't want everyone to read. Thanks._

Santana woke up early for a Saturday. She lies there staring at the blonde in her arms who sleeps so peacefully. She had to think of something she could do to let Brittany know how much she loved her and appreciated everything she has done for her. She had a couple ideas but nothing seemed like enough.

Brittany's eyes slowly open sensing someone staring at her "hi" she says looking up at Santana. Brittany has to be the only one she knows who wakes up smiling.

"Good morning beautiful" Santana responds kissing her forehead as Brittany wraps her arms around the brunette tighter.

"You are so sweet. Did you sleep?" Brittany asks snuggling into Santana's neck.

"Yeah, I just woke up a little while ago" she responds. "Hey Britt, will you go out with me?"

Brittany lifts her head confused "San, I thought you were my girlfriend already."

"I know but I mean on a date. Can I take you out on a date?" Santana smiles kissing her nose.

"Really? Like in public? Are you sure?" Brittany asks excitedly as she sits up.

"Yeah like dinner and maybe a movie?" Santana shrugs.

"Yes!" Brittany shouts "yes when?"

"Are you free tonight?" Santana questions already smirking.

"I will have to check my schedule can I get back to you?" Brittany jokes as Santana rolls on top of her tickling her. "Okay, okay, I am free. Geez you don't have to be mean."

"I would never be mean to you" Santana answers pouting her lips.

"I know baby, I was just joking" Brittany replies lifting up to kiss the brunette.

Her bedroom door swings open as her mother knocks simultaneously. "Hey girls I heard you laughing so…." Santana quickly rolls off Brittany to the other side of the bed. "I don't want to know what I just walked in on" Mrs. Pierce sighs as she turns leaving the room.

"Mom, please wait" Brittany calls out "we weren't doing anything Santana just asked me out on a date and I was so excited I kissed her. That's it."

"We'll talk at breakfast girls" her mother says closing the door behind her.

As they get dressed they both dread going down for breakfast. Santana thinking the worst is afraid Brittany's parents are going to ask her to leave while Brittany is embarrassed Santana will have to listen to the sex speech that she knows her mother will be giving. As they sit at the table Santana makes sure to keep her hands on her lap and doesn't make eye contact with either of the blonde's parents. Brittany sits in a similar fashion while Mrs. Pierce eyes both of them.

Mr. Pierce watches all three of them uncomfortably "okay someone want to tell me what is going on."

"Well" Mrs. Pierce states "I kind of walked in on something earlier when I went to tell the girls' breakfast was ready."

He looks at his wife trying to decipher what she was trying to say then his eyes widen "oh….oh."

"Mom, we weren't doing anything I told you Santana asked me out on a real date and I was joking with her telling her I was busy, she started tickling me and then we kissed, that's all" Brittany rattles out. "Besides San hasn't wanted to have sex since everything happened."

"Britt!" Santana hollers as Mr. Pierce starts laughing.

"What's so funny?" Mrs. Pierce asks her husband crossing her arms.

"Honey, do you know how happy I am that our daughter is with Santana. She is going to be loved and best of all she won't come home pregnant" Mr. Piece laughs again.

"Steven!" his wife shouts.

"Well it's true. We know Santana loves her. You don't think with all those nights Santana has stayed here or Brittany at her house they have never done that" Steve Pierce answers.

"Dad! Please stop!" Brittany begs as she sees how embarrassed Santana is.

"And I hate to tell you Susan but it's probably our daughter instigating it." He says picking up his newspaper.

"I don't care who starts what I am not comfortable with our daughter having sex with anyone in this house" Brittany's mother announces.

"Mrs. Pierce I'm sorry we won't and if you want I can sleep on the couch. I am grateful for you letting me stay here I don't want to make you uncomfortable" Santana speaks quietly lowering her head to stare at her hands.

"No, no, Santana you're fine. My wife is just over reacting we have known you almost your whole life we trust you" Mr. Pierce says from behind his paper.

"Yes, Santana I trust you, it's my daughter I'm worried about" Mrs. Pierce states.

"Mom!" Brittany yells from the stairs. "Have you seen Santana?"

Mrs. Pierce comes from out of the kitchen "no, not since breakfast, I thought she was upstairs with you."

"No I took a shower and when I came out she was gone. I thought she would be getting ready for our date" Brittany replies sadly.

"I am sure she didn't forget" her mother responds as the doorbell rings. "Just relax sweetie." Susan Pierce walks over to the door opening it as a huge smile crosses her face. "Brittany it's for you."

"Who is it?" she asks annoyed someone is bothering her while she is trying to get ready for her date. She walks down the stairs looking towards the door "San! What are you…"

"I'm here to pick you up for our date" Santana smiles as Brittany engulfs her. "Oh these are for you" she says handing the blonde a bouquet of daisies.

"They are my favorite, you are so sweet" Brittany blushes as she kisses her.

"And you are beautiful" Santana replies holding her hand. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah let me just grab my purse" Brittany answers running up the stairs.

Mrs. Pierce places a hand on Santana's shoulder "I haven't seen her this happy in weeks. You make her happy Santana."

"She deserves to be happy," Santana shrugs. Mrs. Pierce smiles at the brunette who has her eyes fixated on the blonde bouncing down the stairs.

"Okay ready. Bye Mom" Brittany says excitedly as she grabs Santana's hand dragging her out the door.

Santana opens the car door for her making sure she is in before closing it and walking around the driver's side. Brittany's mother watches through the window as a tear runs down her cheek.

"Honey what are you doing?" Steven asks his wife. "Are you crying?"

"We have to help her" she replies quietly.

"Who?" Her husband inquires as he looks out the window. "Santana? I thought we were?"

"We have to do more. She loves Brittany so much. I don't think this is a phase for either of them" she states turning around to face him. "I think we need to talk to her parents and try and get them to understand or at least accept her."

The girls arrive at Breadstix sitting in a booth across from one another. "Hey San are you okay you seem kind of quiet?" The blonde asks.

Santana nods "I'm just nervous. It's our first real date and I don't want to blow it. I'm not sure how to act, I mean I want to hold your hand and tell you how beautiful you look but…"

"Then do it" Brittany interrupts reaching her hand across the table.

Santana turns her head looking away "I'm scared to Britt."

Brittany smiles apologetically "I'm sorry, you don't have to" she says pulling her hand back. "It's okay San." After a few minutes of silence the blonde asks "What are you scared of? You held my hand at school."

Santana lifts her head knowing that Brittany is truly confused by things "I don't know honestly. I guess that someone will make a big deal out of it or say something that will hurt your feelings. I don't want anyone to hurt you."

"This isn't about me" Brittany says sincerely "people have called me names my whole life. I don't care. I don't let it bother me. This is about you. Why are you scared?"

Santana looks up catching Brittany's eyes "I'm afraid that I won't be able protect you. I can sort of control things at school but in the real world I have no control over people or their actions."

"Okay what else?" the blonde inquires knowing there is more to it.

"I am afraid I am not good enough for you, that everything I do is never good enough. I'm afraid that no one will ever love me." Brittany quickly rises from her seat moving next to Santana. "It hurts Britt. My own parents don't love me. I'm not as strong as people think."

Brittany takes the brunette's hand discreetly under the table "I love you so don't ever be scared you won't be loved. I will never stop loving you. And you are strong. You are the strongest person I know but even strong people need help sometimes. What you are going through, I couldn't do it."

"Brittany I tried to give up, I even screwed that up….."

"No! No you didn't! Don't say that! Brittany states angrily as she stands moving back to the other side of the booth avoiding looking at Santana.

"Britt? Brittany? Look at me" the blonde looks everywhere but at her girlfriend. "Britt, please" Santana pleads to no avail. "Fine, I am sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I was just being honest."

"You still wish you were dead?" Brittany sniffles.

Santana looks away for a second "sometimes. It has nothing to do with you though. I love you. You are the only good thing in my life. I am trying why can't you see that?"

"What can I do to make you want to live?" Brittany asks as a tear drops from her eye.

Santana reaches across the table taking her hand "please don't cry. It's our first date."

"Aww how sweet holding hands on your first date" a football player calls out as he stands in front of their table.

Santana pulls her hand back. "Just leave us alone" she says quietly.

"What was that Lopez?" He asks tilting his head "now that you're gay you are going all soft on us. I always thought you would be the man in the relationship, stand up for your woman."

The brunette looks up at him defeated "I'm tired of fighting. I just want to enjoy a night out with my girlfriend."

He laughs sarcastically "you gotta be kidding me, who are you and what the hell did you do to the bitch that used to possess that fine body? Wow Brittany you must really be amazing in the sack to have control over this one."

Santana quickly rises from the booth jamming a finger into his chest "look you want to harass me that's one thing but leave her alone."

"Hey what's going on?" Puck shouts as he walks through the door seeing the two of them.

The group of guys turn around to face him as one of them replies "nothing we were just on our way out and couldn't resist stopping to talk to the beautiful girls here." One of the players reaches over stroking Brittany's cheek causing Santana to lunge at him.

"Go!" Puck demands as she holds onto Santana's waist "before I let her kick your ass." As the guys walk away Puck asks "Can I let you go now?" She nods her head. "Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah, fine" Santana responds angrily. "Why are you here?"

"Meeting Quinn actually" he answers. "Mind if I sit until she gets here?" Puck forces Santana back into the booth sitting beside her. "Your hands are shaking are you sure you're okay?"

Santana looks down at her hands "yeah, I'm good." Brittany looks at her sadly "I'm sorry" the brunette mumbles.

"Hey guys" Quinn says walking over. "What's this I am a couple minutes late and you find the hottest chicks in here to join you? Okay what's wrong Brittany why does it look like you are going to cry?" She ask sitting down next to the blonde wrapping her arm around her shoulders.

"Nothing new, I just fucked everything up as usual" Santana says nudging Puck "let me out."

"San?" Brittany responds.

Puck stands letting her out of the booth as she walks towards the bathroom. He starts to follow but Quinn grabs his arm "let me." She follows the brunette into the bathroom seeing her standing by the sink "hey what happened?"

"Quinn, why are you following me?" Santana asks annoyed.

"Because you're upset. Look I know we haven't been as close as we used to be but I'm trying to fix that. I miss you" Quinn replies.

"Why would you want to be friends with me? I have been a total bitch to you for the last year" Santana snaps turning her back to the girl.

"I'm not going to lie. I needed you but I know how it feels to have your parents disown you. I don't want you to have to feel the way I did. I was lost. I didn't know what to do. I'm here for you. I don't care who you are dating, in fact I think Brittany's the best one yet" Quinn states smiling at her.

Santana lets out a small laugh "she is. She's awesome."

"So why are you in here?" she asks.

"Because I keep hurting her. This is our first real date and I made her cry. I mean who does that to someone they love?" Santana replies covering her face with her hands.

"What happened why is she upset?" Quinn asks placing a hand on her shoulder.

Santana drops her hands "she asked me to be honest and I was but…."

Quinn interjects "but she didn't like the answer?" Santana shakes her head. "Do you love her?"

"Yes, with all my heart" Santana replies quickly looking at her friend.

"Then stop worrying what other people think. Just be happy. You make her so happy San and she obviously loves you. Do it for you, you deserve to be happy. You have to do what is best for you. And in my opinion that is Brittany" Quinn answers hugging the brunette. "Let's go back out there."

"Quinn? Thanks. Oh and stop tricking Brittany into telling you things" she orders as she playfully smacks her friend's shoulder.

"Guess she told you about that huh?" Quinn asks smiling at her.

Santana hooks her arm with Quinn's "she tells me everything."

Quinn and Santana walk back to the table where Puck is sitting next to Brittany as they both are laughing about something. He notices them approach "I thought you two fell in or something."

"Puck, can I sit next to my girlfriend please?" Santana motions for him to get up.

Puck quickly jumps up letting Santana slide in next to Brittany "I'm sorry Britt Britt." The blonde smiles at her nodding her head.

"Come on Puck we should let them get back to their date" Quinn says putting a hand on Santana's shoulder.

"Why don't you guys join us?" Santana speaks softly looking over to Brittany for approval. She smiles again gently squeezing Santana's thigh under the table "please."

"Are you sure we don't want to ruin your date?" Puck asks.

"It's okay we will have lots of other dates" Brittany states cheerfully.

"Okay, but only if you let me take all three of you to a movie after, my treat" Puck announces proudly.

"Sounds good" Santana replies as she covers Brittany's hand with her own.


	17. Chapter 17

The Showdown Chapter 17

_Don't own anything just making things up…._

"Brittany do you know where my black sweater is, the one you got me last year for Christmas?" Santana shouts as she's looking through her clothes that are still stuffed into duffel bags.

Brittany opens the bathroom door "I haven't seen it, did you bring it?"

"I thought I did. Do you care if I stop at my parent's house on the way to school?" Santana responds.

"No, but you know you can borrow anything of mine" Brittany answers sweetly.

Santana walks over to her kissing her "I know and you are the most amazing girlfriend ever but I kind of wanted to wear that today."

The girls get ready for school leaving a few minutes early so Santana can stop at her house. When they get there both of her parent's cars were gone so the blonde went with her into the house. Brittany hasn't seen or talked to Santana's parents since the day in the hospital. She has been avoiding them not wanting to cause any more problems for her girlfriend. As they run upstairs to the brunette's room she calls out "Britt can you look in my dresser while I check the closet?" After a few minutes Santana walks over to the blonde "found it" she says taking her shirt off and tossing it aside.

"San?" Brittany says walking up behind her running her hands over her shoulders and down her side "we could miss 1st period" she whispers in the brunette's ear as she kisses her neck.

Santana quickly pulls away still holding her sweater "Britt we can't."

Brittany closes the gap between them wrapping her arms around her again "yes we can. I miss you San."

"I'm sorry I miss you too but not now" Santana states kissing her.

"Excuse me! You mind telling me what you are doing and why you are half naked in my home? Put your shirt on!" Mr. Lopez orders.

"Dad I was just getting my sweater" Santana whispers as she slips the sweater over her head.

"Santana I know what I saw. You know how I feel about… this" he says waving his hand between the girls "and it's the last thing I want to see in my home."

"Dad I'm sorry we were just leaving" Santana replies "I didn't know anyone was home or I wouldn't have…"

"You wouldn't have kissed me?" Brittany asks softly. "I'll be in the car."

Santana watches as Brittany walks out of the room before she turns to her father "I'm sorry I didn't know you were here" she turns walking out. When Santana reaches the car she can see that Brittany is crying. She opens the door getting in. Nothing is said until they reach the school parking lot and Brittany quickly jumps out of the car "Britt, please I'm sorry. I love you." The blonde turns to look at her then walks towards the school leaving Santana sitting alone in the car. After a few minutes Santana takes a deep breath and walks into the school. She sees the blonde at her locker as she passes but instead of saying anything she walks by to her locker getting her book and walking away.

Santana leaves Brittany alone all morning and by lunch figured it was probably better not to go to the cafeteria. She walks down the hall to the choir room hoping to have it to herself, instead she finds Ms. Corcoran sitting at the piano.

"Hey Ms. C, do you mind if I just sit in the back. I won't bother you." Santana announces.

'You are not bothering me. If you don't mind my poor attempt at playing the piano you can stay as long as you want" Ms. Corcoran smiles at her. Santana smiles back half-heartedly. "Everything okay, where's Brittany?"

"Probably in the cafeteria" Santana answers bluntly.

"You not eating?" her teacher asks rising from the piano walking over to her. "Something happen between you and Brittany?"

Santana looks up making eye contact "not hungry and she is mad at me."

"Oh" Ms. Corcoran starts "well is there anything I can do?"

"No not really. I messed up and hurt her feelings. I already apologized" Santana shrugs.

Her teacher sits down next to her "what happened, if you don't mind me asking?"

Santana shakes her head "my Dad… he caught us kissing and I panicked. I told him I would never have kissed her if I knew he was there. Britt got upset walked out crying and hasn't talked to me since. I mean I know how he feels about me being gay and I didn't want to make it worse. I would never throw it in his face."

"I understand but you already made the decision that Brittany was worth it. You need to talk to her about things. Let her know what's going on in the therapy sessions and why you acted like that" Ms. Corcoran stands walking back to the piano. "Santana don't shut her out."

Santana sits watching her play piano trying to figure out a way to get Brittany to forgive her. She stands walking towards the door "thanks Ms. C." Ms. Corcoran nods as she continues to play.

The brunette walks out into the empty hallway towards her locker. She figures she might as well get her books now so she won't have to see Brittany. As she stands at her locker she can feel someone staring at her. She turns to see the football player from the restaurant.

"Where are all our body guards?" he asks. Santana turns around ignoring him until her locker is slammed shut and he is leaning against it. "Nothing to say Lopez?"

"No. Can I please get to my locker?" Santana states coldly.

He leans in whispering in her ear "you know I would still let you be with me even though you claim to be gay now. I'm sure I could change your mind." Santana can feel his hot breathe on her neck causing her to shiver. She moves away slightly as he wraps his arm around her shoulder pulling her back into him "what do you say? We can go out to my car right now and I can show you what you are missing."

'No thanks" Santana responds trying not to upset as she moves away again. His grip tightens as he runs his other hand up her thigh.

"Look baby, you can pretend it's whatever you want but I guarantee you will be over your little girlfriend after I'm done" he pushes her back into the locker running his hand farther up her leg.

Santana pushes his hand out from under her skirt "stop, I am not interested. If you keep it up I will scream" she says calmly trying not to let him see how scared he made her.

Laughing he pushes his body into her, rubbing his crotch against hers as he cups her ass kissing her neck. Santana tries to push him off but can't get him to budge. He runs a hand over her breast and she squirms to get away.

"Stop!" she says again. "Please."

"I love when a woman begs" he laughs again kissing her neck as he forces his knee between her legs.

Santana pushes his shoulders with all her strength forcing a little distance between their bodies. "Stop" she says louder as panic starts to set in.

"You have never said no before" he closes the gap again trying to kiss her as she turns her head trying to push him off her.

"Hey asshole, get off her!" Puck yells walking around the corner with Sam. He starts walking faster once he sees the football player's hand under Santana's skirt.

"Seriously Puckerman, your timing sucks. Find your own whore. I was just reminding Lopez here what she is missing out on" he answers.

"Like she would give you the time a day even if she was straight. Get off her now!" Puck demands grabbing his teammates shoulder twisting him around toward him. "You better not have hurt her."

Sam quickly steps between Santana and the football player as he feels her grab the back of his jacket.

Puck points down the hall "get the hell out of here before I make sure you and your penis never bother anyone again."

Sam turns to face Santana when he hears her sniffle, "are you okay? You need to report him Santana."

She shakes her head reaching up wiping the tears off her cheek "I just want to go, I need to get out of here."

The brunette starts to walk away as Puck grabs her arm "where are you going?"

Santana shrugs her shoulders "I don't know but I can't be here." She yanks her arm out of his grasp as she walks down the hall.

"Sam, go find Brittany or Quinn, I'm going to follow her and make sure she is okay" Puck orders.

Sam takes off towards the cafeteria as Puck follows Santana to the parking lot. As she reaches her car she collapses into the seat as the tears she has been holding back escape and run down her face. Puck sees this and quickly opens the passenger side door sitting down next to her. "Hey you are okay. I'm sorry I didn't get there earlier" Puck says wrapping his arms around her. "He didn't touch you or anything did he, if he did I will kill him." Santana shakes her head as she sobs into his shirt. "It's okay Santana I promise I will take care of him."

Santana's phone buzzes in her pocket causing her to release Puck. Seconds later Puck's phone vibrates. He takes it out of his pocket looking at the text. "It's Quinn she wants to know you are okay."

"Why?" Santana replies as she wipes her tears.

"I had Sam go find her and Brittany. I mean I love you San, but I'm a dude I don't know what to do for you" Puck answers.

Santana sits back up in her seat "so he told them. Why would you do that? It's not their problem. Get out Puck."

"What? Why? They are your best friends and Brittany loves you she should know what just happened," Puck responds confused by her behavior.

"Get out!" the brunette shouts.

Puck shakes his head "fine but I was just trying to help" he states opening the door getting out of the car. Santana starts the car driving away before he even had time to close the door. Brittany and Quinn walk out just in time to see her drive away.

"San!" Brittany yells as she drives away.

"Puck what happened, is she okay?" Quinn asks.

"I don't know she was upset and crying so I was sitting with her. I told her Sam was trying to find you two and she got pissed and threw me out of the car" Puck answers shrugging his shoulders.

"She was crying?" Brittany asks sadly.

"Yeah B, he scared her pretty good" Puck responds quietly resting his hand on her shoulder "I'm sorry, I tried."

"Did he…did he hurt her?" Brittany questions as a tear runs down her cheek.

Puck embraces her "I don't know. He had her pinned against the locker and his hands were all over her. He was kissing her and she was trying to get away."

Brittany takes her cell phone out calling the brunette over and over. She sends several text messages as well hoping she will at least text her back and let her know if she is okay.

"We need to report this Puck. He can't do this to anyone else" Quinn adds.

"I'll talk to Figgins but I am guessing without her complaint it won't matter what I say" Puck announces walking back towards the school. "Hey B, did something happen between you two? I mean, why wouldn't she want you to know?"

"We had a fight I guess. I haven't talked to her since this morning" Brittany says lowering her head. "Quinn I have to find her."

"I know, let me go get my keys" Quinn squeezes her hand reassuringly.

Quinn and Brittany drove around all afternoon looking for Santana not being able to find her anywhere. Puck and Sam are sitting in Glee club trying to come up with excuses as to why all three of the girls were missing. That was until Principal Figgins comes in asking for Santana.

"She isn't here today" Mr. Schuester announces.

"Can I see you and Ms. Corcoran in the hall?" Principal Figgins asks.

After a few minutes Mr. Schuester enters the room "Puck, Sam can you two come out here?"

"Puck these are serious allegation you made against this football player saying he attacked Santana" Mr. Schuester states.

"Yeah well he can't get away with it. He had her pinned against the lockers kissing her and running his hands up her skirt" Puck answers angrily. "She told him to stop."

"Mr. Schue, she was crying. She tried pushing him off" Sam speaks up. "Puck isn't making this up."

"Then where is she? Why didn't she say something?" his teacher asks.

"She's probably scared no one will believe her anyways" Puck shoots back. "She made it very clear she didn't want him touching her and he didn't stop."

Ms. Corcoran walks away back into the choir room. A few seconds later she comes out with her purse. "I might know where she is. I will let you know."


	18. Chapter 18

The Showdown Chapter 18

_Hope you all are still reading…I don't own anything. Just like to use my imagination._

"I thought you might be here" a familiar voice announces walking up to the park bench the brunette was sitting on. Santana lifts her head seeing her teacher walking towards her. "There's a lot of talk at school about you."

"That didn't take long" Santana mumbles.

"You want to tell me what happened, we can go back to my place and talk, maybe order a pizza?" Ms. Corcoran asks hopefully. Santana doesn't answer right away instead she just stares at her hands. "My treat" her teacher adds playfully nudging her.

"Sure" Santana answers quietly.

"So" Ms. Corcoran inquires as she closes the door behind them as they enter her apartment. "Those are some serious charges against that football player."

"What charges I haven't said a word to anyone?" Santana responds confused by her statement.

"Well seems Puck and Sam were pretty worried about you and thought it was serious enough to go to Principal Figgins on your behalf. Would you like something to drink?" Ms. Corcoran asks trying to lighten the mood. She wanted her to talk not get angry and leave.

"No thank you and what do you mean serious enough? That bastard wouldn't let me go. He had his hands all over me and kept kissing me. He tried to….well I managed to push him off. How serious do things have to get at this school before people realize there is a problem? Maybe I should have let him rape me and when I came in pregnant people would believe me" Santana states angrily as she looks down to her hands that were now shaking.

"Whoa, okay hold on, no one wants anyone to get hurt. I don't know what happened. No one except you and that football player know the truth. Are you….umm…..did he…?" Ms. Corcoran asks sitting down next to the brunette. "What happened?"

Santana shakes her head, "he tried. He had his hands all over. He kept saying he could make me straight and kept rubbing on me."

"Your hands are shaking are you sure you are alright? I can call your parents or Brittany…." Ms. Corcoran asks with concern.

"No, Brittany still isn't talking to me. And there is no point in bothering my parents they probably would have hoped it would have turned me straight too" Santana responds. "I'm fine he just pissed me off and when I get angry, I shake."

Ms. Corcoran nods her head "as long as you are alright. How about some food? I will order it and then I can pick up Beth on my way home" she states grabbing the phone placing the call. "Okay so I will be back, make yourself at home."

"Ms. Corcoran? Thanks again for letting me hang out here" Santana speaks softly.

"Please it's Shelby outside of school" she smiles at the brunette, "and you're welcome."

As Shelby Corcoran reaches her car she is dialing her phone. "Mrs. Pierce? Hi this is Ms. Corcoran from the school. I was calling for Brittany, is she home?" Mrs. Pierce lets her know that Brittany is with Quinn looking for Santana. After Ms. Corcoran tell Mrs. Pierce Santana is at her apartment and that she is fine they hang up. When Shelby gets back to her car from picking up her daughter she sees she has 3 missed calls and a voice mail from an unknown number. After listening to the message she debated calling the number. Instead she sent a quick text and turned her phone off.

After they were done eating Santana got rather quiet. Ms. Corcoran didn't push anything and just let her be. Santana sat on the couch watching as she played with Beth, gave her a bath and got the little girl ready for bed. Once Beth finally fell asleep Shelby came out to find Santana also sleeping. She smiles at the brunette while covering her with a blanket. As Ms. Corcoran was cleaning up she was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Opening the door she smiles at the two blondes standing there. She motions for them to come in as she puts her finger over her lips indicating that they should be quiet. Brittany's eyes are puffy, her cheeks and nose red. When she sees Santana curled up on the couch she can't help but smile as she walks over to her kneeling down in front of the couch. She leans down kissing her head before standing back up facing her teacher. "Thanks for texting me. Is she okay?"

"She is" Ms. Corcoran answers. "I think he scared her but she seems fine."

"Why didn't she call me?" the blonde inquires.

"She said you weren't talking to her. Brittany you have to understand what she is going through. This is not easy. She is trying to please everyone else and she should be focusing on herself."

"I know. I was being selfish. I heard what he did to her and all I wanted was to be there for her and we couldn't find her" Brittany responds sadly.

"You are not selfish" the brunette mumbles sitting up.

"San" Brittany calls running over to her. "Are you okay? I am so sorry. I don't ever want to not talk to you again."

Santana wraps her arms around the blonde "I'm much better now."

"Puck said he was touching you, kissing you and that you were crying when you left" Brittany says looking away.

Santana takes the blonde's chin in her hand turning her head back to look at her "Britt, I tried to push him off, he was too strong."

"I know you didn't want to kiss him, it just makes me sad that someone else touched you and tried to hurt you" Brittany says quietly as a tear runs down her cheek.

"I'm okay Britt, don't cry. I was mad. You know I cry when I get angry" Santana replies wiping the tear with her thumb.

Brittany leans into her touch "San, can we go home?" The brunette nods her head standing up reaching her hand out to the blonde.

"Yeah that sounds good. Thank you again Ms…Shelby" Santana smiles at her teacher.

Ms. Corcoran returns the gesture as she opens the door for the girls "if you need anything you know where to find me."

Walking out to their cars Quinn takes Santana's hand "you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, thanks for keeping Britt company" Santana responds squeezing her hand.

"No problem we were pretty worried about you. Next time you get upset just let us know you are alright, okay?" Quinn responds as she opens her car door.

"Sure" the brunette answers.

"Okay I'll see you guys tomorrow. Call if you need anything" Quinn mentions looking at Brittany who nods and mouths a thank you to her friend.

Brittany held Santana's hand all the way back to her house. She knew the brunette was still upset by her body language and since she had a tear running down her cheek that she quickly wiped hoping the blonde didn't see. Brittany didn't say anything though she didn't want to upset her, she knew when she was ready she would talk. Besides she was not ready to hear how someone else was touching and kissing her girlfriend. The same girlfriend that ever since Finn had opened his mouth had not wanted to be touched like that.

As they walk through the front door they can hear Mrs. Pierce voice. She is talking to someone in the living room. Brittany holding Santana's hand walks into the living room to let her mother know they are home "Mom, we are home, going to go….."

"Santana, honey are you alright?" Mrs. Lopez asks eagerly as she jumps from the chair racing over to her hugging her.

Santana pulls away slightly "I'm fine."

"I promise you I will make sure that boy is thrown out of school, he will never hurt you again" her mother announces.

"Mom, I don't think he will" Santana states pulling away from her mother completely.

Mrs. Pierce walks over hugging her "I'm glad you are okay, we were worried about you."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you worry" Santana answers lowering her head.

"Santana what happened? They are saying you were sexually assaulted….." Maria Lopez asks with concern. "Do we need to see a doctor?"

"Mom! No and I don't want to talk about it" Santana states turning to walk away.

"Someone could have hurt you…." her mother calls out.

"He didn't okay please I don't want to talk about it" the brunette replies angrily as she starts to walk away.

Brittany reaches out grabbing a hold of her wrist "San don't walk away. We love you, we just want to make sure you are alright."

"I'm fine Britt" she states shaking out of her grasp.

Mrs. Lopez walks over placing her hands on her daughters shoulders "you are not fine, you are angry."

"Wouldn't you be angry!" Santana snaps. "Some guy tried to make me have sex with him so he could make me straight. When I told him no he decided he should feel me up while he ran his disgusting tongue all over me!"

"San! Stop! Please you said that he didn't…." Brittany is interrupted.

"Seems everyone wants to know what happened, Britt. No we didn't have sex. He was grinding into me making me feel him, he ran his hands over my breasts and I pushed him off when his hand went under my skirt. Everyone happy now? Can I go now?" Santana shouts.

Mrs. Lopez nods her head "sure" she says softly not wanting to upset her daughter anymore. Santana quickly walks away towards the stairs as they heard a door slam a couple seconds later.

"I should go make sure she is okay" Brittany speaks partially smiling at the women.

Once the women are alone Maria Lopez states, "I am going to be at that school first thing in the morning."

Susan Pierce nods her head "I would like to join you if that's okay. That could have been my daughter instead."

"I'll see you there" Maria says. "Please keep an eye on her and call me if she needs anything. I know she is upset, I just hope she will talk to Brittany. This is the last thing she needed right now" she announces walking to the door.

"I will, you know I love her like my own daughter" Mrs. Pierce states hugging Maria Lopez. "She will be alright."

As Brittany opens the door she sees Santana standing looking out the window. "Hey, can I come in?"

"It's your room Britt" Santana responds without turning around.

Brittany walks over to her interlocking her hands around her waist as she places her chin on her shoulder "I am sorry I got mad at you. I know you are trying with your Dad and I should have understood."

Santana nods "I didn't mean to hurt you. I don't want to upset him or you either. I just feel like I can't do or say anything right."

'Don't worry about me. I know you love me" the blonde says quietly kissing her cheek then slowly kissing down her neck.

Santana tilts her head "Britt, don't please. I need to shower, I feel dirty."

"I'm glad he didn't hurt you San" Brittany replies as she kisses her cheek once more.

Santana walks towards the bathroom but quickly turns around to face Brittany "I am sorry I haven't wanted to mess around. It's not because I don't love you. When he was touching me I wanted it to be you instead of him. It made me sick Britt."

Brittany walks over taking her hand leading her into the bathroom "come on." The blonde turns the water before grabbing a towel from the closet. "You want me to leave while you get undressed?" Santana shakes her head as the tears start falling. Brittany helps her out of her uniform and then helps her into the shower. "I'll wait for you."

When Santana turns off the water Brittany is waiting for her with a towel. She wraps the brunette in the towel pulling her into her. Santana lays her head on the blonde's shoulder crying. "Will you hold me?"

Brittany smiles "of course." She walks with Santana to the bed handing her a pair of shorts and a t shirt. Once the brunette is dressed Brittany pulls her close holding her tight against her. She strokes her hair kissing her head until her girlfriend closes her eyes falling asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

_I made it all up…own nothing._

Santana and Brittany walk through the doors on their way to their lockers. Santana notices people watching them as they walk by. "Um…Britt, why is everyone staring at me?"

"I didn't notice anyone staring" Brittany answers honestly.

"They are Britt" Santana responds angrily.

Brittany takes her hand as they reach her locker. Santana's head is practically on a swivel as she looks from side to side at everyone in the hall. "Okay San, look at me" the blonde demands. "I know you are always the strong one and you feel like you have to protect me, but it's time I protect you. Relax I will not let anything happen to you. You are safe."

The brunette shakes her head "I don't need you to protect me."

"Really cause your hands are shaking and you look like you are going to throw up. San I know it must have been scary but he will not hurt you again" Brittany replies.

Santana lowers her head hiding her face from her girlfriend softly speaking "Britt you have no idea how I feel. Now not only does everyone look at me because they know I am gay now they look at me as the girl who got one of the best football players thrown out of school."

Brittany steps closer also speaking quietly "that's not what they think. I wish you could see the girl I see, I wish you could just be happy with who you are. You are the most awesome person I know."

"I agree Britt, you are pretty awesome San" Quinn adds walking up to the girls. "How are you?"

"I'm fine Quinn" Santana answers quickly.

Brittany glances over to her friend fed up "no Quinn she is not. She is scared everyone is looking at her and talking about her. She won't let me touch her and we haven't had sex in weeks."

"Britt!" Santana shakes her head at the blonde as she starts to walk away.

"San! I'm sorry!" Brittany calls out as she watches her girlfriend turn the corner covering her face with her hands. "San?"

Quinn sadly looks back to her friend "is that all true? She won't let you touch her?"

Brittany nods her head "she hasn't wanted to be together since Finn opened his mouth. She is scared and I don't know why, she won't talk to me. She just wants me to hold her and then she cries herself to sleep every night."

"Britt, you have to let her deal with things. She is afraid of what people think of her. Santana has always cared about what people think of her" Quinn answers. "Come on, I'll walk with you to class."

The girls walk down the hall passing Principal Figgins office. Brittany quickly stops as she sees the football who forced himself on her girlfriend sitting waiting to go in. As she stands there watching him she hears the announcement over the loud speaker. "Santana Lopez please report to the Principal's office." Brittany looks at Quinn and then quickly back to the office door as it opens and she sees her mother and Mrs. Lopez walking out.

"Mom?" Brittany looks curiously at her mother. "Why are you here?"

"Hi, honey. We wanted to make sure that boy was punished for what he did to Santana. We don't want him to hurt anyone else" Mrs. Pierce responds.

"Does San know you guys were coming?" The blonde asks looking at Maria Lopez.

"No Brittany I wanted to talk to the principal on her behalf. I know she is upset and I know she won't talk to him about it on her own" Mrs. Lopez replies.

Santana rounds the corner seeing the four of them standing there. "What's going on? Mom?"

"I wanted to make sure that boy was expelled. He should be punished for what he did" Santana's mom answers.

Santana glances at Brittany and angrily asks "did you know about this?"

"No San, I didn't" Brittany replies quietly as the brunette shakes her head walking into the office, stopping when she sees the football player sitting there. She looks back at Brittany who watches her sadly and then turns walking into Principal Figgins' office.

"Brittany is everything okay between you and Santana?" Mrs. Pierce asks seeing the look on her daughter's face.

Brittany shakes her head "no, I screwed up. I've got to get to class" she states looking at Quinn who nods her head and walks with her down the hall.

Santana sits down in front of Principal Figgins as her mother comes back in sitting next to her as the door closes behind her. After telling her side of the story Santana storms out of the office walking through the lobby where he still sat. "So did you tell him how you wanted me and I had to push you off me" the football player calls out smiling at her. When she turns to acknowledge him he winks at her. She quickly turns her head disgusted and walks out of the office. She passes her classroom and locker on her way out the doors.

Santana reaches her car when she hears a familiar voice calling her name. She turns seeing MS. Corcoran approaching her.

"School just started missy where do you think you are going?" her teacher inquires jokingly while smiling at her. Santana shakes her head trying to speak but no words come out. As she tries again tears run down her face and the only noise that escapes her lips are sobs. "Santana what's wrong?" Ms. Corcoran asks placing a hand on her shoulder. The brunette turns to look at her trying to say something. "Oh honey, come here" her teacher pulls her into an embrace. "Take a deep breath, calm down."

After a few minutes Santana is able to catch her breath "thank you" she manages to say as she pulls away from her just in time to see her mother exit the building. "I gotta go" Santana states quickly s she reaches for the car door.

"Are you alright to drive?" Ms. Corcoran questions. "Why don't you come back inside and we can talk, you can tell me what has you so upset."

Santana relaxes a little once she realizes her mother didn't notice her. She wipes her wet cheek "I'm fine. I just can't be here today."

Ms. Corcoran takes a step closer "did something happen?"

Santana takes a deep breath "my Mom was here this morning and she talked to Figgins and then made me talk to him. She wants that football player expelled."

"Okay…and is that why you are this upset?" Shelby Corcoran questions not believing that that would upset her this much.

"Yeah….I mean sort of. It's just been a shitty day and I can't be here. Brittany is mad at me again. All I do is hurt her. She would be better off without me" Santana replies as a few stray tears fall.

"I don't believe that and I can guarantee she doesn't either. I thought you two were fine last night?" Shelby answers.

"Ms. Corcoran….I…. I don't know. I should go. I want to get my things before Brittany comes home" the brunette responds lowering her head sadly.

"Why are you getting your things? Santana what happened? Did she ask you to leave?" Ms. Corcoran asks surprised.

Santana opens her car door "no, she didn't, not yet anyways. I am tired of hurting her. I just need some time to think."

"Where are you going to go? Are you going home?" her teacher asks with concern.

Santana gets in her car closing the door as she opens the window "I don't know. I guess I have to."

"Wait a second…" Shelby reaches into her purse pulling out a key. "If you don't mind the couch ou are welcome to stay with me until you are ready to go back to the Pierce's."

Santana looks at the key and then back to her teacher "why? Why are you being nice to me? Why do you want to help me?"

"Because I think you are just scared and confused right now. I think you are afraid that you will lose everyone you love if they see the real you. I want to help. I don't want to see anything bad happen to you" Shelby answers matter-of-factly.

Santana takes the key from the woman's hand before nodding at her and rolling up her window. As she backs out she smiles slightly at her before driving away.

Santana pulls up to the Pierce residence getting out of the car. Slowly walking to the door she opens it listening to see if she can hear anyone. She didn't want to have to explain to Mrs. Pierce why she was leaving. They had done so much for her. When she doesn't hear anyone she quickly closes the front door running up the stairs. The brunette gathers her clothes throwing them in bag before going into the bathroom.

"Brittany? Santana?" she hears Brittany's mother call out from the bottom of the stairs. "Is that you?"

"Um…it's me Mrs. P" Santana shouts back to her as a wave of guilt comes over her.

Mrs. Pierce walks up the stairs "honey, why are you home? Are you sick?" She asks looking at her concerned. She looks around noticing what Santana was doing "are you going somewhere?"

"I….um yeah. I appreciate everything you have done for me. You have been a better Mom to me than my own mother and I love you for that, so much." Santana tries to hold back the tears "you have let me be myself and have supported me which means more than you will ever know….."

"Honey, then why are you leaving? I love you too, you know that. Does Brittany know?" Susan Pierce inquires. Santana shakes her head as the tears escape her eyes. "Did something happen, Brittany told me earlier that you weren't happy with her."

The brunette shrugs her shoulders "I got upset by something she said. But she was just being honest. She's mad cause I can't be who she wants me to be."

Mrs. Pierce sits down on her daughter's bed patting the spot next to her. "You have been through a lot the past couple of months. That's going to change you. Brittany knows that. Who does she want you to be?"

Santana sits down looking at her hands that are on her lap "she wants me to be fun, she wants me to be who I used to be, the girl who intimidates people not that runs and hides when people look at her." The brunette looks away "and…she wants….she wants me."

Mrs. Pierce furrows her brows trying to make sense of what the girl is saying "Santana are you talking about sex?"

Santana nods her head slowly embarrassed by even the thought of talking to her girlfriend's mother about sex especially sex with her daughter. "Um.…yeah. She wants to and I don't ever since…." she sighs. "I mean I love her, I am attracted to her. I mean who wouldn't be she is gorgeous….she has the most amazing blue eyes and that smile melts my heart. But I just am not in the mood. I can't be with her like that if my heart isn't in it. It's not fair to her." Santana quickly stands walking towards the window. "Oh my God…I am so sorry I just said all of that."

Susan Pierce follows her wrapping an arm around her shoulder "it's okay, I know that you guys have sex. I am just glad you take it seriously. I am happy to hear how much you love her. What you just said was very mature. Honey, you need to talk to someone you are depressed. Depression can do that to a person. Maybe you need to start taking some medication to help you.

"No!" Santana shouts moving away from Brittany's mother "I am not taking happy pills. I already have people looking at me and talking about me now. I don't need to be the crazy gay chick who tried to kill herself!"

"Santana calm down. No one will think you are crazy. You are depressed. The medication might help you feel like yourself again" Mrs. Pierce states walking closer again.

"Like myself? I don't even know who that is anymore," Santana replies. All I know is I have to leave before I hurt Brittany again. I will never forgive myself if I do. She deserves so much better.

Susan places a hand on the brunette's shoulder "well I know for a fact that Brittany deserves you, especially after what I just heard. I couldn't imagine anyone else I would want my daughter to be with. She loves you Santana. She may not understand what you are going through and she may get frustrated but it's because she loves you so much." Santana covers her face with her hands crying into them. "Honey, it will devastate her if you are gone when she gets home."

"I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt her but I won't be able to leave if I see her" Santana responds sobbing. "Look at me I am a mess, she shouldn't have to deal with this."

"Okay can I call you after I talk to her? She is going to want to hear from you" Mrs. Pierce asks. Santana nods her head. "And Santana I will go with you to talk to someone if you want. I will be there for you."

"Okay" Santana answers.


	20. Chapter 20

The Showdown Chapter 20

_All made up, own nothing._

Brittany pushes open the front door walking past her mother in the living room without a word. "Brittany I need to ta….." her mother calls out as her daughter disappears up the stairs.

"I need to talk to Santana "Brittany shouts opening her bedroom door. "San? San I am sorry." She glances around the room seeing Santana's things are gone. She quickly runs over to the closet pushing the door open. The side where Santana kept her things was empty. She turns walking into the bathroom noticing everything missing from there as well. Brittany walks out of the bathroom sitting on her bed before the first tear falls. She grasps the brunette's pillow tightly to her chest as she cries. Her mother walks sitting down next to her embracing the girl in her arms. "She left me. Santana's gone. I didn't mean it, I was going to apologize."

Mrs. Pierce tries to comfort her daughter "she didn't leave you. She loves you very much, that's why she had to go."

Brittany pulls back from her mother's hold angrily "you knew she was leaving? You just let her go? I made a mistake. I didn't mean what I said."

"Brittany, listen to me. I talked to her earlier when she was here. She is not upset with you. She loves you. She is still just really confused about things and doesn't want to hurt you."

"She doesn't want to hurt me so she leaves me!" Brittany says raising her voice. "That makes no sense!"

Mrs. Pierce places a hand on her daughter's shoulder "no….no honey. She told me about things….about not being able to give you what you want…you know, sexually. Santana said she doesn't want to use you, that every time you are together it should feel special. She thought if she stayed somewhere else it would be easier for you and give her some time to figure things out in her head. She is depressed Brittany. I convinced her to talk to someone though and possibly start taking some medication. I am going to go with her and do everything I can to help."

"So you are going to get to see her and spend time with her?" The blonde asked jealously as she starts to cry again.

Brittany's mother rubs her daughter's back "so are you. She loves you that has not changed. Brittany she is not leaving you. The reason she left without telling you is because she didn't want to see you upset. She asked me to call her after we talked. You want me to call her now?" The blonde nods her head as more tears fall. Susan Pierce takes out her phone dialing Santana.

"Hello" Santana answers quickly "Mrs. P? Is she okay?"

"Santana, I'm going to put you on speaker. Brittany is right here and I think she needs to hear your voice." Mrs. Pierce responds.

"Um…okay" Santana says quietly.

"Okay" Susan says pushing the button on her phone "can you hear me okay?"

"Yeah. Britt?" Santana can hear the blonde sniffle in the background. "Please don't cry. Everything will be alright, I love you."

"Then why did you leave?" The blonde asks between sobs. "If you loved me why did you go?"

"I left because of you. I don't want to hurt you anymore Britt. I saw the look on your face when you told Quinn that we haven't been together since…."

"San, I am sorry about that. I looked for you all day and you didn't answer my calls or texts. I came home right after school to apologize and you were…..you were gone" Brittany responds as the tears stream down her cheeks.

"Britt Britt, please don't cry" the brunette begs.

"I can't help it San, it hurts. I love you so much and you left me" she sobs louder.

Santana wipes a few of her own tears "baby, I didn't leave you. I don't want to break up. We can still be together if you still want me. I have to figure some stuff out so that I can be the girlfriend you deserve. I need to get better for you."

"But San" Brittany replies sadly "I can't make sure you are okay if you live somewhere else. What if you get sad again and….."

"I promise. I will not do anything stupid again. I love you. I want to be with you for the rest of our lives. That's why I am doing this. Your Mom is going to help and I will do whatever I have to Britt to get better for you. I want to be with you" Santana states sincerely.

"Where are you?" Brittany questions. "Did you go home?"

"No, I am staying with Ms. Corcoran for now" Santana answers.

"Why?" Brittany asks innocently trying to make sense of all of this.

Santana runs her hands through her hair trying to explain this as delicately as possible "she understands what I am feeling. She's been there…."

"I could too if you would talk to me" Brittany interrupts quickly.

Santana takes a deep breath trying not to get upset with her girlfriend "I know you want to help and you are but…."

Mrs. Pierce can hear the struggle in Santana's voice "Brittany sometimes you can't put feelings into words. Someone who felt those same things will understand and they will just know what to say or do."

"Thank you" Santana responds. "Look Britt nothing has changed. It's just like it used to be when I lived at home. We can still hang out and spend time together just now I stay here."

"You promise you are not dumping me?" the blonde asks seriously.

Santana can't help but laugh at the tone of her voice "no way! If you will still have me I am all yours."

Brittany's voice perks up "okay. I don't like it though. I miss you already."

Santana smiles into the phone "I miss you too. Can I pick you up for school tomorrow morning?"

"Yes, please" Brittany replies.

"Okay, I will see you then in the morning. I love you Brittany" Santana states.

"I love you too" Brittany answers before ending the call.

"Morning" Santana says hanging her head.

"Good morning Santana" Mrs. Pierce responds smiling "you know you don't have to knock."

"Sorry I didn't know if that still applied" Santana mumbled.

Mrs. Pierce takes her arm leading her through the door. "Honey, you are always welcome here. Are you okay, you seem upset?"

"Um…yeah just tired. I didn't sleep too well. I feel really bad for making Britt cry" Santana answers quietly.

"San!" Brittany comes bounding down the stairs wrapping her arms around the brunette's neck "hi San!"

"Hey Britt" Santana replies wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist.

"What's wrong? You look sad" the blonde asks.

"I guess I just missed you more than I thought I would" Santana states making Brittany smile. "I didn't mean to upset you."

Brittany places a soft kiss on her lips. "I know. Mom and I talked after I hung up with you. I get it now. I just want you to know I am here for you."

The brunette smiles as she leans forward kissing her girlfriend. "Thanks, you're the best Britt. Are you ready to go?" Santana takes the blonde's hand walking her out to the car. "Brittany, I love you, don't ever forget that."

Brittany squeezes her hand "I know San."

Santana walks Brittany to her locker waiting for her to get her book. She sees Quinn walk up behind the blonde and gives her a small smile.

"Hey girls" Quinn calls out leaning against a locker.

Brittany closes her locker after getting her book "hi Quinn."

"So please tell me you guys are going to Noah's party Friday night" Quinn inquires. "I do not want to have to listen to Rachel tell me about the dangers of drinking all night."

Santana shrugs "didn't know anything about it."

"Oh I forgot to tell you. He was talking about it yesterday in Glee" Brittany responds. "I was going to tell you when I got home but…."

Santana can see water build up in her girlfriend's eyes "hey, it's okay." She places a hand on her arm "I gotta get to class Britt. It's okay, I love you."

"Awww….how sweet!" he says as he stops next to Santana running his hand up her arm.

Santana quickly pulls back from the football player "don't touch me."

Briitany grabs a hold of the brunette pulling her back into her wrapping her arms around her waist. "Don't touch her."

"Go away!" Quinn adds stepping in front of the two girls.

"Why are you still in school? You should have been thrown out for what you did" Brittany states

"You would like that wouldn't you?" he replies smirking at Santana as he reaches his hand up to stroke Brittany's cheek.

Santana quickly pushes the hand away "don't!"

"But Santana I bet she wouldn't put up as much of a fight as you did" he answers snidely.

Santana lunges at him as Brittany and Quinn manage to hold her back "San stop this is what he wants, you will get suspended, stop!" Quinn shouts standing between her and the football player.

"San, please, Quinn is right, he is just trying to get to you" Brittany speaks softly in her ear causing the brunette to stop fighting.

"Go!" Quinn yells again pointing down the hall.

He laughs turning around walking away "one day Lopez, you and me, I promise."

Santana lowers her head as Brittany rests her chin on the Latina's shoulder "are you okay?" Santana nods not looking up. "I love you San" the blonde turns her girlfriend in her arms. "Look at me" she gently lifts the brunette's chin "don't let him get to you, you are amazing just the way you are" Brittany sings making Santana smile and Quinn laugh.

"You are amazing," Santana responds kissing her quickly as Quinn walks over rubbing her back.

"San! You have never kissed me in the hall before in front of people" Brittany announces surprised by her girlfriends actions.

"Guess I gotta start somewhere" Santana says smiling at the blonde. "If that's okay with you?"

Brittany kisses her again "yes! Yes it's okay!" she states excitedly. "San are you still coming over after school?"

Santana pulls back away from Brittany still smiling at her as she replies "yeah Britt." She turns walking towards her class.

Quinn looks at her friend confused "Britt, doesn't she live with you?"

"Um….no not anymore" Brittany answers sadly "I'll tell you on the way to class, come on."


	21. Chapter 21

Showdown Chapter 21

_Thank you for sticking with me through my little writer's block. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. _

"Santana! Quinn yells down the hall causing heads to turn. "What the hell are you doing?"

Santana shrugs her shoulders confused by the outburst "getting my math book. Why are you yelling at me?"

Quinn stops at the brunette's locker leaning close "how could you do that to Brittany after everything she has done for you" she reprimands.

"What are you talking about?" The brunette asks as her friend continues to glare at her "oh…she told you I left." Quinn nods her head "first of all it's none of your business, but I did it for Brittany if you must know."

Quinn takes Santana's arm dragging her into the empty choir room. "What do you mean you did it for Brittany?"

"Didn't she tell you? You seem to know more about my life lately than I do" Santana huffs.

The girls turn their heads as they hear the door open. Ms. Corcoran walks in smiling at the girls noticing they seemed to be in a heated conversation "everything okay?"

"Why don't you tell us? You seem to want to be everyone's mother lately!" Quinn replies angrily.

"Q!" Santana shouts "why are you so upset about this, it has nothing to do with you!"

Quinn shakes her head walking out of the room. Santana looks over to Ms. Corcoran "I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay I don't think she likes me much anyway" Ms. Corcoran responds walking towards Santana. "Are you okay? Why are you two fighting?"

"I don't know, I think she is mad that I left Brittany's house" Santana shrugs.

"Okay well if you need anything let me know" Ms. Corcoran announces as she walks towards her office in the back of the room.

Santana walks into the cafeteria seeing Quinn sitting with Brittany and the rest of the Glee kids. She walks over placing a hand on Brittany's shoulder smiling at her. Brittany looks up returning the smile. Santana then removes her hand grabbing Quinn's arm as she drags her out of her seat forcefully.

"San!" Brittany calls out watching her girlfriend drag her friend towards the door.

"Ahhhh…should we follow them, are they okay?" Puck asks looking at Brittany who looks concerned.

"I don't know" Brittany states standing up walking towards the same door.

Santana pulls Quinn into the bathroom. "So you wanna tell me what the hell your problem is?"

"You are the one that just dragged me out of the cafeteria…" Quinn responds angrily rubbing her arm.

The door opens to the bathroom as Brittany walks in "San, what's going on?" she asks looking between her and Quinn.

"Apparently Quinn has a problem with where I am staying and I would like to know why?" Santana responds looking back to Quinn.

Brittany walks over to Santana taking her hand "I'm sorry I told her you moved out. I didn't mean to upset you."

"That's not why I am upset. I am mad because Quinn just about ripped Ms. Corcoran's head off earlier for no reason" Santana states. "Quinn you have no idea what she is doing for me. You say you want to be friends again and you treat her like that."

"Look San, that woman already has my daughter and now she has you. I miss you, I miss our friendship. Why can't you come to me? You could have stayed at my house" Quinn answers lowering her head.

"Are you kidding me, this is because you are jealous? I can't deal with this right now," Santana replies turning and walking out of the bathroom.

Brittany watches her walk out as she gives Quinn a small smile. "I will go talk to her. She just has a lot going on Q but if Ms. Corcoran can help her then I am okay with it and you should be too."

Quinn takes a step towards the door turning towards Brittany before leaving "I miss you guys and I want to help her. I have known her forever and I know she is having a hard time right now and she would rather go talk to a stranger than me."

"Quinn, I know it's not easy. Don't you think I want to help her? All we can do is be there when she needs us. You helped her earlier with that creep. Just be there when she needs you" Brittany answers.

Quinn nods before walking out. Brittany follows as she goes to look for Santana. She checks in the choir room first thinking she would have gone in there to think or just be alone. She was right. Except when she walked in Santana was sitting in Ms. Corcoran's office laughing with her. She starts to turn to leave but Ms. Corcoran sees her motioning for her to come in.

"Hi Brittany. Santana and I were just talking about you" Shelby Corcoran states.

"Oh" Brittany responds not sure if she is interrupting.

"Yeah Britt, Ms. Corcoran wanted me to invite you over for dinner tomorrow, then I thought maybe we could go for a walk in the park afterwards. I was just telling her how cute it is when you talk to the ducks" Santana says standing to take the blonde's hand.

"Oh…yeah San that sounds nice, but aren't you supposed to go with my Mom after school tomorrow?" Brittany asks.

"Yeah but I thought after we could spend some time together. And in case it doesn't go well I….." Santana is cut off when Brittany leans forward kissing her. "What was that for?"

"Cause it's going to go well and you are going to start feeling better" Brittany answers. Santana smiles at her. "Can I walk you to class?" The brunette nods reaching her hand towards her.

After classes Santana drives Brittany home walking in the house still holding her hand. "Hello girls" Mrs. Pierce calls out from the kitchen seeing them enter.

"Hi Mom, we are going to go upstairs and do some homework before dinner" Brittany shouts back leading Santana up the stairs. She closes the door behind them as they enter her room. "San, I am so proud of you."

Santana quickly turns confused "what? Why?"

"Because you are letting someone help you. You know Quinn just wants to help too" Brittany adds.

"Britt, I don't want to talk about Quinn right now okay. I kind of was hoping we could maybe cuddle a little" Santana says quietly catching Brittany off guard.

"Really?" Brittany responds smiling "come here" she says diving on the bed opening her arms for her girlfriend. Laughing Santana walks over to the bed crawling into the blonde's arms. She kisses her neck which causes Brittany to shiver. "Um…San I really want to touch you, I don't know if you should do that."

Santana kisses up her neck placing a kiss on the blonde's lips "then do it."

"San, are you sure?" Brittany whispers moving her hand under the brunette's shirt. She nods placing another kiss on her lips as she runs her hand over the blonde's breasts. "Mmm..…San I am not complaining but why?"

Santana pulls back "why? Because I love you."

"No that's not what I meant. I mean why today, what changed?" Brittany questions.

Santana rolls onto her back "I know things are going to get better Britt. I finally believe that. I have you and your family and Ms. Corcoran. When she got home last night she was so cool. I mean she made dinner while I played with Beth and then after Beth went to bed we just hung out and watched TV. She made me feel welcome. I could be myself. We talked about you. I could finally talk to someone about how much I love you and not feel like its' wrong. Britt that's why I felt like I could kiss you today, I am trying not to care what anyone else thinks."

Brittany grabs her girlfriend pulling her back on top of her "I am so happy to hear you say that. I thought with you leaving things between us would…"

"Hey" Santana says softly "it just made me realize how amazing you and your family are and how I want to be a part of your life forever."

Brittany leans forward kissing her "can I show you how much I love you?"

"Please" Santana answers.


	22. Chapter 22

Showdown Chapter 22

Santana practically runs to the door hearing the knock. She flings the door opening "hey beauti….ful" she says stopping to look at the girls in front of her.

"Hi San" Brittany answers with a smile as she steps forward kissing her girlfriend. "You seem happy did everything go well? I asked my Mom but she said I had to ask you."

Santana takes the blonde's hand leading her into the apartment "um…Britt, I thought we were going to spend some time together tonight, you know just us" she motions towards Quinn who is still standing in the doorway.

"San we will I promise but you need to talk to Quinn and she needs to talk to both of you" Brittany replies smiling at Ms. Corcoran.

"Hello Brittany" Ms. Corcoran responds with a smile "Quinn." Quinn nods her head acknowledging her. "Come in please," she motions "dinner is almost ready."

"Thanks for inviting us" Brittany replies.

"Us?" Santana looks questioningly at her teacher.

"Yes, Ms. Corcoran invited Quinn too. We all want you to get better so we all need to get along to be there for you" Brittany says leading her over to the couch to sit. "How did it go?"

"Can we talk about it later?" Santana states as Brittany nods her head understanding.

Beth pulls herself up using Santana's leg as the brunette picks her up placing her on her lap. "Aww…you look adorable holding her" Brittany says placing her head on her girlfriends shoulder.

"Yeah um…Britt I love you but I am not ready for a child" she jokes "and don't tell anyone about this, I have a reputation to keep up" she laughs kissing Brittany's head.

"We all know your reputation means more to you than anything else" Quinn announces.

"What?" Santana asks angrily handing Beth to Brittany as she stands walking towards Quinn.

"San?" Brittany warns.

"No Britt I think it's time Quinn and I have a talk" Santana replies coldly.

"Okay, wow, why don't you two go in my room then" Ms. Corcoran suggests. "Santana, you need to calm down, people can't read your mind."

Santana nods her head understanding what Shelby was trying to tell her. Ms. Corcoran had pointed out to her that not everyone knows her like Brittany. They don't know how she feels about things because they can't read her like Brittany can. Santana is going to have to open up to people and talk about her feelings and ask people for help because not everyone will know when she needs it. Santana followed by Quinn enter the bedroom the blonde closing the door behind her. "Okay Q, what is your problem?" Santana huffs before the door even shuts.

"Look San, you and Brttany are my best friends, well at least you used to be I…I" Quinn struggles to finish her sentence.

"Just say it!" Santana shouts.

"I'm scared you're going to kill yourself. After I found out about you trying all I did was cry. San I know we haven't been close but I still care about you so much. We have been friends since Kindergarten and I can't believe I almost lost you and I never saw it coming. I should have known you were upset and I should have been there. You should have talked to me about all of this!" Quinn finishes before the first tear falls.

"Q, I didn't tell anyone how I was feeling. I didn't even know I just felt like I couldn't breathe and that everyone would be better off if I was dead. I was scared. My parents hated me, everyone at school knew and was treating me different…." Santana explains.

"Not everyone San. Your friends would have been there for you, stood up to those idiots" Quinn interjects.

"My so-called friends are the reason it all happened" Santana states angrily.

Quinn takes a step closer "that's not true. Finn has a big mouth yes, but the rest of us would have supported you and Brittany if we knew. Puck and I came over right after we found out. We wanted to be there for you, we still do."

"So then why are you so mad at me?" Santana asks sincerely.

"I don't know. I think because you tried to kill yourself. I mean you of all people. You are supposed to be the strong one and you acted like a coward. I can't believe you could be so selfish. Do you have any idea how many people you would have hurt? Brittany would have been devastated. This isn't just about you San, she loves you" Quinn replies her voice full of hurt.

"Don't you think I know that!" Santana yells. "I am here because of her, without Brittany I don't have anything. I am doing this for her, I want to be better for her! Everything I do is for her!"

There is a soft knock on the door before it opens slowly revealing a worrisome faced blonde "sorry to interrupt, dinner is ready."

Santana turns her back to her quickly wiping the tears that had just started running down her cheeks. Quinn places a hand on Brittany's shoulder smiling at her before leaving the room. Brittany walks up behind Santana wrapping her arms around her "you do this for you okay? You get better because you want to." The brunette nods. "I love you too San. I heard what you said to Quinn. I want you to know that I would do anything for you" Brittany kisses the wet streak on her girlfriend's cheek. After turning Santana in her arms she releases her, gently wiping the tears as she places a kiss on her lips. "Let's go eat and then I want to go for a walk through the park with my girlfriend."

"Sounds nice Britt" Santana responds quietly as the blonde leads her out.

"Everything okay Santana?" Ms. Corcoran asks seeing that she had been crying.

"Yeah, I'm good" she replies giving Quinn a small smile. Quinn returns the gesture.

After dinner the girls started to help pick up the table. Ms. Corcoran grabs the dish from Santana's hand nudging her towards Brittany "go on, go spend some time together."

Santana smiles politely "Britt Britt, would you like to go for a walk with me?"

Brittany excitedly turns to face her "I thought you would never ask."

Santana laughs taking the blonde's hand before turning back towards Quinn and Shelby "can you two be trusted alone?"

"Shut up and take your girl to the park" Quinn answers with a smile.

"Be nice Quinn" Santana lectures as she closes the door.

The girls walk for a while finding a bench near the pond. "San can we sit and talk for a little bit?"

"Yeah, everything okay? Did I do something?" Santana quickly asks.

"No, I want to talk about how things went at the doctor today" Brittany says taking Santana's hand in hers.

"Can we not call her my doctor? Makes me sound sick" Santana states lowering her head shamefully.

Brittany wraps her arm around her shoulder pulling her closer "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel bad. But you know it's nothing to be ashamed of right?"

Santana lays her head on the blonde's shoulder "it was okay, kind of scary."

"Scary? Why?" The blonde questions stroking Santana's arm.

"Telling someone I don't know, how I feel. I have never done that. I don't want people to think I am weak" Santana answers softly.

"San, it's her job. She won't judge you. Just be honest with her so she can help you. Were you able to talk to her? I mean truthfully" Brittany questions.

Santana sits up straighter "I tried. We didn't get into too much. She asked me what happened. I told her about Finn and my parents."

"Good, I am proud of you. Did she say anything? I mean I don't know how it works, does she just listen or does she ask questions?" Brittany inquires sincerely.

"No she talks. She asks things but then talks" the brunette responds.

Brittany squeezes her hand "I am so proud of you San. Are you going back?"

Santana nods her head slowly "I have to. I want to make you happy."

Brittany turns to face Santana "you do make me happy. You need to do this for you, because you matter. You mean so much to me. All that stuff you said to Quinn about doing this for me was sweet and I love you for it but this has to be about you. I feel the same way about you, you know. You are my life and I can't picture it without you."

Santana places her hands on the blonde's cheeks pulling her close enough to kiss her. I love you so much Britt."

"I love you too" Brittany whispers against her lips kissing her again. "I can't wait for you to come home so I can do this all the time."

Santana pulls away slightly "I know. I'm trying."

Quinn was in on the floor playing with Beth as Shelby finished putting the dishes away. Shelby walks into the living room taking a seat on the couch. "Quinn? Brittany said you wanted to talk to me about something."

"Yeah , I guess so. Brittany kind of told me I had to" Quinn responds without looking up. Ms. Corcoran sits silently waiting for an explanation. The blonde finally makes eyes contact "she told me I need to fix things with you for Santana. Santana for some reason trusts you and in order to help her I need to get over my issues with you."

"You have issues with me?" Ms. Corcoran inquires. "Okay let's hear it."

"It's just I see you with Beth and now San and I can't help but think that should be me. I should be the one taking care of Beth. I regret getting pregnant so young but I don't regret having her. I just wish I could have made it work somehow" Quinn states sadly.

"Quinn I understand. I mean I was once in your shoes but seeing Rachel happy and healthy convinces me I made the right choice. I couldn't have taken care of her at that time in my life. I was so screwed up I couldn't have been someone's mother even now I still wonder if I am good enough."

'Beth seems very well taken care of. You're doing a great job with her. She's happy with you as her mother, I know that. It just hurts to see her sometimes" Quinn adds as she looks at Beth wiping a tear before turning back to Ms. Corcoran. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course" Shelby answers.

"Why does Santana feel so comfortable with you? I mean I've known her my whole life and she has never trusted anyone so easily besides Brittany?" Quinn questions.

Ms. Corcoran clears her throat "well the day Santana told us about trying to commit suicide Mr. Schuester and I went to the Pierce's to talk to her. We wanted to let her know we were there for her."

"And she didn't throw you out?" Quinn laughs.

Ms. Corcoran also laughs "actually she tried. I told her I understood. That I know how she feels, I went through the same thing."

"Wait, you tried to kill yourself?" Quinn asks surprised.

Ms. Corcoran lowers her head staring at her fidgeting hands. "I did. When I was 18 I moved to NY. I was going to make it big. Instead I was raped. I found out a couple months later I was pregnant. I knew I couldn't raise a child so I gave her up."

"Rachel?" Quinn asks softly.

"Yes, Rachel. After I gave her up I was lost. My dreams didn't matter, my life didn't matter. So I also took a bunch of pills and hoped I'd never wake up. My roommate found me and well here I am. I got through it with a lot of help from my friends and family" Shelby states. "And now I have almost everything I could ask for."

"Did you tell Santana that?" Quinn responds.

Shelby nods her head "yes, she knows as well as Brittany."

"So she really did move out of Brittany's to try and get better?" Quinn says barely loud enough to be heard.

"Quinn, she wants to be happy again, she is trying." Ms. Corcoran smiles "she's an amazing kid."

Quinn smiles back "she is amazing if you're lucky enough to get to know her. Now I get why Brittany said you can understand how Santana feels."

"Yes, I do. We have talked a few times. She is starting to open up more and trust me" Shelby announces. "It will take time but she's moving in the right direction."

Both women turn their heads when they hear the door open and Brittany giggling as Santana is whispering in her ear.

"Hey girls, how was your walk?" Shelby asks standing up.

"Great" Santana answers with a big grin.

"Oh I know that look" Quinn adds laughing.

"Come on Q we were in the park" Santana responds defensively.

"Making out" Brittany says laughing as she kisses Santana's cheek.

Santana turns her head glaring at her girlfriend before laughing "fine, whatever. How are you two?"

Ms. Corcoran smiles at Quinn "good actually" as Brittany also smiles at Quinn mouthing a thank you.

"Well Britt are you about ready to go I can drop you off on my way home?" Quinn questions.

"Sure" Brittany takes Santana's hand pulling her close. "I am going to miss you" she says kissing the brunette.

"I'm going to miss you too Britt. I love you" Santana responds.

Brittany kisses her again "love you too San, I'll see you tomorrow morning. Sleep tight and think of me."

"I always do" Santana answers.


	23. Chapter 23

Showdown Chapter 23

_Wow love hearing how much you guys are liking this story. I have to admit when I started was not thinking it would last. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

"Hey Quinn" Santana calls walking towards the blonde.

Quinn turns her head to look as she closes her locker "hi."

"You're going to Puck's tonight right?" Santana questions.

Quinn nods her head, "yeah, are you and Brittany going?"

"Yeah Britt wants to go. I am taking her home after school do you want to meet me after I drop her off?" Santana asks quietly.

Quinn smiles "sure, where?"

"The park by Shelby's" Santana replies. "I'll text you when I leave Brittany's."

"Sounds good. I'll see you later" the blonde states walking away.

After school Santana drops Brittany off letting her know she will be back around 8pm to get her. She takes her phone out of her pocket as soon as she reaches her car texting Quinn letting her know she was heading to the park. She drives back to Ms. Corcoran's parking her car as she walks the two blocks to the park.

Quinn sees her sitting on a bench looking like she is in dream land when she arrives. "Hey, where are you right now?" she asks sitting next to her.

"Huh?" Santana's head snaps in her direction.

Quinn places a hand on the brunette's shoulder "are you alright? You seem like you have a lot going on in there" she motions to Santana's head.

Santana quickly shakes her head snapping herself back to reality "yeah, sorry."

""Okay, well what's up? Do you need something?" The blonde asks casually.

"No! Why do you think I need something? Can't I just hang out with a friend? You are the one who was begging me to be friends again" Santana snaps back.

"Whoa…San, calm down. I didn't mean anything by it" Quinn states putting her hands up in defense. "Hey what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, I'm sorry" Santana answers calmly. "Q, if I tell you something you promise not to tell anyone, including Brittany?"

Quinn places an arm over the brunette's shoulder "San, if it is life or death I can't promise anything."

"It's not" Santana responds quickly.

"Okay then, I promise" the blonde answers back. Santana lowers her head, Quinn notices and slides over closer to her "it's okay just tell me. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I don't want you to say anything to Britt because I don't want her to get her hopes up" Santana mumbles. Quinn just nods her head waiting for an explanation. Santana takes a deep breath "I started taking these" she reaches into her pocket pulling out a bottle of pills.

"What are they? Tell me they are legal" Quinn says taking the bottle out of her hand.

"Yes, they are legal. My therapist prescribed them" Santana states matter of factly.

"Anti-depressants" the blonde reads off the label.

"Yeah, happy pills. They are supposed to make me not want to die" Santana replies sarcastically "but all they do so far is cause more mood swings."

Quinn smiles at her "I'm proud of you."

Santana looks at her curiously "why?"

"Because you are handling this all really well. You are being really brave" Quinn adds.

"Brave?" Santana laughs "trying to end my life wasn't brave."

"No, that wasn't. But you're doing what you need to do to get better; talking to someone, taking medication, moving to put yourself in a better situation. That's brave" Quinn boasts. "Brittany would be proud too."

"Yeah well Brittany doesn't need to know about these" Santana grabs the pill bottle out of her friends hand letting her head fall once again. "Besides we don't even know if they will work."

"Santana don't be embarrassed. I am so proud of you, really" Quinn says embracing the brunette.

Santana hugs her back "thanks, but you know this means I can't drink tonight."

"So then I guess you are driving" Quinn responds with a smile.

"Want to grab something to eat and then we can go get Britt?" The brunette states standing up.

Quinn stands wrapping her arm around her shoulder "I would like that."

Quinn and Santana arrive at Brittany's just before 8pm. Santana knocks on the door as Mrs. Pierce opens it seconds later.

"Santana Lopez what have I told you about knocking?" Mrs. Pierce announces with a smile.

"Sorry Mrs. P, it won't happen again" Santana replies as Brittany's mother hugs her.

"Is that San?" Brittany hollers from upstairs.

"Yeah Britt, it's me" Santana yells back.

"Be right down" the blonde calls as she grabs her phone and runs down the stairs. "Hi" she says before kissing Santana "I missed you."

Quinn and Mrs. Pierce both watch the girls with smiles on their faces before Susan Pierce leans over "when do you think they will remember we are in the room?" Quinn laughs out loud causing them to separate.

"Hi Q, I didn't know you were coming" Brittany says cheerfully hugging her.

Quinn hugs her back "yeah Santana asked me if I wanted to ride with you girls, hope you don't mind."

"Of course not. I am so glad we all get to hang out again" Brittany responds taking Santana's hand. "Okay Mom, I'll see you later."

"Be safe girls" Mrs. Pierce calls out as she closes the door behind them.

The girls arrive at Puck's house minutes later. From the second they got out of the car guys were handing them drinks. Everyone knew the "Unholy Trinity" was more fun at parties when they had been drinking. Quinn and Brittany both took a beer opening them and drinking some as Santana sat hers down on the table as she walked by. Quinn noticed her sit it down and gave her a small smile.

"Hey you girls made it!" Puck yells over the music hugging each one of them. "Lopez let me get you a drink."

"No, I'm good thanks."

"Are you pregnant? Puck shouts loud enough to be heard over the music.

Santana grabs his arm pulling him closer "shut up and no I am not pregnant, you know I am with Brittany."

"Hey don't hurt me, just never not seen you with alcohol at a party" Puck replies rubbing his arm. "I mean who will we do all the body shots off of if you're not drinking?"

"Find someone else. I drove so I am not drinking" Santana states. "And stop looking at Brittany if your tongue comes anywhere close to her I will cut it out."

"San, you know you can handle a few and still be fine later to drive" Brittany speaks up.

"I'm good Britt really" Santana says as she walks towards Sam, Mercedes and Sugar who were sitting in the other room.

Brittany gives Quinn a sad look "come on Britt, she's fine. Let's dance."

Santana sits quietly watching her girlfriend dance. Both of them making eye contact as often as possible as Santana would smile slightly when she was caught staring. Brittany struts over seductively as she bends down whispering in her ear before kissing her cheek. She takes the brunette's hand leading her to the make-shift dance floor.

"You look hot tonight" Brittany breaths into Santana's ear.

Santana laughs "how much have you had to drink?"

Brittany lets her hands wander over her girlfriend's body stopping on her breast "a few."

"Britt!" Santana shouts pushing her hand off of her as she starts to walk away.

Brittany grabs her arm "please dance with me. I will try and keep my hands off your boobs" she says giggling.

Santana moves closer "I think you have had enough to drink for a while."

"Oh lighten up Santana it's a party. Why aren't you drinking, you're a lot more fun to dance with when you are" the blonde replies running her hands down Santana's back and landing on her ass.

"Jesus Christ Britt" Santana yells removing Brittany's hands before walking away and out the back door.

Quinn who was standing with Puck watching the girls dance could hear Santana lose her cool with Brittany. Puck must have heard as well with the look he gave her. Quinn shrugs her shoulders "I'll make sure Britt is okay, go find San."

Puck takes off in the direction Santana went which was easily noticeable by the path of destruction she left. "Hey, you gonna explain to my Mom what her patio furniture did to upset you?"

Santana is sitting with her back against the side garage door leaning her head back "I'm sorry I'll put everything back."

"It's okay I was just joking. What happened in there? I have never heard you get upset with Brittany before?" Puck asks walking towards her.

"I don't know, I didn't mean it. I just got mad. I can't explain it" she replies staring up at the sky.

Puck sits down beside her "why don't you try?"

The brunette lays her head against his shoulder "I can't. I feel like I have all these emotions built up and I never know which one will come out. I started crying today in history when Mr. Foster told us how many people died in the Civil War."

"Seriously? I'm sorry I skipped" Puck says laughing. "Wait maybe you are pregnant, you know your emotional."

Santana smacks him playfully "it's not funny, stop saying that or Brittany may start believing it." They sit in silence for a few minutes. "I can't believe I yelled at Brittany."

Puck wraps his arm around her shoulders "you probably should apologize. She looked like a lost puppy." Santana places her hands over her face as a few tears fall. "Hey I didn't mean to make you cry."

Dropping her hands angrily "do you see?" she says wiping the tears. "What the fuck is wrong with me?" Puck turns his head hearing footsteps beside him but before he can say anything.

"Nothing I can't fix" the football player states smirking at them.

Puck quickly gets to his feet "leave her alone."

"Or what Puckerman? You can't take all of us" he motions to the other 3 guys standing behind him.

Santana wipes her face as she stands up behind Puck who reaches his hand back taking hers. "Leave before I call the police. You're not welcome here."

"Lopez and I have some unfinished business" Josh, the football player who has been harassing Santana announces.

Puck turns around whispering "run for the house. I will try and stop them." Santana squeezes his hand. "Now!" Puck throws himself at Josh knocking him back into the other 2 guys while Santana runs for the back door.

She makes it to the first step of the patio when the 3rd football player grabs her by the waist picking her off the ground. She screams as loud as she can hoping someone will hear her over the music.

Quinn and Brittany were in the kitchen talking when they heard the scream. Brittany quickly looks to Quinn "that was San." Before Quinn could say anything Brittany was out the back door. When she reached the patio Puck was wrestling with 2 football players and the other one was holding a flailing Santana. Brittany was screaming at him and swatting at him trying to get him to put her girlfriend down. Quinn ran over to help Brittany to try and get him to put the brunette down screaming "let her go" as she starting swinging at him as well.

Josh briskly walks over grabbing Brittany's arm pulling her into him as he wraps his arms around her. Quinn tries to pull her away but he is too strong.

"Lopez! I guess if you're not going to give me what I want your girlfriend will have to do" he says leaning down and kissing Brittany's neck. Santana stops fighting and quickly glances over at him.

"Josh I will fucking beat your ass if you touch her again" Puck shouts pushing one guy off of him but not being able to break the hold of the other.

"San!" Brittany shouts.

Santana sees the fear in her girlfriend's eyes and the tears that have started to run down her face. She looks at Josh who has an evil grin on his face as he leans down again. "Let her go and I will do whatever you want."

The smile consumes his face as he turns his attention back to Santana "whatever huh Lopez? Maybe I should just make you watch us."

"Josh! Let her go! You want me this is your chance but if you hurt her so help me God I will kill you" Santana states matter-of-factly.

"Wow Lopez threats really?" He motions for his friend to carry Santana over to him.

As she stands in front of him she reaches up to wipe the tears off Brittany's cheek "I'm sorry Britt, for everything."

He releases Brittany and grips Santana's arm tightly. "So Puckerman you still keep that mattress in the garage for special occasions, cause I am about to show Lopez what she is missing out on being with a woman."

"You son of a bitch, I'm going to beat your ass" Puck replies trying once again to get out of his teammates hold.

Josh drags Santana through the side door of the garage, locking it as he closes it behind them. Quinn seeing that no one is watching runs for the door. She manages to get in before one of the guys can grab her. As she runs through the kitchen she runs right into Mike, Tina and Mercedes. She quickly tells them what happened as Mike takes off through the house. Seconds later he is running out the back door followed by Sam, Finn and Blaine. Quinn and Tina follow while Mercedes calls the police.

Finn and Sam are able to get the two football players off of Puck as Mike rushes to help Brittany. The three guys then take off running for their cars leaving their friend behind. Quinn and Tina run to console a sobbing Brittany while Puck tries to open the garage door. He steps back kicking the door with all his might causing the frame to crack. He steps back again kicking it one more time causing the door to fly open. "Santana!"

"Puck!" Santana screams from the far corner of the garage.

Puck races over grabbing Josh by the shoulders pulling him off of her and throwing him to the ground "Sam!" Sam races in instantly "don't let him go anywhere" Puck orders. He walks over to the mattress seeing Santana now sitting with her back against the wall and her knees under her chin. He quickly takes his shirt off "here" offering it to her since hers was ripped.

"Thanks" Santana mumbles quickly pulling the shirt over her head.

He leans down to hug her as she moves farther away "please don't."

"San it's me, I would never hurt you, you know that" Puck speaks softly.

Santana turns her head as the tears begin to flow. Puck angrily gets up walking over to where Sam was holding Josh. He walks up directly in front of him and with as much force as he could muster he punches him causing him to topple over. He then turns back to Santana reaching out his hand "come on let's get you somewhere safe."

Santana rises slowly walking behind him. He reaches his hand back to her as she grips it tightly "it's okay now San."


	24. Chapter 24

Showdown Chapter 24

_Thanks to everyone reading and reviewing. __**Warning: talk of rape.**_

The police arrive as Puck leads Santana out of the garage. Quinn is desperately hanging on to Brittany to keep her back so the police can talk to her girlfriend.

"Quinn, let me go please, San needs me" Brittany cries.

"Britt she needs to talk to the police" Quinn states hugging her friend "Puck is with her he will protect her."

"Brittany! Quinn!" Ms. Corcoran shouts running towards them "where is Santana?" Quinn points to the police officers on the patio. Shelby sees her sitting in a chair wrapped up in herself wearing a man's tear stained t-shirt. "Oh my God Santana." She walks over to her bending down to embrace her "are you okay? What happened?"

"I'm sorry ma'am, are you her mother?" one of the officers questions.

"No, a friend. She has been staying with me" Shelby answers never taking her eyes off of the girl.

"Since she is underage we will need a parent or guardian to come and speak with us as well" the female officer states "also you may want to seek medical attention."

Shelby's head drops knowing what the officer meant "okay then, I will call her mother. Um…Santana before I do…..did he rape you?"

Santana doesn't look up but slowly nods her head. Ms. Corcoran places a hand on her shoulder "it's going to be alright, I promise. I'm here for you." She turns giving a courteous smile to Puck who has not left Santana's side, before walking back over to the girls. "Brittany I have to call her mother, do you have the number?" Quinn notices the tears forming in her teacher's eyes. The blonde has been trying not to cry in front of Brittany but she can't fight it any longer. Ms. Corcoran hugs both the girls.

"Is she okay, I mean…" Quinn starts to ask softly.

Shelby releases them "no, I need to get her mother here and then she should go to the hospital."

"He raped her, didn't he?" Brittany speaks barely above a whisper. Shelby nods her head. "Oh God! No! No!" the blonde screams. Santana hears Brittany's cries as her own tears begin to stream down her face again.

"Brittany calm down Santana doesn't need to see you so upset" Ms. Corcoran responds grabbing her in a tight embrace. "Hold it together for her. She is going to need you." The blonde nods her head in understanding. "I've got to call her mom can I use your phone?" Brittany hands over her phone.

When Mrs. Lopez and Mrs. Pierce arrive, Quinn, Tina and Mercedes are sitting in the grass consoling Brittany. Ms. Corcoran and Puck are sitting with Santana.

"Santana" her mother speaks as she gets closer. The brunette picks her head up to look at her mother before she starts to sob. Mrs. Lopez runs to her daughter embracing her. "Oh Santana I am so sorry honey."

"Brittany sweetie?" Mrs. Pierce says startling the blonde who stands running to her Mom.

"Mom, they won't let me be with her. She is crying and I can't be with her, I just want to hold her."

"I know. They have a lot of questions for her. They are just trying to figure everything out. You can be with her soon" Susan states sincerely.

"Why can't they ask us? We were there, we saw him force her into the garage" Brittany sobs.

"You were there?" Mrs. Pierce questions.

Brittany nods her head "yeah I heard San scream and I came out to try and help her but he grabbed me and said he was going to hurt me. She told him she would go with him if he let me go. I tried to stop him but the other guys held us back." Brittany glances over to Santana seeing that she is crying hysterically "Mom please I need to be with her."

Susan Pierce releases her daughter walking over to the officers as she gets closer she can hear Santana calling for Brittany. Her mother and Ms. Corcoran are trying to calm her down "please I want Brittany" Santana cries.

"Maria?" Susan questions quietly. The sobs coming from her daughter's girlfriend breaking her heart.

"Yes, please" Maria answers knowing what she was asking.

Mrs. Pierce turns to face her daughter motioning for her to come. The blonde races over to the patio, kneeling in front of the brunette, "I'm here San." She slowly stands as Ms. Corcoran lets her have her seat next to Santana.

Santana flinches slightly as Brittany wraps her arms around her pulling her close. Brittany sits holding her tight whispering to her to try and calm her down. "You didn't have to do this" she says kissing her head over and over.

Santana responds between sobs "I wasn't going to let him hurt you."

"Santana what do you mean?" Mrs. Lopez inquires.

Santana buries her head in the blonde's neck. "He grabbed me and she told him she would go with him if he let me go" Brittany responds sadly.

Mrs. Lopez lets out a deep breath. Things were starting to make more sense. She knew Santana would do anything for Brittany. She rubs her daughter's back "can I take her home yet?" She asks the officers.

Before they have a chance to answer, everyone's attention turns to the football player who is frantically yelling "I didn't rape her! Ask any of them she agreed to it! They all heard her! I didn't rape her!"

Santana sobs harder as Brittany places a hand over the brunette's head and ear shielding her from the noise. "Don't listen baby, we all know the truth."

"Ma'am you can go" the officer replies.

"Thank you" Maria replies "Santana come on, let's get you to the hospital."

Santana shakes her head "I just want to go home."

The brunette's mother kneels in front of her speaking quietly "we need to have you checked out, did he use protection?" Santana shakes her head.

"Santana I know you're scared and I am not your mother but you should be checked to make sure he didn't have anything and to make sure you do not get pregnant" Ms. Corcoran states rubbing her back. "If it helps I will go with you."

Santana lifts her head from her girlfriend's chest to look at the blonde. Brittany gives her a small smile "you will come too?"

"I'm never leaving your side, ever again" the blonde answers. Santana stands slowly as Brittany grabs a hold of her holding her up. She wraps her arm around her shoulder pulling her close.

They walk towards Santana's mother's car when Josh starts screaming again. "Lopez I didn't rape you, you wanted it and you know it!"

Brittany turns around quickly running at him, hitting him over and over "shut up! Shut your mouth! You pig!"

"Britt!" Puck yells rushing over to her, pulling her away from him before the officer or Mrs. Pierce can reach her. "This won't help" he whispers hugging her tight. "Go with San." Brittany hugs her friend thanking him for helping her girlfriend. "Please call me and let me know she is okay."

The blonde nods her head "I will." Brittany turns back to see that Mrs. Lopez had gotten Santana out of there and to the car. She hurries to the car sitting next to Santana holding her close. "I'm sorry I lost my temper San. I love you."

Ms. Corcoran, Brittany and Mrs. Pierce sit in the waiting room. It's been almost an hour since Santana's father took her and her mother back. He made sure to call her therapist as well figuring if something was going to set his daughter back, this would be it. The door opens and Maria Lopez walks out with her arm around her daughter "I'm going to take her home now."

Mrs. Pierce nods her head as she stands. Ms. Corcoran and Brittany also rise from their chairs. "Mom?" Santana speaks softly. "I want to stay with Brittany, if she still wants to be my girlfriend."

"What? San, why would you say that?" Brittany asks confused by the statement.

"I cheated Britt, we promised each other we would never be with anyone else again." Santana says softly not looking at the blonde.

All the women started speaking at once trying to get the brunette to realize what happened was not cheating. Brittany stepped forward placing a hand on her cheek "Santana Lopez, I love you with all my heart. What you did was the bravest thing anyone could ever do and I will never be able to repay you for it. You did not cheat. You did not want that to happen."

"Does that mean I can stay with you tonight? Please?" Santana hopes.

"Of course and every night after. I don't ever want to be without you" the blonde responds. "Can I kiss you?"

Santana smiles slightly at her "please." Brittany leans in kissing her barely touching their lips together before she quickly pulls away.

"Okay girls I am going to head home. Santana if you need anything you call me. If it is okay with you Mrs. Pierce I would like to stop by tomorrow and check on her" Ms. Corcoran inquires.

"Yes, of course Shelby, you are always welcome" Susan Pierce replies as they walk towards the parking lot.

Mrs. Pierce drops Santana's mother off at her house and after a lengthy private conversation between the women on the Lopez front step Susan returns to the car to see that Santana has finally closed her eyes. She is resting her head on Brittany's shoulder while the blonde strokes her hair. "Mom?" Brittany speaks from the back seat.

"Yeah honey?" Mrs. Pierce answers quietly.

"Do you think she will be okay? She was really upset earlier?" Brittany asks sincerely.

Brittany's mother turns around to face her daughter "I don't know. She was finally just starting to be herself again. The worst should be over, so we will just have to be there for her and love her." Brittany nods kissing Santana's head.

Brittany gently wakes Santana once they park in the driveway. "Baby, we are home, come on." Mrs. Pierce walks around the car helping Santana out. She and Brittany walk the brunette in the house.

As they enter Mr. Pierce is waiting in the living room he quickly walks to the foyer to assist however he can "Susan?"

"We will talk later" Susan states helping her daughter take Santana up the stairs to her room. "Brittany please let me know if you need anything" her mother replies walking towards the door.

"San, you ready for bed?" Brittany asks as the brunette slowly sits on the bed.

"I need to shower first" Santana says softly as she stands walking into the bathroom.

Brittany can hear the shower turn on as she changes for bed. She climbs into her bed waiting for her girlfriend. Seconds after she hears the water shut off she can hear Santana throwing up. "San! San are you alright?" She questions jumping from the bed and running to the bathroom door. She opens it seeing the brunette with her head draped over the toilet. "Baby" she rushes to her side squatting down pulling her hair back. "Do you need anything?"

"Water" Santana manages to get out before she vomits again. Brittany grabs a towel wrapping her girlfriend's wet body before she runs downstairs to the kitchen.

Susan Pierce was sitting with her husband in the living when she heard her come running down the stairs "Brittany what's the matter?"

"It's San, she's sick, I've got to get her some water" Brittany shouts from the kitchen filling a glass with cold water.

"Sick? As in throwing up?" The blonde's mother asks.

"Yeah" Brittany replies running back up the stairs.

Susan follows her daughter up to her room a couple minutes later "Brittany?" She walks over to the bathroom seeing Santana sitting on the floor next to the toilet. Brittany is sitting with her rubbing her back.

"Santana are you okay?" Mrs. Pierce inquires.

Santana lifts her head "my stomach hurts so bad."

Mrs. Pierce walks over sitting on the side of the tub "sweetie, it's probably from the pill. Your Mom told me that it might make you sick."

"What pill?" Brittany asks.

"They gave Santana a pill at the hospital that would prevent her from getting pregnant. Some of the side effects are vomiting and cramping" Brittany's mother explains. "You should try and rest Santana. I will get a waste basket to put next to the bed."

Santana nods her head as Brittany helps her off the floor. The blonde hands her a t shirt to slip on and a pair of shorts and underwear. She can see her hesitate so Brittany walks out of the bathroom so her girlfriend could change in private. A couple minutes later Santana comes out dressed as she is holding her stomach. "Come on San, I will hold you."

Santana smiles weakly at the blonde as she slowly climbs into bed curling up into a ball. Brittany snuggles up behind her pulling her close. She kisses her cheek "I love you Santana."


	25. Chapter 25

Showdown Chapter 25

"Santana? Breakfast is ready are you coming down?" Mrs. Pierce asks through the bathroom door. She turns to face her daughter "how long has she been in there?"

"About 20 minutes," Brittany responds "I make her talk to me every couple minutes, so I know she is okay."

Santana opens the door with her hand over her mouth, "I'm not hungry, thanks though," she says walking back over to the bed lying down.

"Is your stomach still upset?" Susan Pierce questions.

The brunette nods her head "I feel like I could throw up but nothing comes out."

Mrs. Pierce sits down next to her "you should try and eat sweetie, I can make you some toast." Santana nods, "I'll have Brittany bring it up to you."

As Mrs. Pierce cleans up from breakfast she can hear a soft knock on the back door. She smiles motioning for Maria to come in. "Good morning would you like some coffee?"

"Good morning Susan, do I look that bad?" Maria jokes. "Would love some thanks, didn't get much sleep last night. How is she?"

Susan places a cup of coffee in front of her before sitting down "she didn't sleep much either. She was up most of the night sick. I did get her to eat some toast this morning. She is up lying with Brittany, still pretty nauseous."

"Hello Maria," Mr. Pierce calls out walking into the kitchen. He places a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry for everything you are going through. I couldn't even imagine what I would do if the shoes were reversed."

"Thank you Steven. I just wish I could help her more. I wish she trusted me like she does you two" Maria responds.

"She will again soon, but if it's any consolation Brittany is taking good care of her" Mr. Pierce says smiling.

Maria stands "do you mind if I go and see her?"

"Not at all. Maria you do not have to ask, she is your daughter," Susan answers. "I'll walk up with you."

The two women open the door quietly as Brittany is sitting with Santana's head in her lap stroking her hair. She smiles at them placing a finger over her lips "she just fell asleep."

Mrs. Lopez walks over to the bed placing a kiss on her daughter's head before kissing the blonde's as well. "Thank you Brittany for taking care of her."

"You don't have to thank me. I love her and when we are married it will be my job anyways" Brittany says sincerely. "I just want her to feel better."

"Me too sweetheart, me too" Maria replies sitting down rubbing Santana's back. "Brittany you know that her Dad and I love her, we made a mistake."

"I know you do. I mean how can anyone not love San?" Brittany says with a big grin as she looks down at her sleeping girlfriend. "She's perfect."

Maria laughs "you're right, she is pretty amazing and so are you. Some day when you get married I will be happy to have you as my daughter-in-law."

Mrs. Lopez stands walking towards the door "Mom, I love you too" Santana mumbles.

She smiles at her daughter "feel better, I will come back later." Maria barely closes the door before the tears start falling.

"She knows you love her" Susan speaks softly embracing the woman.

Maria quickly wipes her tears "I want my daughter back. I want her to be happy and healthy and just be a kid."

"San, I thought you were sleeping" Brittany says running her fingers through the brunette's hair. "You need to rest."

"Britt, can we go for a walk?" Santana asks quietly.

Brittany removes her hand as Santana sits up "um….I guess. If you feel like it. Are you going to break up with me?"

Santana's creases her eyebrows "why would you think that?"

"Every time you want to go for a walk, it's usually to tell me something important and this time I'm afraid you're going to try and push me away" Brittany responds honestly.

Santana reaches up touching Brittany's cheek "no, I don't want to lose you, ever. I just want to get some fresh air."

Brittany and Santana let Mrs. Pierce know they were leaving and after 20 questions about where they were going, how long they would be gone and did they have their phones, they finally made it outside.

Santana walked with her hands in her pockets looking down at the sidewalk while Brittany watched how sad her girlfriend looked. "San?" the blonde reached over linking her arm through Santana's "talk to me, let me help."

"Britt, I wish I could. I don't really know how I feel. I'm sad but I'm pissed off. I want to cry, I want to scream and throw things, hit someone…I don't know. I just want people to leave me alone" Santana replies hanging her head.

"Does that include me? Do you want me to leave you alone?" Brittany questions with hurt in her voice. "You said you wouldn't push me away."

Santana stops walking hearing the blonde sniffle "Britt, baby don't cry. I'm not pushing you away. I didn't mean you. You are the only person I need. I need you Britt Britt. I'm just so messed up and these stupid pills are not helping."

"What pills?" Brittany asks with concern.

"I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to get your hopes up. My therapist gave me pills that were supposed to help me not feel sad all the time" Santana responds as she sees Brittany start to smile. "Britt don't…"

"Don't what San?" Brittany says with a big grin.

"Baby listen to me, it hasn't helped. Don't get excited. And besides now it probably won't" Santana replies.

"Why won't it? You don't know, it might" Brittany says hopefully. Santana starts walking again as the blonde runs to catch up "I'm so proud of you Santana."

The brunette turns around gritting her teeth "why would you be proud of me? Look at me. I'm…I'm….nothing."

Brittany grabs Santana's hand dragging her to a nearby bench "sit!" Santana furrows her eyebrows, she has ever seen Brittany this angry.

"Brittany please…I'm sorry…" Santana starts to say.

"No! Santana you're going to listen to me. You need to stop thinking that way. Whether you want to believe it or not, you are incredible. I wish you could see the person I see every day. I know a lot has happened and you are hurt and confused. You are allowed Santana. You are allowed to cry and throw things, but you are not allowed to put yourself down anymore. Do you hear me? I love you so much and this is killing me to watch you like this. I will not listen to anyone put down the person I love." Santana doesn't speak. She covers her face with her hands as she starts to cry. "San, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to yell at you" Brittany says rushing over to sit next to her.

"Brittany I never meant to hurt you" Santana sobs.

"What? No San, you didn't hurt me. It just makes me sad to see you like this. I want you to see how awesome you are. I want everyone to see you how I see you. And I want mean people to just leave you alone. I want you to be happy" Brittany states wrapping her arms around her girlfriend.

"Britt I want that too, I do. But I'm scared. I don't know who I can trust anymore. I don't feel safe" Santana responds leaning her head on the blonde's shoulder.

Brittany kisses her head "I get that baby. I know you have been lost ever since your parents threw you out. I mean they are supposed to love you no matter what and now you feel like you can't trust them. You know you can trust me right? I love you San. And you can trust my family, Quinn and Ms. Corcoran. We all want what's best for you."

"I know" Santana says under her breath.

"It's okay to be scared especially after what you went through. I would have given anything to have stopped him from hurting you. You should have let him take me" Brittany replies sincerely.

"What?" Santana yells lifting her head "No! I would have killed him if he touched you!"

"You don't think I feel the same way. I tried to get to you, but they were too strong. San, I want to protect you just as much as you want to protect me" the blonde states.

Santana takes her girlfriend's hand "I know, but I am already a mess Britt. Besides I just tried to block him out. I tried to think of you and how beautiful you are and how lucky I am to have you. Honestly, I don't remember much. I remember him ripping my shirt and unzipping my jeans. I tried to make it harder for him to do it but it hurt so I stopped fighting. Then I just thought about you and the next thing I heard was Puck. Britt I know this sounds awful but I think I will be okay with what happened."

Brittany wipes a few stray tears turning angrily towards Santana "okay? Like you wanted to have sex with him?"

Santana quickly shakes her head "No, no baby I only want to be with you. But it felt like all the other times I was with a guy, not that they forced it, but that I didn't feel anything. Not like when I am with you. I know that sounds terrible but I am just being honest."

"He raped you" Brittany says stunned. Santana turns her head before the first tear falls. "San? San are you okay?" Santana shakes her head as the tears start flowing down her face again. Brittany reaches over pulling her girlfriend into her as she holds her. "It's okay" the blonde whispers over and over.

"I don't want to think about it anymore. I was so scared, scared you were going to leave me" Santana sobs.

"I am not going to leave you Santana. I know it was scary and he will get what he deserves, but you didn't do anything wrong, okay? So please calm down, we are fine" Brittany answers sympathetically. Santana quickly stands pushing Brittany off of her as she runs to the trash can throwing up the little food she had in her stomach. The blonde races over to her pulling her hair back as she rubs her back. "Baby, let's go home. You should rest."

Brittany walks through the front door supporting Santana. "Brittany? Santana? What's wrong? What happened?" Mrs. Pierce asks frantically noticing both the girls had been crying and her daughter basically carrying Santana. Mrs. Pierce and Ms. Corcoran quickly walk over stopping them from going up the stairs.

"Mom, we are fine. San got upset and starting throwing up again" Brittany answers trying to move around her mother to go up the stairs. "Um…hi Ms. Corcoran, sorry, just want to get her upstairs."

Santana smiles slightly at her teacher surprised she would have come to check on her. "Brittany can I help you get her up the stairs?" Shelby asks.

"No, it's fine. I am just going to go get her in bed and then I will come back down" Brittany speaks helping her girlfriend up the flight of stairs. She gets Santana settled back in her bed, sitting with her until she falls asleep. She kisses her head before walking back down.

"Hi again, sorry about that. I didn't want to leave her till she fell asleep" Brittany says walking into the living room.

"Brittany what happened?" Her mother questions. "You both were upset."

The blonde sits down on the couch "we just talked. She told me she is scared and confused about who to trust. Then she told me about last night."

"She talked to you about it?" Susan Pierce asks surprised.

"Yes, she tried. She said she just tried to think of me" Brittany says lowering her head.

"Brittany, what aren't you telling us?" Ms. Corcoran questions, seeing how the blonde is trying not to look at either of the women.

She slowly raises her head "she is acting like it didn't matter. She said she thought she was okay with it, because it was just sex.

"Brittany it doesn't matter she told him no, didn't she?" Mrs. Pierce inquires.

"Yes Mom, she told him no!" Brittany shouts getting angry. "She tried to fight and he hurt her, so she stopped fighting. She said she just laid there and thought of me" the blonde states as tears fall from her eyes.

"If she told him no, he raped her, whether she fought or not" Shelby adds.

"I know and I told her that but she got upset and then got sick. She didn't want to talk about it" Brittany replies wiping a few tears.

"Do you mind if I talk to her? I think she trusts me" Shelby asks the blonde.

"She does" Brittany cries.

"It's going to be okay. She will work through all of this, she's strong" Ms. Corcoran says trying to reassure her. "We will make sure of it."

"I think she is tired of fighting" Brittany responds.

"Then we will fight for her" Mr. Pierce states standing in the doorway overhearing the women.


	26. Chapter 26

Showdown Chapter 26

"Hey Britt" Quinn calls out as she approaches the blonde's locker. "Didn't know if I would see you guys today."

"Hi, just me. San has an appointment this morning" she responds closing her locker.

"How is she?"

Brittany shrugs her shoulders "Better I guess. She was sick a lot Saturday night."

"Sick?" Quinn questions.

"Yeah, from that morning after pill. They gave it to her at the hospital so she wouldn't get pregnant" Brittany says quietly.

"Oh…well I'm glad she went. Has she talked to you, is she okay?" Quinn asks concerned. Brittany lowers her head "Britt, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you. I know you are probably scared too" she says hugging her. "I care about you both I swear I am not trying to be nosy."

The blonde hugs her tighter "I know and thank you."

"Well that didn't take long at all" Josh announces walking towards them. "Brittany I see you don't waste any time when it comes to finding new girlfriends."

"What?" Brittany asks releasing the other blonde.

"Nothing Britt, ignore him. Why are you here? Shouldn't you be in jail?" Quinn shoots back.

"For what? Sleeping with the school whore?" Josh answers with a grin.

"Santana is not a whore!" Brittany yells.

Josh walks closer "you could have fooled me she seemed pretty eager."

"Eager?" Quinn shouts "you raped her!"

Josh leans in "she wanted it, she didn't even fight me."

"No she didn't!" Brittany hollers before pushing him with all her might almost knocking him over.

"Whoa! What's going on?" Ms. Corcoran shouts pulling Brittany back.

"She just hit me, you saw it" Josh announces.

"He called Santana a whore and said she wanted it" Brittany states as a tear runs down her face.

"Okay you" Ms. Corcoran points to Josh "if I see you harassing Santana or any of these girls for that matter I will have you thrown out of this school so fast your head will spin. You got it?"

Josh lets out a laugh "yeah got it" he answers walking away.

"Brittany, Quinn, come with me," Ms. Corcoran gestures towards her office. As the girls sit Brittany's tears fall faster. "Brittany are you alright? He didn't touch you or anything?" She asks. The blonde shakes her head as Quinn wraps an arm around her shoulders.

"He just ran his mouth" Quinn speaks. "Why is he here?"

"It's a legal matter now it didn't happen on school property so he is allowed to be here" Ms. Corcoran answers.

"What about San? She won't feel safe with him here" Brittany says barely above a whisper.

"I talked to Principal Figgins and she will be safe, we will make sure of it" their teacher announces. "Is she here today?"

Brittany lifts her head "she will be, my Mom took her to see her therapist."

"I'd still like to talk to her Brittany, if that's okay?" The blonde nods her head. "Okay you girls better get to class." Quinn stands first and walks out as Ms. Corcoran grabs Brittany's hand "if you need to talk, I'm here for you too, you know."

Brittany smiles "I think I would like that. Thanks."

Brittany and Quinn are sitting with the rest of the Glee club at lunch when Santana walks in. Brittany quickly jumps up running over to her, taking her hand and leading her to the table. "Hey, I missed you."

Santana smiles "I missed you too Britt Britt." As they sit down with their friends everyone gives the brunette a sad smile. She quickly turns her attention back to Brittany.

"Are you hungry? We can share" Brittany offers pointing to her tray.

"No thanks, I'm go…." Santana starts to reply as she sees a familiar figure sitting at the next table staring at her.

"Baby?" Brittany asks seeing the color in her girlfriend's face drain.

"What is he doing here?" Santana manages to finally get out as she looks at Josh with his friends.

Quinn stands walking over quickly and sitting on the other side of Santana "we won't let him near you."

"Why is he here?" Santana asks again

"Because it didn't happen on school grounds, he is allowed to be here" Quinn answers.

Brittany squeezes Santana's hand "I promise you I won't leave your side. He won't hurt you ever again."

"Hey San" Puck calls from the other side of the table breaking her concentration "it's okay we got your back." She nods her head in acknowledgement.

Santana looks up again at him as he smiles and winks at her "I've gotta go" she declares standing quickly.

"San, wait please!" Brittany pleads as her girlfriend disappears out the door. Brittany grabs her bag before waking out the same door. She knows Santana needs to feel safe and the only person at school she trusts besides herself, is Ms. Corcoran. The blonde knocks on the office door and as it opens she asks "have you seen…." She stops immediately seeing Santana curled up into herself in the chair. She races over to her wrapping her arms around her, "I knew you weren't alright."

"I'm sorry I lied to you, I didn't want you to worry anymore" Santana sobs as the blonde kisses her head "I'm not okay Britt."

"You will be San. We will get through this together," Brittany says kissing her head again.

"Brittany, I talked to Principal Figgins and we want to sit down with both Santana and Josh and their parents immediately. His parents are on the way and Santana told me her Dad wouldn't come. Do you think your parents would come in?" Ms. Corcoran questions.

"Yes, I'll call my Dad now and I know my Mom will come" Brittany grabs her cell phone and calls both of her parents who both agree to come. She sits back down holding the brunette until her father arrives.

"You girls okay?" He asks walking into the office.

Brittany gives him a smile while Santana can barely look up at him. She has always loved Mr. Pierce. He always made her feel welcome and would tell her jokes or play tricks on everyone but right now she couldn't force herself to smile at him. She couldn't pretend for anyone that she was alright, she just stared. Mr. Pierce seeing this walks over closer to her. He has never seen her so broken, so lost. The girl he always exchanged witty comments with was gone. As he kneels down, Santana lunges at him, wrapping her arms around his neck holding tight. He quickly wraps his arms around her holding her "it will be alright Santana." The brunette breaks down sobbing in Mr. Pierce's arms.

Brittany reaches her hand up rubbing her girlfriend's back "it's okay."

Mrs. Pierce knocks on the already opened door as she walks through "what's the matter?" Susan asks her husband rushing over to them.

"She's just scared" he answers without looking at his wife. "Santana, why don't you let us go and talk to the principal and you stay here." She nods her head. "Brittany you can stay with her until we get back?"

"Of course, I am not leaving her like this" Brittany replies. Mr. Pierce kisses the brunette's head as he stands. He takes his wife's hand as they walk with Ms. Corcoran down the hallway. "San? Come sit with me?" Brittany suggests as Santana stands walking over sitting on the blonde's lap "I love you Santana Lopez."

The brunette buries her head in the crook of her girlfriend's neck "I love you too."

Mr & Mrs. Pierce walk into the office greeting Principal Figgins. They glance over at the boy and his parents sitting there before they take their seats. "Santana has been staying with the Pierce's so they agreed to come in today" Ms. Corcoran announces.

"I had to take time out of my busy day and her parents can't even show up" Josh's father huffs.

"We are here, Santana is like a daughter to us" Mrs. Piece responds calmly.

'Fine whatever can we just get on with it I have a meeting in an hour" the man states coldly.

"Okay well" Principal Figgins begins "we are aware of a situation that took place over the weekend and some of the students do not feel safe."

"Are you kidding me?" Josh's father raises his voice "this girl is nothing but trouble. First she lies about him at school, then she gets him arrested, now what? You want to throw him out of school for her lies."

"Excuse me, Santana did not lie about anything" Mr. Pierce chimes in.

"How would you know you aren't even her parents? I'm sure there is a good reason why her own parents didn't want her! The girl is nothing but a lying whore" Josh's father replies.

"Okay wait just a second" Ms. Corcoran interrupts seeing the anger building in Mr. Pierce's eyes. "There is no need for name calling. We have a situation here and we are trying to figure out a way to resolve it before someone else gets hurt."

"What else could she do to him?" Josh's mother speaks.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Susan Pierce responds. "She hasn't done anything to your son. He has harassed her and sexually assaulted her."

"That is what she is saying. My son said they had sex at this party because she is always flirting with him and he finally gave in" Josh's mother answers.

Ms. Corcoran looks at Josh shaking her head "Josh I was at the party after everything happened, this is what you are telling your parents?"

"Are you calling my son a liar!" Josh's father shouts. "This girl needs help obviously she is so much trouble her own family can't be bothered with her."

"That's it! You know nothing about her or her family situation. Santana is an amazing young woman who does not deserve any of this and she did not deserve to be raped by your son!" Mr Pierce states as he stands. "I'm sorry but I cannot sit here and listen to this anymore. And if you choose to allow a rapist to stay in this school and someone else gets hurt that will be on you. But so help me God you lay a hand on my daughter or Santana ever again" he looks directly at Josh "you will deal with me."

"Are you threatening my son?" Josh's father asks angrily.

"Take it however you like" Mr. Pierce replies taking his wife's hand and leading her out the door.

Mrs. Pierce walks back to Ms. Corcoran's office looking for the girls. Brittany is holding Santana still and she can hear them laughing.

"Well this sure is a change from when I left" Mrs. Pierce says with a smile.

"How did it go?" Brittany asks. "Did they throw him out? Where's Dad?"

'Your father went back to work" the blonde's mother responds.

"Without saying goodbye?" Brittany questions. "That's not like Dad. What's wrong?"

"He was upset and just needed some air. He said he will see us for dinner" Mrs. Pierce replies.

"I didn't mean to upset him in anyway" Santana speaks softly glancing towards the door as it opens.

"You didn't Santana" the blonde's mother states.

"Mrs. Pierce, I am so sorry about that, I had no idea" Ms. Corcoran says sympathetically.

"What happened?" Brittany questions again.

"He is trying to say Santana is lying about everything and he has his parents believing him" Mrs. Pierce replies to her daughter.

"But she isn't" Brittany answers.

"We know that but that's what they are saying" Mrs. Pierce says quietly as she walks over to Santana. "Are you sure you want to stay the rest of the day? I can take you home and Brittany can drive your car home after school."

"I want to go" Santana mumbles as the blonde's mother reaches out her hand. Santana gives Brittany an apologetic smile "I'm sorry Britt. Please stay away from him."

"It's okay San, I'll see you right after school. I love you" Brittany responds as she watches her mother and girlfriend exit.

"She's right you know. You need to stay away from him. Don't talk to him and make sure you are not left alone with him" Ms. Corcoran orders.

"I know. Can I go see Ms. Pillsbury?" Brittany inquires.

"Of course, are you okay?" Ms. Corcoran asks as the blonde shakes her head. "You can talk to me you know."

"I know…I just" Brittany stutters.

Ms. Corcoran wraps her arm around the blonde's shoulder "it's okay, come on, I'll walk you down."


	27. Chapter 27

Showdown Chapter 27

_Thank you all for the reviews and for reading. Again this is all made up, don't own anything. _

"Mom! Where's Santana?" Brittany shouts from the top of the stairs.

"Brittany I didn't hear you come in, please come down here for a minute" Mrs. Pierce calls back.

"Where is she? Is she okay?" the blonde asks nervously.

"Brittany calm down, she is fine. Your Dad came home and got her. They along with Mrs. Lopez went down to the police station. Your Dad wants her to get a restraining order against that boy. That would keep him away from her and hopefully make her feel safer" her mother explains.

"Dad is doing all of that for her?" Brittany questions softly.

"Honey if you could have seen how upset he got in that meeting when they were saying those things about her. He loves her like he loves you, he wants to see her happy again too" Mrs. Pierce answers. "She is a part of this family. We want the best for her."

They both turn their heads as the front door swings open and Mr. Pierce walks in. "Susan!"

"In the kitchen Steven."

He walks into the kitchen as Brittany runs over to him giving him a hug "thank you for helping San."

The blonde's father embraces her kissing her head "you are very welcome."

"Where is she?" Brittany asks looking towards the door.

Mr. Pierce releases his daughter "she went home with her mother. I think it will be good for her."

"What?" Brittany responds dropping her head.

"Brittany she needs to reconnect with her family, especially her mom. This will be good for her. And she also has a restraining order on that Josh kid. He isn't allowed to be anywhere near her" the blonde's father replies.

"What about school?" Mrs. Pierce questions. "Will she be safe there too?"

"Maria is thinking of pulling her out of school for a little while" he responds.

"What? No, she can't. It's our senior year. I need her, we need her for Glee" Brittany states angrily.

"Brittany, Santana needs to get better and after today I agree with Maria. You saw her" her father says calmly.

"I need her though" Brittany sobs standing and running out the front door.

Mrs. Lopez walks by the front window stopping quickly and glancing out on the porch. She walks to the door opening it "Brittany, honey what are you doing out here?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was just sitting here. Do you want me to go?" The blonde asks sadly.

Mrs. Lopez steps out onto the porch "does Santana know you are out here?" Brittany shakes her head. "How long have you been out here?"

"I'm not sure" the blonde answers quietly.

"Is everything okay? Why didn't you knock?" Mrs. Lopez asks with concern.

"Mr. Lopez told me I wasn't allowed in his house anymore and I didn't want to bother San. I just wanted to be close to her." Brittany responds truthfully.

"Aww, sweetie" Mrs. Lopez wraps her arms around the blonde. "Santana's father isn't home, please come in we were just about to order a pizza. Someone is finally hungry."

Brittany stands walking inside following Mrs. Lopez. She leads the blonde to the kitchen where Santana is sitting "you have a visitor" her mother announces causing her daughter to look up from her math book.

Santana smiles at her "hi, Britt, everything okay, you look upset" the brunette stands walking to meet her. "You've been crying" she takes a step closer to hug her.

"No, San don't, we are not allowed your Dad said" Brittany says taking a step back.

"Britt he's not here and you are upset" Santana states reaching out her hand.

"Brittany you can relax, he won't be home tonight, just be yourselves. I will leave you alone" Mrs. Lopez says turning and walking out of the room.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Santana asks soothingly as she steps closer hugging the blonde. "Are you mad at me?" Brittany nods her head as Santana rubs her back "what did I do?"

"San it's hard to be mad at you when you are rubbing my back" Brittany pouts.

"Then don't be mad at me" Santana laughs "come on." The brunette pulls her over to the table to sit while still holding her hand. "Why are you upset with me?"

"I'm not really, just…..I mean, I know it's great that you are back here, but…never mind. Just forget it. I'm being selfish" Brittany says lowering her head.

Santana rises from her chair walking over to the blonde. She places a hand on her cheek forcing her to look at her "you are not selfish. You have given me so much and helped me want to live. I love you more than I could ever tell you."

"But I'm mad at you cause you aren't staying with me and you won't be at school, I won't see you anymore" Brittany says sadly.

"Britt Britt, my Mom has been really trying. I don't know if I am moving back for good but tonight I wanted to be with her. I want her in my life. And for school, I am scared to be there. I am scared of him" Santana admits.

Brittany takes her girlfriend's hand "I know you are scared. But isn't that why you went to the police station. He has to stay away from you now right? Besides since when does Santana Lopez run from anyone?"

Santana sighs "since now Brittany. He…he hurt me in so many ways. Everything I was trying so hard to fix, he destroyed. I think about him touching me and I am disgusted. I wouldn't blame you if you never wanted to be with me again."

"He did hurt you San, but you are stronger than this. I know it. You can't let him take you back to that dark place. You have come so far, we have come so far and I won't let you give up. He will not run your life. Its senior year and you belong in that school, walking down the hallway with your head held high. You belong on that stage, where I have never seen you happier. You belong with me" Brittany says sincerely. "I need you San."

"I will still help you with your homework," Santana replies.

"No, San, not just that. I need you. You encourage me to do my best. You support me and are always there for me. Just seeing you every day makes me happy. I can't do it without you" Brittany responds as a tear runs down her cheek.

"Brittany Susan Pierce you can do anything you set your mind to and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. You are the most beautiful person I have ever met or will ever meet. You have the biggest heart and can bring a smile to anyone's face just by walking into the room….."Santana is cut off when the blonde crashes her lips against hers.

"That is why I need you" Brittany replies pulling back. "You always know what to say."

"Britt, shut up and kiss me again" Santana says with a huge grin.

Brittany laughs then kisses her again. Santana pulls the blonde closer deepening the kiss.

"Ahem" Mrs. Lopez clears her throat causing the girls to separate. "Just wanted to let you know the pizza is here. Brittany would you like to join us?"

"Um…sure" the blonde answers wiping her lips "I'll call my Mom and let her know."

As Brittany leaves the kitchen Mrs. Lopez stands smiling at her daughter.

"What?" Santana questions, "why are you smiling at me?"

"You love her, don't you?" The brunette's mother asks.

Santana lowers her head "with all my heart."

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I heard what you told her. I'm proud of you Santana." Santana lifts her head and gives her mother a questioning look. "You have become an amazing young woman and I love you so much" Mrs. Lopez states hugging her daughter who started to cry.

Brittany walks back in seeing Santana upset "what's wrong? What happened?" she asks quickly walking over to them.

"Nothing's wrong honey. I was just telling my daughter how proud she makes me…and I am happy you two have each other" Mrs. Lopez pulls the blonde closer hugging her as well. "Thank you for loving my daughter."

"It's easy to love San," the blonde responds smiling back at her girlfriend.

"Liar" Santana laughs.

"Okay, but I do love you" Brittany laughs kissing the brunette's cheek.

After dinner the girls are in Santana's room. "It seems like forever since I have been in here. Not since…"

"San, do you want to go back downstairs?" Brittany questions seeing the look on her face.

"No, it's okay. Just another bad memory I need to move past. I just can't believe I almost died right here," Santana replies.

"Can we not talk about that, please? Think of all the good times we had in here, on your bed" Brittany winks.

Santana laughs "I will try. It will just be weird sleeping in here alone tonight."

Brittany walks over wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's waist "do you want me to stay with you?"

The brunette smiles shyly "please."

"Will your Mom allow me to? I don't want to get you in any trouble" Brittany asks.

Santana shrugs pulling away from her "I'll ask, be right back."

A couple minutes later Santana comes back in seeing Brittany sitting on the edge of the bed holding the brunette's pillow. "Britt? You okay?"

Brittany turns around wiping a few tears "yeah sorry. I was just thinking…..please don't ever me leave me."

Santana takes the pillow tossing it back on the bed as she sits down next to the blonde. "I won't, I promise." She reaches up placing a hand on Brittany's cheek wiping a tear with her thumb and leans in kissing her. "Mom said you can stay" she mumbles against her lips.

Brittany smiles against her lips "good" before kissing her again.

Santana gently pushes Brittany back laying her down on the bed "San?" She lays down beside her kissing the blonde again as her hand roams under her shirt. She places kisses down her neck sucking gently, her hand runs up the blonde's toned stomach and over her breast. "Mmm…. San, are you sure about this?"

Santana picks her head up kissing her lips again "if you are?" Brittany nods her head as she runs her hand up the brunette's back. Santana pulls Brittany's shirt up kissing her breast. "Can I take this off you?" Brittany lifts her body allowing Santana to pull the shirt over her head "and this?" The blonde unhooks her own bra tossing it aside. Santana gently plays with her nipple as her tongue licks the other.

"San, I've missed you so much" Brittany husks.

'I can tell" Santana answers with a smile rubbing her hand over the blonde's panties. She unbuttons her pants slipping her hand back down into them. She continues rubbing the blonde while her tongue plays with her nipple.

"San, please, I am so wet" Brittany pants.

Santana lifts her head kissing up the blonde's body until she reaches her lips. "I know" she grins as she rubs a little harder causing her to moan. She quickly slides both hands to her girlfriend's waist pulling her jeans and underwear down letting them fall to the floor.

"I want to touch you" Brittany moans.

Santana hesitates for a second but slides back into the blonde's side. Brittany lifts the brunette's shirt rubbing her hand up her stomach to her breast. Santana lets out a gasp and quickly runs her hand down over her girlfriend. She runs her finger over her clit and down farther feeling how wet Brittany really is. Santana drapes her leg over the blonde's as she rolls closer pressing her body up against hers preventing Brittany from being able to touch her. She inserts two fingers as Brittany moans. Santana slowly moves her hand in and out as her girlfriend's hips start to mimic the motions.

"San you feel so good" Brittany whispers in her ear.

Santana kisses her lips and slides her fingers in and out a little faster causing the blonde to moan louder. Brittany's hips start to buck faster searching for more. The brunette rapidly thrusts her fingers into her girlfriend as she rubs her thumb over her clit. She can feel Brittany's walls clenching around her fingers and her pants are louder as her body trembles. Santana slows her pace while still gently rubbing her clit causing her body to shake.

"Okay okay!" Brittany shouts squeezing her legs together as Santana removes her hand. "Oh my God San, that was incredible. You felt so good."

Santana lays her head down on Brittany's chest snuggling into her "I'm glad."

Brittany wraps her arms around the brunette "I missed you."

"I could tell" Santana jokes. Brittany starts to roll Santana on her back "wait Britt, I'm kind of tired, can you just hold me tonight?"

The blonde smiles at her "sure, whatever you want baby" she says laying back pulling Santana close.

"Thanks Britt" Santana states resting her head on her shoulder.

"I will never force you to do anything you don't want to, you know that right?" Brittany says quietly running her fingers through the brunette's hair.

"I'm so sorry Britt" Santana mumbles against her neck.

"Don't apologize, it's okay" Brittany states kissing her head.


	28. Chapter 28

The Showdown Chapter 28

Quinn sees Brittany staring into her locker with a smile on her face as she walks towards her. "Hey Britt," the shorter blonde calls, snapping her out of her trance.

"Hi Quinn" Brittany answers with a grin.

Quinn can't help but smile back at her "what has you so happy this morning?"

Brittany ducks her head as her cheeks redden "San."

"Is she here?" Quinn asks looking around.

"No, not today" Brittany answers shyly.

Quinn steps closer "then why are you acting all shy and blushing?"

The blonde smiles wider at her friend as she motions with her head to the brown bag in her locker "I stayed at her house last night and while I was showering this morning she made my lunch for me." Quinn gives her a confused look so Brittany continues "she cut my sandwich into a heart shape and wrote me a note saying she loves me."

"Aww… that was sweet. Guess you can stop worrying that she is going to break up with you huh?" Quinn says swatting her arm playfully. Brittany's smile grows again. "What else are you not telling me Britt?"

Brittany leans in closer "we….we kind of had sex last night too."

Quinn's eyebrows scrunch "what do you mean kind of?"

The blonde's smile fades a little "well I did, she just wanted me to hold her. She apologized though but I told her it was okay."

"I'm glad Britt, she seems to be doing better then. Just take it slow and don't rush her into anything" Quinn states rubbing her friend's back.

"Yeah, she is and I am. I would never force her to do anything she didn't want to. I don't want to upset her, but it was so hard Quinn" Brittany laughs. "I miss touching her so much."

"Horn ball" Quinn laughs "come on let's get to class."

The girls are sitting with the rest of the Glee club at lunch. Brittany showing everyone the sandwich that Santana made for her.

"You know I am not going to let her live this one down right?" Puck laughs.

"Puck don't you dare pick on her, it was sweet" Mercedes speaks up.

"I won't be able to anyways if she doesn't come back to school" Puck says sadly.

"What?" Quinn questions "she will be back." Brittany lowers her head avoiding the looks from everyone at the table "Brittany?"

"I…I don't know" Brittany stutters.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Mercedes says loud enough to turns a few heads.

"Hey guys take it easy on Brittany" Puck calls out "I talked with San earlier and she is not sure if she will be coming back or not. She's scared."

"Yeah but we will protect her from that jerk" Finn replies.

"Like we did at my house?" Puck responds sarcastically.

Tina places her hand over Puck's "Puck you tried, all of us did."

Puck shakes his head "not hard enough. San is one of my best friends and I let that dirt bag put his hands all over her."

Quinn notices a tear run down Brittany's cheek as she wraps an arm around her whispering "I'm sorry." She then looks over to Puck "can we not talk about this right now please." Everyone turns to look at her and a very upset Brittany.

"Um…yeah, sorry Britt" Puck says quietly.

"How is she Brittany?" Rachel asks sincerely.

Brittany wipes a few tears "she is doing better. She was even laughing and making jokes last night."

"I know we were never close but if she needs anything please tell her I'm here for her and you too," Rachel responds reaching out her hand to hold Brittany's.

"Thanks Rachel, I'll let her know" Brittany answers with a partial smile.

"Hey guys sorry to interrupt" Ms. Corcoran states standing at the end of the table. Everyone turns acknowledging her. "Brittany can I borrow you for a few minutes?"

"Yeah sure, is San okay?" Brittany inquires standing quickly.

"I'm sorry, yeah she is fine, I didn't mean to worry you" Ms. Corcoran responds seeing the panic in the blonde's eyes. "My office?"

Brittany nods following her teacher to her office "Ms. Corcoran is everything alright? Did I do something wrong?"

"Sit please" Ms. Corcoran states seriously as she opens the door gesturing for the girl to go in.

Upon entering Brittany immediately notices Mr. Schuester also sitting in there. She quickly looks back to Shelby "what happened? You said San was okay."

"Brittany, sit please" Mr. Schuester reiterates, as she sits slowly not taking her eyes off of her teachers. "Santana is fine. We want to talk to you."

The blonde looks at him with confusion "why? What did I do?" she questions looking over at Ms. Corcoran.

Ms. Corcoran drags her chair closer to her student "did you know about the restraining order Santana got against Josh?" Brittany nods her head. "Okay well he is not very happy and neither are his parents. The restraining order would cause him to either switch all his classes that he has with her or be home- schooled. He can't even be with 50 feet of her which means in the same hallway."

"That's good right?" Brittany questions.

"It is for Santana, but Josh is in AP classes with her and since there are no other ones taught he would have to drop them or make arrangements on his own time" Mr. Schuester responds. "Which is why we are here."

Ms. Corcoran places a hand on the blonde's shoulder "Principal Figgins kind of has his hands tied, he spent all morning in with him and his parents. Josh made some threatening comments towards Santana. He wouldn't tell us what exactly was said but told the staff to keep our eyes open."

"She is already scared to come back here with him here. Why can't he just leave her alone? She has never done anything to him and he has hurt her enough" Brittany answers angrily. "Why can't he just throw him out of school?"

"I know Brittany, but right now it's her word versus his. If he breaks the restraining order he will be arrested. But even then he can come back to school" Ms. Corcoran explains.

"So she will never be safe here" Brittany says standing to leave.

"Brittany?" Ms. Corcoran calls "please be careful." The blonde nods her head as she leaves the office.

"Britt?" Quinn says seeing her friend walk past her in a rage. "Is everything alright?" she asks following her.

Brittany turns the corner seeing Josh standing with a few friends as she quickly walks to within inches of his face ramming her finger into his chest repeatedly. "You touch her or even look at her again and I will kill you!"

"Brittany!" Quinn shouts grabbing her arm and pulling her back away from the boy. "What the hell has gotten into you." She pulls the blonde away from the group and into an empty classroom. "Brittany you can't threaten people like that, you will get thrown…."

"I will what Quinn, get thrown out of school. I doubt it. He threatens Santana all the time and nothing happens to him" Brittany shouts.

"Okay, okay, calm down. What happened?" Quinn asks.

The door opens abruptly as Ms. Corcoran walks in "Brittany, what just happened out there? Josh just caught me in the hall saying you threatened to kill him."

Brittany drops her head in her hands "I am tired of him hurting people. I am tired of being scared and having to make sure that asshole isn't anywhere near my girlfriend."

"Quinn, can you give us a second please?" her teacher asks.

Quinn nods leaning down to place a kiss on the other blonde's head before leaving. "I'll catch up to you later, okay." She takes out her phone as soon as the door closes behind her and types out a quick text before going to class.

"Okay Brittany spill. Why are you, of all people, threatening someone?" Shelby inquires.

Twenty minutes later Brittany is sitting in the choir room still staring at the same spot on the floor without responding to her teacher's questions. Shelby has also called Ms. Pillsbury down to try and get the blonde to talk. She thought since Brittany had talked to her in the past she would be more comfortable explaining her actions to her.

Santana gets out of the car texting as she walks towards the doors. Within seconds Quinn is meeting her. "What happened? Where is she?"

"She is still in with Ms. Corcoran and Ms. Pillsbury. San, I have never seen her that angry before" Quinn responds.

"What or who upset her?" Santana questions following the blonde down the hall.

Quinn shrugs her shoulders "I don't know, she never got a chance to tell me, but she threatened to kill Josh."

Santana scowls, "she what?"

"Yeah, she went right up to him and threatened him. I pulled her away as fast as I could." They stop walking as they near the choir room door. "She's in there. Do you need me to wait?"

Santana shakes her head "no, I will be fine. Thanks Q." Quinn smiles half-heartedly before walking away. The brunette knocks on the door opening it slightly. Ms. Corcoran motions for her to come in. Santana walks directly over to her girlfriend. She looks at Shelby "she won't talk if she feels cornered," she states quietly kneeling in front of the blonde. "Hey beautiful" she says placing her hands on Brittany's knees. Both teachers stand, backing away to give them some space.

"Hi San" Brittany responds barely above a whisper.

"Are you okay?" Santana asks calmly. "No one hurt you or anything?" Brittany didn't answer "Britt? Did that son of a bitch do something?" the brunette inquires as she stands her voice full of anger.

Brittany takes her hands "no…. San why are you here, you shouldn't be here, it's not safe."

"Quinn texted me and said you were upset. Are you okay?" Santana's tone changes and she is much calmer now.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I got mad and stopped talking" Brittany states apologetically.

"Britt we talked about this. You are allowed to feel whatever you feel. Don't apologize for that. What were you thinking?" Santana asks. "You know when I came in, when you stopped talking." The blonde shrugs her shoulders. "I know you better than that, whenever you stop talking it's because you are thinking about something. Talk to me Britt Britt."

Brittany glances at the two women watching the interaction and then back to her girlfriend "um…maybe we should talk later."

Santana squeezes her hand "it's okay. I talk to Shelby about things and it's kind of Ms. Pillsbury's job."

"Okay" Brittany says giving her a small grin. "It's not fair your father threw you out, that you almost died and left me. It's not fair you are so sad. I was thinking it isn't fair he is here and you are too scared to be. You shouldn't have had to go through any of this. I was thinking how much I hate him. How I want him to feel the pain that he has caused you. I just want him gone."

Santana wraps her arms around her now sobbing girlfriend. She doesn't say anything. She doesn't have to, she just holds her tight. Why hasn't she seen how much this was affecting Brittany? The one person who genuinely loves her is in pain and she is so wrapped up in feeling miserable she never noticed her girlfriend hurting. Brittany would never threaten or wish pain upon anyone. That's not her. She is sweet, caring, all that is good in this rotten world. "I'm so sorry" Santana whispers over and over again. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

"No San" Brittany whimpers "not you, you didn't hurt me."

"Yes me" Santana responds placing her hands on the blonde's face swiping the falling tears with her thumbs. "I haven't thought about how all of this was hurting you. I do what I want and not think of how you feel. I am so sorry Britt. Maybe we should take a break and…."

"No! No! That is not what I want!" Brittany interrupts.

"But Britt I am so selfish and I have hurt you so much" Santana replies her voice trembling. "It would be better for you."

"Santana" Ms. Corcoran interjects "just think about what you are saying. I don't think that would be good for either of you right now. You two need each other. I know you're upset that you didn't take Brittany's feelings into consideration but pushing her away would not do either of you any good."

"But I hurt her….again" Santana replies softly.

"And you feel bad, that's normal Santana. That's how relationships work. No one ever wants to hurt someone they love" Ms. Pillsbury adds.

Ms. Corcoran walks over to the girls "Santana, who makes you want to be a better person?"

"Brittany" Santana answers, lifting her head.

"Okay and who makes you smile just by walking into the room?"

"Brittany."

"Who believes in you no matter what?" her teacher asks.

"Brittany."

"Who makes you want to fight this depression and wake up every morning?"

"Brittany" Santana whispers.

Ms. Corcoran kneels down looking Santana in the eye "then why push her away? Don't you think she feels the same way about you? I am guessing that's why she is so upset. She loves you and she doesn't want to see you hurt, the same way you don't want her to get hurt."

Brittany nods her head "it's true San. I do love you and I feel like I let you down by not protecting you from him. I should have done something to stop him."

"No Britt, it was not your fault…"

"It was though. He grabbed me and you protected me. You were raped because you were protecting me" Brittany states.

"And I would do it again" Santana declares. "I love you Brittany and these people don't know how lucky they are to even know you. This world is a better place because you are in it. I will always protect you for as long as I am breathing."

"But I feel like that about you and I couldn't protect you, I tried." Brittany announces sadly.

"There are going to be times that you can't be there for each other. But it's about supporting one another when you can. You can't walk away whenever something happens you don't like" Ms. Pillsbury lectures.

Brittany smiles slightly at Santana "I need you."

Santana flashes the blonde a smile as she nods her head "I need you too. I'm not going anywhere. I just don't want to hurt you again."

"I know that Santana" Brittany responds hugging her, "but it would hurt way worse if we weren't together."

"Okay well now that that is settled and Brittany is talking again Principal Figgins is waiting to talk to you" Ms. Corcoran announces looking at the blonde.

"What? Why?" Santana asks.

"Santana she did threaten someone" Ms. Pillsbury adds.

Santana quickly rises to her feet "you have got to be kidding me. She wouldn't hurt a flea. She was just upset."

"San, it's okay. I'll go" Brittany says trying to calm her girlfriend.

"Then I will walk you there and wait for you" Santana responds taking the blonde's hand.

When they reach the office Brittany squeezes the brunette's hand before releasing it and walking into the office with Ms. Corcoran. Santana is sitting outside the glass office watching as Brittany lowers her head and regretfully nods. She watches thinking this too is her fault, how could Brittany ever harm someone. As she sits in thought the door to the office opens and Josh appears standing directly in front of her. When Santana looks up to see who it is she startles moving back in the chair as far as possible from him.

Ms. Corcoran and Brittany both see the terrified look in the brunette's eyes as they both stand. Ms. Corcoran reaches the door first "Josh you are wanted in here" she states quickly pulling his attention away from Santana. He nods his head smiling at the brunette before walking into the office. "Are you alright?" Ms. Corcoran inquires. Santana nods her head. "Do you want me to sit with you?"

"Um….no, no please don't leave Brittany with him" Santana pleads. Shelby stands walking back into the office to join them.

Brittany walks out of the office a few minutes later looking worried. "San are you okay? I tried to get out here to talk to you but they wouldn't let me."

"I'm fine. How did everything go?" The brunette questions.

"They made me apologize and I hated doing it. He just kept smiling at me. It was creepy" Brittany states.

"I know. Do me a favor and stay as far away from him as possible" the blonde nods her head. "Are you ready to go, I can give you a ride home."

Brittany takes Santana's hand "yeah, let's go."


	29. Chapter 29

The Showdown Chapter 29

_Thanks to everyone still following my stories sorry it has taken me so long to find motivation to write. I am still not real proud of the last couple chapters so any reviews would help at this point, good or bad I guess. If I am wasting my time and yours let me know. _

Brittany arrives alone at school for Cheerios practice. She walks down the dark hallway towards the locker room. She can hear voices coming from both the girls and the boy's locker room knowing the football team was having early practices as well this week. As she enters most of her teammates are already changed and ready to head to the gym. Quinn gives her a smile upon entering "see you in a few" Brittany announces with a smile as she opens her gym bag. The blonde is the last one in the locker room hurrying to get changed and get to practice before Coach Sylvester goes on the war path. She hears the door creak open and footsteps walking towards her. "What did you forget?" she calls out playfully.

"Oh I didn't forget anything. I thought maybe we could talk" Josh announces causing the blonde to jump.

"You can't be in here, this is the girls locker room" Brittany responds backing away "besides I have to go, I'm already late." He grabs her arm as she steps farther away "let go of me."

"We are not done. You need to tell your girlfriend to drop the charges against me and cancel this ridiculous restraining order she has," Jose demands pulling the blonde closer.

"Why would she do that? You raped her" Brittany answers with anger yanking her arm out of his grasp.

"Well maybe if she knew about us it would change her mind" he replies stepping closer to the blonde as she tries to create more space between them by backing up. She stops suddenly when her back hits up against the lockers.

Brittany tries to swallow "what about us? There is no us, I love her."

"I think you just need the right guy to show you what you're missing. I seriously doubt wheelchair boy could satisfy someone as experienced as you" Josh smirks rubbing his hand across her cheek as he places his knee between her legs.

Brittany quickly turns her head "don't touch me."

"Look Brittany we can do this the easy way or you can make this a very unpleasant experience" he says in her ear causing her to shiver.

"I want to go" Brittany says softly as a tear runs down her cheek.

"You can right after we are done" Josh whispers kissing her neck while his hands run up the inside of her thigh.

"Stop!" Brittany shouts pushing him with as much force as she could muster. He laughs leaning his body against hers while grabbing her wrists pinning them above her head. "No, get off of me! You're hurting me!"  
>"I told you we could do this the easy way but just like your little slut of a girlfriend you have to make things difficult. She learned and you will too" Josh states pulling at the waist band of her sweat pants. Brittany struggles trying to loosen his grip. When she can't break free she begins kicking her legs causing him to back up slightly. "Feisty, I like that, you must be amazing in bed" he laughs. "So do you want me to tell you how Santana and I did it?"<p>

"No!" she yells as he runs his hand down the front of her sweats "No! Stop!"

"Shut up!" Josh shouts back getting angry "just shut up and lay there like your girlfriend did."

"Leave Santana alone! Help!" Brittany screams as loud as she can.

They both can hear the door open a few seconds later as he quickly puts his hand over her mouth "scream again and I will make Santana pay" he whispers in her ear.

"Britt? Brittany, are you still in here? We are all waiting for you, Coach is getting pissed. She sent us to find you." Quinn announces as she walks farther into the room.

Brittany bites down hard on the hand in front of her mouth causing him to release her "Quinn! Help me!"

"Britt?" Quinn rushes towards the blonde's voice as the other Cheerio stands looking around. As Quinn turns the corner she sees Josh holding Brittany against the lockers "Lindsay go get Coach and Noah Puckerman now! Get your hands off of her!"

Josh releases Brittany as he turns to face Quinn "you want some to Fabray? I should have known they would convert you too."

"Get away from her now" Quinn spits back as she slowly walks closer to place herself between the jock and her friend who was now curled up on the floor in tears.

"Q? Why in the hell am I being dragged away from practice" Coach Sylvester hollers opening the door.

"Quinn, what's going on?" Puck shouts from behind the coach.

"Puck I need you, come in here now" Quinn calls not taking her eyes off the boy in front of her.

He rushes past Coach Sylvester and into the locker room "what the fu…."

"He attacked Brittany" Quinn manages to say before Puck is lunging at Josh sending them both crashing into the lockers. Coach Sylvester rushes over hearing the commotion. "What the hell? Puckerman!" Puck wrestles his teammate to the ground punching him several times. By the time he lands another punch his knuckles are bloodied and he is yelling how he will never let him hurt his friends again. Finally with one last swing he knocks Josh unconscious. Coach Sylvester grabs Puck by the shoulder once she sees it is safe to intervene, "you….get out of my locker room now!"

Puck glances over to Brittany who is still curled into herself crying "Brittany, are you okay?"

"Puckerman….out!" Coach Sylvester screams again. Puck lowers his head walking out the door. "Someone needs to tell me what just happened in here."

Quinn hearing the sobs coming from the blonde behind her quickly turns sitting down next to her on the floor. "Britt, are you okay? What happened?"

"He…he tried to…. to rape me," Brittany manages to say before breaking down.

Quinn quickly grabs a hold of the blonde embracing her "it's okay Britt, you are okay."

"I am going to make some phone calls, are you two safe here? I don't think he will be waking up anytime soon" Coach Sylvester responds as she walks into her office.

Within a few minutes Principal Figgins and Ms. Pillsbury come bursting through the doors. "Sue?"

"We are over here" Coach Sylvester answers as she sits on the bench next to the girls. She stands taking Principal Figgins by the arm and leading him out of ear shot of the girls. Ms. Pillsbury rushes over to sit with Quinn as she comforts Brittany. As they walk back over Coach Sylvester looks down at Brittany "the police are on their way, you are going to have to tell them what happened."

Brittany nods her as more tears fall from her eyes "can you get Ms. Corcoran, please?"

"Of course" Ms. Pillsbury answers. "I'll call her."

Ms. Corcoran enters the locker room looking at Coach who motions with her head to the other side of the room. She smiles appreciatively walking over to the girls. Brittany is talking with a police officer explaining what happened as Quinn and Ms. Pillsbury sit on either side, Quinn holding her hand. Brittany looks up as Ms. Corcoran approaches them. Ms. Pillsbury stands walking over to her co-worker whispering something to her as Shelby nods her head.

Ms. Corcoran sits down next to Brittany taking in her appearance. Her legs nervously bounce up and down, dried tears stain her face and she had red marks on her arms and wrists. She places her on the blonde's back rubbing small circles. As Brittany finishes answering the police officers questions she glances over at her teacher trying to give her a smile, but as she makes eye contact the tears start flowing again. "I can only imagine how scared San was" she cries as Ms. Corcoran wraps her arms around the blonde hugging her.

"Do you want me to call her?" her teacher inquires.

"No! No! Don't call her!" Brittany shouts.

"Brittany calm down, we won't call her," Quinn answers quickly.

"I won't call her" Ms. Corcoran says putting her hands up in defense, "but why?"

Brittany looks down to the floor shaking her head "she has enough to worry about and I don't want her to get mad at me."

Ms. Corcoran reaches over taking her hand "first she will worry about you because she loves you and second why would she be mad at you, you didn't do anything."

"She warned me to stay away from him" Brittany mumbles.

"Britt you didn't do anything, he attacked you" Quinn states matter-of-factly. "Santana will understand that."

The three women look up at Ms. Pillsbury walks towards them. "The police have arrested Josh. He woke up on his way to the hospital. They will check him out and then he will be arrested." She glances to Quinn "Noah is outside in the hall, he would like to speak to you before they arrest him."

"What?" Brittany shouts "why are they arresting him, he stopped him from attacking me."

Quinn stands looking down at her friend "you'll be okay for a couple minutes?" Brittany nods as Quinn releases her hand walking out.

"Are they really going to arrest him?" Brittany asks again.

"They are, but I think he will have the charges dropped once they hear from you and Quinn" Ms. Pillsbury responds.

Puck is pacing the hallway as a police officer stands watching. He quickly stops once he sees Quinn come out of the locker room "is she okay?"

"Yeah thanks to you" Quinn replies embracing him.

"You are the one who found her" he says wrapping his arms around her. "Hey are you crying? She okay right?" Quinn nods "then why are you crying?"

"Puck she is so scared and I know the only one who can help is Santana and she doesn't want her to know and now….now they are going to arrest you. It's not fair, none of this is fair" Quinn sobs.

"Mr. Puckerman it's time to go" a police officer calls out.

Puck nods and he kisses Quinn's head. "Go help Brittany."

"Quinn!" Susan Pierce shouts running down the hall. "Where is she?"

"She's in the locker room, she's okay Mrs. Pierce just scared" Quinn answers following the elder blonde back in.

"Brittany!" Mrs. Pierce calls out entering the room. She rounds the corner seeing her daughter sitting with her head on Ms. Corcoran's shoulder and tears streaming down her face. She rushes over wrapping her arms around her daughter. "Are you okay?"

Brittany engulfs her mother sobbing. "Can I just go home please?"


	30. Chapter 30

The Showdown Chapter 30

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed and let me know you are still reading. I will do my best not to disappoint. And please keep the reviews coming._

Once Mrs. Pierce got Brittany home and settled down she made her way over to the Lopez residence. Maria seeing a very distraught Susan Pierce on her door step quickly invites her in.

"Susan can I get you anything?" Maria Lopez asks.

"No, no I am good. I need to talk to Santana if I could" Mrs. Pierce states.

Maria nods her head "of course is everything okay? No offense, but you don't look that good."

Susan shakes her head as the first tear runs down her cheek. "He…he attacked Brittany at school today."

"What?" Maria calls out as she hugs her friend. "Oh Susan no, I am so sorry. Is she okay?"

Santana walks into the kitchen immediately getting upset after seeing Brittany's mother crying. "Mrs. Pierce, what happened? Where's Brittany?"

Susan pulls away "um…Santana we need to talk."

"Why? What happened?" Santana asks as her breathing starts to quicken.

Maria walks over to her daughter placing a hand on her shoulder "come on let's go sit down."

"No! Tell me what happened! Where's Brittany?" Santana shouts pulling away from her mother.

"She's home, she is okay, but something happened today at school…." Mrs. Pierce starts to say as Santana interrupts.

"What, just tell me!" Santana yells.

"That boy, Josh, he….he tried to rape her" Susan says quietly.

Santana's head drops and she quickly spins around grabbing the first thing she finds and hurling the coffee cup across the room smashing it on the wall. "Santana!" Maria yells.

"That son of a bitch touched her? I am going to kill him!" she screams as she throws a plate on the ground smashing it.

"Santana! Stop it! Calm down!" Maria shouts trying to wrap her arms around her daughter "calm down, breathe."

"Get off of me!" she yells spinning out of her mother's grasp. "I am going to kill him!"

Susan Pierce quickly grabs her hand getting the brunette's attention "Santana listen to me, he didn't. She is okay, she is scared but he didn't rape her. Your friends Quinn and Noah stopped him."

Santana takes a deep breath taking in what Mrs. Pierce just said as she slowly turns her head "she is okay? He didn't rape her?"

"No sweetie, he didn't. Calm down" Mrs. Pierce responds quickly grabbing her and pulling Santana into a hug when she sees the tears run down her cheeks. "Shhh….she is okay."

Once Santana is able to stop crying she lifts her head from Susan's shoulder "I want to be with her. Please."

"That's why I came, I figured you would. But I need to talk to you first" Susan replies. Santana gives her a questioning look. "Brittany would be upset with me if she knew I was here. She doesn't want you to know."

"What? Why?" Santana questions with hurt in her voice.

Susan takes the brunette's hand "she doesn't want you to worry about her, she says you have enough to worry about."

"What? No, I love her. I always worry about her. I worry when she walks out to the road to get the mail or when she is at practice doing flips. I will always worry," Santana says sadly.

Susan Pierce smiles at the girl "she just doesn't want to cause you anymore pain."

"Mrs. Pierce I love her with all my heart. If something causes her pain or upsets her than I am going to get upset too, but I don't want her to not tell me things because she is afraid I will get upset" Santana states sincerely.

"I understand and I am honestly grateful for that," she says smiling at her. "But she just thinks you have enough going on and don't need this."

"I need her" Santana responds quickly.

Susan nods her head "okay, one other thing…" Santana's eyebrows furrow. "She thinks you will be mad at her."

Santana drops her head shaking it "why would I be mad? I am so happy he didn't hurt her worse than he already did."

"She said you told her to stay away from him" Susan replies.

"Of course I did, I didn't want her to get hurt. Please can I just see her, I need to talk to her and know she is okay?" Santana pleads.

Susan Pierce nods her head "if she isn't too upset with me for bringing you and wants you to stay you might want to grab some clothes. If that is okay with your mom?"

Maria nods her head as Santana races up the stairs grabbing whatever clothes are the closet and throws them into her bag. "Okay" she calls running back down the stairs seconds later, "can we go?"

Santana is a nervous wreck the short drive to the Pierce household. When she opens the door quickly Susan grabs her arm "hang on, when I left she had fallen asleep. Let me make sure she is okay with you being here."

Santana nods her head sadly as she follows Mrs. Pierce into the house. Stephen Pierce is sitting in the living room he quickly lifts his head and smiles when he sees them enter. "Hey" he calls out, "she was sleeping last I checked."

Susan nods her head as she walks up the stairs with Santana following slightly behind. She opens the door peeking her head in. Brittany is lying there staring out her window. "Hey, you are up" her Mom states opening the door a little wider. Brittany turns her head looking at her mother, she gives her a small smile but the tears running down her face tell her that she is not okay. She pushes the door open quickly walking in and wrapping her arms around her daughter. "It's okay Brittany."

Santana, seeing Mrs. Pierce rush in, walks to the door way. She watches as her girlfriend sobs on her mother's shoulder, not knowing what she should do. She quietly walks in placing a hand on Brittany's back causing the blonde to jump back. "It's just me Britt."

Brittany turns her head surprised to see Santana. She notices the sad look on her face and looks back to her mother angrily "I said I didn't want her to know!"

"Brittany, I love you. It's okay she told me, I want to be here for you" Santana speaks calmly.

"No, no San, you don't need this" Brittany sobs.

Santana reaches up placing her hand on the blonde's chin and turning her head to look directly at her "I want to. I need to be here for you."

"You need to get better, not worry about me," Brittany replies trying to look away.

Santana holds her chin "I need… to be…. with you" she says forcefully, staring into her eyes.

Brittany's head falls as she starts to cry. Santana quickly pulls her closer holding her against her chest "I'm…. I'm so sorry San" the blonde cries.

"You have nothing to apologize for. I am sorry I wasn't there to protect you" Santana states kissing her head. "I promise no one will ever hurt you again." The brunette looks down to Brittany's wrists seeing the bruises. She closes her eyes taking a deep breath and gently lifts each of her wrists to her lips kissing them. "I love you so much Brittany."

Brittany wraps her arms around the brunette "will you stay with me?"

Mrs. Pierce stands smiling at Santana "I'll make you two some dinner."

"I'm not hungry" Brittany mumbles.

Mrs. Pierce and Santana simultaneously respond "you need to eat."

Brittany lifts her head smiling "I have two mothers."

"No, you have people who love you and care about you" Santana answers with a grin as she kisses the blonde's forehead.

Mrs. Pierce leaves closing the door behind her as Santana lays down gently pulling Brittany with her. Brittany lays her head on her girlfriend's chest holding her tightly. "Britt, you wanna talk about it? I mean I don't even know what happened."

"Not right now, can I just lay with you?" Brittany asks softly.

"Sure" Santana announces hugging her. After a couple minutes of silence the brunette slides down lower on the bed to look Brittany in the eye. "Did he touch you? I mean sexually?"

"San, please not now," Brittany responds tucking her head into the crook of her neck.

"Brittany I swear if he touched you, I will kill him" Santana states bluntly.

The blonde lifts her head "no, San you will stay away from him. The police arrested him and besides Puck already beat him pretty bad."

"Puck? Brittany, please tell me what happened" Santana pleads.

Brittany takes a deep breath "one condition."

"Okay….anything" Santana answers.

"You promise me you will stay away from him. I don't want you talking to him at all" Brittany demands as Santana nods her head. "Promise me."

"I promise Britt" Santana declares.

Brittany pulls her closer laying her head back down on her chest as she tells her how Josh came into the locker room and started touching her. Santana can feel the anger building inside her but tries not to let the blonde know. She hugs her tighter as she takes a deep breath. As Brittany finishes telling her what happened Santana can feel the moisture on her shirt from the tears that escaped the blonde's eyes. Santana quickly slides out from under her as she walks to the door "San, where are you going?"

"I am going to get you a glass of water. I'll be right back" the brunette answers without turning around.

As Santana reaches the bottom step she can see Mrs. Pierce looking at her questioningly. She shakes her head as she walks to the front door opening it. "Santana? Where are you going? What's wrong?"

Santana turns around to face Brittany's mother with tears streaming down her face "he touched her! That son of a bitch had his hands on her, he hurt her!" Santana turns back to the door and races out.

"Santana!" Mrs. Pierce yells as she runs to the front door.

Santana doesn't get very far before running directly into Quinn and Ms. Corcoran. "Move!" she shouts.

"Santana! Stop, you are in no shape to go anywhere," Mrs. Pierce calls from the front door.

Quinn quickly grabs the brunette's arm before she has a chance to run "San, stop please."

"Let go of me Quinn, now!" Santana snaps trying to pull her arm away.

"Whoa, hold on" Ms. Corcoran calls out grabbing a hold of Santana. "You need to calm down."

"No! What I need to do is kill that bastard!" Santana yells trying to pull away again.

Ms. Corcoran grabs a hold of Santana forcing her to sit on the front steps. "You listen to me. Get that thought out of your head right now. You will not go near him, you will not touch him and you sure as hell won't kill him." Santana tries to stand "Sit!" her teacher shouts startling her. "Now, calm down."

Santana's covers her face with her hands as the tears stream down her face. Quinn sits down next to her placing an arm around her shoulder whispering "she's okay San."

"She's not okay" Santana snaps "She has bruises. I can't even stand to look at them because all I see is his hands on her. It makes me sick."

Quinn pulls the brunette closer as Ms. Corcoran kneels in front of her "the bruises will fade, she will be fine. She was so strong to fight back. You would have been so proud."

"She always makes me proud" Santana mutters.

Quinn smiles kissing the top of her head "you are such a softy. It's no wonder Brittany loves you."

"Why don't we go back inside?" Mrs. Pierce states, placing a hand on the brunette's shoulder. As they walk through the door Santana sees Brittany standing with her father.

"San?" Brittany questions, seeing the tear stains on her face, "why did you leave?"

Santana lets out a breath "I…I didn't leave Britt. I just needed some air."

"Do you not want to be with me now?" Brittany asks sadly.

"No that's not it at all" Santana replies walking closer reaching for the blonde's hands. "I got angry."

"Angry at me?" Brittany questions.

Santana shakes her head "Britt, I want to kill him for touching you, for leaving marks on you" she says looking down at the blonde's wrists. "It hurts so much to see them."

"I can cover them San. I will wear long sleeves or something" Brittany responds quickly.

"Britt you don't have to cover them for me. It just breaks my heart to know someone hurt you. I love you so much and I will do anything to protect you" Santana states sincerely.

"I know. That's how I feel about you. But you want to know the worst part?" Brittany asks looking down at the ground. "It isn't him I need to protect you from, it's you. You are the one hurting yourself. How do I protect you from you?" Santana covers her face as she slides down the wall sitting on the floor.

"This is how you feel?" Santana questions. Brittany nods her head as she sits down next to her girlfriend. "Britt, I am so sorry I made you feel like this. I can't even imagine what I have put you through. I mean, I can hate him because he hurt you, but you, you hate me for trying to take my own life."

"San, no, that's not what I said. I don't hate you. I am angry with you for trying to hurt yourself. I am angry because I love you and you tried to leave me. It's different" Brittany responds.

"How, how is it different?" Santana inquires.

Brittany takes the brunette's hand "because I love you. I could never hate you. I am scared for you, I don't want you to get hurt. After he…well after… I was so scared you would try again to leave me. I wanted to protect you that night and I couldn't. I thought because I couldn't you would hurt yourself again."

"Britt Britt, I had no idea. I am so sorry. I will beat this for us" Santana replies. "I want to be with you forever. I am sorry I couldn't deal with everything, but I will, I promise."

"We will get through this together San, all of it" Brittany announces. "We will lean on each other."

"You got us too" Quinn calls out. "You two are not alone."

"That's right. Don't think it's you versus the world. We are here for you" Ms. Corcoran announces.

Santana lifts her head slightly "what do we do now?"

"We make sure that bastard pays for what he did" Quinn responds.


	31. Chapter 31

Showdown Chapter 31

_Thank you all so much for reviewing and letting me know you are still reading. Going try and get into a groove and get the ball rolling here. Feel free to review and let me know your still reading. Thanks._

When Brittany wakes up the next morning she is alone. She can hear the water running in the shower so she stands walking to the door. "San?" She calls out opening the door.

"Be out in a minute Britt" Santana responds.

"Why are you up so early?" Brittany asks walking in.

Santana shuts the water off and pulls back the curtain "we have school."

Brittany hands her girlfriend a towel, "we?"

"Yeah Britt, we" the brunette answers as she dries her body and then wraps the towel around her hair.

"I…I thought you weren't going back" Brittany asks quietly.

Santana finishes getting dressed as she walks up to Brittany placing a gentle kiss on her lips "you need me. And besides I need to get back to my life."

"Santana I don't want you to do this for me. You go back when you are ready, I will be okay" the blonde responds.

"You're right, cause I will be right by your side. No one will ever hurt you again" Santana answers walking out of the bathroom. "Now hurry up so we can have breakfast before we go."

Brittany smiles slightly as she quickly undresses and climbs into the shower. She couldn't be happier that Santana was finally feeling like she could go to school and not be afraid but she was also worried she was only doing this to protect her. She didn't want to force Santana to go back before she was ready but she had to admit it, it will feel so good to have her there.

A half hour later Brittany comes down the stairs and into the kitchen. Santana is sitting at the table talking to Mrs. Pierce. "Morning honey, you ready for some breakfast?" Mrs. Pierce asks. "I made you guys some pancakes, hope that's okay." Brittany nods her head as she walks over, sitting down next to her girlfriend. "Santana tells me she is also going to school today. I am so proud of you two."

"Thanks I guess" Brittany mumbles.

"Brittany, honey is everything okay?" Mrs. Pierce questions.

Brittany nods her head "yeah." Santana takes her hand and gives it a gentle squeeze. "It will be" she answers looking at the brunette.

Santana leans over kissing her cheek as she whispers "it will be okay."

The girls arrive at school surprising most of their friends. Quinn runs up hugging both of them as she leans towards Santana "I'm proud of you San."

Santana gives her a smile. Quinn and Santana had a chance to talk last night after Ms. Corcoran had left and Brittany went to lie down. Santana made it very clear that she was done feeling sorry for herself, that she had to come back to school to be there for Brittany. Brittany was her rock through everything and now she needed her. She had to face her fears and do this for her girlfriend. Quinn had promised to be there for her and support her however she could.

"Welcome back Lopez!" Puck calls out from the end of the hall. Santana hearing him runs and throws her arms around his neck. "Wow, now that's the way it should be. All women should be throwing themselves at me."

"Thank you for helping Brittany yesterday" Santana sobs.

"Hey….it's okay" Puck says rubbing her back. "I'm just glad I got there when I did."

Santana loosens her grip around his neck quickly wiping the tears from her eyes "I owe you."

Puck shakes his head "no, no you don't. It is the least I could do since I wasn't able to stop that bastard the last time. I will never forgive myself for that."

"I don't want you to blame yourself for that. I am tired of everyone blaming themselves for things he did. We are not to blame," Santana states wiping her eyes again.

"She's right Puck" Quinn speaks up, taking Brittany's hand. "We all have to stop blaming ourselves for this. There is only one person to blame and we need to make sure he pays for it."

Santana nods her head as she walks back to Brittany reaching her hand out to her. "We will make him pay."

The rest of the day went by rather quickly. Santana made sure she walked with Brittany to most of her classes and sat with her at lunch. After Glee she walked with her to the locker room to get the blonde's belongings out of her locker. Brittany and Santana decided with everything that had happened they needed a break from cheerleading. They didn't want to stand out anymore. In fact they wanted nothing more than to blend in. Besides, they knew that if Brittany went ahead and pressed charges against Josh they would not have the time to devote to cheerleading. Since the police had told Santana it would be a matter of "he said, she said," if she tried to press charges, Brittany really was their only hope of getting him out of their lives for good. Coach Sylvester wasn't exactly happy about the fact that two of her best cheerleaders would not be competing, but she understood. As they entered the locker room hand in hand Santana could feel Brittany's body tense up.

She stopped and turned to look at the blonde, "Britt, you okay? I can get your stuff if you want to wait outside."

"Do you mind? I am sorry San. I just feel like he is going to jump out from somewhere," Brittany responds ducking her head.

"No, I don't mind." Santana answers turning to look at Brittany. "But you're safe now, you know that?"

Brittany nods her head slowly "I'll be out in the hall, thanks."

Santana grabs her girlfriend's hand pulling her closer. She wraps her arms around her kissing her cheek, "I love you Britt."

Brittany smiles "I love you too San."

Santana walks out with Brittany's bag a few minutes later to see the blonde sitting in the hall with her hands over her face. She can see from the way her body is shaking that she is crying. Santana quickly drops the bag and sits down next to her. "Britt, its' okay…. come here" she speaks softly opening her arms to her. Brittany quickly fills them as she lays her head on the brunette's shoulder. "I won't let him hurt you again." They sit for a couple minutes until Brittany is able to settle down. "You ready to go?"

The blonde nods her head as she pulls away "I am so sorry San."

"Stop apologizing. You have nothing to be sorry for. I am sorry I wasn't there for you. I was too caught up in my own world. I didn't think about what could happen to you" Santana responds.

"No…San that's exactly what I don't want. It is not your fault." Brittany quickly rises to her feet, wiping the tears away. "I am fine okay, lets' go."

"Britt…?" Santana calls out, confused by the blonde's sudden change in demeanor. But Brittany is already walking away. Santana quickly stands, grabbing the bag and chasing after her. "Brittany?"

"I just want to go home" the blonde replies angrily. Santana nods her head trying to keep up with the fast pace of her girlfriend.

They ride home in silence and when they pull in, Brittany quickly gets out of the car rushing into the house and up to her room.

"Brittany? Brittany?" her mother calls out as she races by. Mrs. Pierce turns her attention to Santana "everything okay? Did something happen?"

"I don't know. She was scared to go into the locker room so I got her things for her and when I came out she was upset so I tried to comfort her and somehow I made it worse" Santana answers sadly.

Mrs. Pierce steps closer to the brunette "honey, what did you say?"

"I apologized for not being there" Santana responds honestly. "I told her I have been too wrapped up in myself and wasn't thinking about her."

Brittany's mother nods her head, she was scared that you were going to try and blame yourself."

"I hate that everyone thinks I am so fragile. I am not going to break!" Santana answers raising her voice. "The only time I feel like I matter is when I can be there for Brittany. I finally feel like I have a purpose, like someone needs me. Why can't people see that I made a mistake?"

Mrs. Pierce takes Santana's hand, "first off you do matter, to your family, to Brittany, to us, to your friends. Second she just wants you to be happy Santana. She worries about you, we all do. We know you have been struggling and she just didn't want to add to it."

Santana shakes her head "I wish everyone would stop worrying about me and just treat me like they used to. I wasn't thinking, I don't want to die."

Mrs. Pierce wraps the brunette in an embrace as she kisses her head "I am so glad to hear you say that. I'm going to go check on Brittany and then when her father gets home we will have to decide whether or not she wants to press charges."

"What if she doesn't want to?" Santana inquires.

"He will go free," Mrs. Pierce answers bluntly as she starts to walk towards the stairs.

Santana wants to check on Brittany but figures it is best if her mom does since the blonde is upset with her. What if Brittany doesn't press charges? He is going to be right back in school, in their faces every day. They won't feel comfortable knowing he is there. In fact, she knows he will make their life a living hell. She wishes she would have just pressed charges despite what the police told her. They basically told her she had no proof that he forced her to have sex since she told him she would go with him. Santana shakes her head, walking towards the kitchen. She fills a glass with water and sits down at the table. Maybe she should go home tonight and give Brittany some space. It would give the blonde and her parent's time to discuss what they want to do without putting any pressure on them. Santana stands, walking over to the sink placing her glass beside it. She grabs a pen and writes a note letting Mrs. Pierce know she went home. Grabbing her bag she walks out to her car.

Santana walks through her front door. She hears her mother in the study talking on the phone, she walks to the door smiling at her mother as she waves letting her know she is there. She then heads up the stairs, dropping her bag at the end of her bed as she sits. She pulls her phone out of her pocket and glances down at the screen to see if Brittany had called. When she sees she hasn't she places it on the bed next to her and lays back.

"Hello?" her mother says quietly from the doorway.

"Hi, Mom" Santana answers without sitting up.

Mrs. Lopez walks over sitting next to her daughter "you okay?"

Santana lets a deep breath "Mom, why can't people just love me for who I am?"

"What are you talking about? Did something happen between you and Brittany?" Mrs. Lopez responds.

"No, I mean yes, no, we are fine" Santana fumbles with her words. "She is upset with me but I guess it's just cause she loves me. I was talking about you and Dad. I know Dad will never be able to look at me the same and he probably wishes I would have never said anything to anyone, but you, I need you Mom. There is so much going on in my head, my heart, and I don't understand it. I am confused and I just need my Mom" Santana says as she starts to cry.

Mrs. Lopez wraps her arms around her daughter "Santana, I am right here. Anytime you want to talk sweetheart. I am so sorry for everything. I should never have let any of his happen. You found someone you love and who loves you back, that is all that matters."

"Mom, it hurts" Santana mumbles.

Mrs. Lopez quickly releases her, looking her over "what? What hurts? Are you okay?"

Santana shakes her head, "it hurts to think that someone wanted to harm Brittany. How could anyone want to hurt her, she is the most beautiful person I have ever met, she loves everyone and everything. I want to hurt him for even touching her."

"I don't know. There are a lot of cruel people out there. But I cannot tell you how proud I am of you. The way you treat her, the way you want to protect her, she is lucky to have you" the brunette's mother states placing a kiss on her head.

Santana hugs her mother tightly "no I am lucky to have her. She is everything I have ever wanted and so much more. I want to spend my life with her."

"Like marriage?" Mrs. Lopez asks surprised.

"Yeah, but not now, someday. I know we both need to figure out what we want out of life, but I know I could do anything as long as I have her" Santana answers candidly.

Mrs. Lopez grins "well nothing would make me happier than to have Brittany as my daughter in law, someday."

Santana pulls away looking at her mother "you mean that? You would be okay with Brittany and I getting married someday?"

"Of course, as long as you are happy" Mrs. Lopez responds.

"Thank you" Santana replies "you don't know how much I needed to hear that."


	32. Chapter 32

The Showdown Chapter 32

Santana takes her book from her locker while staring at the picture of Brittany and herself. She slowly traces her finger over the blonde's face.

"Santana? Hey, what's the matter?" Quinn asks softly seeing she looks upset.

Santana turns to face her giving her a small smile "hey Quinn," she answers while closing her locker.

"You okay?" Quinn responds as she places her hand on the brunette's shoulder. "Where's Brittany?"

Santana shakes her head "not sure. I was hoping she would be here when I got here this morning. She text me late last night and said she didn't need a ride."

"Something happen with you two, I mean I thought you were staying there again," Quinn questions sympathetically.

"Yeah, I guess. I told her I was sorry I wasn't there for her the other day and she got upset with me. Her Mom said she didn't want me to blame myself" Santana shrugs. "So I went home last night to give her some space."

Quinn looks at her confused "she got mad at you for apologizing?"

Santana lets out a laugh "yeah, I know. She wouldn't even talk to me. It hurt Quinn. She was there for me and I was just trying to be there for her and say the right things. Feels like I can't do anything right."

The blonde wraps her arms around her hugging her, "don't say that. She is just scared. I am sure she didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"I am just sick of people treating me like I will break if they say the wrong thing. Being there for Brittany takes my mind off of other things. It makes me happy to help her, I want to help her, always," Santana answers dejected.

"Come on, let's get to class, I am sure she will understand you were just trying to help" Quinn states leading her down the hall.

Santana hasn't seen Brittany all morning. She tried her cell phone but it was off so she sent her a text saying she was worried and asking her to let her know she was okay. At lunch Santana sits with Quinn and the rest of the glee club. She stares at her food deep in thought not noticing the blonde walk in.

"San?" she feels a soft touch on her shoulder as she looks up to meet Brittany's blue eyes. "Can we talk for a second?"

Santana quickly stands smiling slightly at the blonde "sure Britt." Santana follows Brittany out of the cafeteria and down the hall to the choir room. "I was worried about you. I tried calling and texting you."

"I am sorry I made you worry. Why did you go home last night?" Brittany asks softly.

Santana looks down to the floor "I didn't think you wanted me there. I thought I would give you some space. I am sorry I upset you, I didn't mean to," she states looking up at Brittany.

"I just don't want you to have to worry about me. You have enough to deal with. It wasn't your fault and I don't want you to blame yourself," Brittany responds placing her hand on Santana's thigh.

"Britt, I am always going to blame myself if something happens to you. I always want to be there to protect you. I know I can't, but it doesn't change how I feel," Santana replies placing her hand over the blonde's hand on her thigh, squeezing it gently. "Caring about you gives me a purpose, a reason to want to better my life."

"My Mom said you told her trying to kill yourself was a mistake and you regret it…."

"Yes Brittany, so much. If I would have known how many people actually care about me and how many people I would have hurt, I wouldn't have….I'm so sorry for hurting you. But being there for you makes me want to live, it makes me want to be a good person," Santana announces. "You make me want to live."

Brittany lifts her hand gently stroking Santana's cheek "I am sorry for getting mad at you. I love you so much and I didn't want to make things worse for you."

Santana leans her head into Brittany's touch "I love you too."

"Can I tell you what I did this morning?" Brittany asks, still stroking the brunette's cheek. Santana nods her head. "I went with my parents to the police station and filed charges against Josh."

Santana sits up straighter taking the blonde's hand from her cheek holding it tight, "you did?"

"Yep, he won't be allowed back in school," Brittany says matter-of-factly.

Santana embraces her "thank you Brittany."

"I did it for both of us San. I don't want to be afraid and I don't want you to be either. They say I will have to give a statement to the judge but it shouldn't be a big deal" Brittany says hugging Santana tight. "It will be over soon."

"You are amazing Britt Britt, do you know that? You are so brave. I hope that rubs off on me someday," Santana states kissing her cheek.

Brittany laughs "I think it rubbed off on me San, you are the strong one. Will you walk me to my next class?" Santana offers her hand to the blonde who accepts it as they walk out of the choir room.

"Hello ladies" Ms. Corcoran calls out from the end of the hall. "You two look quite happy."

"Hi" Santana answers walking towards her still gripping Brittany's hand. "Britt just told me she is pressing charges against Josh."

"Really? Brittany that's good news, finally he will be out of your lives" Ms. Corcoran announces.

"Yeah I needed to do it for both of us. I just hope San will be there with me when I need to talk to the judge," Brittany glances at her girlfriend before looking down.

"Of course Britt, you didn't even have to ask" Santana declares pulling her closer.

Ms. Corcoran smiles at the girls in front of her "well if you need any more support I would be happy to be there as well."

"Thank you Shelby, for everything. I don't know how I will ever be able thank you enough for everything you have done for me and for Britt" Santana speaks sincerely.

"You don't need to thank me for any of it. You just needed to know someone was on your side, I get that," Shelby Corcoran answers with a slight grin. "Now you two better get going so you are not late to class, see you later in Glee."

"Britt, I haven't been in Glee in so long, when did we become one group again?" Santana questions, walking into the choir room, holding the blonde's hand.

"Um….I don't know like a week ago. Mr. Schuester and Ms. Corcoran thought we would have a better chance of winning Nationals if we teamed up. But I like it. We are all back together again," Brittany responds dragging Santana to their places in the back.

"Yeah, that means Finn too right?" Santana sighs.

Brittany looks over to her girlfriend "yes, Finn too. But San he has tried to fix things."

"What? When? I haven't even talked to him" Santana responds getting angry.

"Look San, I am not happy about what he did either. He hurt you and I don't like him for that, but he tried to help you the night of the party. He fought those guys for you" Brittany replies taking her hand. "Don't get upset, but I think you should talk to him and tell him he hurt you."

Santana shakes her head "I don't know Britt." Both girls look to the door as the rest of their friends wander in.

After Glee everyone is leaving when Brittany calls out to Finn. He stops, turning around to give her a small smile. "Yeah Brittany?" Finn responds.

"Can you wait a second?" Brittany squeezes her girlfriend's hand "please San for me?"

"That's not fair Britt, you know I can't say no to you," Santana mumbles back.

"Just talk to him, tell him how you feel," Brittany says encouragingly.

Santana lets out a breath, "but I only talk to you about how I feel."

Brittany leans in kissing her cheek, "and I love you for that, but you need to let Finn know how he made you feel."

"Fine," the brunette responds quietly "Finn can I talk to you?"

Brittany smiles proudly at Santana as she walks to the door "I'll wait by your locker. Take your time." Turning her attention to Finn she states "don't upset her, she's trying."

Santana looks up towards Finn "um…Britt wants me to talk to you. Sit? Please."

"Okay" Finn responds walking over taking a seat next to Santana.

Santana opens her mouth and tries to speak but nothing comes out. Taking a deep breath she tries again "look Finn, I am not good with this whole talking about my feelings crap, so let me just get this out there." He nods. "First off I am not okay with what you did. Coming out was something I wanted to do on my own terms, when I was ready. It wasn't only about me. It hurt others as well; my parents, Britt, her family. I know you were mad at me but the reason I hadn't told anyone was because I didn't want to hurt them."

"Santana I…"Finn starts to say.

Santana interrupts "please Finn let me finish." He smiles slightly nodding his head. "I wasn't ready. You forced me to deal with things that I was not ready to deal with. I wasn't ready Finn," Santana repeats as a tear falls from her eye.

Finn inches closer, placing a hand on her shoulder. The brunette startles when she feels the hand on her. "Sorry" he says quickly pulling his hand back. "Santana, I never meant to hurt you, not like this anyways, I was just trying to get you off my back. I am so sorry. I didn't know how much you were struggling with all of it. I would have never said those things if I knew."

Santana quickly wipes the tears that have escaped her eyes "yeah well, I told Britt I would talk to you and I did, so….." she stands walking towards the door "from now on I would appreciate it if you would let me make my own life decisions. Oh and Finn, thank you for trying to help at the party. Brittany said you guys tried to get to me."

"It was the least I could do, I am sorry I screwed that up as well," Finn answers sadly.

Santana stops and turns to look at him "I guess it was the thought that counts." She walks out of the room and towards her locker to meet Brittany.

The blonde smiles seeing her approach but her smile soon fades when she notices that Santana had been crying. "San?"

"Can we just go please? I talked to him we are good." Santana replies.

"But you are upset. What happened did he say something to upset you?" Brittany asks wrapping her arms around her girlfriend as she kisses the side of her head.

"No, actually he apologized" Santana mumbles into the blonde's shoulder while hugging her.

Brittany releases her "I don't like to see you upset."

"Then stop making me talk to people about my feelings," Santana snaps, quickly seeing Brittany's demeanor change. "Britt I didn't mean it like that. I just mean I trust you, not everyone else."

"You should let people be there for you San," Brittany states sadly.

Santana takes her hands "I don't want people, I want you. You're way cuter."

Brittany shakes her head as she smiles at her "come on let's go home. I want to spend the whole weekend with you and I want to start now."

"Sounds good Britt" Santana says taking the blonde's hand leading her down the hallway.

"Hey San? I am sorry for everything," Brittany states.

"I know Britt, me too. Let's just hope the worst is behind us," Santana answers squeezing her hand gently.

The girls start their weekend by stopping by Santana's house to pick up some of her clothes. They decide to spend the weekend at Brittany's house, seeing Santana's dad may be home at some time. After they eat dinner with Brittany's parents they decide to put in a movie and just relax for the night.

"Hey Britt?" Santana whispers as she buries her head deeper into the blonde's neck.

"Hmmm?" Brittany mumbles not taking her eyes off the TV.

"Can I take you out on a date tomorrow?" Santana asks.

Brittany reaches over and grabs the remote stopping the movie. "What did you have in mind?"

Santana lifts her head to look at the blonde "well I thought maybe dinner and a movie or something else if you want."

"No, dinner and a movie sounds good," Brittany responds with a smile.

"Good" Santana replies leaning in and kissing her. "I want us to get back to normal."

Brittany laughs sarcastically "what's normal San?"

"Us Britt. Being together and not worrying about who might say what or if someone is going to come after us. I just want to be with you and not worry," Santana answers as she rolls away from the blonde and sits up on the edge of the bed.

"San? Don't get mad, I was just asking seems like everything we do is wrong anymore," Brittany states sitting up and moving closer to the brunette.

"I don't want it to be like that" Santana says softly.

"Me neither, I just want to enjoy my senior year with my girlfriend and my friends" Brittany replies as she wraps an arm around her girlfriend's shoulder.

Santana turns her head to look into the blonde's bright blue eyes "you are so beautiful Britt."

"Um, thank you" Brittany answers blushing, "you are beautiful too, you know?" The blonde rubs her hand across Santana's cheek. "Very beautiful. Can I kiss you?"

"You don't have to ask" Santana responds leaning closer.

Brittany reaches her arm around Santana pulling her down on the bed. She straddles the brunette's hips while running a hand through Santana's hair. "Okay?"

"Um….yeah" Santana answers, looking directly into Brittany's eyes.

"Tell me if you want me to stop," the blonde states as she leans down kissing her neck. Santana moans slightly as her girlfriend's lips place kisses up and down her neck. Brittany runs her hand up the brunette's shirt. "I want to make love to you."

"Okay," Santana whispers.


	33. Chapter 33

The Showdown Chapter 33

_Hey everyone thanks for the reviews, love reading them, makes me want to keep writing for you guys. Anyways, sorry for any mistakes, kind of doing this alone, so blame me._

Santana wakes with her face half buried into Brittany's pillow and a hand caressing her bare back. "Mmm," she moans.

"Morning sleepyhead," Brittany responds kissing her cheek.

The brunette smiles, "I could wake up like this every morning."

"Yeah?" Brittany asks, "me too." The blonde sits up straddling Santana's hips as she reaches down gently massaging her shoulders.

"Mmm Britt you are an angel" Santana mumbles relaxing under the blonde's touch.

Brittany laughs "no, no angel San. I just missed touching you. I guess I am more like a devil. I will do whatever I have to to have my hands on you."

Santana lets out a laugh as she quickly twists onto her back under Brittany's body. "Oh, so you are just massaging my shoulders so that you can touch me?"

"Um….well, yes," Brittany manages to answer staring at the brunette's breasts.

"Baby I'm up here," Santana jokes wiggling her shoulders.

"San! Don't do that!" Brittany shouts lying down on top of her girlfriend. "You are making me want you even more."

Santana laughs "you are so adorable," she states running her hands up and down the blonde's back. "Thank you for last night."

"You don't have to thank me. I had a great time too," Brittany says smiling against the brunette's neck before kissing her softly.

"I mean, thank you Britt, for going slow and letting me do things at my own pace. I'm sorry it took so long. I love being with you, I don't know why I was afraid," Santana responds sincerely.

Brittany lifts her head, her eyes full of sadness, "I don't ever want you to be afraid with me. I would never do anything to hurt you. And I would never push you to do something you didn't want to do."

Santana places her hands on the blonde's cheeks, "I know you wouldn't and you were amazing last night." She leans forward kissing her girlfriend. "I missed you touching me."

"Really?" Brittany asks wriggling her eyebrows, "so maybe I could touch you some more this morning?"

"You're the one with clothes on Britt, not me," Santana replies with a sly grin. Brittany quickly takes her tank top off letting it fall to the floor. "And?" the brunette asks. The blonde looks down smiling and removes her underwear tossing them over her shoulder.

"Better?" Brittany questions.

Santana eyes the blonde's naked body still straddling her, "mmm yeah, much better."

The second time Santana is awoken this morning is not as pleasant as the first. She wakes as the door opens and Mrs. Pierce stands taking in the scene in front of her. Santana lying naked face down with her leg draped across her daughter. "Umm…girls?" She shakes her head and then turns her head away, "Santana your parents are downstairs they want to talk to all of us."

Brittany quickly covers their bodies with the bed sheet "Mom, can you give us a minute, we will be right down." Mrs. Pierce turns walking out closing the door behind her.

"San hurry up and get dressed," Brittany calls out as she jumps out of bed and puts her shirt on while looking for her underwear. Santana doesn't move so the blonde tosses her a shirt and a pair of jeans. "San put these on. Come on, hurry up. I don't want to make things worse." Santana stands putting on the clothes her girlfriend picked out for her. "Baby, why aren't you talking?" the blonde questions realizing she has not said a word. The brunette shakes her head slowly. Brittany grabs her hand squeezing it gently and drags her out the door and downstairs.

"Um…morning," Brittany says reaching the bottom of the stairs seeing everyone staring at the two girls.

"Morning? It almost noon," Mr. Pierce responds with a smile. "Come sit down." Brittany pulls Santana over to the couch to sit as she sits on the arm next to her.

"Santana are you feeling alright, you look awfully pale?" Mrs. Lopez asks with genuine concern.

"I'm fine. Why are you here? Is something wrong?" She questions quietly looking over at her father.

Mr. Lopez takes his wife's hand in his "Santana we came to offer our support to the Pierce's. We hear Brittany has decided to press charges and have this boy deal with his actions. We wanted to let everyone know we will do whatever is needed to help you get this boy out of that school and away from you girls." Mrs. Lopez looks at her husband and nods her head, "I also wanted to apologize to you and to Brittany for being so close minded. You are my daughter and I just want you to be happy." Santana lowers her head trying to prevent the tears from falling. "Santana I was wrong. I apologize." The brunette stands quickly and before anyone can say anything is running through the kitchen and out the back door.

Brittany stands chasing after her "San!" The blonde opens the patio door and sees Santana standing with her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. "San?" Baby what's wrong?" She walks closer and can hear the sobs coming from the brunette. She wraps her arms around her pulling the brunette into her chest. "It's okay." Brittany stands rubbing her back when she hears the door open, she glances over seeing both of their mothers watching with concern.

"Santana are you okay?" Mrs. Lopez asks walking closer. "Honey, he was not trying to upset you. Your father wants you to know he loves you and is sorry for the way he acted."

"Brittany?" Mrs. Pierce calls out, "why don't we give them a minute?"

Santana grabs the blonde's hand, "don't go, Britt I can't breathe," she whispers.

Brittany sits on the edge of the rock wall pulling the brunette onto her lap "take a deep breath. Everything is okay," she states rubbing her back. "This is good San."

"Santana? What is wrong? Why are you having trouble breathing?" Mrs. Lopez asks worriedly.

Brittany continues rubbing her back and whispering to her and she can hear Santana's breaths evening out "there, see, you are okay."

"Santana answer me, you are scaring me!" Mrs. Lopez shouts causing both the girls to look at her.

"I'm….okay," Santana manages to get out.

Mrs. Lopez walks over kneeling in front of her daughter "has this happened before? I am going to go get your father and have him check you out."

"NO! Mom, please don't. I am fine. It has only happened a couple times and I have talked to my therapist about it, I know how to control it. Brittany knows what to do, she helps," Santana answers.

"Panic attack?" Mrs. Pierce inquires. Brittany nods her head as she kisses the brunette's head. "Santana, why are you so upset?"

Santana glances at Brittany and then over to the blonde's mother, "because of this morning. I am so sorry I didn't mean to be disrespectful in any way to you or your family. It won't ever happen again. Please don't take Brittany away from me." She wraps her arms around the blonde's neck holding her tight as the tears stream down her face.

"Shh…San don't get upset, you have to try and relax," Brittany speaks softly.

Mrs. Lopez gives Susan Pierce a questioning look "what happened this morning?"

"I was going to talk to you later about it. I am not really sure what to say to tell you the truth," Susan Pierce replies. "I…um….walked in on the girls."

"What?" Mrs. Lopez asks surprised. "What do you mean, walked in on?"

"Mom," Brittany speaks up "it wasn't like we were doing anything, we were sleeping."

"Naked, Brittany, you both were naked and very…um….close," Mrs. Pierce states looking at her daughter.

Mrs. Lopez looks up at Santana before standing, "oh, Susan I am sorry."

Brittany releases her hold on Santana as she gently lifts her so she can stand. The blonde walks over to her mother "Mom, I love her. We love each other. I don't know what else to say. I am sorry you saw us like that. But I am not sorry for making love to my girlfriend."

"Brittany?" Mrs. Pierce states, shocked by her daughter's outburst at that moment.

"No, listen please." Brittany interrupts. "I know sex is not a joke. I also know that you taught me that when you give yourself to someone like that you should care about that person. Santana is the first person I have truly loved. Being with her like that, it's not about the sex. We truly love each other and want to be as close as possible. And last night was the first time since she was raped that she has allowed me to love her again. I am not sorry for that."

Santana stands with her mouth agape looking between the three women. What Brittany said was amazing, but what could happen because of it, could crush her. "Mrs. Pierce?" Santana says softly getting the blonde's mothers attention. "I love Brittany so much. I can't lose her. I will do whatever you want but please let me keep seeing her."

"Susan? Maybe it's time you and I talk alone," Mrs. Lopez suggests. Susan Pierce nods her head as the two women walk back inside to the kitchen.

Brittany quickly walks over wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist. "Are you feeling better? Is that why you were so quiet this morning?"

Santana nods, "Brittany, what if they decide we can't see each other anymore? I need you. I can't do this without you. I feel like this is all my fault. I mean, what if I can't stay here anymore?"

"San, even if they say we can't be together, we will. I am not losing you. We graduate soon and we can move out then if we have to. Don't worry, please, you will make yourself sick," Brittany responds calmly.

"Why are you so calm? If my Dad finds out, I won't have a home and I won't be able to stay here. Where will I go?" Santana states as her breath starts to quicken again.

"Stop, breathe….calm down. Besides your dad just told you he is sorry and wants you to be happy. But if that happens, you can stay with Shelby or Quinn. Santana you are not alone. Don't get upset, we don't even know what they are going to say," Brittany replies kissing the brunette's forehead. "I want to kiss you."

Santana smiles "okay." She tilts her head up to meet the blonde's lips.

"Girls?" Mrs. Lopez calls from the patio door, "can you two come in here?"

Brittany smiles at Santanam taking her hand and leading her into the house. When they enter the kitchen not only are their mothers' waiting so are their fathers. Santana quickly releases the blonde's hand seeing her father looking at her and takes a few steps away.

"You told him?" Santana asks her voice full of fear.

"Yes, Santana your mother told me. I am quite disappointed that you could come into this house, with these people who have taken you in and disrespect them. I thought I taught you better than that," Mr. Lopez scowls.

"I….I'm sorry," Santana mumbles trying to take a deep breath.

"Why is this her fault?!" Brittany shouts getting everyone's attention. "Stop blaming her. She doesn't need to hear how disappointed anyone is in her. Don't you think that's why she tried to kill herself? All the pressure to be perfect, to not let anyone down, stop making her feel bad about herself! She has done nothing wrong, not by sleeping with me, not by admitting that she is gay, not for letting someone love her. None of it is her fault!"

"Brittany!" Mr. Pierce calls out. "It is not your place."

"It is Dad, I love her. Her parents should love her for who she is, not who they want her to be. She is perfect. And people who put her down or tell her otherwise are wrong. She is the most beautiful person I have ever met. I just wish others would look past who she loves and get to see the real Santana," Brittany declares as she wipes the tears that have started to run down her face. She turns to face her girlfriend mouthing "I'm sorry" to her.

Santana smiles slightly before shaking her head letting her know it is okay. The brunette glances over at her father to see the look of anger on his face before looking away quickly, "Mr. and Mrs. Pierce I understand if you want me to go."

"Girls, we haven't had a chance to even talk to you about this. Everyone just needs to calm down," Mrs. Pierce responds.

"Yeah, well I will leave you to do that, I have to get to work," Mr. Lopez announces as he turns to leave.

"I will walk you out." Steven Pierce says following him out the door.

"How are you okay with all of this?" Mr. Lopez asks as he turns quickly to face the man.

Mr. Pierce smiles "do you want to know the truth?" Mr. Lopez nods. "I know your daughter loves Brittany and will take care of her. I also know that I don't have to worry about her coming home pregnant."

Mr. Lopez shakes his head, "I guess, that's a bonus. I just can't accept it and I don't know why. I love my daughter. I know Brittany loves her, but for some reason I…"

"You better figure out a way to accept it or you will lose your daughter," Steven Pierce says matter-of-factly.

"I know," Mr. Lopez states opening his car door and getting in.

When Steven Pierce walks back in the house the women are all in the living room talking. He nods at his wife and walks the opposite direction. This is a conversation he is willing to let his wife have without him.

"So, we can still see each other?" Brittany asks.

"Yes, Brittany we are not trying to keep you apart. We just want you both to be careful. There are a lot of feelings involved and we don't want either one of you to get hurt," Mrs. Pierce clarifies.

"And Santana can still stay here," Brittany questions quietly.

Mrs. Pierce nods, "yes."

Santana gives the blonde a small smile before looking over to her mother, "thank you Mrs. Pierce and it won't happen again."

"Oh, don't make promises you can't keep," Mrs. Pierce replies with a sly grin as Santana ducks her head.

"Santana, be respectful," Mrs. Lopez demands. "Susan is nice enough to let you stay here when you want."

"I will," Santana answers. "And I do appreciate it Mrs. Pierce, so much."

Susan Pierce nods her head smiling at the brunette, "we love having you around. Now why don't the two of you go get your showers, separately might I add," she says with a laugh, "and do something with the rest of your day."

Brittany can't help but laugh as she sees how red Santana's face got, "actually Mom, Santana is taking me out on a date tonight. So I should go figure out what I am going to wear." She jumps up off the couch kissing Santana's cheek and races up the stairs.

Mrs. Lopez stands to leave as Santana calls to her causing her to run around, "how mad do you think Dad is?"

"He will be fine. He really is trying Santana. He is even talking to a therapist at work. Besides he apologized didn't he?" She replies kissing her daughters forehead. "Will we see you soon?" Santana nods her head. "Stay out of trouble."

"Britt, can we go I don't want to miss the movie?" Santana yells from the bottom of the stairs. "I am sure you look beautiful in whatever you have on!" As she finishes her sentence she looks up to see the blonde walking down the stairs in a yellow sundress. "Britt, you look….amazing."

"Stop you say that to all the girls," Brittany jokes walking by her and grabbing her purse.

Santana turns following the blonde's movements with her eyes "you look like sunshine."

"What?" Brittany laughs. "Oh baby, you really are in love aren't you," she says walking up kissing Santana. "I love you."

Santana dips her chin "don't laugh at me. I am being serious."

Brittany takes her hand placing it under the brunette's chin and lifting it so she is looking into her eyes "I am not laughing at you. You are so sweet. Thank you."

"I love you too," Santana responds as Brittany opens the front door for her girlfriend.

They arrive at the movie theater with plenty of time. They sit towards the back away from people so they can hold hands and not feel like they are being watched. Santana bought a box of Dots for Brittany, her favorite, but told her to make sure she didn't eat too many so they could still go get dinner after the movie. Of course Brittany agreed and then ate the whole box anyway.

"Britt are you sure you're still hungry?" Santana asks as they pull up to Breadstix.

"Yes, San I told you and besides this is a date I want it to last as long as possible," Brittany responds with a grin.

Santana holds the door open for her girlfriend as she follows the blonde into the restaurant. She looks over to the hostess and as she turns back stops dead in her tracks. "Come on San," Brittany says seeing the brunette stop. She looks into her eyes and then follows her path of sight to a man and woman who are staring at her. "San?"

"Britt, let's go somewhere else," Santana manages to say.

"What's wrong? Who are they?" Brittany questions, looking back at the couple who is still staring at them.

Before Santana can answer the man is standing in front of them "so this must be the girl who is making all the trouble for my son?"

Santana steps in front of Brittany "no one is making any trouble for your son, leave her alone."

"I don't know Ms. Lopez I find it funny that your girlfriend is the one saying all of this about my son. You really do have a thing for him, don't you?" Josh's father announces.

"The only thing I have for your son is a strong hatred. He raped me and he tried to rape Brittany. When are you going to see your son is an animal?" Santana shoots back seeing the fire in the man's eyes.

"My son would never force himself on anyone. It's because of little whores like you two that my son is in this mess. Just because he said he wasn't interested you had to make his life hell," the man states staring at Brittany.

"Don't even look at her," Santana replies angrily. "Go back to your wife and your little dreamland and leave us alone." The brunette grabs Brittany's hand dragging her towards the table.

"San, say something," Brittany finally says. They have been sitting at the table for over ten minutes and her girlfriend had not said a word.

"Can we go?" Santana speaks coldly.

"We haven't even ordered yet, I thought we were going to have dinner," Brittany responds softly reaching across the table to take the brunette's hand.

Santana pulls her hand away, "I lost my appetite."

Brittany stands walking over to sit next to Santana "baby, don't let him ruin our night. We were having a great time."

"I'm sorry Britt, I just don't really feel like eating right now," Santana responds. "Can we please go?"

Brittany nods her head and stands. She reaches down offering her hand to her girlfriend but Santana stands and walks towards the door. Brittany sadly drops her head and follows her out of the restaurant.

As they reach Brittany's driveway Santana parks the car and steps out. Brittany does the same as she walks towards the house. "Are you coming?" The blonde asks turning back to see Santana still standing there.

"I'll be in in a few minutes," the brunette responds seeing the reluctance in the blonde's face. "I'm fine, I just need some air."

Brittany lets out a deep breath and walks in the house giving her some space. "Mom?" the blonde calls out upon entering.

"Hey honey, you guys are home early, how was the movie?" Mrs. Pierce replies looking around for not seeing the brunette. "Where's Santana?"

"She's outside. She's upset. I don't know what to do for her," Brittany answers sadly.

"What happened?" her mother questions. Brittany tells her about the run in with Josh's parents at the restaurant. "Okay why don't you go get changed, order a pizza, and put on her favorite movie and I will see what I can do."

Brittany embraces her mother, "thank you. I love you Mom."

Mrs. Pierce walks outside seeing Santana sitting on the front steps, "hey there, this seat taken?" She asks pointing to the spot next to her. Santana shakes her head. "You okay?" The brunette doesn't respond. "Honey, you can't keep all that anger built up inside of you."

"It just makes me so mad," Santana speaks barely loud enough to be heard.

"What does?" Mrs. Pierce asks taking Santana's hand.

"People. Why can't they just leave us alone? I just want to feel normal. I don't want people to look at me and judge me because of who I love. I want to be able to take my girlfriend out on a date and hold her hand, kiss her and not have people staring and whispering…"

"Is that all you are upset about?" Mrs. Pierce interrupts. "Brittany told me about Josh's parents. She said she was really proud of you for handling it the way you did. She said you were very protective of her."

"I will always be protective of her," Santana mumbles. "I wanted to hit him, scream at him and tell him that his son is a piece of shit."

Mrs. Pierce lets out a small laugh, "I agree, but it only would have gotten you into trouble. From the sounds of it you handled it very well."

"Then why am I so angry?" Santana asks looking up at her. "I let that jerk get to me and I ruined our date. I let Brittany down."

"You could never disappoint that girl. She is head over heels in love with you and if you couldn't tell before you sure could this morning when she stood up to your father. Did you see the look on his face? I thought steam was going to come out of his nostrils."

Santana laughs "yeah he was mad someone actually had the guts to stand up to him. She will never seize to amaze me."

"Me neither," Mrs. Pierce answers before standing up, and reaching out her hand to the brunette. "Come on, I think she may have something else up her sleeve."

Santana's scrunches her eyebrows as she rises and walks inside with the blonde's mother. She sees Brittany waiting on the couch and walks over hugging her. "I am so sorry I ruined our date."

"You didn't ruin anything, besides we will have our date here. The pizza should be here in a few minutes and I put your favorite movie in. If you hurry you can change before it gets here," Brittany says with a smile.

Santana races upstairs and changes into some sweats and a t shirt before running back downstairs just as Brittany brings the pizza in. "Okay you ready?" the blonde asks.

"Yep," Santana answers snuggling up close to her girlfriend "you are the best Britt."

"I know," Brittany responds with a wicked grin.


	34. Chapter 34

The Showdown Chapter 34

_Thanks for the reviews and for letting me know you're reading. I am trying to update more, I swear, but life is not cooperating. And I might be reading some of your stories…. Anyways hope you like it._

Santana walks down the hall towards the office as she approaches she sees Brittany and her parents sitting in there. She quickly pushes the door open walking in "Britt?"

"Hi Santana. Everything is okay, we got a call this morning and they want Brittany in court in about an hour," Mr. Pierce declares.

"Oh…um…okay," Santana stutters walking over crouching down in front of Brittany placing her hands on her thighs. "You okay?"

Brittany lifts her head to look into Santana's eyes, "can you come with me?"

Santana takes a deep breath "uh…" she can see the fear in the blonde's eyes. "Yeah Britt I will come with you."

"Your mother is going to meet us there," Mr. Pierce speaks up again.

Santana nods her head standing up, "okay. I have to go grab my stuff from my locker."

Mrs. Pierce follows her out of the office, "Santana?"

Santana turns to look at her as a tear falls from her eye. She quickly wipes it "yeah?"

"Let me walk with you, please," Mrs. Pierce says as she walks up wrapping an arm around the brunette's shoulder pulling her closer. "It's okay to be scared."

"I'm not….I…." Santana starts to say.

"Honey, it's okay. If this is too much for you than you don't have to go. We will be there for Brittany," Mrs. Pierce states.

"I know, but Britt really wants me there. She is scared too and I need to be there for her," Santana speaks softly.

They stop when they reach Santana's locker. "She will understand if you can't be there," the blonde's mother announces.

"Be where?" Quinn asks walking up to Santana's locker.

"Brittany has to testify in court in about an hour and she would like Santana to be there. However I am not so sure that's where Santana wants to be," Mrs. Pierce answers.

"I…..I want to be there for Brittany, but….I" Santana's head falls, "I am scared."

"San, I can come with you. I won't let anything happen to you and when you get scared you can squeeze my hand. We won't even have to tell Brittany," Quinn adds with a little smile.

"I can't keep anything from Brittany, she will know," Santana says smiling back at Quinn. "But I would appreciate it if you would come and sit with me."

"Of course," Quinn replies.

They arrive at the court house about 20 minutes early. As they walk down the corridor to the court room they see Santana's mother sitting on a bench. They greet her and just behind her is Puck.

"Puck? What are you doing here?" Santana questions.

"I have to testify too. They want to know what I saw," he answers smiling slightly at Brittany.

Santana turns to look at Quinn "you had to be here anyways didn't you?"

Quinn nods her head "yeah, but I am still here for you San."

As they stand waiting Josh and his parents come walking towards them. Josh eyes Santana and then looks over at Brittany. He gives her a small smile and then licks his lips causing the blonde to quickly look away.

"Don't look at her!" Santana shouts.

"Santana!" Mrs. Lopez calls grabbing her daughter's arm. "You have got to relax this won't help Brittany's case."

Santana glances over at Brittany who is still looking away. She shakes free from her mother's hold walking over to the blonde, "Britt, I am sorry. Baby look at me," Brittany lifts her head to look at her girlfriend. "I promise I won't ever let him hurt you again."

"I know San," Brittany answers quietly.

"Britt Britt you gotta get this jerk for both of us," Santana states placing her hand on the blonde's cheek.

Brittany smiles with the touch, "I will San. I will get him for what he did to you. I won't let him hurt you ever again either."

Santana leans forward kissing her, "thank you, you are my hero."

"Let's see how it goes first girls before we decide on who the hero," Mr. Pierce announces as he opens the court room doors for everyone to enter.

Santana sits staring straight ahead at Brittany who sits next to the judge on the stand. Because it is a case that involves minors the courtroom is closed to only family and people pertinent to the case. She sits between her mother and Quinn listening to her girlfriend relive the events of that day. The more Brittany speaks the harder Santana grips Quinn's hand. Hearing her say that he forced himself on her, held her against her will and kissed her several times made her want to throw up. Quinn glances over several times at Santana squeezing her hand to let her know its' okay.

When Brittany's lawyer finishes asking her questions Josh's attorney begins. Santana can't even look at Brittany at this point, her heads down looking at the back of Mrs. Pierce. Her leg is bouncing erratically and the anger she is trying to hide is beginning to boil over. Quinn noticing this and nudges Puck, sitting beside her, he glances over as she motions with her head to look at Santana. Puck nods his head in understanding and reaches over placing his hand on the brunette's thigh. He motions for them to go and she nods as he takes her hand leading her out of the courtroom.

As the doors close behind them Puck turns embracing her, "Santana are you alright?" She shakes her head as a few tears tumble down her cheeks. "Come on, let's go get some fresh air."

They walk outside finding a bench to sit on. Both sit silently for a few minutes before Santana whispers, "I'm sorry."

Puck turns his attention to her, "why are you sorry? You didn't do anything?"

"I shouldn't have gotten so upset. I need to be there for Brittany and I can't even control my anger long enough to do that," Santana speaks dejectedly.

"Santana, if someone hurt someone I loved I would have gone ballistic. You are doing good just to be in the same room with him," Puck says wrapping his arm around her shoulder pulling her closer.

"I'm not though. I want to hurt him for what he did to her," the brunette speaks softly.

"I get that, but you have to keep your cool for Britt. She is being so brave right now," Puck responds.

"I know, she's amazing," Santana replies ducking her head as a tear runs down her cheek. "She's doing this for me."

Puck smiles, "I know. She wants to protect you."

"Yeah and look at how I repay her, I run from the court room. She deserves better," Santana states disappointedly.

Puck grabs her shoulder turning her towards him, raising his voice, "when are you going to stop blaming yourself for everything. It wasn't your fault, stop putting yourself down all the time!"

"Puck!" Brittany yells running down the front steps of the court house towards them. "Let go of her!" Puck and Santana both turn their heads watching the blonde.

Puck release his hold on Santana's shoulders "Britt, I wasn't…."

"Get away from her!" Brittany shouts again.

Santana stands placing herself between her girlfriend and Puck, "Britt, I am fine. He wasn't hurting me. He wouldn't, you know that," the brunette says turning to smile at him. "He was actually helping."

"Helping? He was yelling at you and had his hands on you," Brittany replies lowering her head. "I don't like it when other people touch you."

Santana wraps her arms around the blonde's neck, "its' okay. You don't have to try and protect me all the time. I am fine."

"But you looked upset San."

"Britt Britt, I was upset because I had to listen to how he attacked you and it made me so mad I couldn't stand to sit there any longer. I am sorry," Santana replies.

"Santana if it upsets you then don't stay. I don't want to hurt you," Brittany speaks softly.

"No, I am fine and I want to be there for you. That's what Puck was helping me to figure out. You are so brave to be doing this, it's the least I can do is sit in there and support you. You know Britt, people are going to think you are the badass in this relationship," Santana jokes trying to being a smile back to her girlfriend's face.

Brittany laughs "no they won't, you are the badass, I am the cute one."

"Oh, is that so?" Santana responds laughing. "Well I agree, you are definitely cute," the brunette leans forward kissing her softly.

"You're not so bad either," Brittany responds as she kisses her back. When they separate she looks over to Puck and then back to her girlfriend. "Are you sure you are okay?"

Santana nods her head, "yeah, I'm good now."

"Okay then, Puck, I'm sorry I yelled at you," Brittany says apologetically.

Puck takes a step closer, "it's alright Brittany. But to prevent you from kicking my ass in the future, I would never hurt Santana."

Brittany smiles as she hugs him, "I know that."

"Hey guys, recess is over in like 5 minutes hurry up!" Quinn yells from the front door of the courthouse. They turn walking towards her as they all enter and walk back to the courtroom.

Santana sits holding Brittany's hand listening to Quinn and then Puck tell the judge what they saw when they entered the locker room that day. The whole time she couldn't take her eyes off of Josh. How could someone hurt Brittany? Why is he so angry? What did they do to him? Santana knows she was never nice to him but she wasn't nice to most of the kids at the school. Besides Brittany, everyone has seen her wraith at some point. No one has ever tried to hurt her or worse Brittany. The brunette looks at her girlfriend next to her and then back to Josh. Did this happen because she was mean to him. Santana's head suddenly turns to look at Brittany again. Brittany was hurt because I was a bitch.

Brittany looks at her girlfriend curiously, "what's wrong?" she whispers stroking Santana's leg.

"Um….nothing," Santana answers quietly as she turns her head back to the stand.

Another 30 minutes pass before the judge is satisfied he has enough information to make up his mind. He informs everyone that the lawyers will be contacted when he has made his decision and that court is adjourned.

Josh and his parents are the first ones to leave the court room. Santana releases Brittany's hand and quickly follows them out into the hall.

"Josh!" Santana shouts running up behind them. He turns to face her as his parents stand close by. "Why? I want to know why?"

"Why what?" Josh answers angrily.

Santana takes a step closer to Josh as Brittany and the rest of them come rushing out looking for her. "Santana!" the blonde yells coming up behind her.

"Stop with the act, you know what I am talking about. I want to know why you went after Brittany, you got what you wanted," Santana demands as she takes another step.

"I don't know what you are talking about she set me up," Josh states.

"The show is over, you told your lies in there, its' just us now. Did you go after her because of me?" Santana asks as Brittany puts a hand on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Santana, lets' go," Mrs. Lopez orders as she walks closer.

"Not until I get an answer, why did you go after Brittany?" Santana repeats angrily.

"You told the Cheerios the thought of being with me made you want to vomit, you ruined my reputation and my senior year. So I thought I would return the favor," Josh speaks as he closes the small gap between them. He smiles as he leans in whispering "besides after fucking you I just wanted to see if she was any better."

"You son of a bitch!" Santana yells pushing him away from her. "Stay away from her!"

"Santana!" Brittany shouts grabbing the brunette's arm. Puck and Mr. Pierce quickly put themselves between Santana and Josh. "Baby, let's go, please," the blonde says softly behind her. "Please."

Santana turns around to face her. She sees the sadness in her girlfriend's eyes and nods her head, "fine."

The car ride back to the Pierce's is pretty quiet. Brittany's parents talk about things not related to the day and Santana sits looking out the window as Brittany sits staring at her girlfriend. Once they get inside the house Santana quickly goes upstairs throwing herself face down on the bed.

Brittany walks in sitting on the edge of the bed as she reaches over rubbing the brunette's back, "San, you okay?" Santana shakes her head not lifting it from the pillow. "Will you talk to me please?" The brunette shakes her head again. "Okay then you are forcing me to do this," Brittany says as she climbs up on the bed sitting down carefully on Santana's lower back. She gently rubs her girlfriend's shoulders for a few seconds and then slowly starts to move her hands down until they reach Santana's side.

"No Britt!" Santana mutters into the pillow.

"Too late, you had your chance to talk to me," The blonde declares as she starts to tickle her.

Santana squirms under her trying to get out of her grasp, "Britt, please stop, Britt!" Santana manages to roll underneath her so that she is facing her.

"San?" Brittany says softly as she sees the tears on the brunette's face. She quickly leans down wiping them away.

"Please Britt," Santana pleads.

"What is going on San? You have been angry all day and then to go after Josh like that…." Brittany starts to question.

"Britt, don't you get it! He only went after you because I am such a bitch! It is my fault! All of it! Him calling us names, kissing me in the hall, the rape, him going after you, it's all my fault!" Santana shouts staring up at the blonde.

"Girls?" Mrs. Pierce says from the doorway. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation." Brittany moves off of Santana sitting next to her on the bed. "Do you mind if I come in?" Brittany shakes her head. "I think it's time we had a talk."

"Mrs. Pierce, I don't mean to be rude but there is really nothing to talk about. This was my fault," Santana states sitting up. "I am sorry."

"Santana you have always been independent and very stubborn, might I add. So yes I believe you stood up for yourself and told that boy that you wanted nothing to do with him. You say what you feel. But I know for a fact that you would never do anything to deliberately hurt Brittany. So to blame yourself for his behavior is absurd. He could not take rejection and because you hurt his feelings he wanted to hurt you back. Honey I do not blame you for any of this," Mrs. Pierce announces.

"But I…" Santana starts to say then she looks at Brittany. "I have to think about Brittany now too."

"No Santana you don't. Brittany is mine and her father's responsibility. I am glad you love her and want to take care of her but she is not your responsibility," the blonde's mother quickly responds. "I know someday you will take good care of her, but right now you are just a child as well. You don't need to worry about that."

Brittany gives the brunette a small smile, "I want to take care of you too, you know."

"And someday you will take care of each other, but for now you don't need to worry about that," Brittany's mother answers walking over kissing her daughter's head. "I love you both but it's time you get to act your age and just have fun and live your lives."

Brittany takes Santana's hand, "what do you say? No more blame. We get to stay out past our curfews, make out in dark places and listen to our parents lecture us about not coming home pregnant."

Santana laughs, "Britt, I don't think they need to worry about that."

"I know but you laughed," Brittany replies with a smile. "I haven't heard that too much lately."

"Thank you Britt. You always make me smile," Santana says squeezing her hand.

"But you can worry about not getting caught, please. A mother does not need to see that," Mrs. Pierce states with a straight face.

Brittany laughs as Santana hides her face in her hands. The blonde leans over kissing her girlfriend's head. "Mom, please tell her you're joking."

"Oh, I'm not. I understand you two are close and with Santana staying here a lot we need to have some rules," The blonde's mother explains.

"Mom?!" Brittany responds. "Are you serious?"

"Britt, it's okay. I am just thankful that I am still allowed to stay," Santana says quietly.

"You are kids, so there are rules. And you should be happy we are even discussing this. If this was a boyfriend we wouldn't be having this conversation at all. First rule is you talk to someone if you have questions. Sex is not something to take lightly. And since I know we are past that point already just promise me you will come to me if you need to." Both girls nod. "Okay and the second rule is I don't want to see it or hear it, understood?" Mrs. Pierce says walking towards the door.

"Yes Mom. Thank you for not freaking out about it," Brittany speaks softly.

"Thanks," Santana mumbles still really uncomfortable with this conversation.

"I love you girls and I am happy you make each other happy but there has to be some rules," Brittany's mother states closing the door behind her.

"Well that wasn't so bad," Brittany announces lying back on the bed. She reaches over to pull Santana down with her but the brunette doesn't budge.

"Britt, I think I am going to go. I mean if you are okay and everything. I just have a lot of homework to do and with your Mom being so understanding I don't want to push it," Santana says sincerely.

"Um…I am okay. Are you? You were really upset a little while ago," the blonde asks.

Santana nods her head, "I'm okay."

"Are you coming back over later?" Brittany questions.

"No Britt, I am going to just crash in my own bed tonight. But I will pick you up for school just like usual," Santana answers standing and looking for her things.

"Are you sure you are not mad at me?" Brittany asks softly.

Santana walks over kissing her lightly, "I am not mad at you, I love you. Just have a lot of homework to do." The brunette grabs her things and kisses her girlfriend again before heading towards the door. "I'll call you before I go to bed."

Brittany gives her a small smile, "San, I love you too."


	35. Chapter 35

The Showdown Chapter 35

_Thanks again to everyone letting me know you are still reading and enjoying this story. I appreciate hearing from you guys_.

Brittany hears the car horn from her room. She finishes getting ready, grabbing her bag, rushing down the stairs and out the front door. As she races down the front steps she realizes that's not Santana's car and the blonde driving is not Santana. Brittany opens the car door giving Quinn a small smile, "hey, what are you doing here?"

Quinn smiles back, "Santana text me this morning and asked if I could pick you up. She said she had something she had to do." Brittany sighs closing the door behind her and putting on her seatbelt. "Everything okay Brittany?"

"Yeah, I guess it's just Santana was acting funny last night and now she sends you to pick me up," Brittany responds sadly.

"Geez, Britt and I thought we were friends," Quinn laughs.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that," Brittany apologizes quickly. "I just think she is trying to avoid me."

Quinn places her hand on the blonde's, "what happened after you left the court house, was she okay?"

Brittany turns her head looking out the window, "she was mad and I tried to cheer her up but she started crying. She said it was all her fault."

"What was her fault?" Quinn asks sincerely.

The blonde turns her attention from the window to look at her friend, "all of it, the rape, him attacking me, everything."

"That's not true Brittany. She didn't do anything," Quinn responds.

"I know that and my mom tried to tell her that too, but she still blames herself. She left before I could talk to her anymore about it," Brittany answers sadly.

Quinn and Brittany arrive at school. There is no sign of Santana's car and she wasn't at her locker when they passed it. Brittany tries to hide her disappointment but her friend knows her well enough to know that the blonde is upset. "Come on Britt, maybe she is just running late." The rest of the morning Quinn tries to cheer her up and make her forget about the fact Santana wasn't in school and no one knew where she was.

At lunch Brittany sits next to Quinn staring at her plate of food. She rests her chin on her hand as she occasionally picks at her sandwich.

"Hey Britt, you okay?" Puck asks from across the table. The blonde nods her head. He glances over at Quinn who gives him a look.

Brittany is about to get up when she feels two familiar hands on her shoulders and then a set of lips on her head, "hey baby, why aren't you eating?"

She turns quickly seeing Santana standing behind her, "I…I thought…..where were you?"

Santana sits down next to her girlfriend, "I had something I had to do. We will talk about it after you eat."

"I'm not hungry," she whispers laying her head on the brunette's shoulder, "you're not mad at me?"

"No, not at all. I'm sorry you thought that," Santana responds kissing her forehead.

"Way to go Lopez, you have been here less than 5 minutes and you made her cry," Puck jokes.

"What?" Santana's head quickly turns to look at the blonde, "why are you crying? Come on Britt." She stands reaching her hand out to her girlfriend.

Brittany accepts it and stands walking with Santana out of the cafeteria, "I'm sorry San."

"Britt don't be sorry, just tell me what's wrong," the brunette states dragging her into the empty auditorium. "Why are you upset?"

Brittany sits as Santana does the same while still holding her hand, "I thought you were mad at me. You left last night and then you didn't come to get me this morning and I didn't know where you were. I was scared San."

"I'm sorry. I feel guilty Britt, for everything that happened. When I got home I called my therapist and made an appointment. She was able to get me in this morning that's why I couldn't pick you up. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm just trying to deal with everything," Santana declares.

Brittany squeezes her hand, "I wish you would stop blaming yourself. It wasn't your fault."

"I'm trying," Santana whispers as she lowers her head.

The blonde reaches over placing her hand under Santana's chin lifting and pulling it towards her, "I am so proud of you."

Santana looks into her girlfriend's eyes, "I'm doing it for you."

Brittany quickly closes the gap between them kissing the brunette, "I love you Santana Lopez."

"I love you Britt Britt," Santana mumbles against her lips. She pulls away with a questioning look.

"What San?" the blonde inquires knowing there is something she wants to say.

Santana swallows hard, "would you maybe….wanna…um…go with me next time, to my therapist? You don't have to….I just."

"San, yes, I will go whenever you want me to." Brittany practically shouts. "Are you sure?" Santana nods her head. "You don't know how much this means to me."

"I want you to know how much I love you and that I am trying," Santana replies sincerely.

Brittany smiles as she leans in to kiss her again, "I know and I love you too, so much."

Santana leans back in her chair staring straight ahead at the stage. "Do you know when you will hear back from the judge?"

The blonde also leans back, "no, but my parents don't think it will be too long." Santana sighs. "It will be alright San, no matter what happens," Brittany says trying to reassure her. The brunette nods again.

They sit holding hands in silence until the bell rings, letting them know lunch is over.

When Santana walks out to her car Brittany is standing leaning against it. She see Santana approaching and smiles, "I was hoping you would give me a ride home."

"Yeah of course Britt," Santana answers walking up to her, kissing her.

"Good I was hoping we could spend some time together this afternoon," Brittany says hopefully.

Santana opens her door getting in as Brittany does the same. "Sure, I have some math homework to do since I missed class this morning. Can I do that first and then we can spend the rest of the day together?"

Brittany glances over at her girlfriend with a smile on her face, "I would like that."

"I'm sorry for earlier Britt. I didn't mean to upset you," Santana says reaching over to hold the blonde's hand.

"I just worry about you San. I love you," Brittany states simply as she turns her head back to watch out the window. Santana smiles turning her attention back to the road.

Pulling into the Pierce's driveway she parks the car and she follows Brittany into the house.

"Brittany?" Mrs. Pierce calls out walking towards the front door to greet her. "Oh good Santana you are here too."

"Hi, Mrs. Pierce," Santana replies.

"I heard from the courthouse this morning. We have to be there at 8am tomorrow morning for the judge's decision," the blondes mother states. Santana nods her head as she walks by Brittany and up the stairs. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she went and talked to her therapist this morning," Brittany says with a small smile.

Mrs. Pierce smiles, "good."

"She is going to be okay," Brittany says reassuringly.

Her mother hugs her, "yes, she will, and we will all make sure of it."

"I am going to go check on her," Brittany says as she pulls out of mother embrace.

"I am fine," Santana announces walking back down the stairs. "I just wanted to get something to drink before I started my homework."

Brittany grabs her hand as she starts to walk by, "hey…"

The brunette pulls her hand away, "I'm fine Britt, honestly. I am thirsty."

"Santana do you need me to let your Mom know you will be out of school tomorrow morning?" Mrs. Pierce asks.

Brittany glances at her girlfriend and then quickly answers, "no, I don't want Santana there tomorrow."

"What?" Santana and Mrs. Pierce respond simultaneously.

"I don't want you there. My parents will be there with me, I will be fine," Brittany replies as she starts to walk towards the stairs.

"Britt!" Santana calls out.

"No San, you can get mad at me all you want. I won't change my mind. I'm sorry," the blonde says as she walks up the stairs. Santana shakes her head as she opens the front door slamming it on her way out. Brittany hearing the door slam walks back down the stairs, "she's mad?"

Mrs. Pierce nods her head, "yeah, I would say so. Why don't you want her there?"

"She doesn't need to be there. I don't want her to get upset if it doesn't go our way. She already blames herself for everything and seeing him again won't help anything anyways," Brittany declares. "I would rather she be mad at me."

"You should go talk to her, if she hasn't left yet," the blonde's mother tells her.

Brittany walks over to the door looking out on the porch. Santana is sitting with her back to the door on the front step. She turns to look at her Mom, "what do I say to her?"

"Tell her the truth Brittany. She will understand you are just trying to protect her," her mother answers.

Brittany opens the door walking out and sitting down next to Santana. She feels her start to get up and quickly grabs a hold of her hand. "San, wait please. Let me explain."

"I don't think you need to say anything. You made it clear you don't want me there," Santana replies looking straight ahead.

"San, look at me," Santana turns her head slightly. "I love you. I want to protect you. I don't want you there because I don't want you to get upset, what if they let him go?" Brittany asks quietly. The brunette shrugs her shoulders. "I know you will get upset and blame yourself."

"You don't think everyone else will get upset if they let him go. What he did was wrong. I don't need you protecting me all the time. Everyone treats me like I am child and I will break if anything bad happens. You ever think maybe I want to be there for you, to protect you. That's why we are here, because I didn't protect you in the first place," Santana proclaims. She starts to stand as the blonde grips her hand tighter. "Britt I need to be alone right now."

Brittany releases her grip, "okay but don't leave please. You can go to my room and do your homework I will leave you alone."

"I would rather just go home and do my homework there and then I won't be in the way while you are getting ready in the morning," Santana replies angrily.

"Santana please, stay. You are never in my way. I will give you your space. You said we could spend the rest of the day together remember," Brittany says with a shy smile.

"That was when I thought my girlfriend trusted me," the brunette responds walking back into the house.

"San?!" Brittany shouts standing and following her in. "I do trust you. How could you say that?"

Santana turns to face the blonde she opens her mouth and then quickly closes it as she walks up the stairs. Before Brittany can reach the top of the stairs Santana is coming back down with her bag slung over her shoulder. "Good night" she says coldly as she walks past the blonde and her mother.

"Santana are you okay to drive?" Mrs. Pierce calls out as she walks past.

"I'm fine Mrs. Pierce," Santana answers as she closes the door behind her.

"San?" Brittany says quietly as she watches the door close and her girlfriend pull away.

The Pierce's arrive at the court house by 7:45am. They are waiting outside the court room for the judge to arrive when Josh and his parents come walking down the hall. Mr. Pierce sees them approach and positions himself in front of his wife and daughter with his back turned to Josh. He does not want any confrontations this morning. The doors open and they all quickly file in. Within in minutes the judge enters and starts to read off their names. As Brittany sits and listens to the judge she wishes she would have never told Santana not to come. She would love to be able to hold her hand right now and know that she was there for her.

The judge finally starts to read the verdict and Brittany can feel her stomach knotting. If this doesn't go his way he is going to be mad. Will he go after her again or worse Santana?

"I have made my decision and I apologize it took me so long, but I had to work out a few things," the judge starts. "Mr. Turner the charges against you are very serious. Sexual assault is not a joke and it is not something I take lightly." He pauses for a second staring at Josh. "So with that being said after much consideration and after talking to several of your teachers and coaches I have decided that you should be given a second chance."

Brittany grabs her mother's hand, "he's going to get away with it," she whispers.

"You don't know that, just wait and see," Mrs. Pierce answers quietly.

"Mr. Turner you are aware because you are 18 years old I could be sentencing you to jail? But I have decided to place you on probation for a year. You will complete 500 hours of community service in such a place I see fit. I will be requiring you to seek counseling and because I have granted Ms. Pierce a restraining order you will be required to change schools. I do not want to see you in my court room again or next time you will not be so lucky," the judge finishes.

The Turners thank the judge and walk towards the exit. Josh turns looking at Brittany with a smug grin on his face. The Pierce's follow them out the door in silence. Brittany peers around everyone seeing a familiar brunette sitting on the bench at the end of the hall.

Josh walks closer to Santana causing her to lift her head, "I'll see you around Lopez," he states walking by.

Brittany hurries past her parents to Santana, "San?" Santana shakes her head as she stands and walks out of the court house. "San?"


	36. Chapter 36

The showdown Chapter 36

_I love reading your reviews and am glad you all are still reading. Thanks so much. I own nothing I just like to write. _

"Santana please call me or text and let me know you are okay. I love you and I miss not talking to you. Please San, it's been 3 days. I am sorry," Brittany says sadly hitting the end button on her phone as she tosses it beside her on the bed. Santana has successfully avoided the blonde since the day in the court house. Every time Brittany has approached her in school Santana would walk away without saying a word. She has avoided her calls and ignored her texts. Brittany even stopped by her house the other day and her mother said she wasn't home. She didn't think Mrs. Lopez would lie to her so she went back home.

When Monday came Brittany was happy to at least be able to see her girlfriend even though she knows she wouldn't talk to her. She walked towards the brunette's locker hoping to at least catch a glimpse of her. Before she reached her locker someone grabbed a hold of her arm yanking her towards him.

"I hope you and your slut girlfriend are happy now. We lost one of our best players right before playoffs," he speaks loud enough to cause heads to turn.

Brittany tries to pull her arm away but he grips her tighter, "please let go of me."

"You heard her, let go!" Santana shouts slamming her locker closed. "He did this to himself, it wasn't her fault."

"Lopez to the rescue again huh?" the boy laughs letting go of the blonde's arm. "So you gonna have sex with me now too, you know to save your girlfriend?"

Santana eyes drop to the floor, "just leave her alone," she speaks quietly walking by both of them.

"San, wait please!" Brittany shouts as she starts to follow her.

"Britt, let her go," Quinn calls to her from behind.

Brittany turns to face her friend, "why? I need to talk to her."

"She doesn't want to talk, just let her go," Quinn responds.

"How do you know?" Brittany asks starting to get upset. "Have you been talking to her? I asked you if you saw her and you said…"

"I said what Santana wanted me to say. I'm sorry Brittany, she just needs someone she can trust right now and I couldn't betray that," Quinn replies.

"She can trust me. So you knew where she was? I was so worried about her and I cried to you about it and you knew the whole time!" Brittany yells. "She's my girlfriend and you were hiding her from me. I was so scared Quinn!"

"Brittany I am sorry, really. She was upset and she came to me. She finally confided in me again. I couldn't go behind her back," Quinn states apologetically.

"I called you. Was she there every time I called crying?" Brittany asks bitterly already knowing the answer. Quinn nods her head. "So she knew how upset I was and she didn't care."

Quinn reaches out touching the blonde's arm as she starts to walk away, "she loves you. She is hurt and confused right now. She doesn't think you trust her."

Brittany retracts her arm from her friends touch, "of course I trust her. I didn't want to see her get hurt again," she states turning and walking away.

Quinn turns in the opposite direction and as she rounds the corner runs directly into Santana. "What? Were you eavesdropping?" The brunette shrugs her shoulders. "Well she's mad at me now too as I'm sure you heard. You better talk to her soon, you're breaking her heart." They walk towards their class together.

Mrs. Pierce is in the kitchen deciding what to have for dinner when she hears a soft tap on the back door. She smiles as she walks over opening it. "Santana, it's nice to see you. I'll let Brittany know you are here, she will be so happy to see you."

"Wait!" Santana practically yells and then quickly lowers her voice. "I….um…actually I'm here to see you, if that's okay?"

Mrs. Pierce steps aside allowing her to enter. "Haven't seen you in a few days, everything okay?"

"I'm sure Brittany has told you, I haven't really been talking to her. I don't mean to hurt her but I am afraid if I do I will say something I regret," Santana responds honestly.

"Sit," Mrs. Pierce motions as she pulls out a kitchen chair. "What's going on? Why are you so upset with Brittany?"

"Mrs. Pierce, I love Brittany and I love you and your family. I actually feel more a part of your family than I do my own…..until the day Brittany told me she didn't want me with her in the court room. She told me I didn't have to go because her family would be there to support her. I thought I was part of her family," Santana responds wiping a stray tear from her cheek. "She made it clear I am not her family."

"Oh sweetie, that is not what she meant at all. She really was just trying to protect you. You will always be a part of this family, no matter what happens between you and Brittany," Mrs. Pierce responds.

Santana quickly wipes her eyes trying not to cry. "I feel like she doesn't trust me and it hurts so much I don't know what to do. My first instinct is to say or do something to hurt her like she hurt me, but I can't hurt her, I never want to hurt her. That's why I have been ignoring her."

Mrs. Pierce reaches across the table taking the brunette's hand, "Santana, you are hurting her by shutting her out. She has been so worried about you, we all have. She didn't mean to hurt you."

Santana nods her head, "I guess I know that. But I feel like I am not good enough to be a part of this family either."

Mrs. Pierce quickly rises walking over to her, "look at me," he says placing her hands on Santana's cheeks making her look up, "any family would be lucky to have you. We love you Santana, very much." Santana wraps her arms around the woman's waist as the tears flow from her eyes. Mrs. Pierce holds her tighter, "I love you," she repeats.

Santana's sobs have quieted to sniffles when Mrs. Pierce releases her, "will you please stay for dinner? I know you are not ready to talk to Brittany, but please for me."

The brunette nods her head as a smile crosses her face, "only if I can cook. I owe you so much."

"I would love that," Mrs. Pierce responds.

"Santana everything smells and looks delicious," Mr. Pierce says sitting down at the table.

"I'll let Brittany know it's time for dinner," Mrs. Pierce announces.

A few minutes later Santana and Mr. Pierce can hear Brittany whining as she comes down the stairs, "Mom, I told you I am not hungry. I just wanna be alone."

"You need to eat and this is a special meal," her mother responds.

"Why is it so sp…." Brittany stops when she sees Santana sitting there.

Santana smiles slightly, "I made your favorites."

Brittany looks back to her mother, "I am not hungry." She turns walking back towards the stairs.

"Britt, please. You need to eat. If you don't want me here I will go," Santana pleads quickly standing from her chair. "I am sorry."

"Santana please stay," Mrs. Pierce speaks. "And Brittany, Santana went to all this trouble to make your favorite foods, you will sit here and eat." Brittany lowers her head and walks back to the table.

Dinner is very quiet with the blonde's parents talking some, letting Santana know how good everything was. Mr. Pierce starts to clear the table as Brittany stands taking her dishes to the sink and then starts to walk out.

"Britt? Can we talk for minute?" Santana asks quickly trying to catch her before she was gone.

"I have a lot of homework," Brittany responds.

"Please Britt Britt, I need to explain," Santana says softly.

Brittany turns, "come on," she says walking up the stairs with Santana following. "Look San," the blonde says closing her bedroom door, "I am really angry with you and…." Brittany is cut off as Santana lunges at her kissing her. She wraps her arms around the brunette's waist pulling her closer deepening the kiss. Brittany finally breaks the kiss when she feels water on her cheek. "Santana why are you crying?" she questions using her thumb to wipe away some of the tears.

"Britt, I love you so much and I can't lose you," Santana cries.

"Please tell me what is going on. I am worried about you and no one will tell me anything," Brittany replies taking the brunette's hand and leading her to the bed.

"When you told me you didn't want me to go with you to court, it felt like you were saying I wasn't a part of your life, like you didn't need me. I felt like the only person in the world who loved me didn't want me anymore," Santana says between sobs. "I was so hurt and I was afraid to talk to you because I would say something that I didn't mean."

"San, I never meant to hurt you. I didn't want you there because I didn't want Josh to hurt you anymore. I am so sorry, I love you and I do want you, so much," Brittany says with a small smile.

"I stayed at Quinn's and we talked. You were right, she is a good friend and I am sorry I made her lie to you," Santana responds wiping her face again. "She is mad at me now too cause you got upset with her. I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"I know and I didn't mean to hurt you. Just the opposite I was trying to protect you," Brittany speaks softly.

Santana sighs, "I am tired of people always trying to protect me. I can take care of myself."

"That's not true, everyone needs someone. You are not as tough as you pretend and I know that. I know you. I love you," Brittany states taking the brunette's hand in hers.

"I know you love me, but sometimes I need you to trust that I can handle things. You don't need to keep things from me or try and protect me from everything," Santana replies. "It makes me want to pull away."

"I don't want you to pull away," Brittany answers sadly.

Santana wraps her arms around the blonde pulling her into a hug, "I don't want to either. Are we okay?"

Brittany nods her head, "yeah, we are good." Santana pulls away as she stands walking towards the door. "San, where are you going?"

"I was going to get my things from Quinn's. I thought maybe I could stay with you tonight?" Santana says smiling.

"Yeah, I would like that," Brittany responds.

Santana stays with the Pierce's the rest of the week. Brittany and her have worked through their misunderstanding and the brunette feels like she is part of the family again. Saturday morning when Santana wakes she notices the blonde is already gone, there is a note lying on her pillow. _Went out for a run, I'll see you after your appt. _Santana showers and as she goes downstairs realizes no one else is home either. She grabs her keys and heads to her therapist's office.

As Santana enters the office she looks directly at her mother sitting in a chair in front of the therapist. She then turns her head seeing Mrs. Pierce and Brittany sitting on the other side of her mother. The brunette swallows hard, "um, what's going on?"

"Santana I know we haven't discusses this yet, but I think it's time we get your family involved in your therapy," Dr. Schmidt announces.

Santana takes a breath, "I….um, I don't…"

"Santana you are making great progress but we are never going to get to where you need to be if we don't include them," her therapist states. "Why are you afraid?"

"I'm not….I just…. I don't know," Santana says defeated.

Dr. Schmidt stands motioning for Santana to sit in the chair next to her mother, "please everyone is here for you and I will not push you."

"Why is everyone here?" Santana asks sitting in the chair.

"Well I talked to your mother and she said you had a hard time last week with some things and I thought maybe we could all discuss that," Dr. Schmidt responds.

Santana glances over at Brittany, "everything is fine, I apologized."

"Apologies are great but we need to figure out why you feel like that. Mrs. Pierce mentioned you don't feel like you are a part of your own family, or hers," the therapist starts. Santana shakes her head. "Why?"

Santana starts fidgeting with her hands as she looks down, "I don't feel like I am good enough or that anyone loves me."

"Santana you know these women in this room right now love you. You know people care about you. We talked about that after the suicide attempt. So what happened that made you think otherwise?" Dr. Schmidt asks.

"I can't do this," Santana states as she stands running out of the room.

"San!" Brittany shouts getting up to chase after her.

"Let her go," Dr. Schmidt calls. "She will be fine."

"Dr. Schmidt we can't help her if she won't talk to us. I know this is because of the way her father and I reacted when she told us she was gay. What we did was wrong, but I have tried and tried to fix it and she just doesn't seem to respond to anything I say or do," Mrs. Lopez says quietly.

"She has not admitted it but she feels abandoned. She feels like when she needed you most you left her, which is why she had the same reaction when Brittany told her she didn't want her at the court house. She is having a hard time trusting people. She is afraid they will leave her when she does something they don't like. I think she is afraid to be herself because she is afraid no one will love her," Dr. Schmidt responds. "It is going to take time to rebuild the trust."

The whole car ride home Brittany was trying to call and text Santana. She didn't answer either. They just seemed to be getting back to normal and now, who knows. She knew this was not a good idea but her mom and Mrs. Lopez insisted on it. When they pull in the driveway the blonde is excited to see that Santana's car is there. She runs in the house looking for her hoping to catch her before she tries to leave. Brittany runs up the stairs flinging her bedroom door open finding Santana lying on the bed. "San, I have been trying to call you."

"Sorry, didn't feel like talking," Santana mumbles.

"I'm sorry about that, we thought it would help," Brittany says softly moving over to sit next to the brunette.

"No Britt, it didn't help," Santana speaks straight faced.

"I'm sorry San," the blonde repeats placing her hand on her girlfriend's thigh.

"You lied to me," Santana states staring up at the ceiling. Brittany gently rubs her thigh, "in the note you said you were going for a run, you lied. We don't lie to one another Britt."

"You're right, I am sorry about that. I didn't know another excuse to tell you as to why I wasn't here when you got up and I was gone," Brittany answers apologetically.

"Everyone says I have trust issues but do you blame me when people lie to me and trick me or tell me the way I feel is wrong?" Santana replies with very little emotion.

"I know, what we did was wrong. We thought it would help you. That's all we want to do is help, please tell me what I can do to help you San. It kills me to keep seeing you like this. You used to be so full of life and now….well you seem like all the air has been knocked out of you," Brittany responds. "It hurts to see you like this and everything we do to help makes it worse."

"I am not doing this on purpose. My head and my heart are so messed up right now Britt. I want to talk to you. I want to tell you when things bother me. But some of it seems so stupid," Santana speaks honestly.

"It's not stupid San, ever, you are depressed. Do you think maybe you should try taking those pills again?" Brittany asks carefully hoping not to upset her.

Santana shrugs her shoulders, "maybe, I don't know."

Brittany lays down next to her girlfriend placing her head on the brunette's shoulder as she wraps her arm around her waist, "I am going to tell you I love you at least ten times a day, every day until you feel better."

"A kiss would make me feel better," Santana whispers.

Brittany smiles as she tilts her head up kissing her on the lips, "I could think of other things that might make you feel better."

"What about your mom?" Santana says kissing her again.

"I locked the door and besides she knows I am up here trying to cheer you up," the blonde answers with a smirk.

Santana smiles as she pulls her girlfriend on top of her, "well then cheer me up."


	37. Chapter 37

The Showdown Chapter 37

_Thanks again everyone for reading and reviewing….this story will be coming to an end soon…_

Santana follows Brittany through the halls and to her locker. The blonde opens it taking out a book as she turns and smiles at her girlfriend. "Hey, why do you look sad? I thought we had a great weekend."

"We did Britt. You know I love being with you," Santana speaks shyly.

Brittany steps closer whispering, "and you know I love being with you." She kisses Santana's cheek. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure I just feel weird," Santana answers honestly.

Brittany puts her books down engulfing the brunette, "Its' okay. It's probably just your medication. You don't feel sick or anything?" Santana shakes her head. "Give it some time your body will adjust."

"I know. I just don't like feeling like this. I would rather be sad," Santana responds.

Brittany releases her, "I don't want you to be sad either."

Santana gives her a small smile, "I don't know why you love me."

The blonde quirks her eyebrows, "yes you do, don't you? Do I not tell you enough? San I love you for so many reasons…."

"Britt, I know I was just…nevermind. Come on, I will walk you to class," Santana says reaching her hand out to her girlfriend.

Brittany walks into the cafeteria seeing her friends sitting together, "hey guys, where's San?"

"She was here and then she got all weird and left," Puck answers.

Quinn glares at him, "she was here Britt. She looked really out of it. Then she just got up and left. I called to her but she just kept walking."

"Which way did she go?" Brittany asks.

Quinn points to the door behind her, "is she okay Britt? Did something happen?"

"I'll explain later. I need to find her," Brittany states turning and heading out the door. She walked to the choir room, checked the auditorium and even looked in Ms. Corcoran's office. As she was walking down the hall she passes Ms. Pillsbury's office, glancing in she sees Ms. Corcoran standing behind Santana with her hand on her shoulder.

Ms. Pillsbury looks up noticing the blonde standing outside. Ms. Corcoran turns around motioning for Brittany to come in. She slowly opens the door smiling nervously at them as she enters. "Um…I was just looking for San."

Ms. Corcoran returns the smile, "you found her."

"Everything okay?" Brittany questions noticing Santana still hasn't looked at her.

"Actually Brittany everything is good," Ms. Pillsbury starts. "Santana wasn't feeling herself so she found Ms. Corcoran and she brought her in to talk."

Brittany looks back to Ms. Corcoran and mouths "her pills?" Her teacher nods her head. "San? You want me to call my mom and have her come pick you up?"

Santana finally turns to look at her girlfriend, "no, I'm good."

The blonde walks over kneeling in front of her, "baby, you look really tired. You should go home and rest."

"No Britt. I'll get used to them. I just had to prove to Ms. Pillsbury I wasn't high," Santana replies with a grin.

"I'm sorry again Santana, I didn't know," Ms. Pillsbury responds. "But I am glad you talked to me about it."

"I'm sorry too Santana, I should have known better," Ms. Corcoran adds.

"Wait, you thought she was using drugs?" Brittany questions looking at her teacher.

Ms. Corcoran sighs, "I didn't know, she didn't look right and I know she has been pulling away from people again."

"You know her, and you know what she has been through. How could you…"Brittany replies angrily before she is interrupted.

"Britt it's okay. I have been keeping my distance and she didn't know I started taking my meds again," Santana says defending her teacher. "It's my own fault. These pills are stronger and they do make me feel high."

"They might be too strong Santana," Ms. Pillsbury adds.

"I know, but she said it may take a couple tries to get the dosage right," Santana agrees.

"Do you need me to call your therapist and let her know?" Ms. Corcoran inquires.

Santana shakes her head, "no, I actually called earlier. Just waiting to hear back."

"Can we set up another time for you to come back and talk some more?" Ms. Pillsbury asks carefully.

"Um….yeah I guess," Santana answers standing up. "I can come next week during my free period, if that's okay?"

"Yeah, yes," Ms. Pillsbury responds quickly surprised that she agreed so easily. "That will be fine."

"I'm proud of you Santana," Ms. Corcoran announces with a smile. "You're going to beat this."

Santana tilts her head down, "don't be yet, there is still time for me to screw everything up."

Brittany takes her hand, "you won't screw anything up. And I will always be proud of you, I love you so much."

"Santana you are doing everything right. You are taking the medication and you are letting people help you. You will beat this, I promise it will get better," Ms. Corcoran insures her. "Not to mention the support system you have. There are a lot of people who want to see you get better."

"I just wish it would happen faster. It's not fair to those people and especially Brittany," Santana speaks sadly.

"Don't worry about me or anyone else, I am not going anywhere," Brittany replies.

Santana nods her head, "I don't deserve any of you."

"You do and so much more. Stop thinking you are not good enough. You are absolutely perfect to me," Brittany says squeezing her hand slightly.

"I can't believe I am saying this but you need to build up that self-esteem again Santana," Ms. Corcoran says with a sly grin. "We need to get you back on that stage where you belong."

"I don't know, I….." Santana stutters.

"Come on San, please? I miss hearing you sing," Brittany pleads.

"What about Mr. Schue? He may not want me back," Santana says searching for an excuse.

Ms. Corcoran scowls, "good then that's settled, see you this afternoon."

Brittany leads Santana down the hall towards the choir room, "Britt, stop please. I don't know if I am ready for this," Santana states pulling her hand out of the blonde's grasp.

Brittany stops, turning to face her girlfriend, "what are you afraid of? They are your friends and you see them every day anyway."

"I know, it's just…." Santana leans her back up against a locker.

"Is it Finn?" Brittany asks stepping in front of the brunette. She places her hands on Santana's hips. "I won't let him near you."

"I…" Santana sighs, "okay let's just go." She leans forward placing a quick kiss on the blonde's lips.

Brittany smiles as she takes Santana's hand and walks to the choir room. She opens the door squeezing the brunette's hand slightly and leads her in. They walk to the back of the room as they take their seats. Quinn and Puck both give them a smile as Mercedes shouts, "it's about time, this room has been way too quiet."

"Welcome back Santana!" Mr. Schuester announces walking in followed by Ms. Corcoran. "You've got some catching up to do but I know Brittany and Mike can teach you the choreography."

"Thanks Mr. Schue," Santana replies softly.

Finn turns facing the girls "glad you're back."

"Don't!" Santana responds sharply.

Brittany reaches over taking her hand in hers. Santana knows that's the blonde's way of telling her to play nice. She tried to warn her she was not ready to face Finn like this. Everything that happened started when he opened his mouth. Santana stands abruptly startling Brittany, "I'm sorry Britt, I just can't." She walks towards the door.

"San!" Brittany calls out.

"Santana?" Ms. Corcoran stands quickly catching her arm before she leaves, "talk to me."

Santana nods pulling her arm away and walking into the hallway. Ms. Corcoran follows "what happened?"

"I can't be near him, I get so angry. I tried to tell Britt before we came in, I'm not ready," Santana responds quickly as Ms. Corcoran steps closer. "I'm sorry."

"Okay, calm down," her teacher states.

"I want to come back, I do, but he makes me so mad," Santana starts.

Ms. Corcoran interrupts, "have you talked to your therapist about it?"

Santana nods her head, "yes she's been trying to help, but I blame him for causing all of this. I mean, it all started because of him, but I know it was my fault."

"It was not your fault. Yes you probably should have been able to talk to your parents about yours and Brittany's relationship before it got to this point. Other than that you did nothing wrong, you need to stop putting blame where it doesn't belong. Finn should not have opened his mouth, but he didn't force Josh on you or Brittany and he isn't the one making you depressed," Ms. Corcoran states. "Do you trust me?"

"What?" Santana asks surprised. "Um…yeah."

"Okay then come with me," her teacher takes her hand leading her back into the choir room. "Sorry to interrupt but this glee club is always talking about being there for one another. Well Santana would like to talk to you."

Santana angrily turns towards her teacher, "what…I don't….no!"

"This is your chance Santana, tell Finn how angry he makes you, tell your friends how much you need them and appreciate them," Ms. Corcoran instructs her.

"I can't," Santana answers nervously.

"You can, you said you trust me. Then trust me when I tell you, you can," her teacher speaks softly.

"I don't know what to say," Santana mumbles lowering her head to avoid eye contact with any of them.

"San, look at me," Brittany says causing the brunette to raise her head, "pretend it's just us talking, just you and me."

Santana gives her a small smile, "I…I guess I should apologize for being such a bitch lately. Most of you have tried to be there for me and Britt and I kind of pushed you away. My therapist, yes I am seeing a therapist, I am depressed and taking medication, that's why I sometimes seem out of it. But she has been trying to help me with the anger and with accepting who I am. I am trying Finn, please just give me some time," she says looking over at the boy.

"I never meant for any of this to happen," Finn responds.

"I know and if it wouldn't have hurt anyone else I could have dealt with it, but it did. It hurt Brittany and her family, it hurt my family. It hurt the people I love and I don't know how to deal with that. Brittany doesn't deserve to ever be hurt. I know you all think I am heartless and deserve everything I got but…" Santana quickly wipes a tear.

"That's not true," Quinn speaks up. "I have seen you with Brittany and I know how much you love her. I know you don't want to hurt anyone. You would do anything for your friends." Quinn stands walking up to the brunette, "you didn't deserve any of this either."

"Thanks," Santana whispers trying not to cry.

"Yeah you know Lopez, if people took the time to get to know the real you they would see how awesome you really are. You've always been there for me," Puck states winking at her.

Santana laughs, "um…thanks Noah."

"And you know, you and Britt are my girls, I love you both," Mercedes adds.

Rachel stands stepping closer to Santana, "I know you and I haven't always gotten along but no one deserves what you have been through or to feel sad all the time. You are a good person Santana."

Brittany sees the tears start to stream down her girlfriend's cheek. She quickly stands walking by Quinn and Rachel to stand next to her Santana. She takes her hand in hers, feeling the brunette's body start to tremble she leans in closer whispering to her as she wraps her arm around her waist. Santana quickly turns wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck.

"Santana?" Finn speaks softly. "I'm so sorry."

Brittany still holding her girlfriend turns to look at him, "lets' get something straight." He nods. "I love Santana more than I could ever imagine loving anyone."

"I know, I'm sorry for saying you didn't love her," Finn responds. "I'm sorry for saying a lot of things."

"I am sorry, to all of you, especially you Britt. I know I say a lot of things and put you guys down. But I honestly do not know if I could do any of this without you guys," Santana speaks. "I…I guess….I need you."

Brittany pulls her tighter against her, "and we are here for you."

Quinn and Rachel both wrap their arms around the girls, "you got us Santana," Quinn says softly.


	38. Chapter 38

The Showdown Chapter 38

_Sorry for the delay, I work 2 jobs and with the holidays I have not had any time to do anything. Hope you are still reading. Made it all up._

Santana moved home over 3 weeks ago and yet each night Brittany stretches her arm out to wrap around her girlfriend only to find any empty bed. She is happy that the brunette's parents want to be a part of their daughter's life and have even allowed Brittany to come by and see her. But things have changed. They see each other at school and spend time together afterwards but it's not the same as going home together each night and being able to show affection towards each other whenever they want. When Brittany goes over to Santana's she is afraid to sit within reach of the brunette scared her father will throw her out or make things hard for Santana again. Santana insists that he is trying and she knows he is but it's not the same.

"Hey San?" Brittany asks quietly as she stands next to her locker waiting for her girlfriend.

"Yeah," Santana answers closing the door.

Brittany smiles shyly, "do you think you can stay over tonight? I mean we planned on spending all day tomorrow together anyway and I really miss you."

"Sure Britt Britt, I miss you too. I know this is hard but at least my parents are facing the reality that I am gay, they may not be happy about it but I still get to see you," Santana responds taking the blonde's hand.

"I know, I understand. I….I just liked living with you. I like falling asleep next to you and waking up with you. I love the noises you make in your sleep and the way you smile sometimes when you're dreaming, I love feeling you beside me," the blonde replies dropping her head.

Santana reaches up lifting the blonde's chin, "I love you too," she says smiling at her girlfriend.

"I love you so much," Brittany whispers.

"So girls what are your plans for this evening," Mr. Pierce asks before taking the last bite of his pasta.

"I don't know actually," Brittany answers. "Maybe a movie but I don't care as long as I get to spend time with San."

Santana smiles, "whatever you want to do is fine with me."

"Well," Mr. Pierce starts, "your mother and I are going to head out for our own little date so you two will have the house to yourself."

Brittany smiles shyly and she mouths a thank you to her Dad. The blonde has always been close to her father and had mentioned a few times how much she missed Santana. So she knew that it was his idea to leave so that Brittany could have some time with the brunette.

After putting the dishes in the dishwasher Brittany takes her girlfriends hand and leads her up to her bedroom. "Do you wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure," Santana responds taking a seat on her side of the bed.

"Um…San?" Brittany speaks softly. Santana turns her head to face her girlfriend. "Can we maybe talk for a little bit first?"

"Yeah, sure Britt, is something wrong?" the brunette questions reaching out her hand.

Brittany grasps it as she walks over sitting on the bed facing her, "no nothing's wrong…..I don't think. I mean no, I…..I don't know."

"Okay," Santana replies inching closer to the blonde to place her other hand on her thigh, "did I do something?"

"No, you didn't do anything. I don't know how to even say it," Brittany starts to say.

"Baby, you are kind of scaring me," Santana whispers.

Brittany squeezes her hand, "I want to tell you something." Santana nods as she focuses on the blue eyes that seem to be looking everywhere but at her. "I miss you. I miss having you beside me at night and waking up to that beautiful smile every morning. I know it sounds stupid since we see each other all the time, but it just never seems like enough. I want to be with you all the time. I know it's not possible right now but we are almost done with school and I was hoping after we graduate you would move in with me."

"Move in here?" Santana inquires cocking her head.

"No, not here, unless you want to, but I was thinking of maybe NY or wherever you want to go to college," Brittany responds. "I just want to be with you and I will go wherever you want."

"Britt, I am not going to make you put your dreams on hold to follow me," Santana replies.

"You're not making me do anything. If you go to NY then I am sure I can find some classes or a job involving dance and if you decide to go somewhere else maybe I can take a few classes too or find a job," Brittany responds her voice hopeful.

Santana gently rubs her hand over the blonde's thigh, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but I would not be able to live with myself if you did that. Britt you deserve to follow your dreams and there is nothing I want more than to see you happy. I don't think you would be happy working some stupid part time job while I went to school."

"As long as I was with you I would be happy San," Brittany says quietly.

Santana leans forward kissing the blonde's forehead, "I don't deserve you."

Brittany smiles, "you deserve so much more."

"Why don't we start looking at schools we both might like then?" Santana suggests.

Brittany's smile widens, "really? So you would want to live with me?"

"Yes, Brittany I want to live with you. I want to share my life with you for always," Santana says placing her hand on her girlfriend's cheek. "Do you think you could stand to live with me and my mood swings?" The blonde nods her head enthusiastically leaning closer to kiss her lips. "Britt, you know I am still taking my meds. I can't guarantee…."

Brittany quickly cuts her off, "I know and we will get through whatever we have to in order to be together."

"Okay, well we better get started then. We don't have a lot of time to decide and get our applications out," Santana responds.

Santana and Brittany have been spending every afternoon they could together looking at colleges and what they have to offer both of them. Santana didn't tell the blonde but she had tricked her into filling out an application to the University of Northwestern Ohio which was the local college, just in case. Once the brunette saw how serious her girlfriend was about being together she thought it would be a good back up plan.

After two hours of looking at colleges online Brittany sighs, "I can't look at any more."

"What?" Santana asks turning her head from the computer screen.

"No more, just pick a place and I will follow. This is not fun anymore. I'm tired and I feel like we have not had a conversation in weeks that didn't include colleges," Brittany states as she lies back on the bed.

"I'm not going to make that decision for you, I told you that. But we can stop and do something else for a while," Santana suggests as she lies down on her side next to her. She reaches over rubbing her hand gently up and down the blonde's thigh.

"San, if you keep doing that I am going to want to touch you," Brittany responds with a smirk.

"And? That's bad because?" Santana asks seductively.

Brittany quickly sits up pushing the brunette on her back, "I can't wait until we have our own place."

Brittany stands outside Ms. Pillsbury's office waiting for Santana to finish her "meeting" with the counselor. Santana agreed to meet with her weekly, as long as they could call it a meeting and not therapy or counseling. Whatever the brunette wanted to call it, it has been working and Brittany can see that. Santana comes out quickly and starts to walk away.

"Santana!" Brittany calls following her down the hall. "Wait up." Santana keeps walking but slows her pace a little so the blonde can catch up. "Hey everything alright?" Brittany asks taking her hand and pulling her around to face her. She sees the tears pooling in her girlfriends eyes. "San, what happened?"

"Can we just go? I promised my mom I would be home right after school today and I still have to drop you off," Santana states pulling her hand away and walking towards her locker.

Brittany walks up behind her placing her hand on her girlfriend's shoulder, "baby, what's wrong?"

"Please Britt, not now. I just want to go," Santana pleads as a tear escapes and runs down her cheek. Brittany quickly reaches up wiping it away as she nods her head.

The car ride back to the Pierce's was quiet. Brittany knew not to ask again and that when Santana wanted to talk, she would. So she just sat there holding her hand and watching her girlfriend out of the corner of her eye. Brittany leans over giving Santana a kiss on the cheek before getting out of the car. "Please call or come over if you want to talk," the blonde says as she opens her door.

"I will," Santana answers quietly.

"I love you Santana," Brittany replies before stepping out of the car.

Santana backs out of the driveway heading home. She hasn't told Brittany that things at home were not going that well. Her father's idea of accepting that his daughter was gay was to work as much as possible and never bring it up. So instead of arguing she hasn't brought it up either, until today with Ms. Pillsbury. It hurts, but she doesn't talk about it with him. She figures as long as she is allowed to see Brittany when she wants she will deal with whatever she has to at home. But talking to Ms. Pillsbury today about her and Brittany going away to school together and having the counselor ask her how her parents felt about it, made her think. Santana just answered with a shrug and said she hasn't told them yet. That's when she had to tell the counselor about how things are going at home. She isn't happy living there and she is trying so hard to be happy for Brittany but lately it is getting harder and harder.

Santana after parking her car in the driveway walks through the front door and into the kitchen. Mrs. Lopez was starting dinner. "Hi, sweetie how was school?"

"Okay," Santana responds nonchalantly before sitting down at the table. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure," Mrs. Lopez states, setting down the knife she was using, before walking over to her daughter. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah," Santana replies shyly dropping her head. "Um…Brittany and I want to go to college together."

Mrs. Lopez smiles, "okay."

"We want to live together," Santana quickly says.

"Room together?" Mrs. Lopez inquires.

"No….live together, not like roommates, but like a couple," Santana clarifies.

Mrs. Lopez shakes her head slowly, "your father won't like that idea."

Santana furrows her brows, "I don't care."

"Santana!" Mrs. Lopez speaks.

"Mom, I know he won't ever accept me. But I can't be miserable for the rest of my life to make him happy. I love Brittany and I want to be with her. We know we can live together and it would be easier for both of us. She can help me if I start feeling bad and I can help her with her classes," Santana states matter-of-factly.

"Look Santana, I understand. I would be grateful to know someone was taking care of you but you know your father, I just don't think he will be okay with this," Mrs. Lopez replies.

"Then don't tell him," Santana says looking at her mother. "We both know once I leave he will not want anything to do with me, so he doesn't have to know."

"That's not true, he loves you," her mother responds.

Santana laughs, "he used to love his little girl, he doesn't love his gay daughter."

Mrs. Lopez stands as she wraps her arms around the brunette, "he loves you. He is just having trouble showing it right now."

"Yeah I noticed," Santana replies bitterly. "So can we please keep this between us, for now?"

Her mother nods hugging her tighter, "for now."

Santana release her mother walking upstairs. She takes out her phone and texts Brittany. _I love you too. _

Not even 10 seconds later she receives a text from the blonde. _Hope you feel better._

She quickly types out a response. _Thinking about you always makes me feel better _

_Awww.. San you are so sweet but seeing you upset hurts my heart _ - Britt

Santana smiles at her phone, _I'm okay, talk later?_

_Yes please – _Britt

Santana has finished yet another college application and is getting ready for bed when her phone beeps, she picks it reading the message. _ Hey baby, about to go to bed and I haven't heard from you….you okay? - Britt_

The brunette types a response. _ Was just getting ready to call you. _ Before she can hit the number 1 on her speed dial her phone rings. "Hi, I swear I was just calling you."

Brittany laughs, "I couldn't wait any longer to hear your voice. Besides I was worried about you, I don't like to see you upset."

"I'm fine Britt, I promise, just something Ms. Pillsbury said made me sad," Santana answers honestly.

"What did she say?" Brittany asks.

Santana takes a deep breath, "it's nothing, just some stuff about my Dad."

"Your Dad? I thought things were better," Brittany responds sadly. "San, if he is not being nice you can come and stay here again."

"I know. It's not that he isn't being nice, he just never wants to be home or talk to me really," Santana admits. "And he won't be happy about us going to college together."

Brittany frowns, "you are sad again, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

"It's okay Britt, I just wish he would love me like he did a few months ago. I'm still the same person," Santana speaks softly as a tear runs down her face.

"You're a better person Santana. You have been through a lot and you are stronger and if possible more beautiful, for letting people see you for who you truly are," Brittany responds trying to cheer her girlfriend up.

"Thank you, I love you Brittany," Santana replies wiping her eyes.

"I love you too San, try and get some sleep and I will see you tomorrow morning," Brittany states. "And if you need anything or just want to talk, call me, or if you want to cuddle you can come over."

Santana smiles, "I will call if I need anything and thank you for loving me."

"It's easy," Brittany replies with a smile. "Night."

"Night Britt Britt," Santana responds clicking the end button on her phone. She lies down clutching her pillow to her chest as she closes her eyes. Before she is able to fall into a deep sleep she thinks she hears a soft knock on her bedroom door and then nothing. After a couple seconds she hears what sounds like the door open. Santana feels the bed dip behind her and an arm wrap around her. Then the most gently kiss she has ever felt is placed on her cheek. She opens her eyes and turns her head, "what are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you and make sure you were okay, you sounded so sad earlier and I wanted you to know how much I love you," Brittany whispers snuggling closer.

"Britt, how did you get in?" Santana questions.

"Your Mom let me in," Brittany responds nonchalantly.

Santana rolls over to face the blonde, "I am happy to see you, but you have to go. My Dad should be home anytime now."

"San, you told me he avoids you. He won't even know I am here and besides he allows me in the house now," Brittany replies pulling the brunette closer.

"In the house is one thing, in my bed is another. He will flip if he finds you in here," Santana states backing away.

Brittany shakes her head as she rolls off the bed, "fine I will go."

"Britt, don't be mad. I'm sorry I just don't want to do anything to ruin things," Santana answers truthfully.

The blonde turns to face her girlfriend, "ruin things? We can't even sit next to each other when I am here. How much worse could it get?"

Santana drops her head, "they could throw me out again."

"That won't happen," Brittany responds quickly.

"Really Britt? I told you my Dad wants nothing to do with me and my Mom tries but things are different now. I feel like I am walking on egg shells every time I step foot in my own house. I feel like I can't do anything right and if my Dad decides to come home, I just go and sit in my room. I am trying to be happy, I am. But I feel like any second he could just tell me to leave and when I turn 18 I know he will."

Brittany walks back over to the bed taking her girlfriend in her arms, "it will be okay. If that happens you can move back in with me and we will be leaving once we graduate anyways. San if you're this unhappy you need to leave before you…."

"Before what Brittany? Before I try and kill myself again? I told you I will not do that," Santana responds angrily pushing the blonde away. "I have done everything everyone has asked of me. I am taking the pills, I am seeing a shrink and I am even talking to Ms. Pillsbury. What else do I need to do?"

"Nothing Santana," Brittany responds kissing the side of her head before standing. "Get some sleep. I am sorry I upset you," she says as she walks to the door.

"Britt I am sorry. Thank you for coming over to check on me," Santana calls out. Brittany nods her head before opening the door and walking out. The brunette sighs as she falls back onto her bed.


	39. Chapter 39

The Showdown Chapter 39

_Thank you to everyone for waiting patiently for the update. I hope you are all still reading and again I apologize for the wait. _

The last couple weeks things have been kind of strained between the girls. Santana spends all her time looking at colleges, trying to find one they both will like, while Brittany just sits there and pretty much nods in agreement with whatever the brunette says about the college.

"Britt! Are you going to look or just sit there?" Santana yells catching the blonde off guard.

Brittany startles looking at her girlfriend, "what? I am looking. Why are you yelling at me?"

"I have spent every afternoon looking at colleges because you said you wanted to go to college together and live together. So every day I sit here and try to find some place we both would like and every day you sit there and pretend to care. If you don't want to do this just say so!" Santana says rising from the chair.

Brittany also stands watching the brunette pace back and forth, "what is wrong?"

"I just told you! If you don't want to live with me say so and we can stop wasting our time with all of this!" Santana hollers as she walks out of the blonde's bedroom slamming the door.

Brittany quickly follows her down the stairs. "San?! You do not get to yell at me and walk away."

"Whoa, girls' is everything okay?" Mrs. Pierce calls out as she walks out of the kitchen.

Santana remains still with her back to the blonde, "everything is fine. I was just leaving."

"Santana! Tell me what I did," Brittany says lowering her voice.

"Nothing Britt, you did nothing," Santana answers opening the front door and walking out.

Mrs. Pierce gives her daughter a questioning look and then goes after the brunette, "Santana? Honey, what is wrong?" The brunette shakes her head. "I know something is wrong. You have never raised your voice to Brittany."

"I'm sorry about that. I…." Santana drops her head as she begins to cry.

Mrs. Pierce walks swiftly to her wrapping her arms around the girl, "honey, what is wrong? Did something happen?" Brittany watches from the doorway wanting to run out there and take the brunette in her arms. "Please come back inside."

Santana takes a deep breath, "I should probably go I am sure Brittany doesn't want to see me anyways."

"Please come in and calm down a little before you drive. I was about to order some pizzas for dinner, stay and eat with us," Mrs. Pierce suggests leading her back to the house.

Santana looks up to the doorway seeing the blonde watching. Brittany takes a few steps towards her and reaches her arms out. Santana rushes to her throwing her arms around the blonde. "I am so sorry I yelled at you. I didn't mean to."

"Shh…San, it's okay," Brittany whispers soothingly.

"Come on girls, let's get inside, it's cold out here," Mrs. Pierce announces walking past them into the house.

Santana and Brittany sit in silence in the living room until the pizzas arrive. Mrs. Pierce comes in to get them noticing how uncomfortable they both look and asks her daughter to get the plates for dinner. "Santana did something happen?"

Santana lowers her head, "why can't my parents be more like you?"

Mrs. Pierce walks over sitting next to the brunette, "everything okay at home?"

"No, not really," Santana answers softly. "I left 2 days ago."

"You left? What do you mean you left?" Mrs. Pierce questions.

Santana lifts her head slightly, "my Dad told me he wouldn't pay for my college if I roomed with Brittany. He said he has tried but he will never be okay with me being "this way," so I left."

"Um…okay, where are you staying?" Mrs. Pierce asks.

"I went to Ms. Corcoran's. She let me sleep on her couch," Santana responds.

Mrs. Pierce takes her hand in hers, "honey, why didn't you come here?"

Santana shakes her head, "I couldn't. Brittany is so excited about going to college together and living together and now…now I won't be able to afford to go."

"There are scholarships you can get and loans and we will help you anyway we can. I will talk to your mother also, she can't be okay with this," Mrs. Pierce replies. "But first we are going to eat and then I will drive you over to Ms. Corcoran's to get your things. You belong here with us."

"Do you mind if I just sit here, I am not really hungry," Santana responds.

"Yes, I do mind. You need to eat and be with people who love you," Mrs. Pierce answers standing and reaching out her hand for the brunette. Santana slowly reaches up taking her hand. "And we do love you."

After everyone has finished eating Mrs. Pierce speaks up, "well I don't know about anyone else but I really want some ice cream. Santana, why don't you and I run to the store and grab some?"

Brittany looks at her mother, "why are you making Santana go with you?"

"Because I want some company and you have to wait here for your father because he forgot his house key today," her mother responds.

"How did he…." Brittany starts to ask but is cut off.

"We will be right back," Mrs. Pierce says quickly grabbing her keys.

An hour later Mrs. Pierce is walking through the door with a few small bags followed by Santana carrying her suitcase. Brittany and Mr. Pierce both watch as they walk by them and upstairs. Brittany rises and races up the stairs. "What is going on? That doesn't look like ice cream."

"Santana will be living here from now on. We can get her set up in the spare room if you would like or she can stay in here. That is for you two to decide," Mrs. Pierce states not making eye contact with her daughter. "Okay, if you need anything please let me know," she says before walking out of her daughter's bedroom.

"Mom?" Brittany calls out to no avail before turning her head to her girlfriend, "San, what is going on? Are you okay?"

Santana glances up from her suitcase, "actually Britt I just want to go to bed. I am tired."

"Okay, let me get changed and I will lay with you," Brittany replies walking towards her dresser.

Santana turns her head, "I am going to stay in the guest bedroom. I kind of want to be alone."

"Are you going to tell me what is going on? Did something happen with your Dad?" Brittany asks sincerely.

"I'm going to bed," Santana answers walking out of the room.

Brittany walks back downstairs, "someone want to tell me what is going on?"

"Where's Santana?" Mrs. Pierce questions having already filled in her husband on what happened.

"She went to bed in the guest room. Not that I am not happy she is here, but why is she here? She looks absolutely miserable," Brittany asks again.

"Sit," her mother responds.

The next morning Santana is awoken by the sound of the bedroom door being opened. She remains still hoping whoever it is will think she is still asleep and leave. A few seconds later she feels the bed dip behind her and a familiar arm wrap around her. She continues to lay very still with her eyes closed. She loves Brittany more than anything but right now she really just wants to be alone, which is another reason she went to Ms. Corcoran's.

"I know this has to be really hard for you. I wish you would let me in. I love you so much San," Brittany whispers before gently placing a kiss on the brunette's cheek and carefully lifting herself off the bed.

"Britt, wait, don't go," Santana quickly speaks.

Brittany smiles as she climbs back into bed wrapping her arm back around her girlfriend, "I thought you were sleeping."

"Can you just lay with me for a while?" Santana responds sadly.

"Yeah, anything you need baby," Brittany replies sweetly.

Santana rolls over onto her back, "so I guess your mom told you what happened?"

"Yeah, I wish you would have though," Brittany replies. "I am not upset San. I don't really think college is for me anyways. Maybe this is the sign we needed."

"What do you mean?" Santana inquires.

Brittany interlaces her fingers with the brunette's, "maybe this is our sign to head to New York. You are afraid you can't afford college and I am afraid of flunking out of it. Maybe this is what we needed, a fresh start."

"Britt, if I can't afford college I will never be able to afford New York City," Santana states.

"That's what jobs are for. We can work and you can take classes at night wherever you want. We might not have the nicest apartment but it will be ours and we can be ourselves," Brittany answers.

Santana takes a deep breath, "maybe you're right."

Brittany leans closer, "I also might have said something to Rachel and she mentioned that maybe all of us could split a place to make it cheaper."

"Wait, you told Rachel?" Santana questions sitting upright.

"I told her weeks ago that New York was something we were thinking about," Brittany replies carefully.

Santana relaxes slightly, "oh, okay. Sorry, I thought….nevermind."

"San I am not going to tell everyone your business, especially since I didn't know," Brittany responds sadly.

Santana wraps her arm around the blonde, "I am sorry for biting your head off the last couple days and for not telling you about things at home."

"I just want you to be happy and know how much you are loved. I don't like seeing you like this," Brittany says placing her hand on the brunette's cheek. "It makes me sad."

Santana leans forward kissing her, "I don't ever want to make you sad. So what do you say after breakfast we start looking at some places in NYC?"

"Yes!" Brittany responds loudly before kissing her again.

Santana has been spending a lot of time with her therapist lately. She goes three days a week after school and has been talking to Ms. Pillsbury a couple times a week as well. She hasn't told Brittany anything about her conversations with them or how she is feeling and the blonde is starting to feel like she is losing her girlfriend. They see each other in school and even though Santana lives with the Pierce's she is still staying in the guest room and likes to spend time alone each night.

Santana is sitting on her bed doing her homework when she hears a soft knock on the door, "yeah."

"San, it's me. Can I come in?" Brittany asks shyly.

Santana puts her book down, "sure." The door opens and the blonde walks in smiling slightly at her. "Hi, Britt."

"Hi," Brittany responds walking over and kissing her girlfriends head. "I was wondering if I could talk to you about something?"

"Okay," Santana answers.

Brittany sits down next to her, "I love you and I hate that you have to keep going through this. I know you try and put on a front and tell people that things don't bother you when they really do. I know that you are scared about how you are going to be able to move to NY and make it work and I just wanted to tell you that you are not alone. I am here for you."

"I know," Santana responds quietly.

"San are you okay?" Brittany questions taking her hand and placing it on the brunette's back. "You have been really quiet."

Santana turns to face the blonde, "can you come to my therapists with me tomorrow after school?"

"Um…yeah," Brittany replies. "Are you sure?"

Santana nods her head, "I am trying Britt." Brittany wraps her arms around the brunette.

The next day Brittany waits for Santana at her locker after class. Santana walks up placing her books in her locker. "You ready?" Brittany nods her head as she reaches down taking her girlfriend's hand.

The girls walk into Dr. Collins office. Santana greets her therapist as Brittany stands awkwardly behind her. "This must be Ms. Pierce," Dr. Collins inquires reaching her hand out.

Brittany shakes the woman's hand, "hello."

"Santana I have to say I am happy you finally asked her to join us," Dr. Collins states sitting back at her desk. She points to the chairs in front of her motioning for the girls to sit. "Why now?" Santana lowers her head and opens her mouth but nothing comes out. "Santana, let me remind you, the idea of asking Ms. Pierce here is so that you can be honest with her and yourself."

"I know, I just…I don't want to hurt her," Santana answers truthfully.

"You are not hurting her by telling her how you feel," Dr. Collins announces.

Brittany's leg starts bouncing as she thinks about what Santana might be trying to say to her. Is she breaking up with her? Telling her she doesn't love her anymore? She doesn't want to live together? Santana sees the worried look on the blonde's face and reaches over placing her hand on her thigh. "Britt, please don't get upset. I just have been feeling like…. you are…. kind of smothering me. Like you are watching everything I do."

"San….I," Brittany starts.

"Britt…wait please, let me finish. Ever since I took those pills, I feel like I am being treated like a child. I was lost and I didn't know how to express how I felt. I made a mistake that could have hurt a lot of people, I know that. But since then I have been trying to be the best friend, girlfriend and daughter that I could. I am tired Brittany. I can't be perfect, I have tried."

Brittany places her hand over the brunette's sitting on her thigh, "I am sorry. I didn't know that's how you felt. I was just trying to help you."

"I know and I appreciate everything you and your family have done for me which is why it makes it so much harder to tell you. I owe your family so much. Without them and you I wouldn't have the courage to be here today, I would have kept it inside and who knows what I would have done. Britt I want a future with you but I need you to let me feel. I may not be happy every day. There are days I may just want to cry. I have lost so much and I want to see how bright our future could be, but there are days I can't see anything except everything I used to have. My own father wants to forget I exist. I will never be able to forget that," Santana finishes as a few tears fall down her cheek.

Brittany gives her a sad smile, "what do you need from me?"

Dr. Collins nods at the brunette. Santana wipes her tears, "I just need my girlfriend and my best friend. I want to try and be normal again, go on dates and just spend time laughing with you."

"Brittany," Dr. Collins interjects, "Santana has told me how your family has taken her in and made her feel welcome. I have talked to your mother a few times and she is willing to take on any responsibility when it comes to Santana. So I think what she needs from you is for you to let your parents do the worrying and just treat her like you always have."

"I can do that. I love you San, I will do whatever you need me to," Brittany replies softly.

"I need you to stop feeling sorry for me. I need to accept this and move on. I need you to try and take my mind off of things, not force me to talk about them. That's why I come here. It's not that I don't want you to know, I will talk to you about things like I always have. But sometimes I need a break," Santana responds with a little more certainty.

Brittany nods her head, "okay. I can do that. I just want you to be happy again."

Dr. Collins smiles at the girls, "and she will be. She is doing everything she can and working hard to get her life back."


	40. Chapter 40

The Showdown Chapter 40

_I am so sorry for this taking so long. I hope you all enjoy it and let me know if you do or if you don't. Again this is all made up. I don't own anything. _

Mrs. Pierce stands from the table walking over and answering the phone, "Hello. Maria? No, she is not here. I don't know. She said she had an appointment after school. Why? What happened?" Brittany and Mr. Pierce both watch as the woman listens intently to Santana's mother.

"Mom?" Brittany says standing and walking closer.

"No, I will Maria and I am sure she is fine," Mrs. Pierce says before hanging up the phone. She glances back at her daughter who has a look of panic on her face. "Santana's mother is worried about her. She said that the family counseling session did not go well and when Santana left she was upset."

"What happened?" Brittany asks.

"Mr. Lopez has decided to end the counseling and made it very clear that he can't accept this lifestyle for his daughter," Mrs. Pierce replies.

Brittany shakes her head, "what did he say to her?"

Mrs. Pierce walks over to her daughter, "he told her as long as she was with another woman that she was dead to him. That it was a sin and he would not have a daughter like that." The blonde races over to the counter picking up her cell phone, she tries calling her girlfriend's phone but it goes directly to voice mail. She then tries another number and when no one answers she throws her phone back down on the counter. "Brittany, calm down. She is probably just driving around or maybe she went to see her therapist."

Santana knocks quietly on the door waiting for a response. When it opens she is surprised to see Puck standing there. "Um…hey, is Shelby here?"

"Yeah, she is in the other room with Beth and Quinn. You okay?" He asks looking at her puffy eyes.

Before she can answer Shelby Corcoran is standing behind Puck. "Santana, come in it's like a reunion in here."

"No, it's okay, I see you are busy so I will come back another time," Santana says turning to walk away.

Shelby quickly grabs her wrist, "wait, please." She turns back to look in the apartment, "can I trust you two with Beth for a couple minutes?"

Puck smiles at her, "yeah I think we will be fine."

"Okay come on," Shelby states leading Santana down the hallway and out the front door. They walk across the street to the park. "What's going on San?"

"I just didn't want to go back to Brittany's yet," Santana responds as her teacher tilts her head questioning her. "I had a family session today after school. My Dad told me I was dead to him."

"Santana?" Shelby wraps her arm around the girl's shoulders sympathetically.

"He said he wasn't going to do the sessions anymore and that as long as I was gay I didn't exist. Told me that he wouldn't help me financially if I made the choice to be with another woman," Santana states as a few tears run down her cheeks.

Ms. Corcoran takes a deep breath, "I am so sorry. And he will regret it Santana. You are an amazing woman, so strong and caring. It is his loss."

"I'm just scared that when I move to NY with Brittany that I won't be able to cut it, you know. I don't want to let her down. What if I fail? I don't have a family to come home to," Santana says lowering her head.

"You do have a family. The Pierce's, and you have me and you have your friends. You are not alone in anyway. What does your Mom say?" Shelby inquires.

Santana wipes her face, "I haven't really talked to her about it, but she loves him. I don't want to make things hard on her."

"And she loves you. You need to talk to her and find out how she feels," Shelby replies.

"But…what if she feels the same way?" Santana asks sadly.

"Honestly, then you are better off without them. I am sorry Santana but I love my daughter with all my heart. If she came home and told me she was gay or that she murdered someone I would love her no less. That's a parent's job, to love their children unconditionally," Shelby answers.

"I guess you are right," Santana says, "and I have kept you from her long enough. Thank you."

Shelby smiles at her "walk me back. I know there are a couple people that miss having you in their lives that just so happen to be there."

They walk back and enter Ms. Corcoran' apartment. Puck is flying Beth around the room in his arms as the little girl's laughs. Santana can't help but smile. Who would have thought Puck would make a better father than her own. "Hey San," he calls out as he makes a swooping motion dropping the little girl off in Quinn's arms before walking over to her. "Everything okay?"

Santana nods her head, "yeah. You know you are good with her."

"Thanks, it's pretty easy actually. She's my daughter and I love her," Puck answers honestly.

Ms. Corcoran takes Beth into the other room to change her while Quinn walks over hugging her friend, "hi. I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

"We see each other every day at school," Santana responds.

"It's different, I miss you," Quinn adds.

"I miss you too Quinn," the brunette states.

Puck places his hand on Santana's shoulder, "hey what are you and Britt doing tomorrow night?"

Santana shakes her head, "nothing that I know of."

"Good," he replies, "I am taking all my girls out, well minus one because I don't think Beth would sit through a movie. So what do you say? Quinn and I can pick you guys up at like 7?"

"Sounds good," Santana answers smiling at him, "thanks."

Santana pulls into the Pierce's driveway and before she can turn her car off Brittany and her mother have the front door open waiting for her. Santana walks closer, "did I do something wrong?"

Brittany wraps her arms around her, "your mom called." The brunette nods her head in understanding.

"She was worried about you," Mrs. Pierce adds. "And so were we."

Santana pulls back from her girlfriend, "I am sorry I didn't mean to make anyone worry. I just needed to clear my head."

"Can you please call us next time and just let us know you are okay?" Mrs. Pierce requests.

"Yeah, sorry," Santana repeats following the blondes into the house. "Mrs. Pierce can you call my mom and let her know I am fine, I don't want to talk right now."

Mrs. Pierce sighs giving her a sad look, "yeah honey I will call her."

"Thanks. I am going to go to bed," Santana states walking towards the stairs. She turns to look at Brittany, "will you come too?"

"Yes!" Brittany says with a little too much excitement. She follows her girlfriend upstairs and into the blonde's bedroom. "Are you sleeping in here tonight?"

"If that's okay?" Santana answers. Brittany nods her head. "Oh before I forget we are going on a double date tomorrow with Puck and Quinn. They will be here at 7pm to pick us up."

"O…okay" Brittany stutters. "San? I am sorry for causing all this between you and your family."

Santana stops turning to look at the blonde, "you didn't do anything. I did. If it wasn't you it would have been some other girl. So please do not blame yourself. My Dad has decided he can't love me because of who I love. I can't make him change his mind and I can't stop being who I am for him, so maybe it is better this way."

Brittany walks over to her wrapping her arms around her, "I wish he could see that you are the same person."

"Me too Britt, me too, but in his words I am dead to him. So I guess it is just time to move on," Santana says matter-of-factly.

Brittany leans in closer, "I know you are trying to be brave and pretend you are okay with this and I know you are not. I am not going to push you. I love you and when you want to talk I am here."

Santana closes the gap between them kissing the blonde, "thank you."

"Hey you girls ready?" Quinn asks as Brittany opens the door.

"Yep," Brittany answers enthusiastically. "Come on San, they are here."

Santana walks out of the kitchen smiling at them, "okay, than let's go." She takes the blonde's hand and follows her friends out the door.

"You guys wanna grab something to eat and then go to a later show?" Puck asks from the front seat.

"Yeah, I could eat some ice cream," Brittany responds smiling at her girlfriend. "Wanna split a sundae?"

"Sure Britt," Santana replies forcing a smile. The blonde reaches over taking her hand. Santana had been pretty quiet all day and Brittany knew she was only going out tonight to make her happy.

The waitress brings their order the girls, a sundae and Puck and Quinn split a pizza. "So," Quinn starts, "I hear you two might be going to New York City after graduation?"

Santana nods her head, "I think that's the plan."

"It's more than a plan San. We have even been looking for apartments and everything," Brittany says.

"Yeah but finding a place we can afford is not going to be easy," Santana states. "So we will see."

Puck laughs, "please, your Dad is loaded he will make sure you have a great place." Santana looks down at her hands on her lap as Brittany gives him a dirty look. "What? You know he will buy you some awesome apartment."

The brunette lifts her head, "that won't happen."

"Oh come on San, you know damn well your Daddy will…." Puck starts to say.

"I don't have a father anymore," Santana responds angrily.

Quinn reaches over placing a hand on Puck's arm to tell him to stop, "Santana what happened?"

Santana takes a deep breath, "I'm still gay. He doesn't want a gay daughter."

"You're kidding right?" Puck asks.

Santana shakes her head, "no Puck, I'm not. According to my Dad I am dead to him."

"Oh sweetie," Quinn gasps. "I am so sorry."

"It's fine Quinn," the brunette answers softly. Brittany reaches over taking her hand. "I've got Britt and her family."

Quinn reaches across the table placing her hand on her friend's arm, "you've got us too."

"Thanks, but once I graduate I won't have to be here anymore. I can start my life somewhere else," Santana shrugs.

"Um…what about Brittany? I mean her family is here" Puck inquires.

Santana looks over at the blonde, "I am not keeping her from her family. Her family has done so much for me. Besides she has a choice, she doesn't have to leave."

Quinn and Puck both turn their attention to the blonde who looks like she could cry, before Quinn asks, "Britt? Are you okay?"

Brittany nods her head as a tear escapes. Santana quickly turns to face her, "what's wrong?"

"We have already talked about this, why are you acting like you don't want me to live with you? I thought that is what we decided?" Brittany manages between sniffles.

"Britt you know I want to live with you, but I would understand if you want to stay here. But….I can't. I need to get out of here," Santana speaks honestly.

Brittany wipes a few tears off her cheek, "I know and I want to move to NY with you. Please don't push me away San."

Santana wraps her arms around her girlfriend, "I'm not Britt. I love you, I am sorry. NY it is."

They sit quietly for a few minutes letting Brittany calm down before Puck speaks up, "so without your parents help, how are you going to afford NY?"

Santana shrugs her shoulders, "I don't know. I guess I won't sleep much."

"What about Rachel and Kurt?" Quinn says.

Brittany glances at her girlfriend and then back to Quinn, "it's an option. Guess we need to talk to them about it and see what they think."

"Well looks like you will get the chance," Puck motions with his head as Rachel and Finn walk in.

"Not tonight, Britt and I haven't really talked that much about it yet," Santana responds.

Brittany squeezes her hand, "we might as well mention it and see if she is at all interested."

Santana sighs, "fine, call her over."

"Rachel!" Brittany shouts causing several people to turn their heads. Santana just shakes her head and smiles at the blonde. "What? You said call her over."

"Hello everyone," Rachel says enthusiastically as she approaches the table followed by Finn.

Quinn and Puck smile acknowledging them as Santana lowers her head slightly not making eye contact with either of them. "Why don't you guys join us?" Puck offers.

"Yeah sure, that would be cool," Finn answers pulling up a chair.

"So what are you guys up to tonight?" Rachel asks sitting next to Quinn.

Quinn smiles, "Puck is treating us all to dinner and a movie."

"That's very sweet of you Noah," Rachel replies.

Puck grins, "yeah and I get to hang out with three of the hottest chicks in town and watch two of them make out."

"You're an ass," Santana mumbles.

"Yeah yeah, isn't there something you wanted to talk to Rachel about?" Puck counters.

Brittany knows Santana will not admit that she needed Rachel, but they did. Without roommates they would never be able to afford to live in NYC. "Yes, actually Rachel there is," Brittany starts. "Santana and I are going to move to New York after we graduate and we have been looking at places and..well they are really expensive."

Rachel's face lights up "oh my God Brittany! Are you asking me to room with you guys! Well I mean me and Kurt! Yes, yes that would be perfect! See we found a place and it is huge but we can't afford it with just us. And now that Finn is coming too we can all share and…"

"Whoa, hold up…Finn is going to NY too?" Santana interrupts.

"Well yeah, he is my boyfriend and we want to be together just as much as you and Brittany," Rachel answers.

Santana shakes her head, "I can't live with Finn."

"San, just think about it. We will have our own room and maybe you guys can fix things. Besides without them we can't afford to live there," Brittany says sadly.

"I know Britt, but I can work two or three jobs whatever it takes…." Santana starts to say before Finn speaks up.

"Santana, we can make this work. I will stay away from you and we will all be doing our own things anyways," Finn mentions.

Santana glances over at her girlfriend and then back to Rachel, "can we at least see pictures of the place?"

Brittany lets out a squeal, "thank you San!"

"I didn't say yes yet, Britt. I want to see it and make sure we can afford it," Santana replies quickly.

Rachel claps her hands together excitedly, "it is $3000 a month and it is not right in the city it's just outside. So it is a little safer and we are close to transportation."

"3000 a month?" Brittany questions.

"Yeah but Brittany, with 5 of us it's only $600 a person, you can't find a place that cheap anywhere," Rachel adds.

Finn and Rachel decide to join them and go to the movies after they eat. When Puck and Quinn drop the girls off at home Brittany goes right upstairs to change as Santana goes into the kitchen for a glass of water.

A few minutes later she hears someone walk in behind her, "hello Santana, how was your date?" Mrs. Pierce asks.

Santana turns to face her, "it was good, we had fun."

"Where's Brittany?" the blonde's mother questions looking around.

"She went to change," Santana answers.

Mrs. Pierce walks closer, "something on your mind?"

Santana shakes her head as a smile crosses her face, "you Pierce's must have some sixth sense."

"No, we just know you," Mrs. Pierce smiles back. "What's up?"

Santana sits at the table followed by Brittney's mother as she tells her about the talk with Rachel and about the place in NYC. "It would be our best chance of moving there and at least we wouldn't be alone, but it's still so expensive. I mean Britt and I would have to come up with $1200 a month."

"Santana I know that you and your father are not speaking right now, but…"

"No! I will not ask him for help! Besides I am dead to him. He doesn't want anything to do with me," Santana snaps.

Mrs. Pierce takes her hand, "honey, I was going to say what about your Mom. Can she help you out any?"

Santana shakes her head, "I won't ask her to. She loves him and I don't want to cause any more problems between them."

Brittany's mother sighs, "okay. Why don't you go get some rest and try not to make yourself sick worrying over this."

Santana stands walking over and hugging the woman, "thank you for everything. I love you."

Mrs. Pierce wraps her arms around the brunette, "I love you too honey," she replies trying not to get choked up. As Santana walks up the stairs and out of sight, the elder Pierce grabs the phone off the counter and places a call.

Mrs. Pierce sits in the tiny café drinking her coffee waiting for her guest to arrive. A few minutes later Maria Lopez walks in smiling at her as she takes a seat across from the blonde woman.

"Hello Susan. I am glad you called. I have wanted to stop by or call so many times but I wasn't sure if Santana wanted to see me or not," Maria speaks as she fiddles with the cup in her hand. "How is she?"

Susan Pierce gives her a gracious smile, "she is hurt and angry. Can't really blame her."

"Susan, it wasn't what I wanted," Maria quickly defends.

"You are her mother. She needs you. She has been through so much this year and somehow has managed to become this amazing young woman. I don't know how you just let her go," Mrs. Pierce states.

"I didn't let her go. I love Santana, but her father does not agree with her lifestyle and…."

Susan laughs, "her lifestyle? You mean the fact that she loves my daughter with all her heart and will do anything to make her happy. Oh Maria….your daughter is an incredible person and I could not ask for someone better to love my Brittany."

Maria turns her head as a tear falls, "I…know she loves Brittany. But it's not okay in her father's mind. I don't know what to do. I love them both and I can't leave my husband…"

"And you can't abandon your daughter," Mrs. Pierce says with some resentment. "Look I asked you here because the girls want to move to NY after they graduate. I am fine with this because I think it's what they need. However NY is very expensive and your daughter is going to find a way to afford it, whether she works 24 hours a day or not. I talked to my husband and we can help them a little but the place they are looking at is going to cost $600 a month each." Mrs. Lopez focuses on the blonde, "she needs your help. She will not ask for it or admit it, but she does."

Maria Lopez takes a deep breath, "if I can find a way to get you the money, you have to promise me you will not tell her where it came from."

"I don't think she would accept it if she knew," Susan answers honestly.

Maria nods her head, "okay, but there is one condition." Susan Pierce gives her a questioning look. "Santana must enroll in some college classes. I want her to get an education."

Susan smiles, "I would like that for them both. I will talk to them about it later."

"Okay then I will get you the money and you can get it to her each month," Maria questions.

"Yes. Maria, thank you so much. She deserves this, she really is an amazing young woman," Susan responds.

"I know," Maria Lopez states as she stands and walks out of the café.


	41. Chapter 41

The Showdown Chapter 41

_Okay one of my favorite reviews, I wish I could have wrote back to you…but seriously LOL "I love you're fic but ohmygod Brittany's mother is so annoying! i mean I know it's not real or anything but if I was Santana and she would have talked to me about everything that is happening in my life I would want to Fucking punch her." Love it. Thank you all for the reviews love reading them and as some of you know I sometimes take your ideas and make them happen. So thanks for reading and reviewing…._

"So you girls only have two weeks of school left?" Mr. Pierce asks as he watches his daughter and Santana walk into the kitchen.

Brittany nods her head, "yep."

Her dad stands walking over to her, "you feeling okay? You seem a little down today."

"I'm fine Dad," Brittany answers as she gets a bowl from the cupboard. Santana watches quietly noticing that the blonde doesn't seem like her usual upbeat self. "You want cereal San?"

"Um…yeah sure," Santana responds still watching her girlfriend.

Mr. Pierce glances at the brunette who shrugs her shoulders, "so what are you two up to this weekend?"

"Probably nothing," Brittany answers. "I know San has an appointment this morning so I will probably just hang out until she gets back."

"Oh that's right," Mr. Pierce states enthusiastically, "last appointment with your therapist?"

Santana smiles, "yeah, then I am free" she jokes.

"Well we are all very proud of you," he replies.

"Thank you, but I couldn't have done it without Brittany," Santana answers as she walks over kissing the blonde's head. "She is my rock." Brittany smiles back before she walks over sitting at the table. They sit and eat quietly. When Santana finishes she places her bowl in the sink and walks over placing her hands on Brittany' shoulders gently massaging them. "I shouldn't be too long and then maybe we can go to the park or something?"

"Sounds good," Brittany responds placing her hand over her girlfriends giving it a soft squeeze.

Before Santana gets to her car she texts Mr. Pierce. As she starts the car her phone beeps. She looks down to read the text smiling as she does.

Santana arrives home a few hours later having made a few stops on the way as she enters she sees Brittany lying on the couch and her dad sitting in the chair watching TV. She walks in lifting her girlfriend's feet and sitting on the end of the couch. She gently rubs her foot causing her to finally break eye contact with the television to look at her briefly and smile. "Hey did you still want to go to the park?"

"Sure, let me go put some shoes on," Brittany answers lifelessly as she rises and walks upstairs.

Santana quickly looks over at the blonde's father, "is she okay?"

Mr. Pierce shrugs, "I am not sure what's going on with her but I know your little surprise for tonight can't hurt."

"We are all set then?" Santana asks.

"Yes, we will be out of here by 6pm," Mr. Pierce responds. "The food will be delivered at 6:30pm."

Santana jumps up and walks over hugging him, "thank you for all your help." She quickly releases him as she hears her girlfriend start back down the stairs. "You ready Britt Britt?"

"Yeah San," she replies walking to the door.

Santana walks over swiftly taking her hand and leading her out the door. They walk silently hand in hand for a while until the brunette finally speaks, "Britt are you okay?" Brittany nods as she continues walking. "You seem upset or sad. Did I do something?"

The blonde stops as they reach the park bench, "sit with me?" she says softly. Santana sits down inching closer to her. "You didn't do anything. I was just thinking about things, how different it is going to be in NY."

"Britt we don't have to go," Santana replies.

"No, that's not what I meant. I guess I am just a little scared. I mean what happens if things don't go as planned? What if you stop loving me?" Brittany questions.

Santana squeezes her hand, "Britt I am not saying things will be perfect, because I know that we may argue but I will never stop loving you."

Brittany lowers her head, "I kind of already feel like you don't love me as much as you used to."

"Why?" Santana practically shouts. "I do Britt, I love you very much."

"Things feel different San. Before we used to sneak around and make out and you were always wanting to fool around and now….well now I feel like I always have to start it," Brittany says truthfully.

Santana sighs, "baby, I love you very much and I want to touch you and be with you but I feel like your family has given me so much that I would be disrespecting them if I did. It would almost be easier if we were still sneaking around. Britt, I know I have been an awful girlfriend lately but things will change I promise. I am getting better and once we get to NY things will be different."

"You are not awful San. I know you have been through a lot…." Brittany starts to say.

"We have been through a lot," Santana corrects her. "We Brittany. You have been with me through all of this."

"We, we have been through a lot. I just want to make sure your feelings haven't changed," Brittany remarks.

Santana reaches up placing her hand on the blonde's cheek, "I love you more today than I did yesterday and I will love you more tomorrow than I do right now. You are the reason I am here, you make me want to live. You make me happy Brittany."

Brittany smiles, "you make me happy too San."

Santana leans in placing a gentle kiss on her lips, "I will show you how happy tonight." The blonde tilts her head questioningly. "I had a surprise planned for you tonight. We have the house to ourselves and I have dinner planned and after I was hoping maybe you would dance with me?"

"Really? You planned all that?" Brittany asks.

Santana laughs, "yeah Britt, remember I can be romantic?"

Brittany kisses her, "I know you are. That is sweet, I can't wait."

"Maybe after I could stay in your room and show you how much I love you," Santana says shyly.

"I would love that too San," Brittany replies.

Santana smiles "okay good then the evening is planned."

"Okay girls have fun," Mr. Pierce calls out as she closes the door behind him.

"Are they really gone?" Brittany asks running to the window to look out.

Santana laughs, "they probably haven't even reached the car yet." She walks over wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist. "Your mood sure has changed from this morning."

"I am sorry about that," Brittany responds turning in her arms.

The brunette reaches up tapping her nose, "you are allowed to be sad sometimes. I don't like it, but you are allowed."

Brittany leans forward kissing her, "thanks cause sometimes I just want to cry."

"Cry?" Santana asks concerned, "why?"

"Santana seeing you go through all of this makes me so sad. I want to try and make you happy but sometimes I don't know how to be happy myself. I don't understand a lot of things. Why someone wanted to hurt you because you love me? Why you thought this world would ever be better without you and how your Dad could not love you because of me?" Brittany answers truthfully. "You are the most amazing person I have ever met and you make me feel so special. I don't get why other people can't see that."

Santana sighs, "because I don't want everyone to see me like that. I only show you because I love you."

Brittany places her hand on her cheek, "I love you too but…"

"No buts tonight," Santana interrupts, "well unless it's yours, naked," she smiles. "Let's just have a good time tonight. I don't want to think about things I just want to enjoy my girlfriend."

"Okay," Brittany agrees kissing her again. "And….they are gone, so can we go upstairs yet?"

Santana laughs, "no Britt, dinner will be here in 15 minutes." She takes the blonde's hand leading her to the couch. "Sit here and I will go get things ready in the kitchen."

The brunette rushes out of the kitchen minutes later when the doorbell rings. "I got it!" Santana takes the pizza and starts walking back to the kitchen. "Wait here." A couple minutes later she comes back out smiling. She reaches her hand out to the blonde "let's eat."

Brittany follows Santana into the kitchen. The lights are all dimmed and there are 2 candles lit in the center of the table. Next to the candles there is one red rose. Brittany smiles as she takes in the sight. "it's beautiful San."

"Sorry it's only pizza, been trying to save for NY," Santana speaks softly as she lowers her head.

Brittany walks over wrapping her arms around her girlfriend, "it's perfect. Thank you."

"I just wanted you to know I appreciate everything you have done for me," Santana whispers. "I owe you my life."

"Santana…." Brittany replies sweetly pulling her closer kissing her.

Santana pulls back quickly, "we should eat before it gets cold." Brittany nods seeing the brunette tearing up.

After finishing their pizza Brittany reaches across the table gently squeezing her girlfriend's hand, "you owe me a dance." She stands pulling Santana up with her. Smiling slightly she places her hand on the small of brunette's back pulling her tight against her.

"There's no music Britt," Santana says quietly.

Brittany lays her head on Santana's shoulder, "then sing to me." Santana wraps her arms around the blonde as she hums softly swaying their hips. She stops humming causing the blonde to lift her head. Santana leans in kissing her. Brittany runs her hands up the brunette's sides, "can we go upstairs yet?"

Santana nods her head pulling away and leading her girlfriend up the stairs to her room. She closes the door behind them as Brittany walks slowly over to the bed. Santana quickly catches up grabbing the blonde from behind and kissing her neck. "I am sorry you ever thought I didn't want you."

"I missed you," Brittany replies tilting her head to allow more access.

Santana runs her hands under the blonde's shirt and up over her breasts. "I missed you too Britt Britt," the brunette hums placing kisses up her neck. Brittany turns in her arms to face her. Santana lifts the blonde's shirt up and over her head tossing it aside. She then places her hand gently on her girlfriend's cheek, "you mean so much to me. I want you to know that."

"I know," Brittany whispers leaning into the touch. She closes the gap between them kissing Santana. Santana wraps her arms around her waist pulling her closer. She strokes her hand over Brittany's back unclasping her bra and moving the strap from her shoulder. She bends kissing the blonde's shoulder and up the side of her neck.

Brittany lets out a breath as she grasps the bottom of Santana's shirt trying to lift it. The brunette smiles into her neck before pulling back and allowing her to remove the shirt. Brittany quickly unhooks her bra and lets that slide off as well. She takes her hand leading Santana to the bed.

Santana smiles as she unbuttons Brittany's jeans and slides them off her. She then gently pushes the blonde back onto the bed. She unbuttons her own pants and takes them off before climbing onto the bed. Brittany caresses her back as she crouches over her. Santana gently lets her body down on top of the blonde kissing her. She slowly glides her hand down her side and between their bodies, pushing Brittany's panties down.

Brittany tilts her head back letting out a soft moan as Santana runs her hand up the inside of the blonde's thigh and lowers her lips to place soft kisses up her neck. She slowly glides her fingers over her as Brittany spreads her legs wider. Santana smiles placing another soft kiss on her neck as she slowly inserts her finger. Brittany's breathe hitches as she tightens her hold on the brunette. Santana turns her head slightly kissing her girlfriend.

Brittany gasps as Santana inserts another finger slowly gliding them in and out of her. She quickly captures the brunette's lips moaning against them each time Santana grazes her clit with her thumb. As Brittany's hips continue to rise up to meet Santana's fingers the brunette thrusts a little deeper and a little faster. Brittany pushes her tongue past Santana's lips tangling their tongues. Santana rubs her thumb a little harder over her girlfriend's clit. Brittany quickly pulls her head back moaning loudly as her fingers dig into the brunette's back.

Santana slides her fingers in and out a few more times before she feels the blonde's body start to shake and her walls clench around her. Brittany's breathing picks up and Santana runs her thumb over her one more time causing her to break. The brunette slides her fingers out and gently rubs her girlfriend watching her come down. When Brittany opens her eyes Santana is smiling down at her. "You okay?"

"Mmmm, yeah San, I am good, thank you," the blonde manages before closing her eyes again. Santana removes her hand and begins to stroke her girlfriend's side before laying her head down in the crease of Brittany's neck. "I love you Santana," the blonde whispers.

"I love you too Britt," Santana responds kissing her shoulder.

"Can we just lay here for a while?" Brittany asks softly.

Santana lifts her head, "yeah of course."

"Good cause I just want to hold you," Brittany states leaning up and kissing her. "And later I will make you feel as good as you make me feel."

Santana kisses her again, "I am fine with just being in your arms. I already feel amazing just having you hold me. You make me feel safe and like nothing else matters. That's what I wanted tonight to be about. I know I don't always express my feelings that well but I wanted to show you how much I appreciate you and everything you have done for me."

"Awww baby that was sweet," Brittany answers caressing her girlfriends back. "Thank you."

"Britt I can't wait to go to NY and start my life with you," Santana says genuinely.

"Me too San, me too," Brittany replies kissing her head.


	42. Chapter 42

The Showdown Chapter 42

_Thank you to everyone for reading this story as well as my other story I Never Told You. For someone who has never written anything before you have truly made me feel like I could write. So thank you all. I am going to be taking a break and do some reading instead of writing for a while. I would like to do something with a story I started and posted 1 chapter for and I do have an idea for another story but I am going to take my time with them. Anyways this will be a two part ending….so one more to go._

"There's my girls!" Mr. Pierce shouts as he sees Brittany and Santana walking down the hall, hand in hand towards them. He and his wife walk closer and hug them.

"The ceremony was beautiful," Mrs. Pierce says letting go of her daughter. "I am so proud of both of you."

"It' doesn't seem real. We don't have to go to school anymore," Brittany responds. Santana turns her head with a confused look on her face. "San? What's wrong?" The blonde turns her head and sees Mrs. Lopez standing down the hall.

"I'll be right back," Santana responds before walking towards her mother. "I didn't think you would be here."

Mrs. Lopez gives her a small smile, "of course I would be. I wouldn't miss my only daughter's graduation."

"I didn't think I was your daughter anymore," the brunette remarks coldly.

"Santana, you are my daughter and I love you very much. I am sorry about everything that happened but you know I love your father and I can't just go against his wishes either," her mother answers.

"You can't go against his wishes!" Santana shouts. Brittany hearing her girlfriend getting angry quickly catches up to her. The brunette glances back when she feels a hand on her shoulder.

Mrs. Lopez lowers her head slightly, "Santana I am not here to argue about this again, I just wanted to come and see you graduate and tell you how proud I am of you."

"Proud?" Santana scoffs.

"Okay San," Brittany interrupts, "maybe we should go."

Santana shakes her head, "no Britt, I want to hear how proud my mother is of me. She is so proud I haven't heard from her in months. She is so proud that she won't even admit I exist to her friends. She is so proud that she is willing to forget all about me to make her husband happy." She quickly reaches up wiping the tear that escapes, "she is so proud that she just wants me gone and out of her life as soon as possible."

"Santana that's not true," Mrs. Lopez quickly replies.

Mrs. Pierce places her hand on Santana's back causing her to turn, "honey maybe we should go."

Santana looks back at her mother angrily, "wanted to come and make sure I graduated so that now you can walk away and not feel bad? I am an adult now right, you did your job? I am sorry I am gay and an embarrassment to the family," she turns walking away from everyone and towards the door.

Brittany quickly follows her girlfriend out to the parking lot, "San? Are you okay?"

"Yeah Britt actually I am," Santana responds wiping her eyes before turning around. "I am sorry I didn't mean to get angry like that."

The blonde walks closer reaching up and wiping a few tears off her cheek, "you don't owe me any apology. I am so proud of you Santana for standing up to her."

Santana wraps her arms around her girlfriend hugging her, "I love you Brittany Pierce."

"Santana!" Quinn shouts as her and Puck walk out of the school. "Hey you okay? We kind of overheard all that."

The brunette pulls away smiling at her friends, "sorry everyone had to hear that. Yeah I am good."

"I am kind of proud of you," Puck says pushing her shoulder slightly. "You're getting your badassness back."

"I'm trying," Santana laughs.

Quinn walks over hugging her, "you be proud of who you are, cause you're pretty awesome."

Santana lifts her head when she sees her mother walking out with the Pierce's. They stay back talking and then her mother walks away. Brittany's parents walk over smiling at the group. "You girls ready to go?" Mr. Pierce asks.

After changing and going to several of their friend's graduation parties the girls stumble back into the house. "San!" Brittany shouts, "I can't believe I am this drunk! I can't believe you let me get this drunk!" she says before falling over the arm of the couch landing face first on the cushions.

"Shhh…Britt, lower your voice, your parents will hear you," Santana speaks softly. Once the brunette saw how much her girlfriend was drinking she started taking it easy knowing someone was going to have to make sure they got home. "Baby, we should go upstairs and go to bed."

"I don't know if I can get up," Brittany says loudly.

"Shhh, please I don't want to wake your parents. Come on Britt, I will help you," Santana walks over reaching down and helping her off the couch. She carefully walks the blonde up the stairs and into her room. "Britt go lay down and I will grab your clothes." Brittany takes a few steps flopping down on the bed. Santana walks over bending down and taking her sneakers off before unbuttoning her jeans.

"You know San if you wanted to have sex with me, you didn't have to get me drunk to do it," Brittany laughs.

"Baby we are not having sex. I am just trying to get you changed," the brunette responds seriously.

Brittany stops laughing and sits up, "good cause I am going to be sick." She gets up running towards the bathroom.

Santana quickly follows getting there just in time to lift the toilet seat and grab her hair before her girlfriend throws up. "Awww Britt Britt, are you okay?" She sits down behind her rubbing her back as the blonde shakes her head. After sitting there for about 20 minutes Santana helps her back to bed and is finally able to get her into some comfortable clothes.

"San, I love you. Thank you for taking care of me," Brittany mumbles as she closes her eyes.

"I will always take care of you, I promise Britt. From now on it's just you and me," Santana says softly leaning down and kissing the blonde's head, "I love you so much."

"Brittany!" Rachel yells walking into the living room. "I asked you to take care of this mess days ago. You have been here for weeks and your stuff is still thrown all over the bathroom."

"I'm sorry," the blonde answers softly.

"Whoa, Rachel, do not raise your voice to her," Santana replies angrily.

Rachel places her hands on her hips, "this doesn't involve you Santana."

Santana stands taking a few steps towards Rachel, "it does if you are yelling at my girlfriend."

"Fine, whatever, can you clean it up today?," Rachel asks looking at Brittany.

"Yeah, sorry," she answers quietly as Rachel leaves the room.

Santana turns to face her girlfriend, "you okay?" Brittany nods her head sadly. The brunette walks over kissing her forehead before following Rachel back into the bathroom.

"Rachel, do not ever raise your voice to her again, you got it?" Santana demands.

"Look Santana I get you are protecting her, but I wasn't going to beat her," Rachel remarks.

Santana walks closer lowering her voice, "this move has not been easy on her, she misses her family. So take it easy on her. What do you want picked up? I will do it."

"You know Santana you really surprise me. I mean you were always mean to me and now to see you with Brittany, and everything you have faced, you really are a good friend," Rachel states before pointing to all the things piled up on the floor.

"I owe her at least that," Santana mumbles picking up a few towels and tossing them in the hamper. "Just don't nag her okay?" Rachel gives her a small smile and walks out of the bathroom. After Santana finishes, she walks back out to the living room taking Brittany's hand and pulling her up off the couch.

"San? What are you doing?" Brittany asks dragging behind.

Santana pulls her into their bedroom wrapping her arms around her waist pulling her close, "I love you."

Brittany smiles, "I love you too."

"Good, get changed we are going out," Santana demands.

"What? San I don't really feel like it," Brittany pouts.

Santana leans forward kissing her, "I know and that's why we are going. I want to go explore the city with you. I want to find the closest park, I want to find our new favorite bakery and restaurants we can try, when I can afford to take you out. I just want to spend the day with you Britt, just you and me."

The blonde nods, "okay….and thank you."

"Thank you?" Santana questions tilting her head slightly.

"Yes, thank you, for looking out for me," Brittany responds leaning forward kissing her.

Santana kisses her back, "you are my world. I will always look out for you."

"Brittany! We have to go hurry up!" Rachel yells from the kitchen. Santana turns her head glaring at her. "What we are going to be late? Besides I wasn't yelling at her, I was yelling to her."

Brittany races across the kitchen grabbing the coffee mug Santana has prepared for her, "thank you," she says quickly leaning in to kiss her before running back out, "I gotta grab my phone."

"You know maybe if you spent your time the night before getting ready instead of having sex all night we wouldn't be late," Rachel mutters.

The blonde comes back in, "Rachel that's not nice, we have had to listen you and Finn several times."

"What?" Rachel asks shocked.

"Yeah Berry we have heard enough moaning coming from your room that I had to convince Britt that the neighbors were not experimenting on monkeys," Santana smirks.

Rachel's face turns a bright red as she huffs and walks to the door, "we are going to be late Brittany."

"I love you San," Brittany calls out as she follows Rachel out of the apartment.

They walk a few blocks and enter the subway. "So are you excited about starting dance classes?" Rachel finally speaks.

"Yeah, I just hope I am good enough," Brittany answers shyly.

Rachel reaches over taking her hand, "you will do fine. You just gotta believe."

The blonde smiles at her, "thanks Rachel, that's what San said too."

"Santana is really a different person when she is around you. I mean she is nice and actually does nice things," Rachel states.

"That's who she really is. The being mean to people is just an act. She has the biggest heart of anyone I know and that's why she says those things. She is just protecting herself, she doesn't mean them," Brittany says nonchalantly. "You just need to get to know her."

"Maybe you are right Brittany," Rachel adds. She walks the blonde to her class and heads off to her own class. When she returns Brittany is standing outside looking defeated. "Brittany are you okay?"

She nods her head, "can we just go home?" The ride home is silent and Rachel swears she saw Brittany wipe away a couple tears but she doesn't push it.

As they open the door the smell of dinner hits them both as Santana rushes over to greet them, "hey baby, how was class?"

"Wow Santana that smells delicious," Rachel states as she walks towards the kitchen.

"Don't touch it Berry!" the brunette hollers while still taking in the blonde's appearance. "Hey what's wrong?" Brittany wraps her arms around her girlfriend and breaks down. "What happened? Rachel?"

Rachel walks back towards them, "I didn't touch it," she says before seeing her roommate upset, "Brittany what's wrong?"

Santana pulls her girlfriend closer rubbing her back, "shhh…baby it's okay. Tell me what happened."

Brittany sniffs, "they were all so good. I could barely keep up. I don't think I can do this."

"Brittany look at me," Santana places her hands on her cheeks wiping away some of the tears with her thumbs. "You can do this. You are an incredible dancer. All dancers have to practice, so you will practice and you will learn the routines and you will be amazing as always. And I will be there every step of the way to help you and cheer you on." Brittany gives her a small smile. "Don't doubt yourself baby, you can do anything."

"Thank you," Brittany whispers as she lays her head on the brunette's shoulder.

Santana kisses her head, "you hungry? I made us dinner."

"Yeah," Brittany responds lifting her head. "I love you."

Santana smiles before leaning forward to kiss her, "I love you too and I believe in you. Now let's eat I know you are always hungry after dance." She turns to look at Rachel who has been watching the girls, "you hungry?"

"Umm….yeah, you sure you don't mind?" Rachel asks shyly.

Santana shakes her head, "no I don't mind."

After dinner Santana and Brittany are sitting on the couch watching a movie. Santana holding the blonde close, protectively, occasionally placing kisses on her head. Rachel can't help but smile. Maybe she was wrong about Santana. She is a completely different person with Brittany. Her attention quickly is directed to the door when Kurt and Finn come walking in. She stands walking over and taking Finn's hand leading him and Kurt out of the room. "Leave them be, they deserve some alone time."

Finn looks at her questioningly as Kurt speaks, "are you sick? Since when do you care about what Santana wants?"

"Since now. I think we all need to get to know her a little better and lay off her," Rachel says matter-of-factly.

"San, c'mon my parents are going to be here at any second," Brittany calls out. She has been pacing and watching the clock for the last hour. Santana walks out smiling at her girlfriend as the blonde's mouth drops seeing the little black dress that she is wearing. "Wow, you look beautiful."

"Thank you," Santana responds walking over to place a kiss on her lips. "It's not too much is it?"

"Ummm….n…no," Brittany stutters. "But you don't have to impress them they already love you."

"I just wanted to look nice for you. I know moving here has not been easy and I know how much you miss them ," Santana replies as there is a knock on the door.

"There here!" Brittany shouts as she runs to the door flinging it open and hugging her parents. She pulls back, "you guys are all dressed up too. Did I miss something?"

"Brittany you look great," her mother quickly adds hugging her again.

Mr. Pierce walks in grabbing Santana and hugging her. "Well we ready to go? Your mother booked our reservation for 6pm."

They arrive at the restaurant and are seated right away. "This place is kind of fancy, I feel underdressed," Brittany whispers to Santana.

"You look beautiful," Santana responds taking her hand in hers.

"You know I was worried about you two coming out here," Mrs. Pierce says catching both the girls off guard.

"Why?" Brittany asks.

Mrs. Pierce takes a deep breath, "moving here, alone. I know you love each other but that puts a lot of strain on a relationship."

Brittany has a look of confusion, "Mom, Santana has been amazing. She has been there for me the whole time. I was sad, I missed you guys, I was struggling with dance. She has encouraged me and made me see that I can be something."

"I don't think your mother meant anything. We mean we are proud of both of you and it is nice to see that you can make it through as much as you have," Mr. Pierce adds.

"You know how much I love your daughter," Santana speaks up, "that's why I asked you to be here tonight. Brittany you are the most beautiful woman I have ever had the privilege of knowing. You make me want to live each day to the fullest and be my best just so that I feel like I am good enough to be your girlfriend. But Britt, I want more. I want to be your wife and I want you to be mine," Santana kneels down next to the blonde taking a box out from behind her back, opening it, "Brittany Pierce will you marry me?"

Brittany tries to speak. She takes a breath quickly looking over to her mother who is wiping away tears. She tries again to answer before just nodding her head and wrapping her arms around the brunette's neck pulling her into a hug. "Yes," she manages to say before the tears begin to fall.

"Yes?" Santana questions, pulling away to look at her.

"Yes," Brittany says again.

Santana kisses her, "we are getting married?"

"We are getting married," the blonde repeats.

Mrs. Pierce stands and walks over hugging them, "I am so happy for you."

Brittany releases her mother smiling at her, "you knew, didn't you?"

She nods her head, "Santana called a few weeks ago and asked us for our blessing. She said it would mean a lot to her if we could be here."

Brittany wipes her eyes before glancing over at the brunette, "you are so incredible. I do not deserve you."

"You deserve so much better Britt," Santana responds sweetly. "And I am going to try and be that person for you for the rest of our lives."


	43. Chapter 43

The Showdown Chapter 43

_Thank you all again for reading and for being so patient while I went through this horrible writers block, I understand now why authors say its takes years to write a book. Anyways appreciate all the reviews and glad you stuck with it._

"Oh my God, you did what?" Rachel squeals looking at Santana.

"She asked me to marry her," Brittany answers holding her hand out and smiling at the ring.

Kurt takes the blonde's hand lifting it to get a better look, "that's real."

"Yes Kurt, it's real," Santana responds sharply.

Kurt glances at the ring again, "how did you afford that?"

Santana shakes her head, "thank you all for the vote of confidence, really. I appreciate it."

Brittany quickly takes a hold of Santana's hand as she makes eye contact, "I don't care if it's real or how much it cost. I just care that you gave it to me and you want to be my wife. I think it's beautiful and I love it, almost as much as I love you." Santana ducks her head bashfully.

"I didn't say it wasn't beautiful, but that had to cost a small fortune," Kurt replies.

Santana lifts her head quickly to look at him, "I have been saving and took some extra shifts at work to pay for it, besides Brittany is worth every penny."

Rachel walks over wrapping her arms around Santana who quickly pulls away and gives her a wicked look, "Santana I am happy for you, for both of you. Congratulations."

"Yeah, it's pretty cool you two are engaged. I always thought Rachel and I would be the first to get married," Finn adds.

"Thanks," Santana mumbles before walking out of the room.

Brittany smacks Kurt's arm causing him to yell, "good I hope that hurt," she says turning away.

"What did I do?" Kurt inquires while rubbing his arm.

"Kurt, tonight was so special for us, it was perfect. She was so sweet and even asked my parents' permission, she got down on one knee, it was exactly how I imagined it. Why do you always think the worst of her? Santana is the most thoughtful and generous person I know. I wish you guys would open your eyes and see her for who she really is." Brittany retorts before walking off to find Santana.

She walks into their bedroom seeing the window is open. Glancing out onto the fire escape she sees Santana sitting with her feet dangling over the edge and her head down staring at her fidgeting hands. Brittany takes a few steps out on to the fire escape before Santana lifts her head. "Hey."

"Hey," Santana responds sullenly.

The blonde walks up behind her bending down to kiss her head before sitting down next to her. She places her hand on the brunette's back rubbing it gently, "you okay?" Santana doesn't respond just nods her head. "You don't have to lie to me San."

Santana quickly lifts her head looking directly at her, "I wouldn't lie to you."

"You are right now, I know you're upset. Baby I'm sorry everyone was so hard on you in there and I am sorry they can't see you the way I see you." Brittany pauses for a couple seconds, "well.….actually I'm not." Santana tilts her head in confusion. "If everyone saw how amazing you are then everyone would want to marry you and they can't because your mine," she adds with a wink.

Santana lets out a small laugh, "thanks Britt Britt."

"So talk to me San, what's going on? You were so happy at the restaurant and on the way home and now you are sitting out here alone," Brittany says reaching over and taking her fiancée's hand in hers.

"I'm not alone, I have you and that's all I need," Santana answers quietly.

"You do have me, you always will, but you need other people too Santana," Brittany responds softly. "I don't want to see you get depressed again."

Santana looks out across the NY skyline, "not that easy Britt. My own family doesn't want me and my so-called friends don't think much of me either."

"That's not true Santana," Rachel says poking her head out the window. "I'm sorry I wasn't trying to eavesdrop, I just wanted to make sure you guys were alright. Kurt can be kind of harsh sometimes." Brittany gives her a small smile.

"I'm fine Berry," Santana snaps.

"I heard some of what you were talking about and Santana, I am sorry. I tend to judge people and I was wrong about you. You are completely devoted to Brittany. You make her happy and from what I have seen since we moved here, you are a very caring and thoughtful person," Rachel replies sincerely.

Brittany stands walking over and reaching out her hand to Rachel. Rachel takes her hand as Brittany leads her out the window and hugs her whispering, "thank you."

"No Brittany don't thank me," Rachel responds pulling away catching the blonde off guard. "I mean it. I am sorry Santana for not seeing who you are or for not being there for you when you needed a friend. I didn't know all you were going through back then."

Santana stands, "I don't want your sympathy Rachel," she starts to walk by but a hand grasping her arm causes her to stop.

"It's not sympathy," Rachel adds as Santana pulls her arm away. "Look a while back Brittany asked me to try and get along with you and get to know you better. I think I have. I have seen you work long hours while taking classes, I have seen you make time every day to show Brittany how much she means to you and do things for her. I have even enjoyed the time we have gotten to spend together. Santana I am proud to call you my friend and if you ever need anything I will be there for you please know that. I am truly sorry for everything and I couldn't be happier for the two of you."

"You mean it?" Santana asks defensively.

Rachel nods her head, "yes I do."

"Then thank you," Santana mumbles barely audible.

"I'm sorry Santana I didn't hear you," Rachel replies with a grin on her face.

Santana sighs, "I said thank you."

Rachel wraps her arms around her hugging her, "aww Santana who knew under all those insults was such a softy."

"Am not," Santana mutters hugging her roommate back.

Rachel pulls back slightly, "seriously though I am here if you ever need me or just want to talk." Santana nods her head as she releases her.

Brittany quickly steps to her fiancée's side and kisses her cheek, "this makes me so happy. I love you San."

"Love you too Britt," Santana states with a small smile. "You're not so bad either Berry." Rachel smiles at them before turning and crawling back in the window leaving them alone.

"Dance with me?" Brittany asks holding her hand out.

"Here?" Santana questions.

"Why not?" Brittany responds placing her hands around the brunette's neck pulling her closer. "Dance with me."

Santana could never say no to Brittany so she places her hands around her waist, "you lead."

Brittany lays staring at the ceiling listening to Santana breathe. It has been months since they got engaged and in that time Santana has seemed to open up a little to Rachel and the two of them have even gone to the movies a couple times when Brittany had classes. She even heard her and Finn laughing one night while watching a TV show. The blonde rolls over watching her fiancée sleep as a smile crosses her face. Santana is finally letting people in. It has been so long since she trusted someone other than Brittany. She leans in kissing her cheek as she whispers, "I love you Santana."

Santana wakes up seeing Brittany inches from her. She leans over kissing her forehead before sliding out of bed and walking into the bathroom. After showering and getting ready for work she returns to see Brittany in the same position. She leans down kissing her gently and whispers, "I love you Brittany," before leaving the room.

Brittany waits till she hears the front door close before opening her eyes and looking around the room. She reaches over to the night stand picking up her phone. After speaking with her mother she hangs up the phone excited about the conversation.

The week past and Brittany decided that she would make dinner for them since Santana was off on a Saturday night, which was rare anymore. She had been working non-stop trying to put away money for the wedding.

Brittany stands in the kitchen stirring the sauce as Santana walks up behind her resting her chin on the blonde's shoulder. "Looks like a lot of food just for us."

Brittany kisses the side of her head, "I might have invited a couple other people."

Santana quickly steps back, "who? Rachel said she and Finn would be out most of the night and Kurt is in Lima."

"Can you please just wait and see?" Brittany asks cautiously.

"Britt, you know I hate surprises," Santana says turning around and glancing around the room for any hints.

Brittany places her hands on the brunette's shoulders, "I know, but just trust me, okay?"

"Fine," Santana answers walking away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Brittany calls out.

"Well since we are having guests I figured I should put on something a little nicer than my sweats," Santana responds from the other room.

There is a knock a few minutes later as Brittany hurries to the door to open it. "Hi," she says happily hugging her mother and smiling politely at the other woman. "Please, come in. Santana! Can you please come out here?"

Santana walks out of the bedroom seeing Mrs. Pierce first and lets out a big breath. "Oh I am so glad to see you." She stops suddenly when she sees the other woman standing several feet behind her. "What are you doing here?"

Brittany quickly steps next to her taking her hand, "Santana just wait, before you get all upset. I invited her."

"Why?" Santana snaps.

Brittany squeezes her hand slightly, "because you have come so far and allowed people to care about you again. Your mother cares about you Santana."

Santana pulls her hand away, "my mother forgot I existed, or at least hoped she could forget me."

"Santana, that is not true," Mrs. Lopez states stepping closer. "There hasn't been one day that has past that I haven't thought about you."

Santana shakes her head in disbelief, "you have a funny way of showing it." She turns walking out of the room, "sorry you came all this way for nothing."

"Santana!" Brittany calls starting to follow her.

Mrs. Pierce grabs her arm, "let me try." The blonde nods her head as she watches her mother leave the room.

Santana hears footsteps behind her, "please leave me alone Britt."

"It's not Brittany," Mrs. Pierce says softly causing her to turn around. "Can we talk for a minute?" Santana shrugs her shoulders as she sits on the bed. "I know you are upset that Brittany didn't tell you that she was coming. But we all thought it was best not to. I know you are still very hurt about what happened and you have every right to be, but she is trying. She calls me at least once a week and asks how you are. When I tell her some of the things you two get into she laughs or will sigh and say, that's my Santana. She loves you so much. When I told her about your engagement she cried. She said she always knew you two would make it." Mrs. Pierce looks over to see a tear run down Santana's face. She reaches over taking her hand, "can I tell you something else?" The brunette nods slowly. "She insisted on paying your rent. She gives me money every month to send, but told me I had to make sure you stayed in school. She wants to see you succeed."

"As long as I am away from them so people won't see that their daughter is gay," Santana retorts.

"Santana, I don't care what you are, who you love or how you live your life, I just want my daughter back," Mrs. Lopez says sincerely.

Santana raises her head to look at her mother, "why? Why now? Nothing has changed."

"Everything has changed," Mrs. Lopez answers. "I have changed. Not being able to see you or talk to you, that's not what I want. You are my daughter and I love you. I just want you to be happy."

"And Dad?" Santana shoots back.

"Your father is very set in his ways, but he knows how I feel and that you are my priority. He might not accept your lifestyle but we have agreed to disagree on that. I will be there to support you whether he likes it or not. That is if you will allow me to be," Mrs. Lopez responds.

Santana glances up at Brittany who is now standing next to Mrs. Lopez, "so then you are all ganging up on me?"

"No," Brittany quickly replies. "No one is ganging up on you. Santana I have watched you in past few months allow people to get to know you and love you and your mother would like that chance as well. If you want to be mad at someone be mad at me, it was my idea."

Santana takes a deep breath, "you know I can't be mad at you," she says softly.

Brittany walks over squatting down in front of her, "then don't be mad. I know you are scared, but you trusted Rachel and Finn and Kurt, you can most certainly trust your mother."

"Santana, we can take it slow. I am not asking you to move home. I just want a chance to get to know you again. Talk and visit from time to time. I was hoping maybe I could help you with some of the wedding arrangements, if that is okay with both of you?"

Brittany smiles, "that would be okay with me, your daughter is not much help."

Santana laughs, "sorry." She looks over to her mother, "I guess we can try as long as you understand I love Brittany and she comes first in every decision I make."

"I do understand, "Mrs. Lopez answers.

Santana nods her head, "okay."

Brittany stands reaching her hand out to her fiancée, "can we eat now before dinner gets ice cold?"

"Yes, sorry if I ruined your nice dinner," Santana replies.

"This is better than any dinner. Seeing this smile and seeing how much you changed makes me happier than any gourmet dinner ever could," Brittany says before kissing her cheek. "You truly are my hero San."

The End


End file.
